Hope Always Stands
by Daverocks5941
Summary: Death was not the end for Galen Marek a.k.a. Starkiller. He finishes in a land he has never been before. Now Galen must find his place in this unknown land where the empire is no different from the last one he fought. With some friends, he will save this land where nobles have the body of a man, but the heart of a monster. Warning: Violence and possible lemon on the future.
1. Prologue: Start from the Beginning

**Hey guys! This is Daverocks5941!**

 **Wow, my first story! I´m kind of nervous, but I´ve had this idea for a while and I really felt like I could make a story from it.**

 **Anyway, I haven´t a complete idea of how the story will continue but I have figured out the forst chapters, so now I have the beginning. Don´t expect this story to be long because Akame ga Kill has very few episodes and I intend to follow that story line.**

 **Alright let´s get started!**

 **I do not own Akame ga Kill or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed**

 **All rights belong to Takahiro and LucasArts**

* * *

Galen Marek, also known as Starkiller, started to open his eyes only to find out he was in a dark, empty place. Nothing and no one was there.

"Wh..where am I?..." asked Galen.

The last thing he remembered was covering his friends from the emperor´s sparks so they could escape from the Death Star, using his own sparks to get near him, and when he got close enough he used every last bit of his power to destroy the emperor and then…. darkness.

Suddenly, a flash of light started to glow the entire area near Galen and a figure appeared from the flash, it had a brown jedi robe that covered from its head to the knees with brown pants and black boots, it had his head aiming down to the floor with the hood preventing Galen from seeing his face.

Galen got up from the floor and looked at the figure with cautious eyes, and his body was in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" he asked to the figure.

The figure started to walk in his direction without saying anything.

"What do you want from me!?" asked Galen this time raising his voice, and with electricity starting to flow in his hands.

The figure continued to walk until it was close enough for Galen to see his face but the hood still prevented him. It started to lift his head until its eyes met with Galen´s.

Galen widened his eyes when the figure revealed to be no one else but Kento Marek, his father. Galen couldn´t believe what was he seeing right in front of him. He was right there with him, his face had a small smile that showed pride for his son.

"Fa…father?" said Galen still with his eyes widen.

After a few seconds, Galen started to walk slowly and with hesitation towards his father, each step taking longer than the last one.

He kept approaching until he was one feet from Kento and blinked several times to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, it wasn´t.

After that, he fell on his knees, anger and sadness started to consume him. Not even daring to see his father to his face. He was too ashamed of himself for what he had done too many jedi and him.

His memories started to show him how he had massacred several survivors of the Order 66 when he was still Darth Vader´s apprentice.

Then he remembered when he fought in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant with the simulator…

 **Flashback**

Galen was ascending to the Jedi Temple´s central tower. When the elevator´s doors opened, he saw the Rogue Jedi clashing lightsabers with Darth Vader.

"He belongs to me, old man" said Vader while trying to strike the Rogue Jedi.

"I will not allow you to corrupt him further!" the Rogue Jedi said while blocking Vader´s attacks.

The Rogue Jedi made a spinning attack that Vader couldn´t predict and got hit right in the chest.

"ARGH!" yelled Vader in pain before falling on one knee.

Vader´s lightsaber fell on Galen´s feet, he saw the saber in the floor then he glared at the Rogue Jedi.

He was not going to let him kill his master…

"I am guiding him towards his destiny" said Vader still on the ground.

"And I´m saving him from yours!" said the Rogue Jedi before preparing to make the last strike.

Galen, without hesitation, launched himself to the Rogue Jedi, activated his lightsaber, and blocked the strike before it could reach his master.

" _You don´t need to fight me_ " said the Rogue Jedi while clashing sabers with Galen.

" _You can still turn away from the dark side!_ " said the Rogue Jedi trying to convince Galen but he kept ignoring him.

They kept clashing until they separated and kept in a fighting position.

" _The dark side… is all I have_ " said Galen preparing to attack again.

After a moment of tension, they launched themselves at each other and sparks of their saber clashing started to jump through the room.

After some time of sword fighting, Galen separated and threw electricity to the Rogue Jedi who started to block it with the Force.

"There´s still good in you! Vader has not corrupted you completely!" said the Rogue Jedi still blocking the electric attack thrown by Galen.

In the end, Galen´s attack became stronger and managed to hit the Rogue Jedi sending him to a wall. He started to feel weak but he stood up just in time to see Galen launching himself at him with full force.

The Rogue Jedi jumped to the wall and from it he launched with the Force at the opposite wall of the room. Galen predicted his move and bouncing on the wall where the Rogue Jedi was standing just seconds ago and launched himself to the center of the room and from there he launched himself directly to the Rogue Jedi and caught him off guard.

He crashed with the Rogue Jedi into the wall. Galen landed on the floor without a scratch because he made his rival take the whole hit from the wall. Galen then electrocuted him and with the Force he elevated the Rogue Jedi and sent him to the floor and then to the opposite side of the room.

Seeing that the Rogue Jedi was weak and unable to defend himself, Galen launched himself to him and in a last strike he impaled the Rogue Jedi right through the chest with his lightsaber.

"AGH!" was all the Rogue Jedi cried before falling to the floor.

Galen watched victoriously to his fallen opponent before he got up with his last forces and talking.

"I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you…" the Rogue Jedi said looking at Galen with a sad expression.

"I´m sorry, son…" said the Rogue Jedi before lowering his head and started to collapse on the ground.

Galen saw with shock the Rogue Jedi.

"Father…?" said Galen before catching the collapsing simulation of his dead father.

The simulation disappeared in his arms.

 **Flashback end**

Galen was shaking on his position, fighting to prevent all his feelings from coming out.

"I´m sorry father… I was seduced by the dark side… I joined Vader… I fought for him" said Galen closing his eyes with force not daring to see his father.

"I´VE KILLED MANY OF OUR BROTHERS!" shouted Galen before finally breaking into tears.

"I´ve failed you father… you and the Jedi Order…" said Galen. He felt like he was liberating something he had been keeping for a long time. Jedi or not he was still a person with emotions and he felt like he needed to show finally how he felt.

Kento kept looking at him with a sad smile until he knelt to be at the height of his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Galen looked surprised to the floor until he lifted his head to see his father in the eyes.

Kento didn´t have any sign of disappointment in his face. He looked like someone who wants to comfort his son after having a bad experience.

"Do not be sad, my son. Because of you there has been a light that started to illuminate this dark times, and a new hope has born in the galaxy" said Kento to his son calmly still with a smile.

Galen was surprised and confused at the same time, he didn´t understand what his father meant.

For what appeared to be hours, Galen was processing in his mind what his father said until he widened his eyes and asked his father.

"Does that mean that the emperor is dead?" asked Galen.

Kento looked down with a sad smile.

"No" was all he said.

Galen looked at his father for some time until he punched the ground with extreme force.

"I couldn´t even kill the emperor! How can hope be reborn if he´s alive!" said Galen with rage looking at the ground.

Kento looked at his son with a serious expression in his eyes.

"This war wasn´t meant for you to finish it. You showed the rebels that the light side of the force still exists and while there´s good in the galaxy, even on the followers of the dark side, there will be hope." said Kento to his son never leaving his sight from his face.

Galen started to calm his rage and his body stopped shaking.

"You´ve already made your part in this life, and now I want to tell you what will happen" said Kento. Galen was curious of what his father wanted to tell him.

"Darkness lives everywhere, every planet, every city, and every corner. I´ve chosen you, son, to start from the beginning. I know you´ll do the right thing" Kento hugged his son, stood from his position and started to walk to the opposite direction.

Galen now was more confused than ever and he wanted to know what he meant.

"Wait, father! What are you talking about!? Start from where!?" shouted Galen standing up and trying to reach his father.

Kento stopped and turned his head to look at his son with a proud smile.

"We´ll meet again, son. It was good seeing you." Kento said.

Before Galen´s hand could reach his father, he disappeared. Galen was again alone in the darkness.

"What in the Force…" said Galen.

Before he could do anything else, a white light started blinding him. He tried to cover his eyes with his arm, but he started to feel like he was being pulled in to the light.

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the prologue.**

 **This is my chapter so I hope I have all your support, any ideas are welcome in the reviews page.**

 **Hope it left you with the cliffhanger and if you liked it, please select the Favorite button.**

 **Thank you guys! I´ll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unknown Land

**Ok guys, the party is about to get started!**

 **I thought I should write the first chapter already so you start to get how things are taking its place.**

 **So here it is... the first chapter! Let´s get to it!**

 **"Talking"**

 **" _Thoughts_ "**

 **I do not own Star Wars or Akame ga Kill.**

 **All rights belong to Takahiro and LucasArts.**

* * *

Tatsumi, a teenage boy, was walking on the road to the capital. He was looking to join the imperial forces to make a name for himself in the city and to get money to save his village, which was starving.

While he was walking, he was daydreaming of being a commander officer of the empire when suddenly he saw a bright light in the middle of the forest. He suspected it was the appearance of another danger beast.

Tatsumi drew his sword out and started running to the source of the light, unaware of what has come out of it.

 **Middle of the Forest**

Galen grunted while his eyes started to adjust to the brightness of the day. He felt like he had fallen from a speederbike at full highspeed.

Slowly, he got up from the ground only to find out he was in the middle of a forest.

First he thought he was in Kashyyyk, the wookie natal planet, but the trees were too small.

"Endor, perhaps…" the jedi said to himself in a thoughtful manner.

He still was thinking of what his father said trying to figure out what he meant with "start from the beginning".

Then, Galen looked at himself. He was surprised to see he was in his Corellian Flight Suit. He didn´t find any lightsaber with him and he started to feel nervous.

Lastly he checked his hands to see his Force stamina, he was relieved to see electricity starting to flow in his fingers. Apparently, this place also has a source of Force or any unnatural power.

Suddenly, Galen felt that someone was approaching… and fast.

Galen launched himself to a tree and hid in the leaves, preparing for what was coming.

It was coming at a higher speed than an ewok so he guessed that what was coming was a stormtrooper or a rebel soldier Galen prepared in case it was a Stormtrooper and started to charge an electric strike.

What Galen didn´t expect seeing was a boy with long, brown hair and odd clothes he has never seen before and a sword in hand. The boy looked almost his age, perhaps younger **(Author´s Note: Galen is 17 years old)**.

Galen realized that this couldn´t be the moon of Endor. He has never heard of human habitants in that moon and he has never seen a sword like that in his travels.

Perhaps he was more far away from home than he thought… and right now, that boy was the only one who could help him find out where he was

Tatsumi was looking around searching what had been the cause of that light when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey" Tatsumi turned around and saw a person that looked about his age.

The expression he had looked threatening so Tatsumi hold his sword hardener and took a fighting stance. The stranger kept walking towards him.

"Do you know in which planet am I?" the stranger asked.

Tatsumi blinked comically several times before respinding…

"Huh? Planet?" he asked confused.

Galen furrowed his eyebrows making another theory about this world.

" _So they haven´t discovered space travel… finding out where am I is going to be harder than I thought_ " he thought.

"Where exactly am I?" he asked.

"Huh, you´re in the forest near the road to the Capital City" Tatsumi told him, he was wondering who this stranger was. Suspecting by his clothes he was not from here nor somewhere near.

" _Perhaps he is the cause of that flash of light_ " Tatsumi thought and his eyes widened.

Galen was about to ask about the Capital City when, suddenly, the ground started shaking and seconds later a roar was heard through the whole forest.

"That sounded like a danger beast!" Tatsumi said turning around and running to the source of the roar.

Galen guessed he should follow him in case he needs help.

Arriving to the road, Tatsumi and Galen saw an earth dragon about to strike a cart with two people with his arm.

Before it could hit the cart, Tatsumi ran at an incredible speed and drawing his sword he cutted the beast´s arm.

"A First-Class danger beast, an earth dragon…" Tatsumi said facing the beast.

He smiled

"A worthy opponent" he said.

The earth dragon roared again and tried to attack Tatsumi with the other hand, but before Tatsumi could dodge it the hand stopped right above of him.

"What the…?" he said quiety before seeing Galen right behind him with his right arm raised.

"I don´t think so" Galen said quietly. Tatsumi kept looking at him surprised until Galen shouted at him.

"What are you waiting for!? Finish it!"

Tatsumi recovered from his shock and jumping on top of the danger beast, he slashed multiples times in its whole body.

Blood splattered all over the road before the beast fell to the ground dead.

The two persons from the cart thanked Galen and Tatsumi and saving them and offered an amount of gold as a reward. Galen would have declined if he had any money, but this world was unknown to him and he needed a way to win life while he was here.

Galen and Tatsumi thanked them and took the reward.

After seeing the cart taking its way, Tatsumi made a question.

"Hey, I never got the chance to ask you… What´s your name?" he asked.

Galen hesitated for a moment before he thought.

" _Probably the galactic empire is not known here so maybe I ain´t either…_ "

Galen turned to him and answered.

"Galen… Galen Marek" he said

Tatsumi looked at him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Galen. My name is Tatsumi" he said before extending his hand to Galen.

Galen was confused with the reference, but he still smiled and took his hand.

"Likewise" he said.

"Hey Galen, you should come with me to the Capital City! They can help you with what you need" Tatsumi said cheerfully.

Galen looked surprised, but after a few seconds he nodded.

With that said, the both of them took road to the Capital City.

" _A new beginning… this is what father told me about_ " Galen thought before smiling.

" _Let´s see what the future has for me…_ "

* * *

 **So here it is! The first chapter!**

 **So, I have and idea of how the story is going to happen and what´s Galen´s role in it. But all ideas are welcome as always in the review page.**

 **Pairings are still undecided, on exception of Akame and Mine. So before I take the decision I want you readers to vote who would fit in Galen´s Harem and Tatsumi´s Harem.**

 **I thank you all for reading my story, and if you like it please click the Favorite button!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Assassins and Hospitality

**Hey guys, Daverocks5941 here!**

 **Who could have guessed? Three chapters in a weekend!?**

 **Well, I had a lot of free time, but anyway.**

 **Here´s where things start to get interesting and now the chapter is BIGGER!**

 **But what I want to tell you will be in the end of this chapter.**

 **Let´s roll!**

 **"Talking"**

 **" _Thoughts_ "**

 **I do not own Akame ga Kill or SW: TFU**

 **All rights belong to Takahiro and LucasArts**

* * *

It was mid-day when Galen and Tatsumi reached the entrance of Capital City.

"Awesome! So this is the imperial capital!" Tatsumi said with excitement in his voice.

Galen wasn´t less amazed than Tatsumi of the size of the city, but his mind was more focused on what the two drivers they saved in the cart said about the corruption and the kind of people that lives in the capital of the Empire.

 **Flashback**

"You´re saying you want to make a name for yourself in Capital City?" one of the two cart drivers asked Tatsumi with a curious expression.

"That´s right! Making it big in the imperial capital is every country boy´s dream!" Tatsumi said with confidence and pride.

The two drivers looked at each other before one of them told Galen and Tatsumi with a more serious tone.

"The Capital City isn´t a place where dreams come true like you think"

Tatsumi looked confused and Galen curious at the two drivers.

"You mean there are danger beasts too in the city?" Tatsumi asked.

"It´s not the beasts. It´s the people, human bodies but hearts of monsters. Capital City is full of them." said the other driver.

Galen frowned, he lowered his head processing all this information he was receiving.

" _So this empire is not better than the Galactic Empire… just as what I feared…_ " Galen thought closing his eyes. He opened them just before Tatsumi smirked and responded to the drivers.

"Thanks for the advice, but I can´t turn back down. I… no…. we are going to make it to the capital and save our village!" Tatsumi said cheerfully.

 **Flashback end**

"Hey….. hey!... GALEN!" Tatsumi called Galen each time louder.

"Huh…what?" Galen said separating from his thoughts and looking at Tatsumi.

"I was curious about something... what did you do to the earth dragon?" Tatsumi asked.

Galen had suspected during the whole trip that in some point he would ask about it. He could guess that the jedi, the sith and the Force weren´t very known in this world. But, right now, he didn´t have enough trust in Tatsumi to tell him yet.

"That´s a story for another time…" Galen said. Tatsumi frowned but said nothing. After all, he just met the guy in the middle of nowhere. He shouldn´t be surprised if he still didn´t trust him.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by someone.

While they were walking, Galen noticed a place with a sign that said "Blacksmith". He didn´t know what that word meant but he could guess it was a weapon store because the sign also had the image of a sword in it.

"Hey Tatsumi, do you mind if I take a look there?" Galen asked. Tatsumi looked confused at Galen but then he saw the shop and smiled.

"Not at all. I´ll go to the imperial recruitment building right there" said Tatsumi. Galen nodded and entered the store.

It was a very small place filled with swords, maces and spears hanging in the walls. Galen looked at every weapon in display before approaching to an old man looking carefully at the sharp end of a sword with one eye closed.

The old man looked at Galen for a second before smiling.

"Hello there, young man, how can I be of assistance?" the person who Galen could guess was the owner of the store asked to him.

"Eh… hello. I wanted to know if you had any sword with high resistance." Galen asked a bit surprised. Nobody who has talked to him has showed such kindness to him, except his dad and Juno. Not even General Kota. After a second Galen took out those memories.

"Why of course! I think I have the perfect one for you. Wait here" the blacksmith said before entering to a room on the back.

Galen could hear things falling to the ground, metal clashing each other, and some murmurs from the old man like "Ah shit!", "Where is it?".

After a minute the old man returned with a sword with golden hilt, markings in the blade Galen didn´t understand. The blade was wide it the sword looked rather heavy.

"Go ahead, see if you like it!" the old man said to Galen offering the sword to him.

Galen took it and his suspicions became true. The sword was heavy. Not heavy enough for him to lift it, but heavier for his taste.

Galen shooked his head and gave back the sword to the blacksmith. He kept looking around.

Suddenly, he sensed something in the corner of the store. He turned around only to see something covered with a dusted blanket.

He slowly got near the blanket and took it off. He saw an old display case with a thin blade inside it.

The blade was black and slightly curved backwards, the grip had a darker color than the blade with a quadrangular cylinder shape decorated with red bright diamonds following a line pattern from the circular guard to the bottom end of the sword in two sides of the hilt.

"What about this one?" Galen asked pointing to it.

The blacksmith looked at where he was pointing until he saw the blade, he looked surprised for a few seconds before answering.

"That…that´s a katana young man, never seen one before?" said the old man curiously.

Galen shooked his head again.

"Can I try it?" He asked.

"Are…are you sure you want to try that one? I have more katanas available for purchase." said the blacksmith with nervousness.

Galen looked at the katana again, this sword felt different from the other ones he has seen.

" _Somehow, I feel like it´s calling me…_ " he thought before looking at the old man again and again.

The blacksmith hesitantly grabbed the key of the display case, opened it, and with his arm he told Galen to take it.

As soon as Galen touched the katana, he felt the power flowing in it. He lifted the blade and found it was very light, not as light as a lightsaber but it was very close. He looked to the blacksmith only to find him looking at him with a shocked face.

"How…how did you do that?" asked the old man with his jaw dropped. Galen looked at him with a confused expression.

"Everyone who has touched that blade has lost consciousness immediately! Even me!" shouted the blacksmith.

Galen looked at him taking all this information then he looked at the blade.

"I don´t know…but surely I can feel some kind of power from it" he said.

The blacksmith after some minutes recovered from his shock but kept looking Garen.

" _So… Mirror has finally chosen a new wielder…_ " he thought.

"Well…. it seems that you have created a bond with this katana… if you want it, I guess I could give it to you" said the old man to Galen.

Galen looked at him frowning before saying.

"By looking at the case it was resting I can say this katana has been in your family for a long time…" said Galen.

"Nine generations" responded the blacksmith. Galen nodded.

"I can´t let you simply give it to me like we were past friends. I am willing to pay you an amount of coin for it" Galen said seriously to him.

The old man looked at him surprised before smirking.

"Seems like you won´t change your mind. All right, give me at least five hundred gold coins and it´s yours" he said.

Galen nodded again. He took out the coin bag he got from saving the two cart drivers and handed it to the blacksmith.

He weighed the bag on his hand and saw that the amount was more than enough. He put the bag in the bar and smilied.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" said the blacksmith.

Galen put the katana in his sheath before adjusting it in his belt. He looked to the old man before smiling.

"Likewise" he said before leaving the store.

The blacksmith looked at the door for some time.

" _I wonder why Mirror chose him…. perhaps he has an important role in the future of the Empire…_ " he thought.

After Galen left the store, he walked to the Imperial Recruitment Building only to see Tatsumi being kicked out.

"What was that about!? Why won´t you test me!?" Tatsumi asked getting up from the ground.

A man´s head popped out of the door.

"Don´t be an idiot! Due to the recession we´re flooded right now!" he shouted

Tatsumi blinked comically.

"Really?" he asked.

"Now you understand brat!? Piss off!" the man shouted before slamming the door.

Tatsumi sighed before seeing Galen approaching.

"How did it go?" Galen said smirking.

"Not very well as you can see" Tatsumi said before seeing the katana in his belt.

"I see you found what you were looking for" Tatsumi said smiling.

Galen looked at his katana and stayed silent for a second.

" _Should I tell him about what happened in the store?…. No… doesn´t seem very important..._ " he thought before nodding to Tatsumi.

"Anyway, probably I should cause a scene and make a reputation for myself" Tatsumi said crossing his arms and looking to the floor.

Before Galen could answer someone approached behind them.

"Hi!" said a feminine voice.

Galen and Tatsumi turned around only to see a busty woman with golden eyes and hair, with a very revealing outfit.

Galen had to admit the woman was very attractive. He saw Tatsumi staring at her breast with his jaw dropped before smacking him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" shouted Tatsumi to Galen. He just rolled his eyes.

The woman giggled at the scene before saying to Tatsumi.

"Something seems to trouble you. Want a lady to lend a hand?" she said cheerfully.

Tatsumi didn´t know what to say so he stayed quiet. Galen decided to help him.

"He got rejectedd by the imperial army" he simply said.

Tatsumi glared at his companion before talking.

"That´s not true! I didn´t get rejected! But they could only get me into infantry!" he shaouted angrily.

"So you´re outsiders…should have guessed" the woman smiled before continuing.

"Anyway, I know a quick way to get hired for government services" she said to both of them.

Tatsumi´s eyes filled with hope.

"Really?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" the woman asked.

Tatsumi nodded desperately.

"Then treat a lady to a meal!" she said cheerfully.

 **30 minutes later**

In a tavern, Tatsumi and Galen stared blankly to the woman who was finishing a mug in less than 10 seconds. She was drunk.

"Drinking during the day is amazing!" she said before looking at Galen.

"Hey, handsome, have a drink with me" she said seductively to him.

"I´ll pass…" he said immediately before looking away blushing a little for what she said.

The woman pouted before looking at Tatsumi.

"How about you? Come on" she said happily.

Tatsumi´s patience was out and he slammed the table.

"Just tell me how to get hired already!" he shouted to the woman.

"Well that´s just simple…" she said while filling a small glass with her bottle.

"By having connections and money" she said looking at Tatsumi right in the eyes.

She paused for a second before continuing.

"I have a contact in the military that can get you in…. only if you have the coin" she said.

Tatsumi looked at her thoughtfully before talking.

"I see…" he said before reaching for his belt and putting a big bag with coins in the table.

"Would this be enough?" he asked.

Galen could swear he say the woman´s eyes turn into money signs.

"Absolutely!" she shouted before taking the bag.

"During my trip, I earned money by slaying danger monsters" Tatsumi said closing his eyes and smiling with pride.

"So you´re strong… at this rate you´ll be a commanding officer in no time!" she said before getting up from the table.

Before Tatsumi could answer Galen whispered to his ear.

"Tatsumi, I don´t think you should trust this woman. Something tells me she has no relations with the Empire besides the appearance" he said to him carefully so the woman couldn´t hear them.

"That´s why she is the perfect person for having contacts with the Empire. Nobody suspects" Tatsumi answered to Galen before standing up. He still felt like she was lying but said nothing.

"I´ll leave it to you" Tatsumi said to the woman happily.

While walking away with the bag, the woman said to Tatsumi.

"I think your encounter with me will be a valuable lesson for you kid" she said winking an eye to Tatsumi.

Galen frowned while looking at her walking away. Tatsumi was just daydreaming about him being a commanding officer.

While they were waiting Galen decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Tatsumi" he said to his companion. Tatsumi looked at him curiously.

"I´ve been wondering, when we talked to the cart drivers in the road, you said "we are making it to the imperial capital". Were you with more people when you started your trip?" Galen asked.

Tatsumi smiled sadly before looking at his glass of water and answering.

"Yes, we were three. My other friends were Sayo and Ieyasu. We started the journey in hope of saving our village from starving by making money in Capital City, but during the trip we were attacked by a group of bandits and since then I haven´t seen them…" he said still looking at his glass of water.

Tatsumi felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his face and saw Galen with a small smile on his face.

"You´ll find them. I´ll make sure of that" he said with a tone of pity but at the same time of seriousness.

Tatsumi couldn´t help but smile back before replying.

"Thank you, Galen" he said.

 **5 hours later**

Tatsumi had his chin resting on his left hand while Galen was drinking his tea with his eyes closed,

"Hey, we´re about to close" said the bartender to them. Tatsumi looked at him.

"Sorry, we´re expecting some…" Tatsumi couldn´t finish before the bartender interrupted him.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you´ve been swindled" he said.

Tatsumi looked at him for some time.

"HEEEEEEH?!" he shouted comically.

"Told you…" Galen said still with his eyes closed.

"To believe you could trust someone in the Capital City at this time…" said the bartender.

"That…that´s a fraud! I´ll report her!" Tatsumi shouted while running to the door, but he was stopped by the bartender talking.

"It´s no use. The one who got swindled is at fault." he said calmly while Tatsumi´s jaw dropped.

Galen just smirked at his companion´s bad luck.

After leaving the tavern Tatsumi checked if he had any coin left only to find none.

"Do you have any coin left Galen?" he asked the jedi.

"Nope, sorry, I spent all of it in my katana" Galen responded calmly.

"Those boobs! I mean that woman! Was this the valuable lesson she told me about!?" Tatsumi shouted.

"Next time, you should be more careful with who you trust" Galen said to him, a smile that said "told you" never leaving his face.

Tatsumi pointed his index finger to Galen.

"How can you be so calm!? Aren´t you worried that we´ll be sleeping outside!?" he asked to the jedi.

Galen simply shrugged.

"I´m used to it…" he said.

Tatsumi glared at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"Oh well, I guess we have no choice…" he said sitting down leaning on a wall, Galen making the same.

"If you can do it, then I can also sleep outside" Tatsumi finished saying before closing his eyes.

"Stop" Galen and Tatsumi heard a voice and saw a very luxurious cart stopping right in front of them.

"Again my lady?" asked one of the drivers.

"You know I can´t help it. It´s my nature." a feminine voice came from inside the cart.

The door of the cart opened and revealed a girl with blond hair and a very fancy white and blue dress.

The girl approached them with a smile.

"If you both don't have a place to stay, would you like to sleep at my home?" she offered.

Galen seemed suspicious of this girl… something didn´t seem right… He looked to Tatsumi who also appeared to suspect.

"Right now we don´t have any money" Tatsumi said.

The girl giggled before responding.

"You wouldn´t be sleeping outside if you did, right?" as soon as she said that, the two drivers approached to her.

"Lady Aria can´t ignore people like the two of you. You should accept her generosity" one of the bodyguards said.

Galen senses started to shout him to run, but he was curious of her plans so right now he decided to play along.

"Well, I guess it´s better than sleeping outside" he said. Tatsumi looked surprised to him while Aria´s smile widened.

 **Aria´s Home**

Galen and Tatsumi were standing in front of Aria´s family and heard them talking about Aria´s hospitality and that they weren´t the first ones being invited.

"Thank you very much for taking us in" Galen said respectfully and bowed. Tatsumi following his steps nervously.

They kept in the dining room talking. Tatsumi told them about his dream in the Capital City, his village and his trip, but he didn´t tell them about how he met Galen.

The jedi stayed quiet during the whole conversation, something definitely was not right…

After the conversation, a butler showed Galen and Tatsumi their rooms. Tatsumi fell asleep after a few minutes, but Galen decided to meditate and be cautious in case something happened during the night.

The next day, Aria asked Tatsumi if he wanted to come with her to buy somethings in the capital. He gladly accepted.

Aria also asked Galen if he wanted to join, but he politely refused saying he was going to explore the city on his own.

After Tatsumi and Aria left, Galen decided to look in the house for any clues about his suspicions.

Carefully, he searched in every room of the big house making sure no one saw him. Nighttime was near and he hasn´t found any sign or answer of the real intentions of this family.

Not even in Aria´s father office.

Galen was walking through the forest ordering his ideas.

" _Maybe I´m just being paranoid_ " the jedi thought when suddenly he heard moans near him.

His eyes widen and he headed to the source of the moans.

He stopped when he saw a storehouse in the middle of the forest. Whatever was inside must be the answer to his suspicions.

He walked to the storehouse to uncover the truth.

 **With Tatsumi**

When Tatsumi got to Aria´s home, he didn´t find Galen anywhere. Aria´s father told him he hasn´t seen him since he left the house.

Tatsumi wasn´t worried, he knew Galen could protect himself, he had his katana and his strange power so he was sure he was fine.

Tatsumi got to bed and fell asleep.

But after some time, he woke up sensing something was wrong. He ran from the room to the hallway as fast as he could. He stopped when he saw something through one of the windows. He couldn´t believe what he was seeing.

"Night Raid" he whispered recognizing some of the members of the assassin group from the wanted posters he saw when he went out with Aria.

He saw three guards going out to face them, only for two of them be slaughtered by a girl with a katana, and the third one was shot in the head by a girl with pigtails in both side of her hair.

After watching the scene, Tatsumi ran looking for Aria.

After running through the forest, he found Aria accompanied by a guard running to the storehouse.

"You came in a good time. We need you to fend them while we enter to the storehouse and wait for reinforcements!" said the guard taking Aria to the storehouse.

Tatsumi started to get nervous…very nervous… he has heard of the things Night Raid has done to people who stood in their way.

Suddenly, he heard someone falling behind him and his spine chilled.

He slowly turned around and saw the girl who had slaughtered those two guards on the entrance.

She had a cold expression and her gaze was on Aria.

Tatsumi gained some confidence and drew his sword out and took a fighting stance.

"I guess I have no choice" he said looking at the Night Raid member.

The girl ran directly at him, but instead of attacking she passed over him by jumping in his head.

The guard protecting Aria started shooting at the girl, but she was so fast she was able to dodge the bullets. After reaching the guard, she sliced him in half, killing him.

She slowly walked to Aria and prepared to finish her.

"Eliminate" she quietly said.

Before she could unleash the attack, Tatsumi tried to slash her, but she dodged his sword.

"You aren´t a target. There´s no need to kill you" she said calmly looking at Tatsumi.

"But you plan to kill this girl, don´t you?" Tatsumi said standing in front of Aria.

"If you get in my way, I´ll kill you" the girl simply said.

"I won´t run away!" Tatsumi shouted pointing his sword a t the Night Raid member.

"Then I shall eliminate you" the girl said lifting her katana.

Tatsumi looked at her before charging. He tried to slash her again only for her to make a frontflip and kick him in the back.

"Damn…" was all Tatsumi could say before the girl´s katana pierced his chest.

He fell to the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Aria said worried.

Tatsumi smiled and, he got up from the ground slowly looking at the girl.

"I didn´t feel any flesh" she said.

Tatsumi reached for something in his sweater and took out a wooden idol that showed a mark in the center that showed that the girl´s katana pierced it.

"The people of my village protected me" he said smiling.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before raising her sword again.

"Eliminate" she said coldly.

Tatsumi tried nervously to stop her asking her why she wanted to kill an innocent girl, but the Night Raid member didn´t listen to him.

The girl was about to decapitate Tatsumi when she felt something clashing with her sword. She saw another boy that looked like her age with odd clothes. He was looking at her coldly. She was surprised at this, she didn´t see him coming.

" _Where did he come from?_ " she thought, but didn´t show any hint of surprise in her face.

"Galen!" Tatsumi said gladly knowing that his friend was there.

"Tatsumi, Aria isn´t like she pretends to be!" the jedi said never letting his gaze off the Night Raid member.

Tatsumi was very confused while Aria´s eyes widened.

"That´s right" another voice said.

Suddenly, someone pulled the girl from Galen.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked the figure revealed to be the woman with golden hair that took Tatsumi´s money, but this time she looked different. Her hair was longer and she had cat ears over her head.

"Relax Akame, we still have time, don´t we? Besides, I owe that kid a favor" the woman said winking at Tatsumi and Galen.

"Wait a second! You´re those boobs from earlier!" Tatsumi shouted. Galen facepalmed.

"That´s right! The beautiful lady!" the woman said cheerfully.

"And what are you talking about Galen!? What do you mean Aria isn´t like she pretends to be!?" Tatsumi asked to the jedi.

Galen simply lifted his right arm and used the force to push the doors and send them flying inside.

The girls were shocked of what Galen just did, but Tatsumi already knowing his power shouted.

"Why did you so that for!?" he asked.

Galen simply looked at him.

"Take a look" he said.

Tatsumi looked at Galen before entering the storehouse.

What he saw left him speechless.

The whole place was a torture room, countless bodies could be seen hanged, tortured, imprisioned, etc. Blood covering the walls and the floor.

"This is the empire´s darkness. They lure the people with sweet words, and then, they torture and play with them until they´re dead" said the blonde woman entering to the storeroom and standing right beside Tatsumi.

He kept looking until he saw something that shocked him.

"Sayo…" he said looking at his friend hanged from her arms, naked, covered in her own blood.

"Someone you knew?" said the woman leaning in the wall.

Aria tried to run away, but Galen grabbed her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" he said coldly.

Aria tried to convince Tatsumi of her innocence.

"They´re lying Tatsumi! I didn´t even know this place existed!" she shouted.

Tatsumi was still looking at Sayo´s body until he heard a whisper.

"Tatsumi…" a voice said.

Tatsumi turned to his right and saw someone sitting leaning on the wall, full of cuts and bruises.

"I..Ieyasu?" Tatsumi said with more shock than before. He ran to his side.

"Sayo and I were invited by that girl to her house. And after we ate, we lost consciousness. We woke up here! TORTURED SAYO TO DEATH!" Ieyasu shouted grabbing Tatsumi from the collar. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Tatsumi kept looking at his friend while he was crying.

"WHAT´S WRONG WITH THAT!?" Aria shouted freeing from Galen´s grasp.

"YOU´RE ALL WORTHLESS TRASH FORM THE COUNTRYSIDE! I´M FREE TO DO WHATEVER TO DO WITH THEM WHAT I WANT! AMD THAT GIRL, HER HAIR WAS SMOOTH! WHO DOES SHE THINK HE IS!? WHEN I STRUGGLE WITH MY UNRULY HAIR! THAT´S WHY I TORTURED HER AS MUCH AS I COULD! SHE MUS BE GRATEFUL THAT I PAID THAT MUCH ATTENTION TO HER!" she shouted in anger to everyone.

Galen´s rage started to possess him. Before she could say anything else, he started to lift her from the ground and force choke her.

"Scum like you should be erased from the world" he said coldly while tightening his fist to add more pressure to her neck.

Akame looked with wide eyes to Galen.

" _What kind of power is that? Could it be a teigu?_ " thought Akame.

The blonde woman also looked at him with surprise, but then her expression changed. Like some lion looking at a big piece of meat.

" _Ooh, without mercy, I like it…_ " she thought licking her lips.

Suddenly Galen felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tatsumi with his head down.

"Galen, put her down…" he said coldly.

Galen looked at him for a second, but immediately understood what he meant. He put her down and Aria was trying to recover her breath.

The blonde woman looked at Tatsumi surprised.

"Don´t tell me you still want to protect her" she said.

"No…" Tatsumi said while drawing his sword.

He slashed Aria right through the abdomen and she fell to the ground, dead.

Akame and the blonde one looked at him relieved.

"That´s how it´s done!" said Ieyasu before vomiting blood.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi shouted and he ran his friend.

"When I found him I saw that he was poisoned. I tried my best to heal him, but it was too late" Galen said sadly standing at Tatsumi´s side.

"That´s the final stage of Lubora. The lady of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. She wrote it in detail on her diary." Akame said to Tatsumi and Galen.

The jedi facepalmed mentally.

" _Of course, a woman´s diary. How could I ignore her mother´s secrets_ " he thought in ashamed.

Tatsumi looked at his friend who smiled and whispered something to his ear before dying. Tatsumi started crying for his dead friends.

"What´s wrong with this city?" Galen said with anger.

Akame turned around and started walking away.

"Let´s go" she said to the blonde woman.

"Hey why don´t we bring those two with us?" the blonde woman said before grabbing Tatsumi and Galen by the back of their shirts.

"Hey I can walk, you know!?" Galen shouted trying to get free. He found out this woman was stronger than she looked.

Tatsumi was kicking and saying he has to make graves for his friends. The blonde woman promised him she would take the bodies to their secret base.

 **Aria´s Home**

"You´re late!" a pink haired girl shouted to her companions. She looked the blonde woman had two boys by their shirts.

"Who the hell are they?" she asked.

"Our two new members!" the blonde woman said cheerfully.

Tatsumi looked at her shocked while Galen just stared at her blankly. She released them.

"What are you talking about?" Galen asked one of his eyebrows twitching.

"Why, handsome, didn´t I tell you?" the blonde one asked, Galen ignored the first coment.

"You both are now members of Night Raid!" she said happily.

The two boys looked at her for a few second before Tatsumi finally had it.

"Why is this happening!?" he shouted angrily

"I have no time for this" said the jedi before start walking away, but he was stopped by Akame speaking.

"You better give up. Once Leone´s made up her made she won´t give up" Akame said without any expression.

"As expected, you know me so well!" Leone said petting Akame´s hair.

"Bulat, take hair of him!" she said to the armored guy pointing at Tatsumi.

Bulat took Tatsumi by his waste.

"I´ll take this cutie with me" Leone said seductively to Galen, who sweatdropped.

Before Galen could escape she grabbed him by the waist,

"Mission complete. Night Raid, let´s go" Akame ordered to her team before jumping to another building.

Everyone followed her with Tatsumi being carried by Bulat and Galen by Leone who was laughing.

The two boys could only think one thing.

" _What´s going to happen to me?_ "

* * *

 **So, here you go! Finally our protagonists get to meet Night Raid!**

 **I couldn´t believe I wrote such a large chapter!**

 **I have decided to make my own opinion of Galen and Tatsumi´s Harem. Here´s the list.**

 **Galen´s Harem : Akame, Leone, Chelsea**

 **Tatsumi´s Harem : Mine, Sheele**

 **Please tell me in reviews who you want to add to the harems. It can be jaegers. NO YAOI!**

 **But I still havenpt decided about the person who´s pairing can change the story at some point.**

 **ESDEATH!**

 **I´ll leave that decision to all of you so leave your vote in the reviews.**

 **Also, from now on I´ll make each chapter about the whole episode of Akame ga Kill. The next episode will be about the whole episode 2, the next one about episode 3 and so on...**

 **So probably I´m going to update the story weekly.**

 **That´s all I wanted to say! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any ideas are welcome in the reviews page and if you liked it click the Favorite Button.**

 **Thank you guys! I´ll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Night Raid

**Hey everyone! Daverocks here!**

 **I´m so sorry for taking this long for uploading! Time wasn´t by my side these 2 weeks. But now I´m back and ready to continue with this story!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! But anyway, lets get this chapter started!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

Galen was leaning on a tree near a cliff. He was with his head down and his eyes closed, having a debate in his mind.

" _Maybe I shouldn´t have reacted like that to Aria. Of course, the bitch deserved what she got and more. But… that´s not the way Kota and my father had thought me… I can´t let my anger take over me…"_ the jedi thought with a frown.

Galen opened his eyes and saw Tatsumi sitting in the edge of the cliff. He was saying his goodbyes to Sayo and Ieyasu´s graves.

Galen felt pity for him. He knew what it felt to lose someone important to him, but the pain it´s always the same.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms hugging his neck. Due to his instincts he separated from the tree and turned to see who has hugged him.

Behind the tree a head popped out. It was Leone, smiling.

" _Where did she come from!? I didn´t even felt her getting close!?_ " Galen thought looking at the girl.

Galen closed his eyes and one of his eyebrows started twitching.

"What were you doing…?" he asked irritated.

Leone made an innocent pose.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about" she said.

Galen looked at her before sighing in defeat.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked

Leone adopted a smile again

"Have you decided to join us yet?" she said with her hands behind her back.

Galen closed his eyes for the third time before answering.

"I haven´t decided yet, There are many things in my head right now…" he said.

"Aww, but you look like you have experience killing. Besides, not many are able to block one of Akame´s attack and appear out of nowhere. With you we could turn the side of the revolution" Leone said trying to convince the jedi.

Galen opened his eyes to respond only to see her inches from his face.

" _How does she do that!?_ " he thought desperately.

Galen was about to back away until Leone grabbed his neck with one arm and put the left side of his head in her right breast.

"Hey, kid, come on! I´ll present you to the others!" she said cheerfully to Tatsumi, who looked at the graves one more time before standing up.

Leone started dragging a blushing Galen trying to get free from her grasp, Tatsumi following behind them.

Unknown to them, Akame was looking at Galen from a window of the base with a serious expression.

 **Night Raid´s Hideout**

Leone, Galen, and Tatsumi entered to the main room. Galen and Tatsumi noted a girl with glasses and purple hair sitting in a chair reading a book quietly.

The girl stopped reading her book and looked at the group.

"So… they haven´t decided to join yet?" the girl asked.

"That´s right! Could you give them some motivating words to them?" Leone asked the girl

She made a thinking pose.

"Hmm… now that you both know our hideout´s location…" she said before looking coldly to Tatsumi and Galen

"If you don´t join we´ll have to kill you…" she said.

"Those are some motivating words…" Galen said with a sweatdrop.

"Hey!" a female voice sounded behind them.

Galen and Tatsumi turned and saw the pink-haired girl from last night.

"What are they doing letting them into our hideout?" she said with her index finger pointing between the two boys.

"Duh, because they´re part of Night Raid now!" Leone said with a smile.

"I haven´t approved them!" the pink-haired girl approaching to Tatsumi and glaring at him.

Tatsumi started to get nervous before making a step back.

She turned to Galen, but Galen didn´t even flinch. She hardened her glare, but he still kep looking at her without any emotion.

She turned with a "hmph" and talked again.

"At least one of you has guts" she said and turned to Tatsumi.

"Unlike him, you don´t seem to be able to fight with us professionals" she said to Tatsumi with a taunting face.

"Why you…" Tatsumi said to her with a vein popping in his forehead.

"Don´t take it to heart. Mine treats everyone this way" Leone interfered before Tatsumi could do something.

Leone guided the two boys to the training grounds and they saw a tall, very muscular man training with a bo staff.

" _He´s good…"_ Galen thought.

"That guy over there covered in sweat is Bulat" Leone said pointing to the man.

Bulat finished his training by creating a large wind wave through the whole training grounds.

" _He must be the guy with the armor from last night_ … his body size seems to fit " Galen thought again impressed by Bulat´s performance.

Bulat looked at them and smiled.

"You must be the two boys from the other day" he said walking towards the group.

"How do you know us?" asked Tatsumi confused.

Galen facepalmed.

"Ah, this must be the first time you see me like this. I´m was the guy covered in armor" Bulat said smiling before extending his hand to Tatsumi.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"Likewise" Tatsumi said shaking his hand.

"By the way, he´s gay…" Leone said. Tatsumi quickly let go of his hand while Galen looked at Leone confused. He has never heard that word before.

"Hey now… you´ll give them the wrong idea" Bulat said blushing then winking to Tatsumi and Galen.

Realization hit the jedi like a laser shot.

" _Well… this is new…_ " Galen thought looking at Bulat blankly.

After that, the group walked into the forest until Galen sensed a presence nearby.

He walked through the trees and saw a green-haired boy with binoculars looking at a hot spring. He was laughing evilly.

"What are you doing?" said Galen startling the boy. He looked at the jedi.

"Go away! You´re going to blow my cover! It´s almost time for Leone´s bath!" he whispered to him.

"You´re spying her?" Galen said disgusted.

"If you don´t like it then go away! Nothing is gonna stop me from looking at those breasts!" said the boy with a fist in the air.

"How about two broken fingers…" Leone said darkly behind him.

A scream could be heard through the forest.

Now the boy was in the ground with Leone´s foot on his back and his hand twisted by hers.

"You never learn. By the way, this idiot´s Lubbock" Leone said to Galen and Tatsumi.

It was already sunset when the group was walking near a lake.

"It´s already late" said Tatsumi complaining.

"Stop complaining. Besides, you´re about to meet a pretty girl so cheer up" Leone said.

As soon as she said that, they arrived to a fireplace with a giant bird on top of it.

"There she is" Leone said smiling pointing to Akame who was sitting and eating a piece of meat from the bird.

"Is she eating an evil-bird? Did she kill it by herself?" said Tatsumi with his jaw dropped.

By Tatsumi´s expression Galen could guess that´s a hard danger beast to kill.

Akame looked at the two boys and then to Leone before giving her a piece of meat. Leone thanked her cheerfully.

"Have you decided to join us?" Akame asked without any expression to Galen and Tatsumi.

"No… not yet" answered Tatsumi while Galen just shook his head.

"Then I can´t give you a piece" said Akame frowning grabbing her piece of meat like she was protecting it.

"I can live with that…" Galen said blankly.

"By the way, the boss has returned" said Akame to Leone

" _Boss?_ " Galen thought with a curious look.

Galen looked past the giant bird and saw a woman with white, short hair that reached her neck. She had an eye patch and a mechanical arm on her right side.

Galen could see she has fought more than once not for her robotic arm, because of her eyes (or eye in this case).

"Boss!" shouted happily to the woman.

"Yo" was all she said.

"Welcome back!" said Leone waving her arm happily.

"Leone… I´ve heard that you have exceeded the time limit on your missions" said the Boss calmly.

Leona had a very nervous expression on her face before she ran for it. The woman simply extended her robotic arm and her hand was shot like a harpoon. If Galen didn´t get out of the way his head would have been blown by the force the hand was shot at.

It reached Leone before she could escape and while it was dragging her back she was screaming fearfully.

"It isn´t good that you enjoy killing your enemies too long" the woman said calmly.

Leone was just begging for her life and saying sorry.

After attaching her hand to her arm, the boss asked.

"Who are these two young men?"

Leone immediately got up and hugged Galen with her right arm and Tatsumi with the other one.

"Boss, their abilities to kill are outstanding!" she said smiling again.

Galen didn´t know if he should take that as a compliment so he stood quiet. The boss kept looking at them for what felt like an eternity before she got up from her chair and took her coat.

"Akame, gather everyone. I want a report from the mission" she said and left.

 **Night Raid´s Hideout Main Room**

Tatsumi explained everyone about his village´s problem, his trip, when he met Galen; but he didn´t explain how, his time in the capital, and how he met Akame and Leone.

"I see…" said the boss and looked at Galen.

"What about you? What were you planning to do in Capital City?" she asked.

Galen was in trouble. He had to come with something… and fast.

"My home village was destroyed by a group of bandits. I was the only survivor…" Galen lowered his head and looked at everyone in the room. It seemed they were buying it.

"I went to Capital City to join the imperial forces, but now that I have seen its true face… I don´t know what to do now" Galen finished telling his "story".

The boss nodded and asked.

"Where is your village?" she said.

"Far away from here, so there´s no point in saying where it is or how it is called" Galen said calmly.

The boss frowned.

"How can I know you´re not an imperial spy?" she said.

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, everyone except Akame. Tatsumi, and Leone raised their weapons at Galen who drew his katana from his sheath.

Before anything could happen, Leone started to talk.

"Boss, Galen there´s no way an empire spy!" she said with worry.

Everyone, even Galen, looked surprised that Leone was defending him.

"How can you be sure, Leone?" she said with a serious expression.

"When Akame and I showed him and Tatsumi what the target did to her victims, the rage he showed towards her didn´t look like someone who supported the empire or the corrupted people who lived from it" Leone said with seriousness in her voice.

The boss looked at Galen who did the same. They kept staring at each other before she sighed.

"Very well, if Leone trusts you then I will for now…" the boss said.

Everyone lowered their weapons. Galen gave a nod in thanks to Leone who winked at him.

"Now that everything is clear, Galen and Tatsumi, would you like to join Night Raid?" she asked with a smile.

"I don´t know… all I know about you is that you are a group of assassins. How do I know you really fight for people´s liberty?" he said thoughtfully.

The boss explained to him that in the south there was a camp of an anti-empire group called the Revolutionary Army, and Night Raid was created by them for covert operations. Right now they were assassinating capital´s nobles to create confusion and use it to strike the Prime Minister who is the corruption´s source. Galen processed all this information.

"Awesome… so you´re assassins from justice!" said Tatsumi excitedly.

Everyone started to laugh except Akame and Galen who just looked at him.

"What´s so funny?" Tatsumi asked.

No one expected Galen to answer his question.

"No matter how you see it Tatsumi, murder is murder, and justice doesn´t come hand-to-hand with it" the jedi said.

"That´s right, at any moment anyone of us could die as a retribution for our actions." said Bulat.

"Agh forget it! He´s never gonna be prepared to be one of us" Mine said with an annoying expression.

"Wait a moment… everyone has a reason to fight. Will I be compensated?" said Tatsumi.

The boss smiled.

"I you work hard, I´ll make sure you save your village" she said.

"Then I´ll do it" Tatsumi said with determination.

The boss nodded and turned to Galen.

"And you? What do you say?" she asked.

Galen thought for a second before looking at her in the eye.

"Will this new government treat people fairly?" he asked with seriousness.

"I promise you it will" the boss said.

Galen looked at her for some time to search for any hint of lie. After finding none, he smirked.

"All right, I´m in" he said.

"Then I welcome you to your new life of carnage, Galen and Tatsumi. Akame will be the first to test your abilities" the boss said.

Galen nodded and Tatsumi flinched. Akame kept her emotionless face.

"If they become a burden, you´re free to kill them" the boss said.

"Got it" Akame simply said.

Leone grabbed Galen by his shoulder and started rubbing her cheek against his.

"Good luck handsome! You better stay alive!" she said with a blush and a smile.

Galen simply pushed her gently away.

This woman was going to be the end for him…

"All right then, this meeting is adjourned" said the boss.

Everyone started to leave but once again she called Galen.

"One moment, Galen" she said.

Galen stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

"I can see you didn´t tell us the whole truth minutes ago. I won´t push you to tell us, but we´re a team now and there´s gonna be a time when you´ll have to trust us" the boss said calmly.

Galen stayed in his position for a few seconds before leaving without saying a word. The boss just sighed and sat on her chair.

" _I hope Leone´s right about him…_ " she thought with her eye closed.

 **The next morning**

Galen was serving food to the whole team. Even he felt like this was a waste of time, but he was a jedi and the jedi know better than anyone that patience is required to achieve something.

In this case: trust

After working in breakfast, Tatsumi, Akame, and Galen were peeling apples.

Well, Galen and Tatsumi were peeling apples while Akame was just eating grapes.

" _I wonder if there´s a time when she´s not eating…_ " Galen thought.

He has never cooked in his life, but fortunately he´s a fast learner and it didn´t take long for him to understand the basics.

Unlike the jedi, Tatsumi was complaining about wasting his abilities in the kitchen and that he should be out there fighting already.

"Hey newbie, you look good in that apron" Mine said suddenly appearing in the kitchen with Bulat, Sheele, and Lubbock.

Tatsumi crushed the apple he had in his hand while Galen just shook his head.

The jedi noticed they were carrying their weapons.

"Leaving?" he asked.

Mine was the one who decided to answer.

"That´s right! We´re going on an emergency assignment while you stay and keep peeling cucumbers or whatever!" she said with a smirk.

Galen just looked at the apple he was peeling and said.

"Good Luck"

Mine growled. She couldn´t get through this guy.

After a few hours, Akame and Galen walked to some waterfalls that fell into a lake. Galen had to admit the place was beautiful.

"Here´s where we´re going to hunt" Akame said and started to take off her clothes.

Galen quickly turned away and kept looking at the lake.

"Something wrong?" Akame asked.

He slowly turned to look at Akame. He sighed in relief when he found out she was in a swimsuit.

"Nothing" he said.

Akame raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore it.

"Our objective is Koga tuna. This is the best location to find them" she said.

Akame did a frontflip and dived into the lake.

After a minute, Galen saw several fishes flying right into Akame´s basket. He was impressed.

Akame got to the lake´s surface.

"They key is to get deep into the lake and wait for the right moment to attack. Think you can do it?" she said.

Galen took off his corellian jacket but kept his shirt. He didn´t want her to see what´s below his clothes.

"Guess I´ll have to find out" he said before diving into the lake.

 **Night Raid´s Hideout´s Dining Room**

"Whoa, Galen caught 4 fish? Not bad for your first time" said Leone smiling.

She, Akame, the Boss, Galen, and Tatsumi were sitting and having dinner.

Tatsumi crossed his arms and complained.

"Why couldn´t I go with you both?" he said.

"We needed someone who prepared the rest of the dinner" Akame said looking at the head of a Koga tuna she had in her hands.

Tatsumi glared at her.

"Anyway, Leone, let´s hear what you found out" the boss said.

Leone nodded and took out three pictures. One had a muscular man with a scar in his left eye, other one with a bald, ugly man **(don´t know what the hell he is),** and a humanoid rhino.

"The targets are Ogre, of the imperial police, Gamal, an oil merchant, and Horno, a mercenary" Leone said with a serious expression.

Galen could guess Tatsumi was going to try to convince them to let him take one of the targets. He simply closed his eyes and kept finishing his dinner, but he still was paying attention.

"Our client told us Gamal bribes Ogre each time he commits a crime and the police frames another one. Her husband was one of the framed and was sentenced to death. Horno is hired by Ogre so he does all the dirty work like eliminating all the witnesses" Leone explained.

Galen tightened his fist under the table, he despised people who committed crimes and get away with it while other suffer the unfair punishment.

Galen heard a thud and saw that put a big bag of coins in the table.

"This is the payment. She must have sold her body many times to get this amount of money…" she said with pity in her eyes.

"Have you verified the case?" the boss asked.

Leone nodded.

"They´re guilty" she simply said.

The boss lit a cigarette.

"Then Night Raid will accept the mission, we don´t need garbage like them in the new country" she said with authority.

"Gamal should be easy, but Ogre and Horno will be formidable opponents" Leone said.

Then she explained the targets: Ogre was a very skilled swordsman and was always accompanied by his lackeys, the only time when he was alone was in his off-duty time when he goes to drink to the Main Street, which was a place full of people so it was probably better for Night Raid that someone who´s face hasn´t been seen publicly take him.

Horno handles maces very well and from simple view she could guess his skin was thick and hard to traverse. He kept away from the Capital City as much as possible, and he only went to do a work for Ogre. He had a bandit base in the middle of the woods which was always protected by guards. So probably the one who gets to kill him must fight his way in.

"I´ll take Ogre! My face is not on the wanted posters" Leone said with a smile.

"We should wait for the others to come, there´s only two of us" Akame said.

Galen could say this was when Tatsumi was going to say his part. He was right.

"But we don´t know when they are going to return, right?" he said.

Akame nodded.

Suddenly, he slammed his hand to the table.

"Then let´s do it ourselves!" he said with determination.

"Are you saying you could take down Ogre?" the boss asked.

Tatsumi flinched at the question.

"Yeah, you should take responsibility for those words" Leone said with a teasing smile.

"This work is beyond you" Akame said looking at him.

Akame looked at her and made a serious expression.

"I am also good handling a sword. I can do this!" he said with a fist in the air.

"That´s not what I meant. Would you kill someone without hesitation?" she said looking at him emotionless.

Tatsumi lowered his head.

"Even right now, people can get framed by those bastards. If that´s so I´ll do it!" he said seriously.

The boss smiled.

"It´s decided then, that leaves Ogre out of the question. Now we have to discuss who´ll take care of Horno" she said.

Galen decided it was time to put his two cents.

"Well, since Tatsumi has already got into this, I´ll take care of this guy" he said standing up from his chair.

Everyone looked at him with widened eyes.

"Those are some big words you´re saying Galen, can you handle it?" the boss said.

The jedi shrugged.

"Is up to you to decide if I´ll go alone, besides you won´t lose much if I die. After all, I´m just a newbie" he said with a small laugh.

The boss frowned and kept looking at him.

" _I still have my suspicions, maybe he wants to go alone so he can tell the empire our location. Can´t be too careful_ " she thought.

"Akame, you and Galen will deal with Horno. Leone, Gamal is yours" she ordered the group.

Everyone nodded and started to leave the dining room, but the boss grabbed Akame by her shoulder.

"Keep an eye on him all the time, we still don´t know his intentions" she whispered to her ear.

Akame nodded

"Got it" she said before leaving.

 **Forest outside the capital**

Galen and Akame walked in the pacific night.

None of them has talked since they left the hideout. Galen could feel her watching him from time to time. He could say she didn´t trust him.

After half an hour, Galen felt something that presented danger. He grabbed Akame by her shoulder.

She turned around to him emotionless.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Galen was just looking up to the trees.

"We´re being watched" he said.

Suddenly, instincts kicked and he barely dodged it by a hair.

Three bandits fell from a tree, and pointed their guns at the two assassins.

"You shouldn´t have come here, turn back or we´ll have to fill you of holes" one of them said with an evil smile.

Galen and Akame drew their katanas and made a defensive stance.

"So be it. Open fi…!" before he could finish, he was decapitated by Galen.

The other two bandits where caught off guard and Akame took the opportunity to finish them both with one slice through their necks.

"We must be close" Akame said putting her katana in her sheath.

Galen closed his eyes for a second and focused on finding life signs in a small area using the Force.

After a few seconds, he opened them and started walking.

"This way" the jedi said.

Akame was confused. How did he know where to go? Maybe he really was an imperial spy. She had to find out how did he know.

"How do you know is this way?" she asked.

Galen kept walking forwards until he turned to her.

"It´s complicated" he said and kept moving forward.

Akame frowned. He was really suspicious.

After a little walking, they saw an abandoned cabin and it looked highly secured by imperial gunmen and bandits through the entrance.

"Shall we get in without alerting them or making some noise?" Galen asked behind a bush studying the guards.

Akame simply drew out her katana, Galen smirked.

Two bandits were talking near the trees.

"Remind why are we working with this imperial bastards" one of the bandits said with a grunt.

"Don´t you remember, idiot? The chief does jobs for that imperial captain" his partner said.

"And why does he? We can make money by ourselves" he replied

"Not as much as he gets from the captain. So stop whining and do y…" his partner replied but was stopped by a slice through his neck.

"What the…" was the only thing the bandit could say before being decapitated.

All the guards aimed their rifles after witnessing the fate of their partners. They saw a boy and a girl with their katanas in their hands walking slowly towards them.

"You bastards!" one bandit shouted and took off the safe of the gun but he couldn´t do anything else because he was sliced in half by the boy.

While the other guards stood in shook watching the body of their partner, the girl approached quickly to the two that were in the middle

"Eliminate" she said before spinning with her katana and decapitating both of them.

The two remaining dropped their guns and tried to run for it.

Galen saw them and threw his katana, using the force he span it and manipulated it to head directly to the one on the right and in the returning way slicing the abdomen of the one in the left. The two fleeing guards fell dead to the ground and Galen´s katana returned its owner´s hand.

"That takes care of them" he said sheathing it.

The jedi turned to his partner and saw her with widen eyes. Knowing what she was going to say he talked first.

"Not now, we have work to do" he said.

Akame nodded and the two assassins entered the cabin.

When they got in, they saw tables and chairs flipped in the ground, but no one was there.

"This place is empty, could this be a trap?" Akame said preparing in case of a surprise.

Galen knew there was something else. He closed his eyes and looked for any life signs using his jedi senses. Not a second passed before opening his eyes and start looking around.

Akame looked curious in what he was looking for. Galen´s eyes fell on a bookshelf in the corner of the room. Using the force, he slowly lifted it and moved it aside.

Akame looked a little surprised while Galen just made a sided smile.

" _A trapdoor…_ _How did he know that?_ " Akame thought looking at the jedi.

"Let´s go" Galen said in a low voice.

The two assassins entered to the basement and braced themselves for whatever was waiting them. The room was dark.

Akame was also cautious of Galen. He appeared to know where he was going in this place, and that definitely was suspicious. Galen was in his own thoughts.

" _I have showed her my force abilities… I have no doubt she will tell this to the boss. How am I going to get out of t…_ " his thoughts were interrupted by his senses.

Something was approaching fast towards Akame.

"Look out!" Galen shouted while he ran and put in front of Akame, but he didn´t get time to take his katana.

A hammer hit Galen with massive force in the abdomen making him spit blood and be sent flying towards the wall, making him lose consciousness.

"Galen!" Akame shouted while he saw the jedi hit the wall.

"Oh how noble, taking the hit for his comrade." a mocking voice said right in front of her.

Akame glared to the voice and prepared to attack. With the light entering from the trapdoor, she could see a rhino twice as taller than her holding a big mace.

Akame without wasting any second attacked him.

A minute has passed and Horno was able to block all of Akame´s attacks.

" _He´s pretty fast using that hammer…_ " Akame thought still trying to make a hit on the rhino.

"Expected more from the great assassin Akame, but I already got bored so I´ll just finished this" said Horno with a smirk.

Suddenly, a shot was heard behind Akame. She turned to Galen thinking he was shot, but he didn´t have any wound. Horno took the chance and in her moment of distraction he kicked her with brutal force to the wall.

Akame tried to get up but the rhino interrupted her.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you" he said.

Suddenly the torches were ignited to show that there were five imperial soldiers surrounding Akame and aiming at her with their rifles.

" _There´s too many of them, I can´t dodge all of their bullets…_ " she thought.

Galen woke up and felt a big pain in his abdomen.

" _Damn it…. How could I get distracted in a moment like this?_ " he thought.

Recovering from the attack, he saw the situation Akame was in.

" _Akame! I have to do something!_ " he thought trying to get up.

" _I have to protect her!_ " he said in a low voice.

"You know what? I think I´ll just kill you now and send your head to the captain. I´ve hear that the price for you is very large" Horno said looking to Akame before continuing.

"As for your friend, I´ll just enjoy torturing him until he dies slowly by my hands" he said with a laugh.

Then the rhino lifted his arm to signal the soldiers to fire.

Galen´s eyes widened and he started to get up slowly.

" _I have to protect her!_ " he thought almost getting on his feet.

Suddenly, he saw that his katana started to glow a bright red color from the blade.

"What the…" he said quietly surprised.

Then he lifted his head and saw that Horno was about to signal his men to fire.

Everything seemed to be in slow-motion as he saw the arm lowering.

" _I will protect her…_ " he thought with determination as the blade started to glow brighter.

Akame closed her eyes waiting for the unavoidable.

"Fire" Horno said lowering his arm.

As soon as he said that, Galen appeared right in front of Akame with his katana in his arms.

Akame opened her eyes to see him.

"Galen!" she shouted before shots started to sound through the whole cabin.

Akame was shocked of what she was seeing. Galen was not just blocking the bullets with his katana. He was sending them straight back to the soldiers.

In less than five seconds, all the shooters were dead in the ground with bullet wounds in their bodies.

Akame muttered something Galen couldn´t hear.

"Mirror…" she said.

Horno was paralyzed in shock of what happened to his guards. A soon as he turned to the two assassins, Galen was in front of him with a cold gaze.

He tried to hit him with his hammer but, in a flash, his arm was separated from his body. He cried in pain while grabbing the part where his arm was. He looked with fear to the jedi.

"You have killed lots of innocents" Galen said coldly while cutting his other arm. Only hearing cries from the rhino.

"Had fun doing it" he continued before cutting his right leg.

Horno fell to the ground face first with tears in his eyes.

"And you tried to hurt my friend" he said before cutting his left leg.

Using the force he lifted the bandit chief from the ground to face him.

"People like you don´t deserve any mercy…" he finished to say.

Suddenly, a bright blue light was glowing through the whole building and a scream was heard.

Galen dropped the burned and lifeless body of Horno to the ground and turned to Akame, who was with a shocked face. He walked to her and crouched at her side.

"Are you ok?" he said with a concerned face.

It took Akame a few seconds to recover from her shock before nodding.

Galen made a gentle smile and helped her to get up.

"Come on, we have to inform the boss that the target is dealt with" he said putting one of her arms around his neck.

Akame´s cheeks went a little red, but she said nothing.

She kinda enjoyed the warm of his body.

And so, they left the cabin and headed to their base walking through the pacific night.

 **Night Raid´s Hideout Main Room**

"So, were the targets eliminated?" the boss asked.

Leone, Tatsumi, Akame and Galen nodded their heads. It didn´t take long for Tatsumi to start to praise himself.

"I told you I could handle it… now that I showed my swordsman skills I can…" while Tatsumi was talking, Akame turned and saw Galen. She noticed blood coming behind his jacket.

"You´re bleeding" Akame said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

The jedi raised an eyebrow and looked at where Akame was seeing.

"It´s nothing…really" he said.

"Leone, grab him" Akame ordered.

As soon as Akame said that Leone grabbed Galen by his hands and waist.

"Don´t worry handsome, we´re just gonna see the wound" Leone said with a lustful smile and sparks in her eyes.

"No wait! You don´t have to…!" the jedi didn´t finish talking when Akame went right in front of him and removed his jacket and shirt.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

There was a bullet wound in his left side. Luckily, it seemed it had gone across his body. But that´s not what made them gasp.

There were scars all over his body, cuts, burn marks, claw marks, etc.

But the one that got their attention was the circular burn mark in his abdomen that looked that something had impaled him because there was the same scar in his back.

The boss knew that all those scars were from someone who had fought and suffered a lot. But she hasn´t seen scars like these in her whole life.

"Galen… what or who did those to you?" she said being the first one to recover from the shock.

Galen took from Akame his clothes with anger in his eyes.

"Don´t get in things you don´t wanna know about" he said with irritation before leaving.

The room was silent for some seconds.

The boss finally spoke.

"Give him some time to calm down, we seemed to have gotten into something that he didn´t want to talk about. Tomorrow we´ll continue, for now you can leave" she said.

Everyone still kept looking at the door where Galen had left just a few seconds ago.

"Galen…" Akame said with a very low voice and concern in her eyes.

And it looked like everyone had the same expression as Akame about their new teammate.

After that, everyone left the room except the boss who was with her hand on her chin.

" _Galen… who are you and where do you come from?_ " she thought.

* * *

 **And there you go guys! Chapter 3!**

 **In case you didn´t read my note at the beginning of the chapter, I´m sorry for taking this long to update! I had 2 pretty busy weeks but now I´m in holidays and I will take most of my time in making the next chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story and staying tuned!**

 **Now I´ll answer some of the reviews this story had.**

 **xxOblivionxxx : Actually I thought of that my self when I wrote the chapter, but then I investigated a little a bout Starkiller´s personality and I saw that he was like Ichigo from Bleach. He´s not very cheerful but also he isn´t very cold hearted. That only was when he was Vader´s apprentice, but when he started to learn from Kota and the jedi ways he learned to open more to people especially to his friends. So when he blushed was because he was never called handsome by a random girl, not because he was shy or something like that.**

 **SpecialMonitor22: Don´t worry, Galen hasn´t still showed his full potential because he hasn´t found a reason to do it. But, in time, he will find more enemies and step by step he will show his true potential.**

 **Harley Quinn-PsychoticAntiHero : Nope, she´s not there, sorry. And thank you! I appreciate it!**

 **CamSpams : Thank you so much! I also can´t wait for your updates!**

 **And to finish, right now Galen is winning on adding Esdeath to his harem! But there are still too many chapters for her to appear so please keep voting!**

 **Also keep voting in which character you want me to add to Galen or Tatsumi´s Harem! NO YAOI!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I´ll make what I can to satisfy your petitions. And, most of all, thank you for reading my story! I f you like it don´t forget to click in favorite!**

 **See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Hi guys! Daverocks reporting!**

 **Sorry for the very large delay! It turned out that my holidays gave me less time to write with traveling and lame Wi-Fi in the resort.**

 **I´m not giving up on my story. This is just the beginning!**

 **But explanations will come down below, so let´s start already!**

 **I do not own Akame ga Kill or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed**

 **All rights belong to Takahiro and LucasArts**

* * *

It was nighttime, Galen was in his room trying to calm his thought about what his teammates had done.

"Maybe they shouldn´t have done that. But how were they gonna know what was behind my clothes?" he said in a very low voice.

He was a jedi, and he knew better ways to act after that, and what he made wasn´t the best way.

He sighed and thought maybe he should apologize to everyone for how he acted in the main room, but he was too tired to think of that right now so he decided to do that in the morning.

But before he could get comfortable in his bed, a knock was heard in his door.

Galen mentally cursed.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Akame" the assassin said.

Galen should have known the boss would have sent her to interrogate him.

"Come in" the jedi said.

Akame slowly opened the door and looked at him sitting in the bed.

"Look Akame, tell the boss I´ll apologize with everyone tomo…" he said but was interrupted.

"The boss didn´t send me" she simply said.

Galen blinked several times before asking.

"Then why are you here?" he said confused.

Akame hesitated a few seconds before responding.

"I wanted to talk to you…." she said.

Galen looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. Akame entered the room and the jedi moved aside to make a space for the assassin to sit down.

After she sat in the bed and saw that Galen was looking to the ground. He took a deep breath before start talking.

"Look, I´m sorry for what I did down there. I shouldn´t have reacted like that. You just were making sure I was okay" he said looking down with guilt in his eyes.

Akame looked at him for several seconds before making a small smile.

"It´s alright, I should have known you were always wearing a shirt for a reason… even when you were swimming" she said with a giggle.

Galen couldn´t help but chuckle at what she said.

"So what you wanted to talk about?" he said looking at her.

Akame kept looking at him for a second before looking away from the jedi, who looked confused. The assassin sighed before looking at him again.

"Some of those scars weren´t recent… I noticed it. You had a difficult childhood didn´t you?" she asked looking at Galen with pity.

The jedi looked surprised at her, but then he looked away, lowered his head, and sighed.

"Sort of…" he said.

Akame looked at him quiety for a few seconds.

" _He still doesn´t want to talk about it… Why doesn´t he trust us still?_ " she thought a little disappointed.

The two of them stood quiet for some time until the assassin decided to break the ice.

"I also had a pretty rough childhood…" she said looking to the floor.

Galen looked at her with curiosity. When the assassin noticed she had his attention, she sighed and continued.

"Me and my sister were sold by our parents to the Empire when we were just kids. We were forced to enter to a forest full of danger beasts along with other 100 children and one single objective: survive." she said coldly remembering her horrible childhood.

Galen widened his eye. Even he was shown some love by his father before being killed by Darth Vader, but she was sold by her OWN parents. He could see her turning her hands to fists. He showed pity in his eyes, but he said nothing in case she kept telling him her story; which she did.

"Very few survived that task. We were assigned to groups, but they didn´t allow me and my sister to be in the same one. We had to part ways. After that, I became a member of the Elite Seven; an imperial assassin group. We were trained to be silent and deadly; the best of the best. We made many successful assassinations, but I knew something was wrong with the Empire. As time passed, I realized my suspicions were true. That´s when I was assigned to kill the Boss, she convinced me and invited me to join the rebels."

She finished her story. The jedi was in deep thought after listening to Akame.

"What about your sister?" he asked.

"I tried to convince her to come with me, but she denied. Now, to her eyes, I´m the enemy, and like any other enemy, she wants me dead…" she said in a sad tone.

Galen looked to the ground again.

" _Our stories aren´t so different, but she wasn´t kidnapped or forced by the Empire to join… she was sold… by her family… her blood_ " he thought.

The jedi could feel his rage rise and his fists tightening.

Akame noticed this and looked at him with a concerned face.

"Galen?" she asked.

Galen turned to her and as he saw her, his rage started to leave him. After a few seconds he sighed.

"Why are you telling me this, Akame?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Akame looked surprised for a second, but then she made a serious face.

"Because I trust you, and, like me, everyone trusts you. I wanted to show you that we are here to help each other, and you are one of us. We share the pain we have from our past, that´s what we want to do with you… you just need to trust us" she said firmly.

Galen looked at the girl quietly, looking for any hint of a lie, but he only found determination. Determination in helping someone.

In helping him.

Galen was in deep thought again, processing everything he has heard from the assassin.

Akame looked at him hopeful that he would open himself to them. Waiting for an answer she just stood quiet.

I seemed like hours until Galen looked at her with soft eyes.

"Very well, Akame, I´ll explain everything, but I´ll do it tomorrow in the morning when I apologize for my behavior today. I wouldn´t want to repeat myself to every member." he said with a side smile.

Akame couldn´t help but blush a little at his smile. She smiled back and stood up for leaving.

"You are not alone, Galen, I´ll tell everyone to meet up in the main room after eating." she said.

She headed to the door and closed it saying good night to Galen.

Galen laid on his bed thinking if he made the right choice.

He´ll have to find out tomorrow.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Next Morning**

Breakfast was very silent, but Galen could feel all the stares from his partners while eating. He simply kept his head down showing that he wasn´t ready to talk until the meeting in the main room.

After everyone ate, they met in the main room. It was time for the truth. Galen kept thinking if he made the right choice, but he knew this time would come sooner or later. Besides, the trust Akame showed him last night made him less unsure about his decision.

The moment has come for the rain of questions.

Everyone gathered around the room with Galen in the middle. The boss started speaking.

"Alright, before we start, Galen, I want you to know that you can be sure that nothing you say will leave this room. We support each other and share the pain from the past" she said with a soft smile towards the jedi.

Galen looked around the room to everyone present in the main room. He noticed everyone with determined smiles… well, almost everyone….

Mine was looking at him with a serious expression, but she wasn´t glaring at him like she usually does.

Galen could guess that she, Lubbock, Bulat, Sheele, and Lubbock were informed about the situation the night before.

The jedi made a big sigh.

"Alright, ask away" he said with a calm voice.

Najenda took a serious expression before asking.

"According to Akame´s report on the mission, you possess a certain weapon that has been lost for a long time" she said.

Galen raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"So here´s my first question. How did you get Mirror?" the Boss asked.

"How did I get what?" he said now confused.

"Mirror, your katana" she said pointing at the jedi´s weapon in his belt.

Galen looked at his blade before answering.

"I got it in a blacksmith in the Capital City, the old man said it has been in his family for many years" he answered taking out his blade.

Galen looked at it before another confused expression was put in his face.

"Wait, what do you mean? How has it been lost for a long time?" he asked.

Najenda narrowed her eyes towards the jedi.

"Galen, do you know what a Teigu is?" she asked with a serious expression.

He could only shook his head waiting for an explanation about what a Teigu is. Howevwr, he didn´t expect Akame to answer him.

"The Teigu are powerful weapons made by the First Emperor five centuries ago, used for a civil war taking place during that time. Most of them were lost after the war." The assassin explained.

Galen looked at Najenda. She nodded telling what Akame said was true.

"Each Teigu was made with the remains of a Danger Beast, giving them specific powers" the Boss added. She pointed her index finger towards the jedi´s katana.

"The katana you have in your hands is known as Damage Reflector: Mirror, one of the blade Teigus. It´s known for its ability to block even the strongest hit, and, in case of fire weapons, return them. But no one has been able to use it properly, because the blade was so thin no one was able to block the attacks so quickly. So there are no records of it in battle" Najenda finished explaining.

Galen widened his eyes at this new information he has received and looked at his blade.

" _So it´s somehow like a lightsaber, except it can´t cut through almost everything, but surely blocking enemy´s fire weapons surely comes handy…_ " he thought looking at Mirror.

After a few seconds, he looked again at Najenda.

"Am I the only one with a Teigu?" he asked.

He was surprised to see his Boss smirking before answering him.

"Actually, most of us here present have its own Teigu" she said with a smile.

Galen´s eyes widened and Tatsumi´s jaw dropped at what Najenda has just said.

Before they could ask, she interrupted them.

"But right now that´s not the main topic. I´m sure you will witness each Teigu in the future. After all, why ruin the cliffhanger?" she said with another smirk.

Tatsumi was about to argue when Galen gave him a look that said _not the time to have a discussion_ , so he stood quiet.

Galen turned to his Boss and nodded his head telling that he understood.

Then Najenda prepared to ask her next question.

"Alright, next question. Akame and Leone have told me that you have showed some special abilities. Some of them were pushing objects without even touching them, lifting someone in the air and choking them, supernatural reflexes, and throwing lightning out of your hands" she said reading the report in her hands.

Everyone except Akame looked with their jaws dropped comically in the floor. Tatsumi was the first one to react.

"That´s right! When we fought that earth dragon in the road you looked like you were keeping it paralyzed! Do you have another type of Teigu or something!?" he said with excitement in his eyes.

Galen sighed, he should have known his actions involving the Force would get curiosity from his teammates.

"No, it´s not a Teigu. I have possessed this ability for a very long time…" he said looking to the floor.

Najenda noticed that they have just hit a soft spot in the jedi´s memories, so she gave an option to him.

"If you don´t have enough trust in us, you can skip this explanation of it" she said in a calm voice.

Galen shook his head and returned his gaze to her.

"I can notice you´re very curious about my abilities, but, if you want to understand them, I´ll have to start from the beginning. So I advise you to get comfortable" he said with a serious expression.

He could only hear a grunt from the pink-haired girl before everyone took a chair from the dinner table and got them to the main room.

After everyone got ready to listen to Galen, he leaned to the wall at the side of the room.

The jedi took a deep breath and started his story.

"Unlike the Teigu, my abilities don´t come from a specific object or weapon that I carry. Where I come from, I´m known as a jedi. A jedi is a warrior known for being able to control the Force for the purpose of peace and justice" he started explaining.

Everyone was getting interested at what Galen was saying.

"What´s the Force?" Lubbock asked curiously.

Galen let out a smirk.

"Glad you asked. The Force is an energy that surrounds every living thing in the universe, or every universe maybe. I don´t know if I´m still in the same one" he said.

Everyone had surprised looks on their faces, but said nothing. They didn´t want to interrupt the young jedi.

"But all energy has two poles. The Force divides in two sides: the light side…" everyone noticed that his mood lowered before continuing.

"…and the dark side…" he said with a low voice.

"The jedi follow the light side of the Force, the dark side is followed by people known as the sith. The jedi and the sith have fought for so many centuries, war has always existed between both of them. But it wasn´t until approximately a decade ago that everything changed."

Now Galen took a moment to remember when he studied the imperial archives and the stories Kota has told him about the time before the Galactic Empire existed.

"A long time ago, there was a constitution formed after a series of conflicts known as the Unification Wars, this constitution marked that the Jedi Order would be the guardians of peace and justice, following a millennium free from conflicts and war. But the time of peace came to an end almost two decades ago when a group that allied with the sith called the CIS declared the war on the Republic, which lead to the conflict known as the Clone Wars. After three years of war, the Republic managed to destroy the CIS and the jedi defeated the sith one again, or so they thought. A jedi known as Anakin Skywalker was blinded and seduced by the dark side of the force, he started serving the chancellor who turned out to be a sith undercover. That´s when Order 66 was executed."

Tatsumi tilted his head in confusion.

"Order 66?" he said.

"The command for initializing the purge and extermination of all jedi" Galen explained.

Everyone was silent in the room.

"Anakin Skywalker along with a clone army went to the Jedi Temple and massacred every jedi they could find… even the kids. After that, the chancellor proposed a new type of government telling that the jedi could no longer defend the Republic. Unfortunately, every politician agreed. That´s when the Galactic Republic ended and the Galactic Empire was born. The chancellor became the emperor and Anakin became his right hand with the codename of Darth Vader"

Everyone looked shocked at Galen.

"Another empire!? Is it as corrupted as this one?" Tatsumi asked out loud.

Galen nodded his head.

"Although I must admit I haven´t met people as sick as some here who kill just for fun. But people have lived in fear because of their tyranny, especially the surviving jedi of the Order 66. Even after the massacre at the temple, we still are hunted down" he finished explaining.

No one dared to ask anything to the young jedi while they tried to process everything he has told them.

After some time, the Boss dared to ask.

"Were you one of the jedi survivors?" she asked almost hesitating.

Galen shook his head again.

"No, my father and my mother were. We lived in exile in the planet called Kashyyyk" the jedi said.

"What´s a planet?" Lubbock interrupted.

Galen mentally facepalmed. He had forgotten that this people has never reached outer space.

"What do you think there is far beyond the sky?" the jedi asked.

Everyone fell silent at his question. Galen, suspecting he wouldn´t get an answer, responded.

"Do you have a map of the world?" he asked.

Confused, Najenda handed him a map. Galen looked at it curiously for some time.

"Is this all the known territory of the world?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

Galen took the map and pointed at it.

"Imagine many worlds, far from our reach, each one with its own geography. Beyond the sky, there is a whole universe full of billions of worlds, or planets" he explained.

Everyone´s jaw dropped to the ground trying to believe what Galen just said.

"You´re not serious!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Galen frowned at him.

"Dead serious" he said seriously.

"Where I come from, our technology is far more advanced than here. We have been able to travel through the stars at light speed. The Empire I know has conquered more than 50 planets"

Now the room was so silent you could hear the steps of an ant.

Najenda cleared her throat before speaking.

"My my, Galen, you surely come from a very interesting place" she said with a smile before taking again a serious expression.

"So what happened in "Kajiik"?" the Boss asked.

"It´s "Kashyyyk" and we settled there in a village. We lived peacefully there. But our time of peace was cut short. My mother was killed defending the natives from a group of mercenaries. It didn´t pass much time before the Empire found us"

Everyone in the room knew what was coming up next wasn´t going to be good.

"Darth Vader and imperial troopers invaded my home village, started killing everyone in cold blood, without mercy. My father fought with Darth Vader, but he was far too powerful for him."

Galen closed his eyes remembering the day his life went to hell.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Planet Kashyyyk – 18 B.B.Y**

A terrible battle between the wookies and the Empire was taking place in the village where the Marek family lived.

Vader approached a defeated Kento on the ground, and started force choking him.

"I sense someone far more powerful behind. Where is your master?" Vader started interrogating him.

Kento wasn´t able to breathe, but he still responded.

"The dark side has clouded your mind…. You killed my master years ago!" he responded.

Vader wasn´t pleased with his answer.

"Then now you shall share his fate" he said lifting his lightsaber preparing to make the final blow.

But, suddenly, someone took the saber from his hand. Vader turned and looked at a young boy with his lightsaber in his hands.

"A son" Vader said a little surprised.

"RUN!" Kento shouted at the top of his lungs before a cracking noise was heard.

Galen could only watch in horror the body of his father falling to the ground and Vader walking towards him.

The poor boy only could get in some kind of defensive position with Vader´s lightsaber. He was afraid.

Darth Vader, after getting close enough, he stood there watching in interest to Kento´s son.

"Lord Vader!" an imperial officer cried running towards him along with three imperial troopers.

The officer ordered the troops to take position and fire on his signal.

Time seemed to slow down for Galen as the officer lowered his arm and the troopers blasted.

Galen closed his eyes expecting his death. But then Vader took his saber from him and blocked the lasers.

Galen stood there afraid watching the sith killing his own men in front of him.

After they were dead, Vader turned to him.

"Come with me. More will be here soon" the dark lord said.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **Night Raid Hideout – Present Time**

Everyone listened to every word the jedi said in his story. Now they had a look of pity in their eyes, Sheele was holding back her tears.

Galen looked at them and sighed.

"You still want to listen? Because this is just the beginning" he said with a cold voice.

Najenda looked to the ground for a few seconds, but then she looked at him right in the eyes with determination.

"We are willing to keep listening to your story Galen. The real question is… can you?" she asked with concern over the young jedi.

Galen nodded. So everyone prepared to keep listening to his story, even Mine was curious.

"After that, I was trained by Darth Vader as his secret apprentice. His tests were basically of torture, mental and physical. He taught me the dark side of the Force. He showed me to defend myself through hate, rage, and desire for power. In the last years of training I was put to develop my abilities in so many deadly matches, fortifying my instincts of survival. All the pain and suffering from those years gave me my abilities with the Force, which most of them are used only by the sith. A jedi never uses the Force with the purpose of revenge or power, but I was taught the opposite. Soon I was ready for my first target, the jedi master known as Rahm Kota. He was attacking an imperial factory, so I was sent to kill him. The emperor didn´t know of my existence, I had to kill both imperial and Kota´s men. After reaching Kota and finally defeating him, I took his lightsaber and returned to my master. After that, I kept working for Vader as his secret assassin, persecuting and killing every jedi and imperial rebel that got in my way. My real mission was to get stronger to confront the emperor with Vader. But when I thought I was ready, I was backstabbed by my master after he discovered I had been followed by the emperor´s spies"

Lifting his shirt, he pointed to his circle-form scar in his abdomen.

"That´s where this scar was made" Galen said.

The members of Night Raid who didn´t see the scar the night before gasped at the sight of his scar along with many other ones that were close to it.

Najenda interrupted his explanation.

"But that doesn´t look like a blade scar, it looks more like a burn mark" she said looking curiously at the jedi.

Galen nodded at her statement.

"That´s because where I come from, we jedi and sith don´t use blades like here. We use other close combat weapons known as lightsabers" the jedi explained.

"Ah yes, you mentioned that you took your first target´s "light saber", but what is that?" Bulat asked interested in said weapon.

"A lightsaber, as I said, is a close combat weapon used by the sith and jedi. It has a plasma blade that is able to cut through almost everything. A plasma blade is made of pure light so everything that touches it finishes burned. Very few weapons can resist the hit of a lightsaber"

Many of the Night Raid members drooled at the image of a weapon of that kind.

Galen could only smirk at their faces.

But they remembered why they were all gathered in the main room because the Boss made another question.

"How did you survive something like that?" she asked.

"Vader didn´t want me dead but the emperor did so he faked it, and he did a damn pretty good job…" he said remembering the crashes he suffered by Vader throwing him across the room and then to the outer space.

"Before I knew it, I was in a medical bed being rebuilt from the lightsaber wound. Vader told me that now the emperor was watching every move he made, so he wanted me to make an army that could get the emperor´s attention and, in the moment of his distraction, strike him. I searched for the most powerful conspirators against the Galactic Empire. I also found out that Kota was still alive. After earning their trust we arranged a meeting where we could discuss the formation of a Rebel Alliance, but everything got ruined when imperial forces invaded the meeting. Vader appeared and revealed to me that he never planned to destroy the emperor. He just wanted me to find the people that threated the Empire and take them to the emperor"

The jedi´s hands turned into a fist as he started shaking in anger due to the memory. But, suddenly, he felt a hand in his shoulder and looked surprised that the one that put it was none other than Akame.

Everyone was as surprised for the action, but then they understood. She was the only one with a very similar past. She was the only one who understood the suffering he has dealt with.

The look of concern in the assassin made Akame calm himself. He took a deep breath and looked at her with an assuring smile.

"I´m ok, thanks" he said softly.

Akame smiled back before nodding and returning to her chair. Everyone looked at Akame weirdly, well, everyone but Leone. She knew exactly what was happening.

" _Oh, I wouldn´t mind a friendly competition_ " she thought with a smirk.

Galen continued his story.

"Vader tried to kill me now for real. But a friend of mine protected me and I managed to escape falling from a cliff. I was rescued by a teammate. Determined to rescue the rebels, I traveled to the imperial facility where they held them prisoners even knowing it was a one-way trip. After fighting my way in, I confronted Vader and succeeded in disabling him. The emperor watched and persuaded me to finish with Vader, but Kota tried to stop the emperor. He ended up electrocuting him, that´s when I had to decide: save Kota or finish with Vader once and for all. I realized that if I kill Vader for revenge, I would return back to the dark side and everything I fought for would be in vain. So I fought the emperor, I didn´t expect to manage to get him to the ground. When we were about to escape from the facility, he started electrocuting us again. Using my own lightning, I resisted the emperor while everyone else got away. The last thing I saw were my friends escaping from the facility before an explosion occurred and I was surrounded in darkness. I died. Next thing I know, I was in the middle of a forest near the road to Capital City"

Now he could feel every sight in the room directed towards him. He looked and noticed that everyone had incredulous looks on their faces. He expected to hear comments like "yeah right" or "I don´t believe you", but he was surprised of what he heard.

"That explains how a flash of light appeared out of nowhere in my trip to the Capital City and found you, but I still don´t understand why you were sent here" Tatsumi with a thoughtful expression.

Galen looked to the ground.

"Before I came here, I saw my father. He explained to me that I was given a chance of redemption. To make things right…" he said with a serious expression.

Najenda looked for any sign of insanity or lie in his face, but she saw only truth and seriousness in his brown eyes.

"Well Galen, your story is quite unique. I must admit I can hardly believe it, but your clothes, your scars, and the seriousness you take telling your past. Tell me, what abilities does the Force give you?" she said interested.

Galen closed his eyes and made a small smile.

"Should have seen you weren´t finished being curious about it. Well, for starters, it gives me the ability to manipulate objects and move them, it gives me a sixth sense of warning predicting the enemy´s moves before making them, it helps me detect life forms even if I can´t see them. Now, the dark side of the Force has given handy abilities as well, I must admit. For example: lightning strikes. Only the sith are able to use it" he said with his arms crossed.

Najenda nodded at the information with surprise.

" _He´s a very valuable ally, this could the side of the revolution in our favor_ " she looked at the jedi with a big smile on her face.

Lubbock, noticing the look on his precious Boss, got jealous and huffed.

"Well, I still don´t believe you, and I won´t until I see it for myself" the green-haired assassin said with a challenging smile towards Galen.

He knew that accepting that sort of challenge was immature and definitely it wasnpt the way of the jedi. But, for this guy, he could make an exception.

"As you wish…" he said making a smirk.

Suddenly, Lubbock´s chair started lifting into the air.

"What… what the hell!?" he said holding into the back of his chair like if it was a lifebar.

Galen then, without moving, made the chair start spinning in all directions with a screaming Lubbock still on it. Everyone but Akame and Najenda started smirking at their comrade´s humiliation.

Lubbock´s face started to turn as green as his hair. Najenda, even if she kinda enjoyed the show, decided that he had enough.

"Galen, I think he´s got the message. Can you please put him down?" she said with a serious expression, but the jedi could see her lips twitching into a side smile.

After a few seconds, he lowered the chair with a Lubbock on the verge of losing his breakfast.

"Well, now that everything has been cleared, Galen, I just have one more question for you" the Boss said.

Galen looked at her curiously.

"What´s your purpose here?" Najenda asked with an intense look on him.

Galen widened his eyes before looking to the ground for some time and turning to his Boss.

"I will protect the innocent people of this world and finish with anyone or anything who threats them" he said with determination in his face and his hands turned to fists.

Najenda could only smile at his answer.

"Very well, then I guarantee you that you have a permanent place in Night Raid. More than a group, we are a family. We take care of each other. Now, you´re one of us, and we hope that you do the same as we will for you" she said with a warm smile.

Galen was silent, looking at everyone in the room with assuring smiles on their faces, except for Mine and Lubbock who was still on the ground.

Galen looked at her again and bowed to her. He has seen many people in this place bowing as a sign of respect and thanking.

"Thank you, Boss, I really appreciate everything you have done for me" the jedi said.

Najenda´s smile widened at his words.

"Very well, since we have no more questions, Galen, Tatsumi. Your training continues tomorrow, and Mine will be your next trainer" she said

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" was the answer from both Tatsumi and Mine who stared in disbelief at their Boss. Galen only nodded.

"Well, since there are no other questions. This meeting is adjourned" Najenda finished raising from her chair.

"Oh no! There´s no way I´m going to foll…" Tatsumi started protesting, but another glare from Galen and a new one from the Boss shut him down.

Sighing in defeat, Tatsumi, along with everyone, left the room.

However, Galen was stopped by a metal hand on his left shoulder.

"Anything else you need, Boss?" he asked to Najenda with a raised eyebrow.

Najenda smiled with her eyes closed, and shook her head.

"I just wanted to thank you for trusting in us, Galen, I know it was hard to remember your past. I only want to assure you that we are here for you as we hope you are there for us, especially in these dark times. Trust is a weakness, but also a necessity" she explained to the young jedi.

Galen looked at her and smiled.

"I will, Boss" he said before starting to walk away.

While Najenda walked to her room, she wondered how Galen will affect the tides of war, and what is going to happen in the near future.

One thing was for sure. With him, Night Raid will change in a drastic way.

* * *

 **Alright guys! Here´s Chapter 4!**

 **Galen has opened to his new family, and created a bond that can´t be easily broken. He will do everything to protect them.**

 **I wonder how the story is going to develop!**

 **I´ve wondered if I should make the manga plot or the anime.**

 **SO NOW I LEAVE THAT OPTION TO YOU GUYS! Please review if you decide which plot I should write.**

 **Now that I´m back, my chapters will come more often! So don´t worry!**

 **Ok, I´ve read the reviews you followers have left about Esdeath pairing and I guess the answer is obvious. But there are still too many chapters to upload before she makes her appearance in this story. So I won´t make a conclussion yet.**

 **You are welcome to propose any other pairing in the reviews. NO YAOI!**

 **Now that I have told you everything, here are some answers to the reviews:**

 **greviousrommel : Well, the lightsaber will be hard to get, but that´s why I made a weapon that could be so much alike. And thank you! I hope you keep reading it!**

 **SpecialMonitor22 : Thank you for your good reviews! I do everything I can to please my readers! About the equipment, I still haven´t figured out if it will appear in this story, but I´ll decide soon.**

 **fdsadsaw : Thank you! I really appreciate it! **

**orca3553 : Thank you for your review! He and Ahsoka are so badass!**

 **gps3 : Yes Mirror has been my best idea so far! I had to come up with something that made Galen feel like he was using a lightsaber! Thank you for your review!**

 **Amouren : Sorry, the harem stays, but don´t worry, Galen will be paired with only one character in the end... or not? Keep reading to find out ;). I´m mostly using Xbox360/PS3 version, but I also add some PS2 version scenes to complete the story. Hope you stay to the story and thank you!**

 **So that´s all for now!**

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please don´t forget to add it to Favorites and your review!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping and Family Business

**Daverocks reporting!**

 **Wow! The story reached 5000 views in a very short time! I thank every reader who has followed me this far!**

 **Sorry for the delay again! I´ll try to make things faster from now on.**

 **But I will talk about this after the chapter. Let´s get started!**

 **I do not own Akame ga Kill or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed**

 **All rights belong to Takahiro and LucasArts**

* * *

After recovering from the bullet wound from 2 days ago, Galen was now on his full energy.

It was the next morning when Night Raid was alerted by Lubbock´s wires about intruders. Najenda admired them for finding their hideout, but gave the group strict orders to leave none of them alive.

Now Night Raid was running through the forest looking for the intruders before they could give the Empire their location.

"How many were they again?" asked Galen while running with the others.

Galen was now in a black coat which you could see the neck of his white shirt underneath, black leather gloves, black pants with kneepads, a belt, and black boots **(very similar to Starkiller´s Flight Suit in The Force Unleashed 2)**.

"According to my barrier´s signals, at least eight. Maybe there are more now" said Lubbock looking at his Teigu, Cross Tail.

"Alright, we´ll separate and look for them in all directions. Tatsumi, you´re with me. Sheele with Mine. Galen, go with Leone" Bulat ordered. Leone made a victory expression, but no one saw it.

As soon as he said that, everyone went in different directions.

While Galen and Leone ran up the hill, the jedi heard a shout.

"INCURSIO!" sounded Bulat´s voice.

Galen turned and saw a light coming out of the forest.

"Was that Bulat?" he asked.

Leone smiled.

"That´s right! Bulat has activated his Teigu, Incursio" she said.

" _Even from here I can feel its power, that´s impressive_ " Galen thought still looking at where the light was a few seconds ago.

The pair arrived to a clear area and stopped.

"This part doesn´t have trees" said Galen sensing many life forces heading towards them.

"Which makes it perfect for an ambush" Leone said looking at her surroundings.

They stood there concentrating on places where the enemy assassins could attack.

"Well, let´s not keep them waiting" Leone said with a smile.

She looked at her belt before it started glowing. Fire started covering Leone until it disappeared, showing a Leone with longer hair, cat ears, and big cat paws with claws.

Galen looked at her curiously.

"I assume that´s your Teigu" he said with interest in what abilities does it have.

Leone made a prideful pose.

"It is, Lionelle fortifies all my senses and increases my strength drastically!" she said before looking at Galen seductively.

"Does that impress you?" she said walking towards the jedi like a cat. Galen could only start walking backwards with a blank expression.

Leone giggled.

"As much as I´d love to keep with this talk, you´d better prepare. They are here" she said standing up.

Not a second passed before five assassins jumped out of the trees surrounding them.

"Looks like we have two, boys!" one of them said with an evil smile.

"I get first to have fun with the hottie´s body!" the biggest one said licking his lips.

Every assassin unsheathed his sword and started walking towards the two Night Raid members.

Galen and Leone only looked at each other and nodded. The jedi suddenly jumped twenty feet in the air with a frontflip before landing behind two assassin´s and decapitating them. While other two looked with fear at the bodies of their fallen comrades, they didn´t notice a pair of hands grabbing them by their heads and slamming them towards each other. The hit was so hard they´re heads exploded in a mix of blood and brains.

The last one looked at Galen walking towards him with his sword still trickling with his comrades' blood. He started to retreat but he was stopped by Leone with her blood-covered arms crossed in her chest.

"So you wanted to have a private moment with me?" she said showing her fangs.

Leone grabbed the last assassin by his chin getting his face inches from hers.

"I´m afraid it won´t happen" she whispered to him before piercing his chest with a powerful punch.

The man dropped dead to the soil. Leone sat on his body.

"That felt relaxing!" she said with a blush on her face.

Galen turned towards her.

"You shouldn´t still lower your guard" he said.

She shrugged.

"Why? Let them come, I´ll be prepared" she said closing her eyes.

The jedi looked at her for a moment before throwing Mirror inches above her head. Leone widened her eyes at him until she saw his katana return to his hand and heard two thuds behind her. She turned and saw two assassin´s bodies cut in half.

"That´s why" Galen said making slices in the air to clean the blood in his blade.

"Show off…" Leone said crossing her arms and looking away with a pout.

He could only chuckle at her expression.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Galen and Leone turned a line of light coming from the cliff.

"That was Mine´s Teigu, Pumpkin" Leone said still looking at the cliff.

"The fire weapon she always carries?" the jedi asked.

Leone nodded before sighing.

"I´m surprised she uses such an annoying weapon…" she said before looking at one of her paws.

"While I just have to turn to a beast and beat people to death, that simple!" she said cheerfully turning her paw to a fist.

Galen only shook his head.

"If I´d known you better, which I don´t. I´d say you are lazy when it comes to an organized assassination" he said closing his eyes and smiling teasingly.

Leone glared at him.

Galen opened his eyes and saw a smiling Leone inches from his face.

"Then how about you give me private classes about it, I wouldn´t mind if you´re my teacher" she said seductively.

Galen widened his eyes and his cheeks turned a little red. He closed his eyes and one of his eyebrows started twitching.

"You have to stop doing that!" he said grabbing Leone by her shoulders and widening the space between them.

Leone started laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" she said dropping to the ground clutching her stomach.

After recovering from the pain in her abdomen, Leone stood up and deactivated her Teigu.

"Come on! We have to return to the others!" she said grabbing Galen´s wrist.

Before Galen could protest about her grabbing him, she started running downhill.

" _How is she so strong?_ " he thought trying to keep pace with his partner so they wouldn´t start spinning all the way down.

When they arrived with to the meeting point, everyone was already there.

Bulat looked at Galen and smiled.

"Looks like you really have experience in battle Galen. I´m really impressed!" he said.

He looked then towards Tatsumi.

"And you survived Tatsumi. That´s great! That means you are showing promise!" he said to him giving a thumbs up.

Tatsumi looked at Bulat for some time before making a wide smile.

"Right!"

 **Night Raid Hideout – Midnight**

The hideout was silent. Everyone was asleep, except a certain Force controller who was in a cross-legged sitting position floating 2 feet from the ground in the middle of the dining room meditating.

Fragments of events going through his mind as he tried to concentrate through the Force, but the visions he had started to disturb him.

" _I´m sorry, Tatsumi. I won´t be able to hold you any longer_ " said a bloodied Sheele that was cutted in half.

" _Amazing, you´ve both become very powerful… it´s clear that you´ll make a change…_ " said a bloodied Bulat on the floor.

" _I´m sorry, Najenda. I´ll leave the rest to you, Galen and Tatsumi_ " said Lubbock who was falling from a great altitude.

" _I wish we could have known better, Galen, I love you…_ " said Leone who was bleeding to death.

"What do you mean? I´m already on the winning side. I love you" said a bloodied Mine while she was being carried by Tatsumi.

Galen opened his eyes. He was sweating from the forehead and breathing heavily, those visions weren´t pure coincidence.

Something bad was going to happen and soon.

"Can´t sleep?" a voice was heard from the entrance.

Galen turned and saw Tatsumi leaning on the side of the door.

"You could say that…" the jedi said taking a seat in the dining table.

Tatsumi sat on the chair across his.

"Yeah… same here" he said laying his head on his right hand.

Silence fell among the two partners.

Galen saw Tatsumi was troubled with something. He looked in deep thought.

"Something on your mind?" the jedi asked.

Tatsumi blinked before realizing the question. He sighed.

"I can´t stop thinking about Sayo and Ieyasu. I feel like I´m responsible for their deaths. I never should have left them." he said closing his eyes.

Galen frowned at what he said. He knew the weight Tatsumi was carrying. He felt the same way when his father died.

"You shouldn´t make their deaths your responsibility. Sometimes, we aren´t able to protect everyone. Don´t let these events take you back, instead, make a better person of yourself and make sure they didn´t die in vain" he told his friend with seriousness.

Tatsumi looked surprised at the explanation his partner gave. Then, he smiled in realization.

"You´re right! I´ll make sure they didn´t die for nothing! I´ll train and fortify myself so I can protect everyone I care about!" he said with excitement.

Galen chuckled.

"I´m sure you will" he said standing up.

"Well, we better get some rest. Tomorrow, it´s gonna be a long day" he said starting to walk away exiting the room.

When he was walking through the hallway, he frowned and started thinking about his visions.

" _I shouldn´t take them lightly_ " he thought while heading to his room.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Morning**

The two newest member of Night Raid were in the dining room´s door waiting. Galen was just flowing electricity through his fingers while Tatsumi was leaning on the door with a very impatient look on his face.

"Morning" said a voice.

They both turned and saw Sheele walking towards them.

"Morning" the jedi said.

Tatsumi nodded his head and kept looking to the ground.

Sheele was confused at Tatsumi´s attitude.

"Is something wrong?" she asked to Galen.

He shrugged.

"We´ve had been waiting for Mine to start our supposed training. Apparently, Tatsumi´s out of patience" he said.

"Like hell I am! Doesn´t she know this is work?!" Tatsumi said with a vein popping out of his head.

Sheele opened the door while lookinga at Tatsumi.

"I guess it can be helped, she doesn´t wake up easily" she said.

Galen nodded while Tatsumi grunted.

"Shall I go wake her up?" Sheele asked while starting to head towards Mine´s room.

"No, Tatsumi shall do it" said Najenda´s voice from the dining table.

"What!? Why me!?" he said looking nervous.

"You´re her subordinate today. Your job as a subordinate is to get your superior" she said with a smile.

"And why not Galen!? He´s a subordinate too!" Tatsumi said pointing to the jedi.

He simply smirked.

"Hey, you´re the impatient one" he said taking a seat in the table.

Tatsumi glared at him.

"Fine" he said in defeat and started walking towards his superior´s room.

Everyone looked towards the direction he just went before Galen asked.

"Is that even true?" he said looking to his boss.

She started chuckling.

"Nope, it´s just another trial" she said smiling.

Najenda and Sheele took a seat and started doing their own business.

It was followed by a relaxing silence.

Galen looked around the place.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked.

Sheela put down her book and looked at him.

"Well, Akame is preparing breakfast, Bulat is in the courtyard training, Leone and Lubbock must be still sleeping" she answered.

Galen felt satisfied with the answer and nodded. He leaned in the back of his seat, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Sheele kept looking at him. Something in her mind made her curious.

"Hey, Galen" she asked.

The jedi opened one of his eyes looking at her in question.

Sheele hesitated for a second in making her question, but she got the courage to ask it.

"Do you miss your past life?" she asked.

Galen widened his eyes at the question. He had never thought about it.

He had spent most of his life in serving Darth Vader as his apprentice. It wasn´t until recently he chose to follow the light side of the Force. He wishes he could have helped more in wiping out the Galactic Empire. But, what he really were his friends: PROXY, Kota, and Juno, who was the person he missed the most.

But this life was his opportunity to make things right, and you can be sure as hell he will take it.

"I must admit I wish I could have done more for the Rebellion in my universe… there are many things I wish I could fix many mistakes I made in the past…" Galen said with his head down.

Sheele looked down feeling guilt for asking him about his past life.

"But…"

She looked to him again in surprise for his counter.

"I was given this chance to make things right and to find people who are worth fighting and dying for. I will fight for the protection and peace of the innocents, and eliminate everyone who threatens them" the jedi said looking at Sheele with an assuring smile.

Her mood lifted up with his final answer. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I´m sure you will, and we´ll do the same. All of us" she said.

After that, they continued with their own business. That was until a scream was heard through the whole hideout followed by a blast. The room shook for a few second.

Galen smirked.

"Looks like Tatsumi´s going to have a long day…" he said looking to the roof.

Najenda started chuckling again. The jedi looked at her.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn´t you?" he said.

"Maybe…" she said putting her cigarette in her mouth.

Another blast was heard and the room shook again. Leone appeared out of nowhere.

"What´s that? Is there some kind of festival!?" she said excitedly and she reached for Galen.

"Can we go Galen!? Can we!? Can we!? Can we!?" she said grabbing his arm with a small blush and a huge smile on her face.

The poor jedi was being shaken by the gold-hair beauty like a ragdoll.

"Looks like you were right, Galen. Tatsumi´s going to have more work to do" she said with a smirk.

 **Capital City – Midday**

Galen, Mine, and Tatsumi were walking through the city´s streets, and, as expected, they weren´t getting along.

The jedi had to walk a little apart from the discussing pair and took a look at his surroundings.

" _I can feel the fear of the citizens, they feel like they could die in any second. With the things I have witnessed here I shouldn´t be surprised_ " he thought looking with seriousness to the daily life of the Capital City´s people.

Sometimes he saw a bunch of guards taking on someone who wasn´t able to defend himself. He needed a lot to prevent himself from going to those guards and give them a piece of his mind. He couldn´t compromise his team or himself.

He kept walking and he noticed that his two companions stopped in a dark alley.

What he saw made his blood boil in anger.

There were two boys, no older than him, and one of them was choking a small girl.

"Hey! What do you think you´re doing!?" Tatsumi said taking a step forward.

"Stop picking on the weak" Mine said to the bullies getting in front of Tatsumi with a serious expression.

The two boys turned to them and crossed their arms trying to show some kind of authority.

"This girl is a refugee, so she has to do what we say" one of them said.

"Say that again" this time, the jedi said walking slowly to the two bullies with the most intimidating look someone has ever witnessed. They could also see his pupils starting to glow red.

They started to walk backwards with fear.

"I dare you to repeat what you said, come on" the now furious jedi said getting each time closer to them. Now his eyes were completely red.

In fear, the bullies wet their pants and started to run as fast as they could away from the group.

Mine started to walk the opposite way, but she was interrupted by the little girl.

"Th… thank you miss…" she started saying shyly.

"Don´t thank me" Mine said turning to the girl, surprising her.

"You need to learn to protect yourself, otherwise, people will keep picking on you" Mine said coldly before walking away.

Tatsumi and Galen stood looking at their companion. Tatsumi followed her shortly, but the jedi decided to do something first. He took a bag from his belt, he knelt to be at the height of the little girl.

"Take this, you need it more than I do" he said handing her the bag.

The girl looked at the bag curiously at the bag and opened it. She looked shocked to what was in it. There were many gold coins, more than she could count.

Tears started to flow through her face. She looked at Galen and hugged him.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" the girl said crying in his shoulder.

The jedi had a surprised look by the girl´s action, but it quickly changed to a warm smile as he started to pet her hair.

After a few time, Galen gently pulled her away from the hug and put a hand on her little shoulder.

"Take care, kid. Okay?" he said looking to her still with his smile.

The girl cleaned her face from the tears before smiling and nodding happily to him.

Galen ruffled the girl´s hair one more time before getting up and starting to walk again.

Tatsumi and Mine were waiting for him outside the alley. Tatsumi had a approving smile on his face, Mine just kept her cold expression.

They kept walking through the city.

"Hey, Mine, is it ok for us to walk around during the day?" Tatsumi asked to the pinl-haired assassin.

She turned to him.

"Yes, our faces haven´t been seen during the assassinations" she answered looking at the Night Raid wanted posters in the wall.

"Those four are the only ones that have been seen"

Tatsumi and Galen looked at the posters. The only ones seen were Akame, Bulat, Najenda and Sheele, but Tatsumi didn´t recognize Bulat at first sight.

"Who´s the one in the middle?" he asked.

Galen could only facepalm.

"Don´t you know how to read?" the jedi said him.

"Bu-lat…" Tatsumi read and kept looking at the picture.

Several seconds passed before he made a blank face.

"No way! That´s bro!?" he said surprised.

Mine nodded.

"He looked like that when he was in the military, before he joined Night Raid" she explained.

"That´s going a little too far! It´s like the worst before-after in history!" he said still looking at the poster.

Galen simply shrugged.

"I´ve seen worse" he said remembering when he found a drunk Kota in the canteen in Cloud City.

"Anyway, that´s why we have an assignment here, because they don´t know about us yet" Mine said.

Tatsumi then smiled to her.

"Alright let´s get started!" he said throwing a fist in the air.

"Then let´s begin the investigation!" Mine said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Tatsumi said excitedly.

Galen only stood quiet. Somehow, he felt this wasn´t going to be as he expected, and he was damn right.

Mine led the two men from shop to shop, making them carry every bag and present she bought. During the whole afternoon, they were being dragged through the whole city while Mine was trying clothes and buying them. Even Galen was starting to lose his patience.

After the shopping spree, the group was in a cafeteria sitting on a table. Mine was happily drinking some tea while the two newest members of Night Raid were just sitting there. Galen just tried to relax and stop himself from screaming to his superior.

"Pink clothes look great on spring" Mine said with a smile.

"Right" the two boys said in a low voice.

"Well, mission complete!" she said cheerfully.

Galen could feel several veins popping in his head, but , as always, Tatsumi beat him in exploding first.

"What the hell!? That was just shopping!" he said raising from his seat.

Galen could only see as Mine slapped Tatsumi making him making several spins in the air and falling in a comical way.

"I have to agree with Tatsumi, that was a complete waste of time" Galen said looking at the pink-haired girl.

Mine glared at the jedi before starting stepping on Tatsumi who was still on the ground.

"I´m your superior and you´re my subordinates! You should even be grateful I let you carry my stuff!" she said angrily.

Tatsumi raised from the ground and started yelling at Mine about this not being any kind of training.

"You thought you´d be on equal terms that easily?" she said looking at him with a frown.

She turned away from him and started talking about her being in far more battles than him.

Galen didn´t put any attention in their conversation because he was more concentrated on wondering why people started to walk towards the center of the plaza.

After some time, Tatsumi also noticed what was happening.

"What´s all the fuss about?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine just kept with her face turned.

"Probably just another public execution. In the capital the Empire does this all the time" she said.

The two boys turned their heads to her with their eyes widened, and they decided to check it out.

When they arrived to the scene, Galen and Tatsumi looked at what was happening with shocked faces.

There were five citizens crucified with arrows on their wrists and their feet. All of them were screaming for the pain they were having.

"Wh… what did they do to deserve such a thing?" Galen said.

"The Prime Minister can do this without any remorse, he gets what he wants without anyone being able to stop him" Mine said looking to the ground and her hair shadowing her eyes.

The jedi turned to her.

"Prime Minister? There is no emperor?" he asked.

"He can do this because the emperor is only a child. He doesn´t know what he´s doing and follows the Prime Minister´s orders blindly" she explained.

Galen processed all this information while still watching the crucified citizens. He started greeting his teeth and tightening his fists.

" _This empire is definitely not better than the one I fought before. I will make that bastard pay for what he has done to this people and make sure he suffers until his last breath…_ " the jedi thought now looking at the big palace.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Sunset**

The whole group was reunited in the dining room, looking at the drawing in front of the boss.

"We have a new target, his name is Iokal. He´s a distant relative of the Prime Minister" Najenda said stabbing the drawing of Iokal in the table.

"He uses the Prime Minister´s name to kidnap women and beat them to death. His five guards get their shares and are responsible as well, so don´t leave any of them alive" she said before taking out a map of the city and its surroundings.

"Mine will take sniping position and kill Iokal as soon as you see him leaving his palace. Tatsumi will escort Mine to the meeting point. I´m pretty sure the five guards will try to find Mine so Leone, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat, and Akame will ambush them here. Galen, your objective is to rescue the girls held captive in the palace and bring them to the rebel camp at the west of the city right here. There, they will be treated with medical attention" the boss gave their missions and closed the map.

"This is a high priority mission. We can´t fail it. Dismissed" Najenda finally said and everyone took their leave.

 **Iokal´s Palace - Nighttime**

The moment to strike arrived took their position, waiting for the signal.

Galen was resting on a tree with binoculars in his hand. He was the closest one to the palace so he had to be in a great altitude to watch the entrance.

"Why would someone want so many stairs?" the jedi muttered.

He looked to the cliff where Tatsumi and Mine were taking position to kill the target.

" _Can she really take the shot from there? I noticed that her gun didn´t have any sight…_ " he thought before concentrating and watching the entrance with the binoculars.

Some time passed and he finally saw movement in the entrance. His eyes widened.

He saw plenty of women walking around him. The target even had a woman by each side.

" _Damn there are too many. Mine can´t take the shot. We must…_ " he started thinking before he heard a gunshot from the cliff.

He was shocked that Mine took the shot and saw through the binoculars to the entrance.

His jaw almost dropped when he saw that she made a perfect shot right through Iokal´s forehead.

" _By the force! She´s a hell of a sniper!_ " he thought.

Then, Galen noticed five men running out of the palace towards the source of the shot.

"That´s my signal…" he muttered.

When he made sure they were far enough. He jumped from tree to tree until he was on the bottom of the stairs. He used the Force to get to the top as fast as possible.

When he arrived, he saw the girls looking with fear at Iokal´s body.

"Hey" Galen said loud enough for everyone to hear.

When they saw him, they started to get more scared and started to back away.

"Don´t worry, I´m here to take you to somewhere safe" he assured them with a smile to show he meant no harm.

The girls seemed to start calming when they saw his face.

"Now I need to know if there´s someone else inside the palace" he asked to them.

The girls started to look at each other before they shook her head.

"N…no, he always made sure no one of us was missing before taking us out" she said in a very timid voice.

Galen nodded his head.

"Then, I need you to follow me. I´ll escort you to a camp where you will receive medical attention" he said to them.

The girls slowly nodded before they started to walk down the stairs.

Before Galen could go, he noticed one of the girls was on her knees still looking at the body of the Prime Minister´s body with a shocked and tearful expression. She had his blood over her face and clothes. Galen recognized her as one of the girls who was being hugged by Iokal.

She had light brown hair was pulled back in two head buns and two U- shaped braids, her eyes were emerald green and in height she only reached to Galen´s shoulder. She looked she had the same age as Galen.

The jedi approached her and kneeled to her side.

"You alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She turned to him but didn´t respond. She still had a look of pure fear in her face.

"What´s your name?" he asked.

"M…Mi….Mila" she said in a trembling voice.

Galen gave her a soft smile.

"Mila, do you have a family?" he asked.

She looked at him hesitating, but then she nodded.

"Wanna see them again?"

Again, she nodded.

"Then, I promise you that you will if you come with me" he said standing up and offering his hand.

Mila looked at him trying to find any sign of lie or other intentions. She found none.

Slowly, she took his hand and Galen helped her to stand up.

They walked down the stairs where the other girls were waiting.

Galen escorted them through the woods using the Force to watch any sign of life or danger that could give him problems.

"We´re close. Stay together and don´t lose sight of me" he said in a low voice to them.

Mila was the closest one to him. She refused to leave his side during the trip.

" _Something doesn´t feel right…_ " he jedi thought and he closed his eyes to concentrate more in looking for life forms.

His eyes opened when he felt something approaching towards him in a very high speed.

Galen quickly put himself in front of Mila and prepared to defend the girls, but then, he felt another life presence at the top of a tree in form of a man and it looked like he was aiming a rifle right to one of the girls in any second.

He didn´t think twice before unsheathing Mirror and threw it right at the man who was about to shoot to the girls and after that he heard a loud thud marking he killed the soldier.

Just as soon as he did that, the soldier that was coming right at him prepared a punch. Galen braced himself for the attack, but he was surprised that the punch wasily broke his defense. The man took the chance and punched him right in the gut, making Galen spill blood from his mouth and be sent to a nearby tree with brute force.

" _Fuck… not again…_ " Galen thought while trying to stand up.

"Well, well, looks like the Prime Minister was smart when he decided to send a few extra security to his relative" a deep voice said.

The jedi raised his head and he saw the man who attacked him. He was very muscular and was higher than him by a head. He had the same imperial uniform Ogre had when he was showed a his drawing. Galen could guess he was a captain.

"What kind of gauntlets are those?" Galen said getting up from the ground with pain.

"Ah, I see you noticed my Shingu" the captain said with a smirk.

" _Shingu?_ " Galen thought.

"They call them Rengabasshingu **(Wall Breaker in japanese according to Google Translate)**. These babies are able to break any defense my target has. Remember the name, assassin, because they will be the cause of your death" the captain said with a very sinister smile.

He started to punch Galen in every part of the body, the jedi being unable to block the attacks. He kept like that until he saw that the jedi was barely able to move.

"The Prime Minister will be very satisfied with your head and these beautiful girls you brought"

As soon as the captain said that, Galen widened his eyes and saw that the girls were being surrounded by imperial soldiers pointing their guns at them.

He tried to get up but the pain prevented him from doing such thing.

"But what´s the rush? Maybe we can have fun with them before delivering them to the Prime Minister. What do you think boys?"

The soldiers started laughing while looking with lust at the girls who were starting to cry.

"As the captain, I have the first try. How about… you?" he said pointing at Mila who now had more fear than ever.

One of the soldiers grabbed her by one of her arms as she struggled to get free. The captain grabbed Mila with an arm around her neck before starting to smell her hair.

"You smell good, girl. I´m going to enjoy doing this while your "protector" watches his failure" he said whispering to her ear.

Mila could feel how her tears started flowing through her cheeks as she tried to get free.

Galen´s rage only grew bigger and bigger as he watched the captain ripped her dress leaving her in underwear.

"Leave her alone, you bastard" Galen said with hatred through his gritted teeth as he tried to get up.

"You´re wasting your time, assassin, all you can do now is watch how miserable you were in protecting these girls. This one has a nice body. You should feel lucky I let you watch the show before killing you" he said smirking as he started to grab Mila´s breasts.

Galen was now at his limit, his desire to kill the captain and to protect the girls, especially Mila couldn´t be stronger.

" _I will protect everyone… I won´t let any harm come to the innocent…. I will kill EVERYONE who dares to harm them!_ " he thought as his body started to glow in a reddish color and he slowly started to get up ignoring the pain his body had.

The captain, noticing this, threw Mila at two soldiers beside him and approached the jedi who now had his head low and his eyes couldn´t be seen because of the darkness.

"Looks like you don´t give up easily. I´ll show you how useless that is!" the captain shouted as he was heading another punch to Galen´s face.

He was shocked to see his fist stop in mid-way and Galen´s hand raised right in front of his.

"Im…impossible!" he shouted as he tried to deliver a punch with his other arm, only finishing with the same result-

The jedi raised his head to look at the captain in the eyes with a glare that could penetrate diamonds.

Galen turned his hands to fists and, suddenly, the shingu gauntlets were crushed as if they were paper along with the hands of the captain which were inside them.

The captain let out a scream of pain as he got on his knees watching in shock and fear what just happened.

Galen slowly started to walk towards the soldiers that were pointing their guns at the girls. They also had a look of shock on their faces. When they saw Galen was walking towards them, fear started to consume them.

"D…don´t move! One more step and we will shoot them! I…I´m serious!" one of them shouted as he raised his rifle to point at one of the girls´ head.

Galen stopped and looked at them with the same glare he gave to the captain.

Suddenly, all the soldiers´ rifles started to float. When they stopped in mid-air, they started to be disarmed until they were just pieces of metal. The guards looked at this and started to back away.

"What… what the hell is this!?" one of them shouted.

Galen kept the same expression.

Then, the pieces of metal flew towards the guards at a very high speed that they barely could be seen. The pieces started to pierce each soldier as if they were bullets.

All the imperial soldiers surrounding the girls dropped dead in a matter of seconds with holes spread through all their bodies, making a pool of blood in the ground.

"Hey you!" a voice was heard behind Galen.

He turned and saw the two soldiers that were beside the captain. One of them was holding Mila with a pistol aiming at her head.

"If you don´t wanna see this bitch with a hole on her head, you´d better surrender and drop to the bloody floor this instant!" the soldier who wasn´t holding Mila said grabbing her by her chin.

Galen´s glare intensified as he looked towards the two guards.

"You have three seconds to surrender!...One!...Two!..." he started counting until the jedi interrupted him.

"You will shoot your partner and release the girl…" Galen said in a low voice.

The two guards kept quiet for a second until the one who wasn´t holding Mila started to shout a t him with rage.

"Are you making fun of me!? I´ll show you, you fucking piece of…!" he was interrupted again, this time, by his partner.

"I will shoot my partner and release the girl…" he said in a neutral tone.

The other soldier turned to him and watched in shock as his partner started to aim at him with the pistol.

"Wait, Chris! What are you doing!? Stop that! Don´t shoo…!"

The hypnotized soldier fired and his partner fell to the ground dead with a bullet in his head. After that, he released Mila who fell on her knees.

"Now you will shoot yourself" Galen said in a cold voice.

"Now I will shoot myself" the soldier said before putting the gun below his jaw and shooting and killing himself.

Galen slowly raised his right arm and used the Force to get Mirror from the guard he killed previously.

He walked to the captain who was still on his knees watching his crushed hands.

He looked up towards Galen before shouting at him.

"You bastard! Don´t you think the Prime Minister won´t know about this!" he said.

Galen just looked at him with a cold expression. He was surprised of what he said next.

"Don´t worry, I´ll deliver the message to him myself" the jedi said.

Before the captain could say anything else, he decapitated him with one single slice.

Galen sheathed Mirror and he kneeled next who Mila who was looking to the ground with tears on her cheeks.

"Mila? Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

Mila looked at him for some time before hugging him and started crying on his chest.

Galen could only watch with surprise at her. He wasn´t used to comfort girls, but he slowly started to get experience. He slowly hugged her back.

"It´s over. Don´t worry Mila. You´re safe" he said with a protective way.

After some time, she stopped crying and looked at the jedi in the eyes. Galen cleaned with his thumb the tears she had left on her cheeks. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Galen grunted when she hugged him tighter. She noticed it and remembered he had taken quite a beat and he probably had some crushed bones. She quickly released him.

"I´m so sorry!" she said with panic.

"Don´t worry, it´s nothing" he said with an assuring smile.

Galen helped her to get on her feet.

Suddenly, he remembered something and turned his gaze away from her with a huge blush on his cheeks.

Mila was confused at his reaction first, then it hit her. She was still on her underwear, and she hugged him like that.

She quickly turned away from him with a red face trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Here" she heard Galen´s voice and turned.

He was offering her his jacket while he still tried not to look at her.

She took the jacket and put it around herself.

"Th..thank you" she said shyly still with a blush on her face.

Galen nodded and turned to look at the other girls.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Good, let´s keep going. We´re almost there" He said walking away with Mila at his side.

What he didn´t notice is that most of the girls were also blushing. They looked at him without his jacket. He still had a black shirt that covered him to his wrists, but it was so tight they could see his toned muscles through it.

It wasn´t long before they arrived to the rebel camp. The medics quickly started to take the girls to the medical tent for a medical examination.

Mila told one of the medics about what happened to Galen and he asked him to go to the separated room they had on the tent.

He checked the jedi as he pointed the parts of his body that ached.

"Well, I´m actually surprised. If what the girl said about your situation is true. You must be a very tough one. You only have two broken ribs, but according to her you spilled blood an yet, there are no signs of internal bleeding" he said.

Galen could only thank his ability of fast healing through the Force.

Damn, is there a thing it can´t do?

The medic gave him some pain relievers and told him to rest on the bed of the room. He decided to sit there instead of lying on it.

After some time, someone entered the room. Galen saw it was Mila with a dress the rebels managed to find for her and his jacket on her hands.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the jedi who chuckled.

"I should be the one asking that to you" he said.

"I´m ok, the doctors said I´m in good health" she said smiling at him.

"That´s good to hear. I just have two broken ribs, but I have the feeling I´ll recover soon" he said looking at her.

"Good to know" she said cheerfully before looking to the ground with a blush starting to form on her face.

"I… I wanted to thank you for saving me, and to give you back your jacket" she said shyly.

Galen looked at her before smiling and grabbing his jacket.

"Thank you Mila. And it was nothing. I did what I had to do" he said.

Galen didn't expect for Mila to kiss him on the cheek. He was surprised by the sudden action.

Mila only blushed more.

"Just a thank you gift for saving me" she said before leaving the room in a hurry.

Galen kept looking at the entrance of the room before putting his hand on the cheek where she had kissed him.

He sighed before finally letting his head to rest on the pillow. This really has been a long night.

He chuckled and closed his eyes to get some rest, but that moment didn´t last too much because a voice he instantly recognized was heard.

"Hey there!" a cheerful voice said as Galen groaned.

He opened his eyes and saw the whole team in the entrance of the room, even Najenda was there. He sat on the bed.

"How ya doing?" Bulat asked.

"I´m ok, just two ribs, but I should be fine in a few days" he said.

"Glad to know you´re fine" Akame said smiling.

Galen nodded to her also smiling to her. He noticed that Tatsumi´s hair was emitting smoke.

"Tatsumi… your hair…"

"Don´t remind me…." his friend said glaring daggers at Mine who glared back.

Seeing this, the jedi chuckled.

Suddenly, Leone jumped and sat on his lap. Before he could protest, she grabbed his head and put it between her breasts, suffocating him in a hug.

"You had me worried, Galen! When the girls told us what happened I got scared!" she said faking a worried voice while she had the poor jedi between her big features while he tried to breath.

Everyone started laughing at the scene except Akame, Mine, and Lubbock. Akame was smiling, but deep inside she felt a little jealousy at the scene. Mine was just glaring at Tatsumi for the little mark he left in her forehead. Lubbock was just watching the scene with envy cursing and asking to any deity who was hearing him what did he do to deserve such punishment.

Then, after Galen managed to get away from Leone´s deadly hug, Najenda spoke to him.

"I heard that you took out another imperial captain. I should have known they would reinforce the palace after the death of Ogre and Horno. I thank you Galen" she said with a smile.

Galen simply waved his hand.

"No problem, we fight to protect the people who suffer because of the Empire. I did what had to be done" he said.

Najenda then smirked.

"Well, I heard Lubbock didn´t kill any imperial guard. So, as a reward for your actions, half of his payment will be given to you" she said.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Lubbock´s jaw dropped.

Galen would have refused that, but watching Lubbock´s expression was priceless. Besides, he was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Thank you, Boss" he said.

Lubbock dropped to the ground with anime tears.

Galen smirked. He now realized how everyone was opening to him. He never got something like this in his previous life. More than a team, he saw them as family, and while he is still breathing he will protect each one of them with his life.

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter Five!**

 **Again I wanted to thank you all for your patience and for following me this far!**

 **To compensate the delay. I will publish the next chapter at the end of this week or at the beginning of the other!**

 **Well, sonce no one posted if they wanted the manga or the anime plot, I´ll keep focusing in the anime plot. But the requests are still received!**

 **Looks like we already have a winner for Esdeath´s pairing so the decision is obvious!**

 **Still I accept any request for more people to enter to any of Tatsumi´s or Galen´s Harem even if they only appear in the manga. No Yaoi.**

 **Ok, now to answer some of the reviews!**

 **orca3553 : Thank you! Don´t worry I assure you it has one and soon it will be revealed.**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride : You bet he won´t! Muahahahahahaha!**

 **SpecialMonitor22 : Glad you find the story good so far! The frien I was talking about was PROXY who defended him before Darth Vader could make the final blow on him.**

 **warrior of six blades : He will make a big change, I assure you. Thank you for your reviews! They really inspire me to keep with this story!**

 **Crossover Story Fanatic : I´m still thinking about it, but probably not.**

 **hollowichigo12 : Thank you. It really fit him.**

 **sinraipaleodemon1 : That´s actually a great idea! I´ll be sure to keep it in mind! Thank you!**

 **So, anyway, that´s all for now! Please if you like it so far don´t forget to click on the Favorite button!**

 **Thank you all! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Executioner s Sins

**Hey guys! Daverocks reporting!**

 **I apologize again for my delay in updating the chapter.**

 **I really took my time to read the ideas you readers have left for me on the reviews and find a way to satisfy you as much as I can.**

 **I will explain more after the chapter! So let´s get to it!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

 **Night Raid´s Hideout - Nighttime**

It has been a day since the attack on the Prime Minister´s relative.

Galen was near the cliff where Tatsumi´s friends were buried. His mind completely distracted on the visions he had during his meditation two nights before.

His teammates covered in blood and on the verge of death.

If those visions were true, the Prime Minister will call for people who are as powerful as Night Raid.

Should he warn them?

No

He isn´t be sure this visions are real, but he has to be prepared in case they had to confront something unexpected. He has taken quite a beating from imperial generals, he needed to be stronger in Force and physical condition if he wanted to protect his friends.

Decided and determined, he would start to push his limits to be able to fight whatever is coming.

"But will I be able to protect everyone?" he asked to himself.

"Are you really asking that?" a male voice said.

Galen looked around only to find nobody, but he could swear that voice was familiar.

"Doubt will only make you fail. Don´t let it dominate your head" said a female voice.

"If Tatsumi trusts you, then I´m sure you can" the male voice said.

Then he remembered where he has heard that voice.

Looking at the tombs, he saw two figures standing in front of them.

They were Tatsumi´s friends, Sayo and Ieyasu. Both of them were looking at him with smiles on their faces. They had a slight transparent appearance so he could guess they were spirits or some kind of trick his mind was playing.

"What´s wrong with you? Looks like you saw a ghost" Ieyasu said smirking at his own joke, only to receive a punch in the back of the head by the dead female.

"Damn it, Sayo! What was that for!?" he said rubbing the punched area.

She simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a "hmph".

Galen looked at the scene with a blank face. This looked very real for a mind trick, could it really be Tatsumi´s friends´ ghosts arguing in front of him?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sayo calling to him.

"Galen" she said.

He looked at her as a signal that he was paying attention.

"I want to ask for a favor. Please, take care of Tatsumi and help him on our mission to save our town" she said with pleading eyes towards him.

Galen looked at her for some time. He forgot the reason Tatsumi was here, his real objective and reason to join Night Raid was to earn money to save his town, even if it meant risking his life. His desire to save his people was admirable and noble.

Galen´s eyes became filled with determination and looked towards the spirit of Tatsumi´s female friend.

"I´ll do everything I can" he said.

She smiled and, walking towards him, she leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was actually surprised that he felt it.

"Thank you" she said.

Galen looked at Ieyasu´s spirit and saw him with a huge smile giving a thumbs up.

Sayo walked towards her dead friend and, looking towards the jedi one last time, they disappeared.

Galen looked at the place where they had been just a few seconds ago before sighing and starting to head towards the building.

Now he was more than sure he would do everything in his power to complete Night Raid´s mission.

 **Night Raid´s Hideout – Next Morning**

Galen, Tatsumi, and Bulat were practicing in the training grounds. The three of them were shirtless due to not wanting to cover their clothes with sweat. The jedi was hesitant at the beginning due to his scars, but he noticed that they didn´t care anymore of them, so that was a relief.

Tatsumi was making swings with a sword almost as large as him, Galen was practicing his reflexes while Bulat was trying to take a hit on him with a staff that had hammers at both sides of it. He needed to increase his speed if he wanted to prevent incidents like the ones he had in his previous missions.

Bulat was very quick for using such a heavy weapon like that one, but he was used to intense trainings similar to this one.

During the training, Galen noticed that nobody has seen Najenda the whole morning.

"Where´s the boss?" he asked dodging another swing from Bulat.

"She said she was going to look for the messengers that were sent by the rebel army for our next assassinations" the ex-imperial soldier said still trying to take a hit on the jedi.

Galen nodded and they continued training.

They kept like that for approximately ten minutes until the pair decided to keep training on their own. Now Galen was practicing Force control using the jedi way, balancing his whole body with his index finger while forming a tower of rocks **(similar to Luke´s training in The Empire Strikes Back)** , he had to focus in using the Force by patience and not by rage. He had to follow his father´s steps.

His two partners could only watch in awe at his concentration.

" _That is so cool! I envy him for possessing such power!_ " Tatsumi thought looking with stars in his eyes.

" _His focus is amazing. I wonder how much experience he had to get to where he is now_ " Bulat thought with a side smile on his face.

Finishing the rock tower, he stood on his feet and grabbed a towel to clean some sweat from his face and neck, ignoring the expressions his partners had of what he just made.

"Galen, Tatsumi, it´s time to prepare breakfast" Akame said coming out to the training grounds with an apron.

Seeing a muscular shirtless wasn´t something new for her, but when her eyes fell on the jedi, she could start feeling her cheeks getting warm for some reason. Even the scars on his body made the assassin unable to move away her sight from him.

Thankfully, Galen didn´t seem to notice her gaze due to him picking up his clothes.

Akame felt relief but, at the same time, disappointment when he put his shirt on.

Galen and Tatsumi arrived now clean and ready to cook.

"What are we going to make for breakfast?" Tatsumi asked.

"Croquette bowls" Akame said with too much determination as if they were going to kill the Prime Minister himself.

" _She´s something else when it comes to food…_ " Galen sweatdropping looking at their master chef.

After finishing cooking, everyone except Mine and Sheele were eating n the dining room.

Akame, as always, was the first one to finish, Tatsumi and Leone finished a few minutes later, Galen was half done.

"Thanks for the food!" said the blonde hair beauty cheerfully while stretching her muscles.

"I don´t feel good…" said Tatsumi while rubbing his inflated stomach. Then he looked at Mine and Sheele´s bowls.

"Mine and Sheele aren´t awakened yet?" he asked.

"Yes, it´s always like this" said Akame.

She was about to take their bowls when they started floating towards the jedi.

"Can´t leave our partners starving" Galen said using the Force to put the plates behind him.

Tatsumi and Leone shivered at the dark look the assassin was giving the jedi, they could start feeling a big menacing aura in the room.

"Take mine, I´m already full" he said taking his bowl with a croquette and half portion of rice and putting it in front of the hungry assassin.

She blinked several times looking at the bowl and then at the jedi repeatedly.

Before anyone could react, the bowl disappeared from the table and it was already in the assassin´s hand, eating everything it had on it on record time.

"Thank you" she said cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

Tatsumi and Leone sighed in relief when the dark aura started to disappear.

Again, nobody noticed the small blush forming on Akame´s cheeks.

She stood up and looked at the two newest members.

"We´re making tuna bowls for lunch" she said with a serious expression.

" _Not even a minute after breakfast, and she´s already thinking in lunch…_ " the jedi thought looking blankly.

Suddenly, a sleepy Sheele appeared and sat on a chair. She looked at the empty bowls on the the table and sighed.

"Akame ate my breakfast again?" she said, but as soon as those words came out of her mouth, a bowl started to descend in front of her.

She was surprised to see this and she turned towards Galen who nodded with a side smile.

She gave him a grateful smile and started eating her breakfast.

After everyone finished their breakfast thanks to the Force user, they started leaving to do their own business.

"You know, if you keep offering your food to Akame you´re the one who will end up starving" said a blonde beauty to the jedi who was about to leave the dining room.

He turned his head to look at her from the corners of his eyes and shrugged.

"I don´t need to eat that insane amount of food" he said.

He started to walk away only to hear her footsteps on his side.

"So… planning to do something right now?" Leone said smiling at him.

"Going out to train some more" he said never looking at her.

Leone´s smile widened.

"Ok! Have fun!" she said with her usual cheerful expression before leaving him.

 **Forest near Night Raid´s Hideout - Midday**

He headed towards the forest and when he thought he was far away enough from the hideout.

He seated in his legs, breathed deeply and focused.

From now on, he would practice on his free time his force abilities based on the jedi teachings.

Today he was going to practice his perception of life essences in a far distance. If he wanted to protect his friends, he had to be sure to know when their life is in danger no matter where he is.

Closing his eyes, he kept his concentration completely on his mind. Every life essence was different, he could feel every aura surrounding him, from plants to insects, but he needed to extend his area if he wanted to achieve his goal.

Focusing more he tried to look far away with little success.

His fists clenching more each time he failed.

He kept like that for almost half-hour before opening his eyes and punching the ground leaving a small crater on it.

Gritting his teeth, he was desperately looking for a solution, something was missing.

Thinking in his past, his missions, something made him get up each time he felt everything was falling apart, a thing that always kept him going.

In his times as Vader assassin his rage, his desire for killing the Emperor was his motivation, what kept him on the road. But he is a jedi, and he knew that his emotions are not their way to achieve his goals, there was something else.

The jedi trained to fight for justice, peace. They were the guardians of the galaxy, protectors of the innocent.

Then he realized.

"Protect…" he said in a low voice.

"A jedi´s lightsaber is used for defense, never for attack" Kota´s words echoed through his mind. Everything he taught him in his little time as his student started to flow through his head.

He remembered what he has done since he arrived here. His desire to help Tatsumi, and to save Akame and Mila from the imperial puppets were moments when he felt his light side merge with his dark side.

Rage and protective instinct working together to save the innocent, his guardian personality.

He focused again, motivation and desire to save his friends from every threat filling him.

Closing his eyes, he now started to feel more life essences around him, a wide area full of them.

A smile appeared on his face as he traveled through every aura around him.

Noticing larger life energies in a specific area, he instantly recognized them as his Night Raid partners. Focusing on that area, he could see his friends doing their own business all over the hideout.

Opening his eyes feeling pride at his own success, he looked at the sun and noticed it was almost lunch time. Akame would have his head if he didn´t arrive to cook.

"You can come out, Leone, I know you´re there" he said.

A head appeared upside down from a tree.

"Aww, how did you know I was there?" she said.

"I could sense you an hour ago" he said starting to head towards the hideout, the blonde beauty following him.

"What was that you were doing? It looked very boring until you made that crater on the ground" she asked reaching him.

"Not now" he said.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"You´re no fun" she said whining.

They kept walking in silence for a while until Leone decided to speak again.

"Were you practicing one of your jedi powers?" she asked in curiousness.

"You can say that" he said.

The blonde pouted, he really was far from open minded.

She tried to think for another question, then she asked something she´s been wondering for a while.

"Can you read minds?" she asked.

Galen looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"No. However, I can sense people´s feelings and psychological status." he said hoping that if she heard a more complete answer she would stop asking things.

But he didn´t expect next question.

"So…. could you sense what I´m feeling right now?" she asked in a curious expression.

Galen thought for a second, knowing what the opponent feels might come in handy when we´re talking about psychological battles. Enemies´ combat capacity also depends on how they feel at that moment. He wasn´t an expert in mind manipulation, so he could make a little test right now.

Looking at Leone, he focused on her. He could start sensing lots of feelings and emotions flowing through her mind: happiness, curiosity, nervousness, a small sensation of… love…, but, principally, LUST.

Breaking his focus on looking on her emotions, he was received by the very familiar seductive gaze of the blonde beauty inches from his face.

"So… did you really read my mind?" she asked whispering.

She was surprised, almost shocked, to see him chuckle and keeping the same distance between his faces.

"I told you, I can´t do that. However, I could sense how you´re feeling right now" the jedi said looking straight at her golden orbs.

Leone could feel her heart rate getting faster with every passing second.

Time seemed to slow down as he started getting closer to her, their lips were at one millimeter from making contact. Leone couldn´t believe that this was happening and she didn´t know how to react, so she just closed her eyes waiting for the desirable moment.

However, he walked past her heading again towards the hideout.

"And, right now I´m feeling hungry, so let´s head back before Akame eats our lunches" he said already in a good distance between him and the blonde.

She stayed in that position for a while processing what just happened.

For a few time, the only sound the jedi could hear was the wind caressing the tree leaves.

"DAMN YOU, GALEN MAREK! I´LL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE!" he heard the voice of Leone raging through the forest.

Letting out a satisfactory smirk, he kept walking proud of his small victory.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Nighttime**

Everyone gathered in the main room to discuss the next assassination mission.

"Our target this time is the serial killer rumored to be beheading people all over Capital City" Najenda said crossing her arms over her chest.

"He appears only at night, killing people indiscriminately. It´s uncertain how many he has killed" she finished explaining.

"I heard a third of those people are imperial guards. He must be strong then" Tatsumi said looking thoughtful.

"No doubt, he must be Zank the Executioner" Lubbock said.

His words got Galen and Tatsumi´s attention.

"Who´s that?" Galen asked.

"You really don´t know who he is? Were you living under a rock?" Mine said frowning.

She got a look from everyone that said "Are you serious?"

Mine looked confused until she realized her mistake and looked away blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don´t know who he is either" Sheele said smiling shyly.

"Eh, you just forgot who he is, Sheele" Mine said composing herself.

"So, who is this guy anyway?" Tatsumi said getting back to the main question.

Mine took a serious expression before answering him.

"He was the executioner in the largest imperial prison in Capital City. Because of the Prime Minister, the number of executions per day increased drastically. He always decapitated those who were begging him for mercy. After many years, beheading people became a habit and an addiction" she finished explaining.

Galen crossed his arms.

"No wonder why he does this. Nobody would leave such experience without ending messed up" he said processing the information he received.

"What a dangerous guy! We should deal with him immediately!" Tatsumi said clenching his fists.

However he was stopped by Bulat placing a hand on his head.

"Wait just a moment, Tatsumi" he said.

"Bro?" Tatsumi said confused.

"Zank stole the warden´s Teigu before starting his killing spree" Bulat said before grabbing Tatsumi by the chin.

"We should travel in pairs. So you won´t be worried for any danger" he said getting his face closer to Tatsumi´s.

" _I think he should be worried for a different kind of danger right now…_ " Galen thought looking at the scene with a blank expression.

"Hey boss, do we even know what Teigu Zank has?" Mine asked getting everyone´s attention.

Najenda shook her head.

"Sadly, we are still looking into that" she said.

"Damn, this is going to be harder than expected…" Leone said frowning.

"Eh…, I´ve been wondering… which Teigu every one of you has?" Tatsumi said.

As soon as he let those words escape through his mouth, Akame´s katana was in front of him getting a yelp from the rookie.

"This is my Teigu" Akame said.

"I… I can see that…" Tatsumi said nervous at the closeness of her blade from his face.

"Akame´s Teigu is One-Cut Killer: Murasame, a single scratch from it injects cursed pison on the victim, leading to death. Leone possesses Animal King: Lionel, the users of this Teigu turns themselves into a beast, increasing their physical abilities and senses. Lubbock´s Teigu is Infinite Uses: Cross Tail, a Teigu that consists of stiff strings that can be used as barriers and traps for the user´s enemies, they can also bind and sever. Mine has Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, a Teigu tha takes spiritual energy and releases it in a very effective shockwave, the more danger the user faces, the more powerful is the shot. Bulat´s Teigu is called Demon Armor: Incursio, an armor of incredible defense, very few people die trying to activate it. Sheele uses Cutter of Creation: Extase, a Teigu in form of a giant pair of scissors, capable of cutting any material in the world. Already know about Galen´s Teigu, Damage Reflector: Mirror" Najenda explained to Tatsumi.

He nodded at everything he has been told.

"Some Teigus have a hidden ability called Trump Cards. For example, Incursio´s Trump Card is the ability to make itself invisible for a short time" Najenda said getting Galen´s curiosity.

"Boss, do you know if my Teigu has a Trump Card?" the jedi asked hoping for a positive answer.

To his disappointment, she shook her head.

"I´m sorry, Galen. Because of the very short amount of history´s records about Mirror, there is no known moment about it having a Trump Card. You´ll have to find out on your own" the Boss said.

Galen sighed and nodded.

"One more thing I forgot to mention. Because of the Teigu´s potential, there has been one inevitable fact about them" she said getting everyone´s attention again.

"If the Teigu are used for murderous reasons, without exception, there will always be a victim. That means, if two Teigu Users fight each other, one of them is guaranteed to die" she said.

"Amazing…" Tatsumi muttered.

Galen, suddenly, felt a pair of arms around his neck and saw a wire in front of him.

"Now that you know our secrets, Galen, you must follow the same cause as us" Lubbock said behind him.

Galen saw him by the corner of his eye.

"Is that a threat?" he asked making a murderous glare that send shivers around Lubbock´s body.

He instantly backed away getting as much distance as possible from the scary jedi.

Galen heard a giggle before another arm fell on his shoulders.

"Relax, handsome, he´s just joking with you. Besides, if our boss tells you and Tatsumi all of this, that means she really trusts you both" said Leone smiling at him.

Galen tried to free himself from the embrace, but this time she was tightening her grip around his neck.

"Don´t you think I already have forgiven you for what you did in the forest" she whispered to his ear before finally letting go of him.

Now it was Galen´s time to feel shivers around his body.

"Does that mean I will get a Teigu also?" Tatsumi said excitedly.

"Huh? You really thought we would give you a Teigu?" Mine asked.

"You won´t!?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

Najenda laughed.

"If it´s meant to be, you will obtain one someday" she said smiling.

Tatsumi lowered his head in disappointment.

"Boss, I have one more question" Galen said.

She looked at him curiously.

"Is that so? Ask away" she said.

"The imperial captain I fought during Iokal´s assassination mission had a pair of unique gauntlets that could easily break my defenses, he called the Shingu" he explained to her boss.

She frowned at what he said.

"Really? Then they are starting to use them again…" she said with a thoughtful look.

Everyone except Akame had confused expressions.

"Shingu are weapons created by an earlier emperor four centuries ago, The Shingus were built with the objective of surpassing the Teigu in strength. The project was a success, but they weren´t able to match the Teigus´ potential. The emperor, ashamed of his failure, ordered to seal away the Shingu. After a while, the Empire opened the secret storage and the Shingu were given to an assassination division called the Elite Seven" she explained.

Galen widened his eyes and looked towards Akame from the corner of his eyes. Surprisingly, she was also looking at him, like if she knew he was going to look at her.

She mouthed the words "Not now".

Galen only nodded before looking at Najenda again.

"I advise all of you to be careful if you confront a Shingu user. Even if they don´t match the strength of the Teigu, they should not be underestimated" she said.

Everyone nodded.

"Then that´s all I have to say" the Boss said standing up.

"Go and hunt down the prey that the heavens can´t judge!" she ordered.

"Roger!" everyone said.

Everyone started leaving the main room. In the hallway, Akame was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You had a Shingu, didn´t you?" the jedi said behind her.

She nodded before sighing and turning towards him.

"It was also a katana. Its name was Kiriichimonji. The blade was made so that wounds made by it could never heal" she said.

Galen nodded at this information.

"What happened to it?" he asked.

The assassin shrugged.

"I guess it was returned to the Empire´s secret storage when I received Murasame" she explained.

He lowered his head frowning at the thought of the Empire possessing such weapons.

"Galen…" Akame said.

The jedi looked at her, and was surprised to look at an expression he didn´t expect to see in the assassin.

Concern.

"Please, if you get to fight someone using that blade, be careful. I´ve known from using Kiriichimonji that anyone who gets harmed by it will know a new experience of pain" she said grabbing his forearm.

He kept looking at her in the eyes before a smile appeared on his face.

"I will, Akame, I ask the same to you" he said softly.

In his time with Night Raid, he has seen who to trust more, and Akame was definitely one of them.

She smiled before nodding and releasing his arm.

The two members started walking through the hallway, preparing for their mission which was probably the hardest one so far.

 **Capital City – Nighttime**

Night Raid decided to work in pairs to cover more area.

Lubbock was with Bulat, Sheele with Mine, Leone with Tatsumi, and Akame with Galen, much to the blonde´s disappointment.

After everyone was paired up, they went on separate ways.

"This is our sector" Akame said looking around.

Galen nodded and started to be on his guard looking around for any sign of Zank.

After a while, looking around became boring and they sat in a bench.

Galen crossed his arms and leaned on the wall behind while Akame was looking for something on her bag.

The jedi kept wondering if the rest of the team was having the same luck as them.

"I brought some snacks"

Galen turned to his partner and saw her offering him a crepe while she was already eating one.

Smiling at her, he gratefully took the crepe and took a bite from it and swallowing it.

"Thank you, Akame" he said turning to the assassin.

She turned away to prevent him from seeing the small blush forming on her face.

"You´re welcome" she said.

After some comfortable silence, Galen decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Akame, the slightest scratch from Murasame can lead to death right?" he asked.

The assassin raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"And you have this blade since a long time ago?" he continued.

She nodded again.

"How do you maintain it without cutting yourself?" he asked.

Akame looked at Murasame before answering.

"It´s a real pain in the neck" she said.

"Cleaning the blade without touching it takes a long time and a lot of concentration" she said remembering each time she needed to clean Murasame and all the process she has to go through.

Galen looked at her katana.

"You know, I could help you with that" he said getting her attention.

She was confused at how he could help, it would just end up increasing the risk by adding his own life to the game. Then it hit her. His abilities with the Force made him capable of grabbing objects without touching them. She would surely save a lot of time and feel relieved that her life was no longer at risk.

However, she has maintained Murasame for a long time, and her bond with the Teigu has grown strong. She felt unsafe leaving her katana for a single second.

Looking at the jedi gratefully, she answered.

"Thank you, Galen, but I prefer it that way. Is not that I don´t trust you, is just…" she started saying, but was interrupted by a hand in front of her face.

"Don´t worry, Akame, I understand completely. You feel unsafe without your katana by your side" he said.

Akame widened her eyes at him.

"Can you… read minds?" she asked.

He chuckled at her question.

"No, but I know that bond you have with your weapon. I felt the same towards my lightsaber, and, right now, I see I´m forming a strong one with this Teigu. It´s almost like it has been by my side all the time" he said now looking at Mirror.

Akame nodded satisfied with his answer and they returned to the comfortable silence.

The jedi started thinking in the ability to read minds and how it would be a great asset for his battles. Then, he thought about the moment when he made that test on Leone to sense her emotions after his training in detecting…

" _Life Essences!_ " he thought in realization.

He felt like a total idiot for forgetting what he just did this afternoon. He wanted to kick himself for his distractions.

Closing his eyes, he started to search for any life essence that seemed odd around the city. Looking from sector to sector, he noticed the life essences of his teammates all over Capital City.

However, he saw that Leone was alone with no sign of Tatsumi. Looking around, he found it moving quickly and it looked like it was chasing someone.

Seeing the aura Tatsumi was chasing, he saw that it felt kinda different from the other ones and his eyes opened in realization.

"Akame, we gotta move! Now!" he said getting up from his seat.

The assassin looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked also getting up.

"Tatsumi´s life may be in danger" he said frowning and looking at the direction he saw Tatsumi´s life essence was going.

Akame widened her eyes and nodded at him.

Jumping through the roofs, Akame looked at the jedi in front of her.

"Is this one of your Force abilities?" she said while landing on another roof.

"Yeah, Tatsumi´s going after an odd life essence that seemed odd" he said never taking his eyes from the front.

They kept running and jumping as fast as they could until they arrived at their destiny.

Looking from above, they saw Tatsumi fighting with a tall man with two blades that came out of his sleeves. His attacks were being easily dodged by the man.

"Zank…" Akame said looking at the fight below.

Galen looked at Tatsumi and he noticed he was wounded from the abdomen, and now he was trying to block the attacks from the Executioner receiving a few but deep cuts in his arms.

Galen was going to jump into action but he was stopped by the assassin´s arm in front of him.

"Wait" she said.

"Akame, Tatsumi´s getting badly injured. If we don´t do something soon he…" he said but was stopped by her looking at him with a serious expression.

"He has to learn to battle an enemy and find his weaknesses. If we always jump and interrupt his battles, how is he gonna defend himself when we aren´t close?" she said.

He gritted his teeth. He didn´t like this, but she was right. Even if he swore to protect everyone, he can´t be in two places at the same time. When Tatsumi gets in another battle and he can´t be able to get on time, how is he gonna resist or fight back if he keeps interfering like that?

Calming himself he nodded to Akame who nodded back.

"If things start to get ugly, I will go and help him. If you see I have trouble dealing with him, come" she said to him.

He looked at her.

"Why wait till he hurts you?" he said.

Akame was taken back by his question and she could feel her cheeks warming again.

Blinking several times, she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It´s better to think that I´m the only reinforcement Tatsumi has" she said.

Galen sighed and nodded.

After that, they focused on the battle again and started to hear their conversation.

Tatsumi was breathing heavily leaning on his sword and he spit some blood to the ground.

"I would never beg for my life from a rat who takes pleasure in beheading people!" he said looking at Zank with hatred in his eyes.

Zank kept in his place without saying a single word.

Tatsumi prepared for another attack and made a defiant pose towards the Executioner.

Zank smiled wickedly.

"It´s very valiant of you to keep fighting with those wounds. Come here and let me free you from your pain!" he said lifting his own blades preparing for the attack.

"Here I go!" Tatsumi said.

In the blink on an eye, he was already in front of Zank, taking him off guard and doing a single swing on him, leaving Zank with a cut on his cheek.

Tatsumi smirked.

"Looks lie I got you" he said before his back started bleeding from a wound he received during his attack.

"Master of Executions, my ass. My neck is still intact. Don´t make me laugh, you asshole" he said turning towards the Executioner.

"SHUT UP!" Zank shouted charging towards him now filled with rage.

However, before he could strike, a katana was nailed right on the floor on front of him. Looking up, he saw a figure in the sky doing a backflip before landing gracefully in front of the katana. Taking it from the ground, the figure took a defensive position.

"Nice job, Tatsumi, with those insults you mentally won the fight" Akame said now looking at the Executioner with a smile.

"Akame…" Tatsumi said surprised.

"Don´t worry, I´ll tend to your wounds after this" the assassin said looking at him.

Zank smirked before taking off his coat and throwing it.

"Akame and her famous weapon, Murasame. Splendid…splendid. I was eager to meet you" he said smiling sinisterly at her.

Akame, looking at the Executioner, responded.

"I was also eager to meet my objective" she said.

"Akame, be careful! He can read your thoughts with that eye!" Tatsumi said with concern.

"I see…" she said in a low voice.

"Even if you can read my attacks, there´s no use if you can´t counter them!" she finidhed saying before charging at Zank.

Sparks could be seen appearing from the metal clashing between the two Teigu users while they fought in an outstanding speed.

Akame made a roundkick that let Zank back away a few meters.

" _He´s really fast in blocking my attacks. If he can read my thoughts with that eye, then…_ " she thought before closing her eyes and taking a calm position.

"Ah, so you have left your mind blank. Splendid…splendid. However, with Omnipotent Fight Sights: Spectator, I can predict your next move by your muscles, which will be…" Zank said while putting his blades in front of him, blocking Akame´s next attack.

She was surprised he had managed to block her again.

She didn´t have time to think as she saw Zank about to strike at her. She moved backwards to evade the attack that left a crater on the floor, but, when she stopped, she noticed blood coming from her left leg.

He had managed to take a hit on her.

"Tell me, Akame, how do you deal with the voices on your head?" Zank asked looking at her.

"Voices?" she asked confused.

"You know, the voices you hear when it´s very quiet. Voices of the people you have killed calling you from hell, telling you to hurry up and join them. I started to hear them when I worked as an executioner in the prison. Since then, the voices have gotten worse" he explained smiling.

"I talk to deal with them, but how do you…" he continued speaking until he was interrupted.

"I don´t" the assassin said.

"What?" Zank said surprised.

"I don´t hear the voices you´re talking about" she said.

They kept looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity until the Executioner spoke again.

"I see…. It´s a shame. I was hoping an assassin of your caliber could understand my situation. Now I will finish you!" he said and his Teigu was activated again.

Akame widened her eyes as she saw a figure in front of her she hadn´t expected to see.

It was her sister, Kurome.

She was speechless at what she was seeing.

"Akame, what´s wrong!? Akame!" Tatsumi cried for her, but she didn´t respond.

"Illusion Sight! It makes the victim look at the most valuable person in front of her! She´s trapped in her mind with the one who´s most precious to her!" Zank explained as he got closer to Akame.

"So that´s what happened when I saw Sayo… Akame! It´s just an illusion! Don´t be fooled by it!" Tatsumi again tried to call for her.

"It´s no use. The hypnotism is too strong! She won´t listen to you! And, no matter how experienced she is, SHE CAN´T KILL THE PERSON SHE VALUES THE MOST!" the Executioner said running faster towards her.

Akame´s mind was filled with determination when she saw her sister approaching her. She was ready to strike when she got close enough.

However, her sister´s figure started to look blurry and it changed into another person.

Akame was now shocked at who she was seeing.

"Galen…?" she muttered.

In front of her, a figure of the jedi was running towards her with his sword ready to strike her. She was now paralyzed, unable to move her muscles to attack or defend herself.

Zank was getting closer and closer until he was just seconds to kill the assassin.

"AKAME!" Tatsumi shouted one last time in desperation trying to wake up his friend as her attacker was ready to end her life.

But, before the Executioner´s blades could reach her, they were stopped by another blade that belonged to a certain jedi, and he didn´t look happy.

"Galen!" Tatsumi shouted in relief looking at his best friend.

"Sorry I couldn´t be here before. Akame made me promise not to interfere unless it was really necessary" he said never leaving his gaze from Zank.

"Who the hell are you!?" Zank said now with anger.

"Didn´t you hear? He just said my name" the jedi said pushing him a few meters away from Akame.

"But, in case you didn´t, my name is Galen Marek, and I´m the one who will end your life" he said pointing his katana at him.

Zank looked at him before laughing maniacally.

"Maybe you managed to save your partner, but now you won´t be able to save yourself!" he said before activating his Teigu again.

Now, in front of Galen, was a figure of the only person he has ever loved.

"Juno…" he said.

She smiled and started walking towards him until they were just one meter from each other. She opened her arms as if she wanted a hug, but suddenly her smile grew until it formed a menacing one.

"DIE!" Zank said ready to decapitate the jedi.

But the opportunity never came due to Galen making a single strike that the Executioner managed to block at the last second.

"H…how?" he said backing away.

"Don´t try to play with my mind using that crap. I have seen this trick before" he said coldly remembering when he fought against Darth Phobos in the Jedi Temple.

"What!?" Zank said shocked.

"Now…" the jedi said walking slowly towards him.

"…you will die…"

As soon as he said those words, he appeared in front of the Executioner making multiple strikes towards him. Zank was barely managing to block every strike.

"No!" he said trying to counterattack without success.

"I won´t die now!" he continued saying.

The two of them were fighting at an unbelievable speed. Galen wasn´t even breaking a sweat.

"I´LL KILL YOU! I CAN PREDICT YOUR MOVES! YOU WON´T…!" he kept saying until he was taken back with what happened next.

His two blades started cracking and they broke.

"Akame! Now!" the jedi shouted.

Akame, who was already out of her trance, took the opportunity and launched herself at the Executioner.

"Eliminate" she said before slicing her sword through his chest.

Zank spit a large amout of blood before falling on his back to the floor.

"You did it!" Tatsumi cheered.

The jedi looked at the fallen serial killer.

"Zank, you asked how you deal with the voices that haunt you every day. I assure you I have heard those voices before, and they stopped haunting me the moment I let go of my past, looking for a way to clean your soul and achieve peace" he said turning away from him.

"But don´t worry, I´m sure you can´t hear them anymore" he finished saying before walking towards Tatsumi with Akame.

"He´s right…they have… splendid…splendid…" Zank said smiling looking towards the moon.

"Thank you…Galen…Akame… for stopping them…" he finished saying taking his last breath.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Next Day - Afternoon**

Galen accompanied Tatsumi to give his respects to Ieyasu and Sayo´s tombs. He kept leaning against a tree while looking at him put a flower in each tomb.

He extended his left arm a caught an apron that was thrown at him by the Night Raid´s chef.

"What are you two doing here? We have to prepare dinner" Akame said putting her hands on her hips.

The two of them nodded and started walking with her back to the building.

"You really needed to come with me to their tombs" Tatsumi said to the jedi.

He shrugged.

"I was just telling you I´m here to support you in any way I can" he said looking at his friend.

Tatsumi smiled.

"Thank you" he said before looking towards the building.

The jedi turned towards the tombs and saw the ghostly figures of Tatsumi´s friends smiling at him and waving.

He smiled back and nodded before seeing them disappear.

After preparing dinner and eating, everyone was ready to head to their rooms.

Galen and Akame were the only ones left in the kitchen to pick up the dirty plates and wash them.

While washing, Galen looked at his partner.

"You saw your sister when Zank did that mind trick on you, didn´t you?" he asked.

Akame stopped what she was doing. Should she really tell him who she saw?

Maybe, but not now.

"Yes" she lied.

"You hesitated before trying to strike at her, maybe you two can still find a way to be together again" he told her.

"Maybe…" she said before continuing what she was doing.

Galen was confused at her conduct, but he decided not to push it and kept washing.

Meanwhile, was on her own thoughts.

Was she really starting to develop feelings for the jedi? What would happen if she told him? Would he accept them?

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she focused again on her work.

Right now, she wasn´t sure of what she felt for him, and she won´t jump into conclusions so early.

* * *

 **And that´s the end of Chapter 6!**

 **I apologize again for the delay. As I said at the top, I took my time to consider your requests mady on the reviews section.**

 **So, anyway, I have seen that many of my last reviews are requests to make the story according to the manga plot, and I aim to please, so I will continue to write from the anime version until the two plots start to differ. That´s when I will focus on the manga.**

 **Also, I´ve been thinking that maybe I should move Sheele to Galen´s Harem. I have noticed that the interactions I write between them are far more larger and comfortable than her interactions with Tatsumi.**

 **Sheele to Galen´s Harem or to keep in Tatsumi´s? I´ll leave the decision to you until next chapter. If nobody answers I will move her.**

 **And that leads to another question. In case Sheele moves to Galen´s Harem, you want me to focus on his relationship with Mine only or you want me to keep the Harem available for other girls in the future? I´ll leave the decision to you.**

 **Now, to answer some reviews!**

 **Greyjedi449t** **: Thank you for reading! :)**

 **orca3553** **: Thank you! He will show that, and more!**

 **Imperial warlord** **: Thank you!**

 **SpecialMonitor22** **: Yes, my objective is to find a balance between hos two side resulting in a lethal, powerful, and almost unstoppable assassin. Of course! How could I forget her!? I´ll meke sure to add her to the Harem! Thank you for your idea!**

 **sinraipaleodemon1** **: Thanks! Oh, her expression will be priceless! Don´t worry, the bastard will suffer.**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** **: Anything can happen, friend. Stay tuned if you want to know ;)**

 **CC-6776** **: Thanks!**

 **NinjaFang1331** **: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **treyalexander63917** **: Yes I will, maybe or maybe not. Your idea about Incursio sounds genius! Maybe you just saved me some time to think about it! Thank you!**

 **Wacko12** **: I like your idea! Too bad you said it a little too late :/**

 **So that´s all for now! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, don´t forget to click on favorite!**

 **All the ideas are acceptable, leave them on the reviews section.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Disaster Assassin

**Hey readers! Daverocks reporting!**

 **I´m finally back home from a very long trip and I managed to fix my computer! After a long wait I finally can continue my story! Thank you all for following me this far in my Fanfic!**

 **So let´s get started!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

"I´m sorry, Tatsumi. I won´t be able to hug you again…" said a bloody Sheele.

Mine was on the ground watching her friend in horror as she was being ripped in half by a monster.

"SHEELE!" the pink-haired cried for her friend.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Morning**

Galen opened his eyes faster than he could have imagined, breathing heavily, he started to look at the roof of his room trying to understand what he has just dreamed about.

He had that vision before, but, this time, he only saw Sheele´s death and it was more detailed.

Did that mean something?

Looking at his left towards the window, he saw that it was almost midday, and, hearing his stomach, he could guess it was not happy about it.

He left a final yawn and tried to get up from his bed only to fail. He was confused at first, but then he looked at his right and noticed a certain blonde beauty sleeping with a cat-like smile on her face with her arms around his right arm, clutching it against her huge cleavage.

With a big blush on his face, he sighed. He has gotten used to her seductive methods, but sneaking to his bed was something new, and, knowing this woman, this wasn´t going to be the only time she was going to do that.

He tried to remove his arm from her grip only for her to hold it tighter this time. With a vein popping out of his head, he tried to wake her up.

"Hey, Kit Cat, time to wake up" he said shaking her shoulder.

The blonde beauty started to rub her eyes and opened them slowly. Looking at the position they were in, she made a lustful smile and looked at him.

"My, my, Galen, I didn´t know you were a man that liked close contact when you sleep with a beautiful girl" she said.

The jedi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah right. I need to get up and change to my clothes, so would you mind if you get out of my room?" he said.

Leone smirked and got close to his neck.

"How about we stay a little longer and have some fun? It´s my free day after all" she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt she was being lifted from the bed.

"I have training with Sheele, remember?" Galen said.

Looking at him, she pouted while she was floating towards the room´s door.

"You win this time, Galen Marek…" she said before she got out of the room and the door closed in front of her.

Sighing again, he got up from his bed and started to get dressed.

When he was done, he walked to the room´s door and opened it, he noticed that Leone left, and that made him sigh in relief.

Right now, he was only thinking in filling his stomach. No mind works properly without a full stomach.

Walking towards the dining table he saw from the entrance that the table was full of bowls with fruit slices, his mouth started watering at such beautiful sight. He was going to enter when he heard Lubbock speaking with the Boss.

"Do you think it´s ok to put Sheele in charge?" Lubbock asked.

Galen frowned at the question. Is he thinking she isn´t capable of making the job?

"I´m sure it will be. She seems to get along with those two. I´d bet she can work perfectly with them" the Boss said taking a bite from an apple.

"What makes you say that?" asked the green-haired assassin.

"Well, the two of them seem to get along with older women, especially Galen" she answered.

"Good! I call dibs on training him next time!" shouted Leone bringing another bowl of fruit to the table.

Galen shivered at hearing that, he didn´t want to imagine what she would try to do if the two of them had some alone time for training.

"See? It comes naturally" Najenda said with a chuckle.

"WHAT THE HELL!? IT´S SO UNFAIR!" Lubbock shouted to the heavens.

"You could say that for an assassin… he´s a real ladykiller" Najenda joked.

The room was suddenly quiet while everyone, including Galen, looked at her weirdly.

"Pretty funny, huh?" she asked.

" _I think my sense of humor just flew to the south…_ " the jedi thought.

"I guess not…" Najenda said coughing awkwardly.

He thought he had enough of hiding and decided to show his presence.

"Morning" he said waving his hand.

"Morning, Galen? Do you know what time is it?" the Boss asked.

"I guess I really needed the sleep" he said rubbing the back of his neck before taking an apple and started eating it.

"Anyway, Sheele and Tatsumi are waiting for you near the river, so get there as soon as you can" Najenda said.

The jedi nodded.

Akame arrived to the room with the mantle she always used for cooking.

"I´m planning for lunch mabo tofu over beef over rice, is it ok?" she asked.

"Don´t you think it´s be better to separate the tofu from the beef over rice?" Lubbock suggested with a sweatdrop.

"Sounds great!" the two girls present on the room besides Akame agreed.

Lubbock looked at them deadpanned.

"I was also thinking in adding fried chicken on top of it" Akame said.

"D..don´t you think that´s a little too much?" again Lubbock commented.

"Sounds great!" the women replied again.

"Night Raid women are voracious… don´t you think Galen?" Lubbock said looking looked at the jedi only to drop his jaw with what he saw.

Galen was eating the HALF of a watermelon. On top of the table there was the other empty half of the watermelon, three munched apples, two orange peels, and four banana peels.

"Actually, I agree with them" the jedi replied before leaving the room with a bowl full of fruit in his hands.

Everyone looked at the door where he just left.

"Boy, someone was hungry" Najenda said smirking.

 **Night Raid Hideout - Afternoon**

Galen got to the river just in time to see Tatsumi getting out of the water wearing a metal armor, he was breathing heavily and Sheele watching him.

"Good job, Tatsumi, swimming in that armor is going to improve your strength and movement during operations" Sheele said cheerfully.

"Man, this is pretty hard. I didn´t even had the chance to eat something… I could kill for an apple right now" he replied.

As soon as he said that, an apple hit him on the head making him stumble backwards, but he managed to catch the apple.

"Ow! What the hell!?" he said now with a red mark on his forehead.

"Ask and you will receive" the jedi said smirking and walking towards them.

"Hi, Galen, did you sleep well?" Sheele asked smiling at him.

Flashes of the dream he had started appearing in his head, but he shook them of.

"Good enough" he replied.

The, he looked at Tatsumi who was eating the apple with an unrivaled speed.

"So how´s the training going so far?" the jedi asked.

"It seems he´s making a lot of progress, and, since I don´t have any other duty in the hideout, I can put my total attention on it" Sheele said.

Galen raised an eyebrow.

"Is it your free day or something?" he asked.

Sheele´s expression darkened.

"In the kitchen, I burned the meat, and Akame lost it. While I was cleaning, I finished making more mess making Bulat´s work more difficult. When I was assigned to do the shopping, I mistook salt for sugar, and Leone started laughing. Finally, when I tried laundry, I accidentally washed Mine along with the clothes" she explained.

Galen noticed that Tatsumi was making a silent celebration in the last one.

"I´m sorry for being so…" Sheele started apologizing for no reason, but her glasses fell off her eyes.

The jedi crouched at her side and took them.

"Here" he said offering the glasses to Sheele.

She smiled.

"Thank you" she said grabbing her glasses and putting them on.

"Sheele, I´m curious. How did you end in this line of work?" Tatsumi asked.

Galen looked at Tatsumi then at Sheele again. He couldn´t deny that he was interested in the story of how did someone like Sheele become an assassin.

Sheele´s expression again became dark.

"I used to live in the Capital City´s Industrial District. I used to cause disasters and mess since I was a child, I never took pride in anything I did. People called me names and made fun of me saying that I had a loosened screw" she explained.

The jedi could only feel pity for her. She never felt like she had a reason on life, as hard as she tried.

"However, there was a girl who was always kind to me. No matter how many mistakes I made, she never insulted or made fun of me. She was the only person I felt happy with. Until that day…" she continued.

Tatsumi and Galen frowned.

"I was in her house with her as usual, and a man knocked the door. It was her former boyfriend, who hated her for leaving him. I could see the man was high on drugs that day, suddenly, things started to get violent. He started to strangle my friend, I could only think that I had to save her. I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him on the neck. I was strangely calm in that moment, and the man was dead in seconds. My friend was trembling of what just happened, I haven´t known of her since then"

Her face started to get a saddened expression.

"Then, a few days later, the man´s friends came to avenge his death. They said that they had already killed my parents and that I was next. Even if they were threatening me, I was feeling strangely calm again. I took out the knife I carried for self-defense and killed the man´s friends one by one. That´s when I realized that the screw I had loosened made me a talented killer. I could help society by getting rid of its garbage, I finally felt useful. When the Revolutionary Army recruited me, I was a freelance assassin in Capital City" she finished explaining.

Galen and Tatsumi were in deep thought with what she told them.

The jedi turned to Sheele with a frown.

"Never think that you are just useful for killing only" he said.

The two other members turned at the jedi.

"I know what you feel, Sheele. I felt the same when I watched helplessly how they killed my father in front of me. The training I was given was physical and emotional torture. They made me think that I would never achieve anything no matter how much I tried, but I never let those ideas come to my mind. You will fail if you think that you will fail. I´m sure you can do much more than killing to feel useful" he said looking at the girl with anger and pity in his eyes.

"Galen…" Sheele said with a very small blush on her cheeks.

A tear came out of her eye, and then she gave him a smile.

"Thank you… I really appreciate your words" she said wiping out her tear.

The jedi gave her a side-smile and nodded. Tatsumi smiled at the jedi, but then something came to his mind.

"I wonder if I´m really up to this…" Tatsumi said.

"Don´t worry" Sheele said giving him a cheerful smile.

Tatsumi could only smile at her.

"You´re better at cooking than me" she said encouraging him.

Tatsumi´s face fell and a rainy cloud appeared over him. Galen chuckle at his poor friend and patted him on the back.

"Nice going! Tatsumi!" a voice said behind them.

They turned to the river and saw Bulat appear from the water laughing and showing his biceps. Galen and Tatsumi´s expressions went blank.

" _What a unique family I had joined_ " the jedi thought.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Afternoon**

Everyone was gathered at the main room.

"Tatsumi, your wounds have pretty much healed, right?" Najenda asked.

He nodded.

"Good, this is the Teigu we took from Zank. I want you to try it" she said.

Tatsumi became excited.

"Really!? Don´t you guys want to?" he asked.

"Each person can only wield one Teigu" Bulat explained.

"Wielding one takes a lot of physical and mental strength" Lubbock finished explaining.

Without wasting any other second, Tatsumi grabbed the Teigu and put it on his forehead.

"There wasn´t any records on this one, so we don´t know what it can do" the Boss said.

"It has the ability to read minds, right? Try it on me" Akame said.

Tatsumi looked at Akame and tried to focus.

"You…" he said.

"You want to eat meat tonight!" he shouted.

"It´s perfect!" Akame said.

"It hasn´t been activated yet…" Leone said crossing her arms.

"I don´t want you to peek in my mind, so try another ability" Mine said.

Tatsumi pouted.

"Fine…" he said.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he started to concentrate.

"Activate!" he said and the Teigu´s eye opened.

Tatsumi looked at Akame, Sheele, and Mine. His face went red.

"Well?" Mine asked.

He didn´t respond and kept staring at them.

"What´s the matter? He´s acting strange" Mine said.

Galen used the Force to read his emotions. He then knew what Tatsumi was seeing. The jedi could only shake his head.

Suddenly, Tatsumi started to feel dizzy.

"The Teigu is rejecting him! Quick, take it off!" Lubbock said with concern.

Akame ran to Tatsumi and took the Teigu off his forehead.

"What happened? I felt that I lost my strength for a few seconds" Tatsumi said rubbing his head.

"You weren´t compatible. I guess you didn´t suit for each other" Najenda said.

She took the Teigu and watched it.

"We´ll send it to the Revolutionary Army HQ. There, they will test it and see how we can use it in our advantage" she said.

"Although we are a team of assassins, we take as a secondary job to collect Teigus. We take them from the wielders like Zank. Those we can´t take, we destroy them" Akame explained.

Galen thought about that.

"Very clever, so the more Teigus we have, the more advantage the Revolutionary Army has against the Empire" Galen said rubbing his chin.

"Exactly" Najenda said reaching for a book.

"This book tells everything we know about the Teigus. Maybe you can add information about Mirror in it" she said giving the book to Galen.

Tatsumi went to his side to watch the book also.

"There are so many… and this is just some of them?" he said.

"You need to learn everything you can about them" Najenda said.

"Understood" the jedi said still looking through the book.

"By the way, which one is the strongest Teigu?" Tatsumi asked to the Boss.

"That depends on the compatibility and the way it´s used" she said.

Then she made a thinking pose.

"But, if I had to choose one… I´d say the Teigu that controls ice…" she continued.

Galen looked at her and he could see that she had some kind of experience with that Teigu or at least the Teigu´s wielder.

"Fortunately, its wielder isn´t in Capital City right now. She´s busy subjugating the Northern Race" Najenda said.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"The Northern Race?" he asked.

"Have you heard of the hero Numa Seika? He is their prince, but he has yet to taste defeat. He´s great strategist in which people has put their has gathered a powerful army based on their most fortified city planning to invade Capital City. As you can see, they´re a threat to the Empire, and so, the Empire sent an army to invade the North before that happens" she explained.

"There´s nothing to worry about, it´ll take to the Empire at least one year to conquer the North even with that woman" Lubbock said confidently.

"That may be true" Najenda said not so convinced.

Tatsumi smirked.

"The more the merrier, I say!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you suddenly so enthusiastic?" Mine asked.

"There are many unknown Teigus out there, right? Then this idea struck me. Maybe… maybe there´s a Teigu that can resurrect the dead, right?" he said excitedly.

Everyone´s faces darkened and looked to the floor.

"Then I can bring back Sayo and Ieyasu! So I´ll do my best to collect as many…!" he kept saying.

"You can´t" Bulat said darkly.

Tatsumi looked confused at him.

"Bro?" he asked.

"Not even the Teigu can bring back the dead, you only live once" Bulat said.

"B…but you don´t know that!? How can you prove that such Teigu doesn´t exist!?" Tatsumi asked with anger and desperation.

"The First Emperor" Galen said.

"What?" Tatsumi asked looking at the jedi.

"Exactly, if such a Teigu existed, don´t you think the First Emperor would be still in power? He made the Teigu because he knew that when he died he wouldn´t be able to protect his country" Akame explained.

Galen could see Tatsumi´s face become in shock and sadness, all his hopes were slowly being destroyed.

His most vulnerable point.

"Leave those fantasies. If not, that weakness on your heart will be used against you, and it will kill you" Akame said coldly.

Tatsumi looked to the floor, absorbing everything he heard, and his hands turned into fists.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Nighttime**

Akame was done with washing the dishes from the dinner. She left her apron hanging and started to walk towards her room.

"You know, that last comment was a little unnecessary" a voice said behind her.

Akame turned to look at Galen leaning on the wall in the hallway.

Her expression didn´t change.

"Hope is an illusion that consumes you. It only brings a larger deception in the end of the road" she said coldly turning away and continuing walking towards her room.

Galen looked at her with a frown.

"That´s where you´re wrong. Hope is what creates success and victory. People who lose hope is people who give up on life" the jedi said.

Akame kept walking without saying a word.

"No matter what happened to you in the past, you never have to lose it" he said.

That´s the drop that spilled the glass. In less than a second, Akame was in front of him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"You don´t know ANYTHING of how I feel! I may have told you my story, but you didn´t experience it! You don´t know how I felt every night wishing for this madness to stop, I realized that nobody would stop this! No one would help me, so I had to do survive by myself!" she said with anger.

The jedi´s expression never changed.

"How can you be talking about hope when you have seen by yourself what happens to people that has it!?" she said starting to tremble.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She realized his shirt´s collar and put her forehead on his chest and started sobbing. The jedi looked at her for some time.

She may be a person trained to kill, an assassin, but, on the inside, she was just a girl screaming for someone to help her, to comfort her, to be there when she needs him. She was human after all.

Akame felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. She was surprised, but she didn´t move.

"I understand what you´re feeling, but you must see that hope is the reason why we are here. It is the reason why the Revolutionary Army exists, because people have faith that one day things will change for the better, and we must do everything we can to achieve that" Galen said calmly.

Akame kept still with her head still on his chest. She didn´t know what to feel right now, his body felt so warm and comforting, but she didn´t dare to move a finger.

"I do know perfectly what you felt. I felt the same way when I was Vader´s dark apprentice. I may have given up hope for a while, but I met some people who were determined in wiping out the Galactic Empire, who didn´t give up. You are here because Najenda returned to you that hope you lost during your time in the Empire. It never abandoned you. Hope isn´t something that comes to you, it is something that you create. Don´t let your past experience tell you the contrary" he said.

Akame was surprised with everything the jedi told her. She was speechless how calm he was about how she reacted. He was comforting her, helping her in letting out everything she kept to herself for a long time.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face deeper into his chest. More tears started to fall from her eyes and she started crying.

Galen didn´t move and let the girl he was hugging release all her sadness, anger, and frustration. He wanted to show her that he was there, and that she wasn´t alone in this, like when Juno was there for him supporting him in anything he needed.

For a few minutes it kept like that.

Finally, tears stopped falling from Akame´s eyes, but she kept hugging the jedi.

"Thank you, Galen, for helping me see my mistake" she said calmly.

Galen side-smiled.

"That´s what friends are for" he said.

Akame didn´t want to leave his arms, she felt safe around him, happy, but they both had to separate sooner or later. Now there was no doubt in her mind.

She fell in love with Galen Marek.

"Do you think Tatsumi will be fine, or I should go apologize to him?" the assassin said.

Galen used the Force and sensed Tatsumi´s energy in the cliff where his friends' tombs were, but he wasn´t alone. A certain purple-haired girl was there with him.

The jedi chuckled.

"I think that won´t be necessary" he said.

 **Capital City – Next Day – Afternoon**

Galen, Tatsumi, and Leone where visiting the slums, where Leone was born and raised.

"Wow, the slums are pretty lively" Tatsumi said in awe.

"That´s because the economic situation won´t let the poor down. Those who are born in terrible poverty will rise as the strongest" Leone said with pride.

Tatsumi and Galen noticed that everyone greeted Leone, she must be very popular.

"You sure know a lot of people here" Galen said.

"Well, I was born and raised here, also I earned a reputation for being a masseuse" she said cheerfully.

She got closer to the jedi.

"I could give you a free massage anytime you want" she said seductively.

Before Galen could answer, people started to shout in front of them.

"There she is! Leone, pay us what you owe! I´ll wring that tab out of you!" angry men shouted while they were running towards them.

"Shit! Run!" Leone shouted while running for her life.

Tatsumi and Galen caught up with her in a short time.

"Aren´t the slums fun?!" Leone asked cheerfully while running.

"Running for your life isn´t fun!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

They noticed that the way was starting to split.

"We should separate to lose them! I´ll go with Gal…!" Leone started saying.

"I´ll take right!" Galen shouted while sprinting towards the right road.

"Right behind you!" Tatsumi said before sprinting after him.

"DAMN YOU, GUYS!" they could hear Leone shouting before they were out of their sight.

After some time running, he decided to take a breath.

"Looks like we lost them" the jedi said looking for any sign of Leone or the angry crowd.

"Ok, that´s good just one question" Tatsumi said.

"Where the hell are we!?" he asked in exasperation starting to make weird body movements.

"Quit you bitching we will find a way" Galen said annoyed by his partner´s behavior.

"You two, over there!" a female voice said behind them.

Galen and Tatsumi turned and looked at who spoke to them.

It was a girl with long, orange hair that was tied in a pony-tail, she had orange eyes like her hair and a slim figure. She had an Imperial Officer uniform.

With her was a pretty weird looking dog being dragged by a belt in her hand.

Galen´s eyes widened as he recognized the dog.

" _A Teigu!_ " he thought.

"I´m Seryu from the Imperial Police! Is ther something you need help with?" she asked giving them a military salute.

Galen noticed from the corner of his eyes that Tatsumi´s expression darkened a little with what she said.

The dog at her side started to make "Kyu" noises.

"What´s the matter, Coro? Hungry? Hang in there, okay?" Seryu said kneeling next to the dog.

"What´s that?" Tatsumi said pointing at Coro.

"This is the Teigu Hekatonkheires, but don´t worry, he only harms evildoers!" she said carrying Coro in her arms.

Galen remembered reading about it on the book. It can transform into various beasts, and even regenerate missing limbs and body parts.

An organical Teigu.

If the Empire had such Teigus in its power, then this was going to be a very difficult fight.

"Anyway, did you require any assistance?" Seryu asked.

Galen got out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, we kinda lost our way, but we know the name of the area we should go" he said.

"Perfect! I´ll take you there during my patrol!" Seryu said cheerfully.

She threw Coro from her arms and grabbed the jedi´s hand.

Coro started jumping like crazy and saying "Kyu" faster than last time.

"Do all imperial officers have Teigus like this?" Galen asked.

"Nope, I´m the only one with this Teigu! When Coro doesn´t like its user, he won´t even move. No one higher-up managed to make it his Teigu, so they tried lower ranks. That´s when Coro sensed my passion for justice and became my partner ever since!" Seryu explained cheerfully while grabbing Coro in her arms again.

"Anyway, we should head towards your destination before it gets too late!" she said grabbing Galen´s hand with her right hand and the left one grabbing Coro.

After some walking, they reached the slums.

"I believe this is where you two mentioned you were going" Seryu said letting go of the jedi´s hand.

Tatsumi and Galen bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you very much for escorting us" Tatsumi said.

"Don´t mention it! If you encounter any evil just let me know!" Seryu said cheerfulle making another military salute.

"We appreciate it, Seryu" Galen said nodding his head.

"Let´s go, Coro! I bet you´re hungry!" Seryu said while running away from them with Coro being dragged by the belt again.

Galen had the feeling that she wasn´t going to feed it with croquettes.

The two looked at each other with serious expressions.

"We need to report this to the Boss" Galen said.

Tatsumi nodded and the two started walking away.

Galen could feel that something bad was coming, and really soon. He had to be ready.

 **Imperial Palace – Afternoon**

"Prime Minister! I have news about your relative´s death investigation" a soldier said kneeling in front of Minister Honest.

"Well, out with it!" he demanded.

"While investigating the forest, we found many death bodies of our soldiers. Including Captain Itami" the soldier said.

Honest´s eyes widened, he was the captain who was given one of the Shingus.

"Which Shingu was given to him?" he asked.

"Rengabasshingu, sir" the soldier said.

"And where is it?" Honest asked.

"Destroyed, sir, crushed along with the Captain´s hands in them" the soldier responded.

Honest started to tremble. Rengabasshingu was known for being able to crush and destroy almost every material. So how did Night Raid manage to destroy such weapon?

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" the soldier said.

Then he ordered his men to come. They brought a cloth bag covered in blood and put it on a table. The men loosened the knot on the bag to show what was inside.

It was the Captain´s head, with an expression of fear on his face. On his forehead there was something written with a knife on his flesh that said "Soon, you will answer for your crimes"

After reading the letter, Honest turned to the soldier.

"Send a messenger at once! We need General Esdeath to come to Capital City as soon as possible!" he ordered.

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **Hey readers, I´m back! It took me a long time to fix some problems on my computer, but finally I managed to publish the next chapter! Now that I´m back from a long vacation and fresh with ideas for the story. The chapter will take me much less time to publish them!**

 **The votes I received from reviews and PMs about Sheele´s pairing ended in a tie of 12/12! Unbelievable!**

 **So right now I´ll leave Sheele in some kind of love triangle, but you can keep voting on which one do you prefer: Galen or Tatsumi.**

 **As always, if you want me to add a girl to Galen or Tatsumi´s harem tell me on the reviews section.**

 **No YAOI**

 **This are the Harem´s so far.**

 **Galen: Akame, Leone, Esdeath, Spear, Chelsea**

 **Tatsumi: Mine, Sheele (undecided)**

 **Now I´m going to answer some reviews!**

 **Wacko12** **: Don´t worry! The next chapter you´re gonna like it I assure you!**

 **orca3553** **: Thank you, it came randomly actually.**

 **PersonaQeminod1** **: Actually, It will be more about the Akame ga Kill universe, but I´ll see what I can do about it.**

 **treyalexander63917** **: You´ll see!**

 **sinraipaleodemon** **: Oh you´re gonna like it I assure you.**

 **SpecialMonitor22** **: Thank you for all your reviews! It really makes me wanna keep eith this story now more than ever!**

 **Gammaman** **: Thank you for all your comments, don´t worry. It won´t be all the same, this is just the beginning! I´ll keep all your ideas in mind.**

 **That´s all for now! But the next chapter will be out soon so stay tuned!**

 **Thank you all, don´t forget to add to favorites if you liked my story and any comment is welcome!**

 **See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: In the Name of Justice

**How ya doin, guys! Daverocks reporting!**

 **Finally I´ve managed to return to my writing routine and soon I will be able to update chapters faster!**

 **Thank you all for your patience and thank you for those who have followed me since the beginning!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

 **Capital City – Nighttime**

Night Raid was assigned to hunt down different objectives throughout the city, they were divided in pairs.

This time, Galen was paired with Leone. Their objective was a drug lord located in the Capital City´s Red-Light District.

The jedi tried not to look to the windows and streets of the district due to them being full of women wearing kimonos that were opened enough to reveal their cleavage pretty well.

"You´re reaction is pretty cute" Leone said giggling to the jedi.

"We should focus on the target…" Galen said with a red face and a vein popping on his forehead.

Leone sighed.

"Fine, time to get to work" she said before activating her Teigu.

"Activate, Lionel!" she said and her body was covered in flames.

After the fire died, it revealed a Leone in her beast form.

"Sweet! Changing into this form always gets me pumped!" she said in excitement.

"Could you say that louder? I think they didn´t hear you in the other side of the city" Galen said sarcastically.

Leone pouted.

"What are you always such a killjoy?" she said.

The jedi simply rolled his eyes.

Leone smirked.

"Well then, let´s not waste any more time!" she said and carried Galen bridal-style.

He sweatdropped.

"I can´t let you fall behind, handsome" Leone said cheerfully and one of the jedi´s eyebrows started twitching.

"I swear, Leone, one of this days…MPGHMPH!" Galen didn´t have time to finish because the blonde put his head on her breast and started to jump through the roofs of the district.

After a few minutes of jumping and embarrassment, they finally arrived to the building where the target was. Leone sneaked through a window and let go of Galen who desperately started to recover his breath.

"Whew! We made it" she said while wiping out some sweat from her forehead.

The jedi glared at Leone.

"Don´t EVER do that again" he said cleaning the dust on his clothes.

Leone just chuckled and winked at him.

After recovering from the run, Leone opened one of the piles on the roof to show what was under them.

"Take a look" she said in a serious tone.

Galen ´s nostrils were soon filled with a horrible smell and covered his nose to prevent from inhaling it, but what he saw was the more shocking.

The room was filled with almost women, it looked like they were under the influence of some kind of drug. The jedi instantly understood what the target was using these girls for.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened to reveal two men, one had a pink coat and an eyepatch on his right eye, the other one had a complete white suit with a blue short and a red tie. They walked towards the girls.

"Excellent, ladies. Keep earning, and I´ll bring more drugs for you, okay?" said the man with the pink coat and the eyepatch.

"Okaaaaaaay" all the girls said at the same time.

The man with the white suit noticed a girl with a green kimono lying on the floor.

"Hey, boss, take a look at this one" he said.

The man with the pink coat, who was apparently the responsible of this business, looked at the girl.

"Well, this is bad. She smells like fish and is broken. Get rid of her, and replace her with a new one" he said.

"Alright" said the man in the white suit.

Slowly, the woman on the floor started to get up.

"Please….more drugs" she said.

She didn´t have time to get up because the man in the white suit punched her hard in the face, killing her.

Galen´s hands turned to fists when he witnessed that act.

"We should get more dumb girls from the slums" he said.

"Yeah, those good-for-nothing will do anything for money" the drug lord said laughing.

Leone put the pile in his place to prevent them from being watched.

The jedi noticed her cold expression.

"That girl he just hit. I knew her from the slums" she said.

Galen felt pity for her. It was pretty uncommon to see Leone so sad and angry for someone. He has seen her fight, but she always had that predatory smile on her face.

Since the moment that man killed the girl, things got personal for Leone.

Leone stood up and punched her hand with the other one.

"They piss me off! Let´s kill these bastards once and for all!" she said angrily.

Galen stood up and glared at the pile they opened to watch the room.

"Understood" he said unsheathing Mirror.

They sneaked to the next room and started hearing their voices again.

"Hey, boss, don´t you think it´s time to expand out drug territory?" they heard the man in the white suit say.

"You´re right, maybe we should pay Tybil a visit to discuss it" the drug lord said.

Galen and Leone looked a t each other and nodded.

They jumped and, with force, broke the roof and landed on the room where their target was.

"The only place you are going… IS HELL!" they said in unison glaring at the drug lord.

The man of the white suit´s expression became of fear.

"I..intruders! Kill them!" he ordered the guards that were in the room who were also men in suits.

The guards unsheathed their own swords and knives and charged towards the two assassins.

Galen attacked first and threw Mirror. Using the Force, he made his katana start spinning to decapitate to of the guards running at him. After that, he recovered Mirror just in time to slice in to cut in half a guard that was going to attack him from behind.

Leone was surrounded by five guards, but she took them out easily by dodging their attacks and punching them one by one.

The last guard facing Galen charged at him with a knife, but Galen simply dodged by stepping aside and using a Force Push to send him towards Leone who reacted quickly and kicked him sending him along with other three guards towards the concrete wall. They died instantly on the impact.

The man with the white suit started trembling.

"You can´t be serious….I DON´T DESERVE TO DIE!" he shouted drawing out a pistol he had under his coat.

Galen was instantly in front of him and cut his hand that was holding the pistol and, with a quick spin, he sliced his throat.

"I got tired of hearing you" he said coldly leaving the man to drown on his own blood.

The drug lord started to back away, but Leone grabbed him by the neck and stated to choke him.

"What… what do you want? Money? Drugs? I can give you anything just let me live!" he said trying to breathe.

"No thanks. All I want is to take your life" Leone said with no emotion on her face.

"Just who the hell are you guys!?" the drug lord said now with pure fear.

Leone made a toothy smile.

"Just some good-for-nothing!" she said before punching him with extreme force.

The drug lord was sent flying towards the Byōbu that was behind him. After the dust cleared, he was lying dead with a hole on his stomach.

"That´s why getting rid of trash like you is our specialty!" Leone said with a smirk.

After escaping the area, Galen and Leone started to head towards the meeting point. They were walking through a park. The jedi had to admit that even if Capital City was a horrible place where corruption and crime passed through every street, it had very beautiful places that could make him forget all about it for a few seconds.

After enjoying the silence of the night for a while, he started wondering about something.

"What will happen to the girls we found there?" he asked.

"That´s not our problem, is it?" Leone responded.

The jedi frowned at that.

"I thought we fought for the Revolutionary Army, that we fought for the liberty and security of the people. Since when we became just mercenaries?" he said looking at the blonde.

They kept with the staring contest for a few seconds. Leone couldn´t help but be surprised at the determination and experience Galen´s eyes showed. He has seen and suffered so much and he is still on his feet, Leone loved those kinds of things from a man.

She looked away with a blush on her face.

"There is an old retired doctor in the slums, and he is still pretty skilled. I´ll tell him the situation and have him take a look on them" she said while resting the back of her head on her hands.

Galen was surprised at first, but then he chuckled.

"Good to know that you think in others, and not just in yourself" he said half-teasingly.

Leone blushed more.

"That´s…that´s just because I knew some of them from the slums, nothing else" she said trying to justify herself.

Galen shook his head.

"That´s not true Leone. You really care for others especially if you know how rough their life is because you lived that life also. Compassion and solidarity are never things to be ashamed of, because, even in this corrupt city, it gives hope to people" he said making a side smile at her and then continuing walking.

Leone kept looking at him.

"Galen…" she said making the jedi to stop and look at her confused.

She got near him and whispered to his ear.

"You really get me when you smile like that…" she said.

He was caught off guard when she licked his ear. He felt a chill through his whole spine and his face reddened. Leone smirked.

"I just marked you. That means that if we manage to get out of this war alive, you´re mine" she whispered.

He tried to get some distance between them, but he was caught in the blonde-beauty´s strong arms.

"Not this time, handsome. You still owe me for what you did in the forest a few days ago" she said seductively.

She started biting his ear softly.

He could easily use the Force to get her away from him, but, deep inside, he had a very pleasant feeling while she was doing that.

Leone smirked.

"So you´re enjoying it? I got you right where I want" she said in a low voice.

She began to kiss his cheek.

" _Fuck! If she keeps like this, I´m gonna lose it! We need to meet with the others!_ " he thought.

His eyes widened in realization.

"The others…" he thought loudly.

Leone stopped and looked at him confused.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"I…" the jedi started saying.

" _SHEELEEEEEE!_ " he heard Mine shout the moment a vision started popping on his mind.

He got free from Leone´s grasp, grabbed his head, and groaned.

"Galen, what´s wrong?" Leone asked now with more concern.

Galen opened his eyes after the vision was gone and started to breathe heavily. He looked at the blonde.

"Leone, I need you to stay quiet for a few seconds" he said seriously.

"What are you talking about? What´s going o…?"

"Leone, please! I NEED silence!" he said before closing his eyes and started concentrating.

Leone kept her mouth shut, but she started to get worried for her partner.

Suddenly, rocks, fallen branches from trees, even some benches started levitating.

Leone may know about Galen´s abilities, but witnessing them was always something incredible for her.

Some time passed as things kept floating around the two Night Raid members, until some of them started to shake violently. Leone was confused at what was happening until she saw Galen started to clutch his eyes and started trembling.

"NOOOOO!" he shouted before everything that was floating fell on the floor.

"Galen?" Leone asked slowly approaching him.

He looked at her with an expression she has never seen on the jedi before.

Fear.

He stood there still looking at her before starting to run at insane speed on a direction.

"Hey, wait!" Leone shouted trying to stop him, but he didn´t listen, and soon he was out of her sight.

Galen jumped to the roof of a house and started jumping and sprinting through the roofs.

He used the Force to know the location of Mine and Sheele, who were assigned to kill Tybil, the same guy who was mentioned by the drug lord before Leone killed him.

He detected their life energy, but also detected two other energies close to them. They were about to be ambushed.

He started to run faster, and kept feeling their life essences.

" _I have to get there quick! Seryu is not like any enemy we have fought before!_ " he thought with a hell lot of worry.

By what he read about Coro, as she called the "dog", it is an organic Teigu, a Teigu that can´t be destroyed unless its Central Core is damaged.

The book also said that Coro was a Teigu that commonly devours his enemies with its multiple teeth. It also has the ability to grow to an incredible size, increasing his strength and resistance. Coro could also grow arms capable of landing fatal blows.

He noticed that the two pairs already met and are preparing to confront each other. He was still too far away from them.

Using the Force to detect their life energies and what he saw in his vision, he could deduce what was happening in that exact moment.

Right now, Mine already made the first move. She took aim with Pumpkin towards Seryu and started shooting multiple rounds at her, but the shots were blocked by Coro who grew up and used its body to cover Seryu.

Right after Coro regenerated, Seryu took out her weapons called Tonfa Gun and started to shoot at the girls, who were able to dodge the bullets.

After realizing that her guns won´t be very effective on the Night Raid members, she ordered Coro to attack. Coro launched itself towards Sheele. She was waiting for the attack, so she prepared herself and, as soon as she was in a close distance, used Extase to slice Coro right through the left side of its mouth, sending it crashing to a pole.

Seryu kept her calm expression. Sheele was walking towards her swinging Extase to get rid of the blood on it. Seryu then smiled wickedly when a big shadow appeared over Sheele.

Sheele also noticed the shadow and turned to see Coro behind her with the injuries she caused being cured and its skin being regenerated. Before Coro could attack, Mine backed it away with a blast from Pumpkin.

Seryu commanded Coro and, out of nowhere, Coro grew two arms.

Galen knew that now Mine and Sheele were starting to have problems in beating this pair. He was half the way when he realized that Coro right now what launching several punches only to be blocked by Extase after Sheele told Mine to stay behind her.

" _Hang on a little longer, Sheele. I´m almost there!_ " he thought.

He jumped from a house´s roof and landed on the ground. He noticed a black bandana hanging on a small store and took it. Thankfully, the street was empty.

The jedi tied up the bandana around the lower part of his face, covering his nose and mouth, and pulled his hood over his head **(Yeah, I always planned to put a hood on his coat, but forgot to mention it on the chapter I described his costume. Sorry)**. The darkness of the night made able for the hood´s shadow to cover Galen´s eyes.

" _I can´t let her recognize me, or I´ll never be able to put a foot on Capital City_ "

Suddenly, a whistle was heard.

" _Crap! She must have called for reinforcements! I´m running out of time!_ " he thought.

He returned to sense the life energies of his partners and saw that it was getting harder for Sheele to block Coro´s punches. Mine jumped on top of Coro and shot at him again, but, this time, the blast was more powerful.

Unfortunately, the damage was not enough and Coro was regenerating again. Seryu started to laugh and mock Mine. What she didn´t notice is that Sheele took the opportunity of the blast to sneak past Coro and attack directly at her.

A second later, Galen saw a flash of light near a clock tower.

"Found you!" he thought aloud.

Right now, Mine was keeping Coro busy while Sheele was engaging Seryu, and, by the looks of it, Sheele was winning this fight. Seryu was retreating towards the forest while Sheele was following her.

After several slashes dodged, Seryu tripped with a small rock and lost her balance. Sheele took the opportunity and slashed Extase at Seryu again, but Seryu managed to survive the attack because she used her own arms to prevent the fatal blow.

Sheele was surprised that Seryu sacrificed her own arms to prevent her from killing her, that she was caught off guard when two guns appeared from where her arms were just seconds ago.

A shot was heard.

Galen knew that Sheele had managed to block the bullet because of his vision. After that, with a single swing, Sheele cut the augmented guns from Sheele´s arms.

Sheele was about to make the final strike, but Seryu shouted a command that Galen didn´t see on the book.

Seryu called it Berserker Mode.

Coro´s eyes started to get red, its fur was turning brown, and its size was increasing. It transformed into a very powerful beast. Galen was shocked of how the power of the organic Teigu increased drastically.

" _Almost there!_ " he thought.

The jedi was stopped by a massive roar released by the upgraded Coro. He had to cover his ears to prevent his eardrums from exploding.

After the sound faded, he made a Force Sprint and arrived to the battlefield.

When he got there, he saw Mine being crushed to dead by Coro. He heard some bones crushing before Mine screamed in pain.

"Mine!" he shouted and was about to jump into action if it weren´t for Sheele who got to her first and cut Coro´s hand which was grabbing Mine.

"I got here just in time" Sheele said smiling.

Galen sighed in relief after Mine was released, but that relief soon faded when he remembered what was happening next.

"SHEELE, MOVE!" he shouted running towards her.

Galen tried to reach her while she turned to look at him in surprise.

But it was too late.

A bang was heard and a bullet penetrated through Sheele´s chest as her expression turned to shock.

" _No_ " Galen thought as he witnessed the scene.

Mine was paralyzed as she saw too.

Galen didn´t move his gaze from Sheele, but he knew exactly who shot her.

Seryu was standing right there with a gun coming out of her mouth.

"JUSTICE SERVED!" she shouted as Coro quickly approached towards Sheele to devour her.

" _My body…won´t move_ " Sheele thought as she saw Coro approaching with his jaw open ashowing his multiple teeth ready to crush her. She closed her eyes and waited for the worse.

Galen got out of his shock and used all his speed.

" _I can still save her! LIKE HELL I´LL LET YOU HAVE HER!_ " he thought as he ran as fast as he could.

"SHEELE!" Mine shouted while she was seeing her friend about to die.

Coro was milliseconds from grabbing Sheele.

" _NO WAY I´M GONNA LET YOU KILL HER!_ " Galen thought

He launched himself towards Sheele and grabbed her waist with his left arm.

Unfortunately, he couldn´t manage to move his right arm quick enough and half of it was ripped by Coro.

He shouted painfully before falling on the floor with Sheele. She opened her eyes and saw the jedi keeping her close to him.

"Galen…?" she asked in a very low voice.

"D…don´t worry, Sheele….I got you…" he said grinning at her despite the pain he was feeling.

She kept looking at him before loosing consciousness.

"WHA…WHO ARE YOU!? HOW YOU DARE INTERRUPT AN EXECUTION OF JUSTICE!?" Seryu shouted angrily at the jedi, but couldn´t manage to see below his bandana and hood.

Galen slowly stood up. Coro was running at him opening his jaw to devour him and Sheele, but Galen prepared and jumped at the right time, avoiding Coro while the it crashed on several trees.

Galen landed right next to Mine, who got up from Coro´s amputated arm.

"Sheele!" she shouted while she checked on her friend.

"DIE!" Seryu shouted before taking out her mouth gun again.

Galen was prepared for that, and, quickly leaving Sheele with Mine, unsheathed Mirror and blocked three bullets, one was returned at Seryu and hit her in the right shoulder.

Coro was already on its feet and launched again at the jedi. Galen concentrated and prepared himself. He used the Force to stop Coro, who started levitating a little and trying to put his feet on the ground.

Seryu was shocked.

"Just… just who the hell is this guy!?" she asked herself **(Quick note: I also forgot to mention the last chapter that Galen was wearing civilian clothes while walking with Leone and Tatsumi in the Slums, so that´s why Seryu doesn´t recognize him in this chapter)**.

Galen turned to look at Seryu with a glare and, spinning himself with Coro, he launched the organic Teigu towards her, sending them both towards another bunch of trees in the forest.

"Galen!" another voice shouted.

The jedi turned to look at a worried Leone getting close to them.

"What happened!? Why did you run like tha… OH MY GOD! YOUR ARM!" Leone said putting her hands on her mouth in shock when she saw what happened to him.

Before Galen could respond, several footsteps were heard. The group saw imperial soldiers running towards them.

The jedi turned to Leone, ignoring the pain, and with a serious tone he told her.

"Leone, I need you to get Sheele out of here! She´s losing too much blood!" he said.

Leone widened her eyes.

"But what about you!?" she said.

Galen turned at the soldiers approaching.

"I´ll keep them busy, you need to go! Now!" he said as he held Mirror tighter on his left hand.

Leone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I can´t leave you here!" she said now scared of losing him.

Galen turned to her with a glare.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!" he shouted to her.

Leone looked at him for a few seconds before tears started to come from her eyes. She grabbed Sheele and started running away from the battlefield. Mine gave a worried look at Galen who nodded. She nodded back at him before also starting to run.

"Go after them!" an imperial commander ordered his men who started running towards a retreating Leone and Mine.

"Oh no you don´t" Galen said before closing his eyes and started to concentrate and gather a lot of energy.

He started floating and an almost invisible sphere starting to form around him. Several objects started to float and moving around the jedi.

The soldiers that were going after the retreating group started to be pulled back towards Galen.

"What is he doing!? Shoot at him!" the commander said.

Many soldiers started firing their guns at the jedi only to be blocked by the sphere around him.

Slowly, all the imperial forces were being pulled towards Galen, and tried to back away only for them to fail.

Soon, all the soldiers were floating around the jedi screaming and scared of what will happen next.

Seryu recovered from the attack and saw what the jedi was doing. She knew that it wasn´t good. Coro was already hugging her protecting of what will happen.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH" Galen shouted.

A blinding light started to emerge from the jedi, and a huge explosion followed.

Seryu woke up some time later, only to find Coro in his normal form right beside her.

She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She saw all of the imperial soldiers were lying dead on the ground, some of them were turned to ashes. She looked for any sign of the Night Raid members or the mysterious guy who prevented her from serving justice to the city.

She found none of them.

Water drops started to fall all over the corpses of her imperial teammates, which meant it started raining.

She clutched her eyes and screamed in rage to the night sky for failing.

 **Night Raid meeting point outside Capital City – Midnight**

The rest of the Night Raid members were there when Leone and Mine arrived with an unconscious Sheele.

Najenda instantly ordered Bulat to take Sheele to the hideout to treat her. Bulat nodded and ran with Sheele on his arms and Mine at his side to check on her friend and her broken arm

Soon after that, Lubbock was holding Tatsumi while Najenda was holding Leone from returning to the city.

"Let me go! I need to find him!" Leone shouted while struggling to get off Najenda.

"I won´t leave my friend to die there!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Enough, you two! Now is not the time to lose your heads" Najenda ordered the two calmly.

"I refuse to believe he is dead!" Leone shouted.

Najenda smacked her on the head.

Leone looked at her boss with sadness.

"We all know the risks of being part of Night Raid! You know it and Galen knew it! Stop acting foolishly and don´t let you comrade´s death be in vain!" Najenda said.

Leone stopped struggling and turned at her. She lowered her head towards the ground and started sobbing.

Najenda´s expression softened when she saw that.

"He sacrificed himself to save Sheele´s life, he will forever be remembered by Night Raid as a hero, but if he´s still out there, I´m sure we will find him, or he will come back to us. He doesn´t fall that easy" Najenda said.

Najenda and Leone started walking towards the hideout. Tatsumi, who stopped struggling after hearing Najenda, followed them along with Lubbock.

Akame looked at the sky, rain drops falling on her face. Deep inside she knew Galen was alive.

" _Galen, wherever you are, please be safe and come back to us_ " she thought sadly before walking to the hideout.

 **Unknown location – Midnight**

Galen was walking through the forest with Extase wrapped on his back, surprisingly, the Teigu didn´t do anything when he grabbed it from the floor before escaping. Perhaps it knew that he grabbed it to return it to Sheele.

After some walking, he leaned on a tree. That Force Maelstrom took out most of his energy and the fact that he was bleeding out from his lost hand wasn´t helping.

He ripped some of the cloth on his shirt to bandage the cut part and started walking again.

Soon, he was on his knees trying to stay awake only to fail. He hit the ground completely, wondering if he was going to die like this. At least he managed to prevent Sheele´s horrible death.

He chuckled before slowly closing his eyes, but he managed to watch a shadow and hear a voice before everything he saw was darkness.

* * *

 **That´s the end of the so waited Chapter 8!**

 **This story almost reaches 15,000 views!**

 **First of all, I want to thank all of you for your follows and reviews! They have helped me a lot since the beginning of my story, and I hope that as I publish each chapter I get to satisfy you with it!**

 **Many of you have given me advices and ideas that have helped me on how to make this story more interesting!**

 **The pairing for Sheele is still undecided, but right now Tatsumi is winning with one vote more than Galen. You still have some time before I publish the next chapter so leave you opinion on the reviews section.**

 **The Harems are still the same:**

 **Galen: Akame, Leone, Esdeath, Spear, Chelsea**

 **Tatsumi: Mine, Sheele (undecided)**

 **You can still comment which girl you want me to add to the pairing and I´ll consider it. I read all the reviews.**

 **Now it´s time to answer some of them**

 **kival737101** **: I´ll think about it**

 **PersonaQeminod1** **: Ha ha ha they really did, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **orca3553** **: That´s right! I hope you liked it!**

 **grievousrommel: Oh… I waited so long to introduce her and I hope that you liked the way they fought**

 **omega9028** **: No, he won´t**

 **Blaze1992** **: Sorry if there are some things you didn´t like. To answer your first question, he was in a whole new world where he doesn´t know everyone, besides, he is a jedi, he knows when someone fights for the right thing, kinda. The second one maybe you´re right I went a little too fast, it´s my first story so it has its mistakes. Again, sorry.**

 **To all of you who gave me positive reviews about the last chapter I want to thank you for your support! You really motivate me to continue this story and give my best!**

 **That´s all for now, as always, your reviews and comments are welcome in the reviews section, and don´t forget to follow my story if you liked it!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Daverocks, out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Pay It Forward

**Hey guys, Daverocks reporting.**

 **Awesome! We already reached the 100 favorites in this story. Thank you!**

 **I really hope to satisfy your requests. I really do everything I can to grant them and make the story to have sense.**

 **Anyway, I´ll talk about that later. Let´s get started!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

 **Night Raid Hideout – Midnight**

It has been a day since Galen had been declared missing in action. Sheele hasn´t awakened since the fight against Seryu. Tatsumi was having problems sleeping, so he decided to get some water from the kitchen.

He entered through the door, and noticed Akame getting some clean towels and a bowl of water from the pantry.

"Hey, Akame, what are you doing here?" he asked while covering himself with his coat. He was freezing.

"It´s my turn to take care of Sheele. I´m getting some clean towels and water to clean the bullet wound" she said neutrally.

"I see" he responded.

A moment of silence was followed.

Tatsumi then saw Akame wearing Galen´s corellian jacket, the one he encountered him with in the forest.

"Is that Galen´s jacket?" he asked.

Akame nodded.

"I was freezing, and I didn´t have anything to cover me, so I borrowed it" she said lowering her head and blushing a little, but Tatsumi didn´t noticed because of the darkness of the room.

Another moment of silence came until the red-eye assassin talked again.

"He really is something" she said looking at the jacket.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"In so little time, he did much for Night Raid. In the beginning, he didn´t know us and still wouldn´t think twice in throwing himself in front of anyone of us to prevent us from taking any damage. I have seen how he made a change in all of us" she explained.

Tatsumi´s expression saddened and he looked at the ground.

"You´re amazing, Akame" he said.

Akame looked at him in confusion.

"You still keep composed even after we probably lost a friend. I can´t even handle the death of Sayo and Ieyasu, and now probably Galen. I guessed you´re used to i…" Tatsumi couldn´t finish saying because he heard the bowl of water shattering on the ground.

He widened his eyes and at Akame´s face. The shadow of her bangs prevented him from seeing her eyes. She didn´t say a word for a few seconds.

"Composed?...Used to it?" she said coldly.

In a matter of milliseconds Akame was in front of Tatsumi and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Of course, I´ve seen many comrades die in front of me. However…." she said in a low voice.

Akame raised her head and Tatsumi saw tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"You never get used to the pain of losing a precious comrade! He SAVED one of my friend´s LIFE, and probably we´ll never have the chance to thank him for what he has done for us! I´LL never have the chance to thank him for what he has done for ME, but I can´t let my feelings get over me because it will affect our next mission! I can´t let that happen, we work on the shadows!" she started shouting at him.

Tatsumi was shocked of seeing Akame like this, he never would have guessed of her to reveal her emotions like this.

Then his eyes widened in realization, he saw how Akame looked worried when she saw Galen´s wound after the first mission and how she looked sympathetically about him hiding his horrible past.

"How am I supposed to deal with these emotions, Tatsumi?" Akame said lowering her head.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth.

How could he be such an idiot for thinking of Akame like that?

Relaxing a little, Tatsumi looked at the red-eyed assassin.

"Forgive me, Akame. I shouldn´t have thought you could get used to lose someone" he said before lifting his right hand and, making a fist, he punched himself in on the cheek.

Akame was surprised seeing Tatsumi do that.

"Tatsumi, what was that for!? Are you ok!?" she said kneeling next to Tatsumi who fell on the floor after the punch.

"I´m alright, just punching myself some reason" he said calmly cleaning the blood from his lip.

Standing up, Tatsumi gave Akame a confident smile.

"We can´t give up on finding him yet! He is one of the toughest bastards I´ve known in my whole life, and, if he´s still out there, he will come back! We need to have hope!" he said showing his fist in determination.

Akame widened her eyes even more and the memory of Galen comforting her and explaining to her what hope really meant.

Smiling, she wiped out the tears from on her eyes and cheeks.

"You´re right, we won´t give up, and I´m sure he won´t either" she said at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi smiled at his partner before taking a drinking glass and filling it with water.

"Well, I´m going back to bed. We have early training tomorrow and I don´t want to oversleep. Goodnight, Akame" he said starting to walk to his room.

"Goodnight, Tatsumi" Akame said smiling and picking up what she came for.

Tatsumi looked at the night sky through the window.

" _Galen, I don´t know what you did, but you really have done something for Akame to miss you like that, you better come back safely_ " he thought while heading to his room.

 **Unknown location – Dawn**

Galen slowly awakened and started to feel a warm sensation on his face. He slowly opened his eyes only to close them again with a grunt due to the very bright light in front of him.

Turning his body to the other side to avoid the light, he felt pain in his right side. He tried to grab his arm only to find none.

Opening his eyes, he saw the half of his right arm missing. He remembered the events of last night about the battle against Seryu and her Teigu. He couldn´t help but make a very small smile when he remembered that he managed to save Sheele from the death his disturbing vision showed him.

But this was just the beginning when things start to get complicated, and he had to return to the hideout, which lead him to the next question.

Where was he? He started to feel the cold of the air and saw snow all around him.

"I see you´re awake" said a male voice behind Galen.

The jedi quickly stood up and turned around to face the person who said that and saw a man probably in the end of his twenties carrying some wood over his left shoulder while grabbing an axe with his right hand.

Galen didn´t lower his guard despite feeling still some pain on his missing limb.

"Who are you?" he said in a demanding tone.

The stranger raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how you greet people who prevented you from bleeding to death?" he asked.

Galen saw what was left of his right arm bandaged and a small amount of blood absorbed by the bandage in the end of his wound.

Sure, he could have stopped the bleeding easily by using Force Healing, but the battle last night left him almost with no energy and being unconscious didn´t help at all.

Galen suddenly started to feel dizzy and fell in a sitting position on the ground.

The man quickly left the wood on the ground and went to his side.

"Easy, you must be still weak. After all, that´s how you might feel after being unconscious for three days"

The jedi widened his eyes after hearing that. So it has been three days since the battle? What about Night Raid? Would they think he is already dead? Did Sheele manage to survive the shot?

He had to return home and fast, but he wasn´t stupid. He knew right now he wasn´t on his full capacity and it would be reckless to try to return in his condition and without any idea of where he was.

He let the man help him stand up and guide him near the fireplace which he could guess was the bright light he saw when he woke up.

The jedi took a long view of his surroundings. He noticed he was in a forest, but the snow made him realize he wasn´t where he passed out.

He was in a camping site. There was a horse with a saddle which had a rope attached to a tree.

After he sat again, the man reached for his traveling bag and took out a piece of warm bread, he split the bread and offered a half to Galen.

"Here, you must be starving" he said kindly.

Galen slowly extended his left arm and took the piece. He could see the man had good intentions, if he wanted him dead, he would have let him where he found him.

Taking a bite of the bread, he sighed and enjoyed the flavor in his mouth even if it wasn´t much.

A moment of comfortable silence passed as the two men ate their meals.

Galen finished his bread first, and, after swallowing the last piece, he turned to the man.

"Why are you helping me? You don´t know who I am or what are my intentions" he asked calmly.

The man smiled and looked at the morning sky.

"My father used to say ¨We don´t know when we are going to die, so make sure you always do what a human being would do to feel satisfied in the end of your life¨" he said with admiration in his voice.

The jedi side smiled at the words his father said to him.

"He must have been a wise man" he said.

The man´s smile grew wider.

"He was, he always looked at the good gifts of life no matter what" he said.

After that, the man sighed and frowned.

"What I´ve seen during my trip to Capital City makes me wonder how did he do that" he said in a low voice.

Galen frowned too.

"I saw how the police abuses of the people, the fear on their faces when they walk on the street especially at night due to recent murders over the city by some bandits who call themselves Night Raid" he said.

Galen stood still after he heard about his team, but said nothing.

"And now, they´re aiming for politicians all over the country" the man continued saying.

Galen´s eyes widened at that.

"Why would they do that?" the jedi asked keeping his cool.

The man shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but, yesterday, there were found notes that had threatening letters from Night Raid along with the bodies of three politicians who were attending at a political meeting on Capital City. My master is attending that meeting too, and I fear for his life" he said.

"Your master?" Galen asked.

The man nodded.

"He was the emperor´s Prime Minister before that bastard Honest took his place" he said with venom in his voice.

The man relaxed a little before he continued.

"I am his messenger, just like my father before me. I was sent to give the message that my master will attend the meeting." He explained.

Galen nodded, and a question popped on his head.

"If you don´t mind me asking, what happened to your father?" he asked.

The man´s expression saddened.

"He didn´t accept to serve Honest due to his loyalty to the former Prime Minister and he knew the kind of man he was, so he was executed in public to show the people what would happen if they didn´t respect his authority" he said sadly.

Galen felt anger in his mind. Each time, he wanted to finish the Prime Minister´s life more badly, but he kept those feelings inside him.

He turned to the man again.

"I´m sorry for your loss. From what I´ve heard, your dad has earned my respect and admiration. He was a man to follow" the jedi said comforting him.

The man gave a sad smile.

"Thank you" he said.

Then he returned to his cheerful self and offered some water to Galen, who nodded in thanks and took a swig.

"By the way, the name´s Kent" the man said offering his hand

"Galen" the jedi responded giving him his only hand to shake.

After some time, the two men rested enough to keep their way.

"There´s a small village approximately ten miles from here. The villagers could help you to get patched up better and show you how to get where you came from.

Galen nodded in thanks. The jedi helped Kent to load the goods on the horse and they started the trip.

It took them a few hours to get to the village, but, finally, they arrived.

Galen took a look at the place. It was a very sad sight.

The people were doing everything they could to keep themselves warm. There were even bodies of people who died of the cold and whose clothes were removed by others to prevent themselves from suffering the same fate.

He doubted they could help him with his arm, not that he needed it. He was now using Force Healing to scar and close the wound.

"This is another example of Honest´s cruelty. He keeps everything for himself and his powerful allies, without caring or sending help for these people leaving them to starve and die" Kent said sadly.

Galen felt pity for these poor villagers who fought to survive one more day when their government abandoned them.

After they got to the center of the village, it was time for them to separate on their own ways. Kent offered Galen some coins, but he refused.

"You should give those to someone who needs it more, don´t worry about me" Galen said kindly.

Kent hesitated but nodded and he put the bag on his belt.

Galen nodded.

"Thank you for everything you´ve done for me. I can´t ever pay you enough for your kindness" he said.

Kent laughed and patted the jedi on the shoulder.

"Nonsense, it was my pleasure. I really hope our paths cross again" Kent said.

"Likewise" Galen said giving him a side-smile.

The two men shook their hands, and Kent continued to walk on the road.

After Galen saw Kent far enough to almost lose him out of sight, he turned and started walking through the village.

He really wanted to help these people freezing on the cold wind.

No.

He NEEDED to help these people. He´d be damned if he let them suffer.

Galen, without anyone noticing, took a wagon behind a hut and headed to the outside of the town.

Galen left the wagon and walked to the mountain chain near the village, when he was sure he was far enough from sight of anyone, he focused and detected the life energies around him.

There were many species, and all of them resembled a very unique life energy. It was amazing how much biodiversity was in a single habitat. He kept looking, but he didn´t find something big enough, so he moved to a different area.

He kept searching during a whole hour and he only collected a few animals, but that wasn´t enough. He didn´t give up.

He reached the highest points of the mountains and focused again. This time, he noticed a life energy life enough to make his quest a success.

He opened his eyes and followed the life energy to a cave near the peak of a mountain.

"Bingo" he said smirking.

He entered the cave, and, as he got deeper, he started seeing less. He reached a point where he had to use his over-developed instincts only not to crash with a wall.

He heard faint sounds like crushing bone and stone nearby. He focused again and noticed the life force was approximately 30 meters from him. He started sneaking to prevent himself from scaring the beast and took a peek through a rock and found what he was looking for.

There was a bird-like danger beast at least 20 times his size, it had a beak that was at least 50 inches long. Its wings were so large they could surpass a TIE Fighter in width. In the end of the wings, there were 3-fingered hands with sharp claws that could easily mutilate a human in less than 5 seconds.

Galen, cautiously, unsheathed Mirror with his left arm.

" _Thank the Force I´m ambidextrous_ " he thought while he held his katana in front of him.

Galen got out of his hiding spot and tried to get closer to the beast, but he didn´t do any sound.

While sneaking, he noticed some bones on the floor.

Human bones.

" _So this danger beast has caused some troubles for the villagers… good… that means I can kill two birds with one stone…he he… two birds_ " Galen thought silently chuckling at the irony.

Galen, when he felt he was close enough, concentrated and aimed for the danger beast´s head.

A quick kill.

He threw Mirror as if it was a spear and it hit right on the nape of the beast. Unfortunately, it bounced, getting the birds attention.

The jedi cursed under his breath and hid behind the same rock he was before quickly to get out of the bird´s sight.

He suddenly heard a roar, and his instincts shouted him to move.

He was glad he obeyed because, as soon as he moved, the rock he was covering with was crushed by a claw.

He could see the bright yellow eyes form the birds looking straight at him.

" _He can see in the dark. Maybe this will be fun after all_ " he thought before using the Force to take back Mirror preparing for the fight coming.

 **Village in the north side of Capital City – Afternoon**

Galen returned to the village, he had a few scratches and some of his clothes were a little ripped, but, other than that, he felt perfectly fine.

" _Damn, who would have known it could turn its feathers as hard as diamonds when he sensed danger near it? Thankfully, I realized the beast couldn´t fly when its feathers were like that. It took me a while to get it out of the cave and find its weak spot near …. ugh better not think of that_ " he thought tiredly.

Reaching the entrance of the village, many people took notice of him. Their expressions instantly turned from curiosity to shock.

Behind the jedi there was the dead, plucked danger beast being carried by the wagon which was being dragged by Galen like it was nothing. Obviously, he was using his abilities to make it lighter.

"It… it can´t be" said one villager.

"Is that… what I think it is?" said another villager, this time, a woman.

"N…no way… he took THAT out… by himself… and he doesn´t have an arm!?" said an elder villager.

"Wasn´t he the one who got here with the messenger?" another voice said.

Many people started to gather around the jedi commenting in disbelief and astonishment.

Galen stopped and looked at the villagers as they looked back at him.

"I need to speak to the one in charge" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone stood in silence. That was until an old man with a tanned skin, and long hair that reached his shoulders slowly approached Galen.

"Are you the one in charge of this village?" the jedi asked.

The old man nodded slowly.

"Then I want to tell you that the danger beast from the mountains that was causing you trouble won´t bother you anymore" Galen said.

Many people started commenting again.

"So that REALLY is the danger beast!?" one man said.

"I can´t believe it! That means we are safe now!?" another one said.

"Finally we can go out peacefully knowing there´s no more threat from that bird!" a woman said with tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

Many people started to get near Galen and touched his shoulders and arms in sign of gratitude and appreciation.

The village chief looked at Galen in the eyes with a smile.

"We thank you, young man, for what you did for us today. May I ask your name?" he said.

"Galen" the jedi said.

"Well, Galen, we will be forever in your debt. If there´s anything you want and it is under my power, just ask" the chief said.

Galen nodded and responded.

"I´d like for you to call for your best chefs" he said.

The village´s chief raised an eyebrow along with many of the villagers who looked at him confused for his request.

"If I may ask, why do you want me to do that?" the chief asked as politely as possible.

"Because we´re feeding your people" Galen said.

Everyone was silent for what he said for a while, but, one by one, people started cheering and crying in joy until everyone cheered for the jedi. The children were jumping and saying his name repeatedly.

The chefs took the dead animals and danger beast, and started to cook.

After half an hour of waiting, the feast started.

Music started playing and many villagers were laughing and dancing, enjoying the fortune their hero has brought to them.

Galen was sitting on a log looking with a chuckle at the people spinning around a big fireplace in happiness.

Suddenly, a beautiful girl approached him and asked him to dance with her.

"Ah… I´m not a pretty good dancer" he said scratching the back of his head.

The girl giggled and took his hand.

"Come on, I can show you. Please?" she said with hopeful eyes.

Galen couldn´t say ¨no¨ to a girl that made a face like that. He sighed, but smiled.

"Very well, lead the way" he said.

The girl made a wide smile before guiding him to the fireplace.

She started to make some steps for Galen to follow. In the beginning, the jedi tripped a few times, but, after a while, he started to get the hang of it.

The people laughed and clapped while seeing their savior enjoying the celebration with them. They owed him their lives for what he has done for them.

The celebration lasted other 2 hours before nighttime fell and everyone had to go own their own business.

Many girls said goodbye at Galen with a dreamy expression. The jedi chuckled and waved goodbye at them.

"Galen, can I talk to you for a second?" the chief said.

Galen nodded and approached him.

"Listen, we will forever be thankful for what you have done for us. Now that the danger beast is dead, our hunters can hunt safely to keep us from starving again. As a sign of gratitude, I´d like to offer you a place you can call home here, a house near the end of the village just at the side of the road towards the forest" the chief said happily.

Galen was surprised of the offer he was given, but he looked to the ground closing his eyes and sighing before facing the chief again.

"Your offer is very kind, sir, but I´m afraid I must refuse it. I have people waiting for me in Capital City, and I must return to them" Galen said sadly.

This really looked like a very comfortable village despite the cold weather, it was very peaceful and out of all the problems that happened in Capital City. He really would have accepted the offer, but he has a mission and he must finish it.

The chief looked a little disappointed for Galen´s answer, but his expression was quickly removed.

"That´s too bad, kid. My people really took a liking to you, but it is your choice. However, I still want to give you the key to the house I offer you, so anytime you want to visit, you know you have a place for yourself and you will always be welcome here" he said cheerfully handing the key to Galen.

The jedi looked at the key in his hand for a few seconds before hiding it in his fist and putting it in one of his pockets.

"Thank you very much, sir" Galen said bowing.

The chief smiled.

"More than happy to do it, young man. Now, I know you must be eager to return to Capital City, but I would recommend you to rest this night so you can start your journey refreshed tomorrow, besides, the road gets very dangerous when night falls" he said.

Galen thought about it. Sure, he could beat many danger beasts and bandits that might take him by surprise during the road, but many beasts possess abilities Galen was not familiar with, and attacking them without a strategy would be like walking straight to a deathtrap.

"Very well, I will leave in the morning" he said.

The chief nodded and smiled.

"Then I wish you a good night, Galen. I hope to see you tomorrow" the chef said before retreating to his house.

"Same" the jedi said before heading towards the house the chief gave to him.

When he got to the house, he looked at it for some time.

It was the same as the others, but this one had some blue decoration round the door and the windows, and the logs were placed vertically instead of horizontally like the other houses.

Galen reached for the key in his pocket and used it to unlock the door.

He entered the house and took look at his surroundings.

There wasn´t much but, for the jedi, it was more than enough. There was a bad big enough for two people, a couch, and a chimney. The curtains were closed allowing only a small portion of light to enter the house.

Galen locked the door before taking off his coat and placing it on top of the couch.

He let himself fall on the bed and rested his hands under his head. He looked at the ceiling of the cabin wondering how was Night Raid handling themselves, he wished he could go to them instantly, but he wasn´t that fast.

Determined to go back to his new family, he closed his eyes.

" _Just wait a little longer. I´ll be home soon_ " he thought before feeling himself being dragged to a dreamless sleep.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 **And there it is, Chapter 9!**

 **Now I really hope you liked the way I´m making Galen to interact with people in Akame ga Kill world. As many of you say,he is a freakin badass! So I do everything to make him to show his awesomeness without making the enemies too easy for him.**

 **Now, we finally have a result for the ballot of which harem Sheele would be added, and I´m here to tell you that Galen won with a final votation of 16 – 14. I´m really sorry for those who wanted her in Tatsumi´s Harem, but that doesn´t mean Tatsumi will be left only with Mine. You still can send me requests for girls you want me to add in the harems.**

 **This are the harems right now:**

 **Galen´s Harem: Akame, Leone, Chealsea, Esdeath, Spear, and Sheele.**

 **Tatsumi´s Harem: Mine (there´s a whole space for readers to fill this harem except for the ones in Galen´s)**

 **Now I have something to tell you. I might take a little longer in publishing the next chapter because I´m starting a new crossover between Shingeki no Kyojin and Fallout called " _Victoria adversus Titanas_ ". The first prologue will be published soon, so stay tuned to my profile if you wish to read it.**

 **Now to answer some reviews!**

 **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero** **: I´m happy that you liked how it happened! Hope you keep reading!**

 **Tony Anderson** **: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **SpecialMonitor22** **: Thank you so much for your opinion! IT´S GOOD TO BE BACK! And for the last comment… I aim to please.**

 **Imperial warlord** **: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Hong Cong** **: And I´m happy that you´re happy! I also felt excited when I wrote that part!**

 **orca3553** **: Almost got it! As for the Three Beasts, you´ll see in the next chapter!**

 **Phantasm of Chaos** **: I thought no one would see that when I wrote that! The Force is strong in you! Nice one!**

 **Nightroad816** **: Not exactly, he can do it without summoning Lightning. As for the energy he took, not necessarily takes all of him, but he really should take some time before doing it again, but, in the SW: TFU 2 cinematic trailer, his exact clone did a Force Maelstrom to kill dozens of imperial soldiers and, a few seconds later, he destroyed a giant robot with ease and walked away like nothing.**

 **Blaze1992** **: Yeah he can do MUCH more than that, but remember that Night Raid is based on stealth and silent kills. Galen can´t just take the whole palace down because not EVERYONE in the empire is corrupted. It would be against the vision of a better country to go mercilessly killing nobles and officers just like that. For your last question, the original Galen never used dual lightsabers, only his clone in SW: TFU 2 did that, but you´re in for a surprise soon.**

 **omega9028** **: That would be totally badass! But no…. sorry.**

 **That´s all for now! Again I apologize to those who voted for the Tatsumi/Sheele pairing.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! All comments are welcome in the reviews section, and, if you liked the story don´t forget to follow and add to favorites!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Daverocks, out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**Hey, guys! Daverocks reporting!**

 **It´s been a while. I really feel like shit for taking this long in publishing the next chapter, but I finally made it! I hate to leave author´s notes because it only gives readers false hopes that the new chapter is up so I didn´t do it. Things have happened recently with college and other stuff, but I´m not going to write each thing that happened, so I´ll just leave you with the next chapter!**

 **But first, I want to thank you all! This story has reached the 20K views! I feel happy that many of you really like this story and often give me advice to make it better and more interesting! I started this story with the purpose of expressing this awesome crossover I´ve had in mind for a long time. Now, I do it for more than just me, because now I see that many people share my likes and I can´t thank you all enough for it!**

 **Anyway, enough teardrops!**

 **Let´s get started!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

"Thank you, bro. I won because of you…" Tatsumi said looking at Bulat on the ground bleeding.

The two of them were in the deck of some kind of boat, and it was raining.

"I´m sorry, even in the end, I only got myself smacked, but I will become stronger. I will learn to control it just as you did…" he kept saying.

Tears started to fall from Tatsumi´s eyes as he got on his knees.

"So….so it´s ok if I cry now, right?!...bro?!" he said.

Tatsumi started sobbing and then his sob became crying with his fists punching the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" he let out a scream in the air as the raindrops dragged Bulat´s blood through the wooden deck of the floor.

 **Village in the northern side of Capital City – Morning**

Galen quickly sat on his bed breathing heavily. He grabbed his head with his only hand and groaned at the sudden headache he had.

Another vision that clear meant that death was coming again to Night Raid soon, and he had to be there to do everything in his power to prevent that faith.

He stood up from his bed and quickly put on his clothes. Luckily, he had prepared everything the night before to travel back to Capital City.

Galen looked one last time at the house inside before twisting the door knob and getting out.

He was surprised to see many villagers waiting for him outside the cabin.

"I hope you weren´t planning to go without saying goodbye" said the village´s chief smiling at the jedi.

Galen stood speechless for a few seconds before asking.

"How long have you been waiting for me to come out?" he asked.

"That doesn´t matter" the chief answered happily.

Galen noticed there even were some fireplaces near his house that were still releasing some smoke from the wood.

" _You got to be kidding me…_ " he thought with a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Galen let out a sigh, but then he chuckled. He was touched by the kindness of this people to bid him farewell.

Many had gifts for the jedi who kindly refused, but the villagers insisted, no, pleaded for him to have them. He received several handshakes and pats on the shoulder from the men while the women gave him several hugs and even some of them gave him kisses on the cheek for good luck, to which some men were jealous at.

" _Man, is there some mysterious force making me a girl magnet or what?_ " he thought.

( **He he he he** )

He could swear he heard someone laughing evilly in his head, but he decided not to pay attention to it.

After finishing thanking the villagers for their hospitality, the village´s chief approached him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You are welcome here anytime, Galen. I hope you come here to visit often, and, maybe in a future time, you come to stay" he said warmly to the jedi.

Galen side-smiled and nodded.

Bowing one last time, he took his way to Capital City while the villagers were still waving and shouting at him to stay safe.

 **Road to Capital City – Midday**

It has been 3 hours since he started his journey back to the capital, nothing interesting has happened ever since. He just stumbled across some low-class danger beasts that looked like some kind of sabre cat except for the fact that their fangs were larger, but still they were easy to take down.

As he thought, nothing interesting.

The good news is that he had realized that the skin of these danger beasts was very resistant, perhaps it could be used to create armor for the Revolutionary Army. He could use it for Night Raid, but, in his opinion, it was too heavy and it would reduce mobility.

Besides, he had meat as a present for Akame.

Wait, why did he think of Akame?

He slipped the thought and started to skin the danger beasts when he heard footsteps on the road. He turned and saw several imperial soldiers escorting a carriage being pulled by… a boar?

Galen would be confused at that, but he has seen far more strange creatures being trained and domesticated when he was Vader´s apprentice.

Galen returned to his business, but he kept ready in case those guards decided to try something stupid.

Suddenly, he sensed another beast approaching the convoy.

He quickly unsheathed Mirror and threw it right into the bush where the beast was ready to assault. He heard a cry of pain from the animal.

He took a big sigh when, suddenly, an imperial guard tackled the jedi to the ground. Many others started to surround him with their weapons ready.

The guard that tackled him to the ground got him on his knees. A pair of soldiers that were surrounding him moved aside, and, behind them, a teenage girl was heading towards him with a spear in her hand. She had long-blonde hair, blue eyes, a slim figure, and she looked really pissed.

When she was right in front of him, she pointed her spear to his face.

"You got a lot of nerve to attack a carriage with 15 guards" she said glaring at Galen.

"I wasn´t a..omph!" he started saying when the guard grabbing him punched him in the gut.

"Lady Spear didn´t give you permission to talk!" the guard said angrily.

Galen surely has endured with a lot more pain than that, but this guard was pulling his strings. He could easily deal with them, but he didn´t want to compromise himself.

"May I ask why did you attack us?" Spear demanded more than asked.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I wasn´t aiming for your convoy" Galen responded calmly.

Spear glared more intensely at the jedi, not believing his answer.

"Then what were you aiming at?" she asked deciding to play his game.

Galen smirked.

"Why don´t you go to that bush over there and see for yourself?" he said.

"You dare to mock Lady Spear!? I should cut your tongue for that!" said who appears to be the captain of the guards.

Galen was ready to start his counterattack when a voice was heard.

"What´s going on here?" a male voice said.

Spear widened her eyes and turned to look at a bald man with a beard wearing noble attires.

"Dad! You should go back inside the carriage, we don´t know if he is dangerous!" she said with concern at the old man.

"I was just curious about what he has done to receive such treatment" the old man said with an eyebrow raised.

"This rat almost killed one of my men throwing his katana right at him, but it barely missed his head" the captain said kicking Galen in the side of his face.

"Is that true young man?" the old man asked looking at the jedi.

Galen looked at him.

"As I said to your lovely daughter…" he said and looked at Spear who was angry with a very small tint of red on her cheeks.

"I was aiming for what was behind the bush…" he said suddenly saw the beast coming out of the bush and heading towards Spear.

"Look out!" he shouted before getting free from the guards grip and starting to head her way.

Spear saw what Galen did and got in a fighting position when she noticed a shadow behind her. She turned to see the danger beast jumping right at her.

Everything was in slow-motion for her as the beast was already 4 feet from reaching her. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

Galen was there just in time to tackle the beast with enough force to send it away from Spear.

The girl opened her eyes and saw the jedi tackle the beast to the ground, and then, she noticed the katana he threw near the guard was impaled right in the beast´s torso.

" _He wasn´t lying?_ " she thought in surprise.

Galen quickly grabbed Mirror, and stabbed the beast again right in the neck.

After some aggressive moves, the beast started twitching before finally staying motionless. Just to be sure, Galen used the Force to sense any life energy only to find none. The beast was finally dead.

The guards stared blankly at the jedi after witnessing his speed and how he took out the beast ignoring the fact that he only had one arm.

" _He´s fast…_ " one guard thought.

" _How strong can he be to manage to tackle a danger beast like that one!?_ " another one thought.

The old man ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"My girl! Are you ok!? Did it hurt you!?" he asked concerned.

Spear blinked several times before realizing what her father asked.

"Y..yeah, I´m fine…." she said finally looking at her father in his eyes.

The old man hugged his daughter once more before looking at Galen who was retrieving his katana from the dead beast.

The jedi was cleaning the rest of the blood left in the blade when he saw the old man approaching him. When he was close enough, he bowed to him.

"I can´t thank you enough for saving my daughter, good man" he said.

"It was no problem" Galen said putting his hand on his chest and bowing also.

The old man smiled.

"Oh, a man with manners. May I ask what are you doing in this woods?" he asked politely.

Galen came with a quick answer.

"I´m a hunter looking for skins to sell on my way to Capital City. I was tracking this herd of danger beasts a mile away. Sorry my katana almost gave one of your guards a new haircut" he responded and heard the guard that almost got decapitated by his sword grumbling.

It took a lot of effort for the jedi not to smirk.

The old man gave a quick laugh.

"Well, as far as I know, you´ve been forgiven" he said putting a hand on Galen´s shoulder.

Suddenly, the old man widened his eyes in realization.

"You said you were going to Capital City?" he asked to Galen, who raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Wonderful! Perhaps I can make you a small favor in return for what you did. I´m also heading there, how about we give you a lift there?" he offered, which surprised everyone, especially his daughter.

"Father! You can´t be serious!" Spear shouted in concern.

The old man raised an eyebrow at her.

"What worries you, my daughter, it´s the least we can do for saving your life" he asked her calmly.

"Exactly! Didn´t you see he knew where the beast was before it even jumped out of his hiding spot? For all we know, he could have planned all of this and attack you when you´re in the most defenseless position!" she reasoned.

The old man frowned, but he saw the logic in his daughter´s explanation.

Still, he just smiled and responded to her calmly.

"I´ve experienced a lot during my time as the Prime Minister, my dear, and I can tell he isn´t a bad man. Otherwise, he wouldn´t have risked himself to save your life" he said with confidence.

Galen widened his eyes when he heard that he was a Prime Minister, he quickly tensed and was about to take action, but something was wrong.

This man reflected positive energy. When Galen spotted men with bad intentions, he normally sensed something odd in them, but he was different, he was like Najenda.

He got out of his thoughts just in time to notice that the old man looked at him before turning to his daughter again.

"But, if it makes you feel better, I will have Captain Scott here to be with us in the carriage for extra caution. Besides, I have you, my dear, to protect me right? After all, that´s what you said" he said cheerfully.

Spear looked away in embarrassment. She still had her doubts in her father´s plan, but she had no other choice.

She sighed.

"Fine, I guess that´ll do" she said not very confident.

"Excellent! Then mister…" the old man said.

"Galen" the jedi completed for him.

The old man nodded.

"Alright, Mister Galen, would you like for us to give you a lift to Capital City?" he asked again.

Galen thought about the offer. He surely could use the Force to lift the beasts all the way back to Night Raid´s hideout, but he would be vulnerable to surprise attacks especially with one arm less.

" _This could be a problem for future missions… perhaps Najenda can help me with this"_ he thought looking at his missing limb.

Galen turned to look at the old man and nodded.

"I accept your offer, sir" he responded politely.

"Please, Galen, call me Chouri" Chouri said smiling at the jedi.

The guards were still tense about Galen traveling with them, but orders are orders and they had to follow them.

Galen put the three danger beasts up in the carriage, and made sure they were strongly tied so they wouldn´t fall.

Chouri got inside the carriage followed by Captain Scott. When Galen was about to enter, he stopped when he noticed Spear still glaring intensely at him.

Galen sighed before looking at her in her blue eyes.

"I assure you, my lady, that I have no intention of hurting your father" He said putting his hand on his heart and bowing his head.

Spear widened her eyes and her cheeks turned slightly red at the jedi´s words, but her surprised expression quickly turned into a glare again.

"You better" she said.

Galen didn´t say anything as he got into the carriage and took a seat next to the imperial captain, who never took his sight off him. After Spear took a seat next to her father, they parted.

The beginning of the trip had felt like an eternity for the jedi as he has been watched the whole time by Spear and Captain Scott, and they weren´t friendly stares.

Luckily for him, Chouri broke the ice to release some tension which was so high that Galen felt like he was being crushed alive.

"So, Galen, I couldn´t help but wonder how did you manage to achieve such strength and speed to save my daughter. Did you have a specific training?" Chouri asked in curiosity.

Galen again was pinned in the moment to think of a lie, but he had to be fast otherwise they would notice his lie, and, for obvious reasons, he couldn´t tell that lame excuse he came with the first time he met Night Raid.

Fortunately, this time he was prepared. He had studied the world´s map closely and Najenda had explained to him the habitats each area had along with the wildlife and vegetation.

In two seconds, his new origins story was made.

"I was born in the east side of the country, where the largest forest is located. It is where many of the strongest danger beasts live. My family used to live in a very small village near the forest. We were professional hunters and used to make a living from the skins we sold to caravans and other villages. Since I was 5 years old, I was trained to hunt and defend myself. After all, living in a village near the forest where many of the most dangerous creatures are isn´t very safe, sometimes the beasts attacked us, but being trained from a very young age made us prepared for those situations. We couldn´t leave the village unless we did it to sell our goods, and when we did that, we disguised ourselves as nomad traders"

Everyone, even Spear, was surprised by the story made by Galen. He had to keep his cool. His opportunity to gain these people´s trust was hanging from a very small wire.

Spear made a "hmph" expression which gained everyone´s attention.

"If this village of yours was very secret, then why are you telling us about it?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Galen sighed, of course, he was prepared for that question.

"Doesn´t matter anymore, my village was destroyed two months ago by the Empire. We managed to make the massacre a battle, but, in the end, we were outnumbered, and their weapons were far more advanced than ours" he responded.

Spear widened her eyes at the answer.

"Since then, I´ve been traveling around. Hunting and surviving, trying to understand what the future has for me" Galen said looking at the window of the carriage.

His story was a mix of his true past and false events. His father did teach him how to hunt in Kashyyyk, which was a planet fool of dangerous creatures. The wookies were professional warriors, and sometimes, his father let him have some training with them.

That was until the Galactic Empire invaded his home village and killed everyone in their way to hunt his father.

Galen´s fist always tightened and his teeth clenched when he thinks of that dark night.

Fortunately, it made the whole story more believable for the people on the carriage.

Spear looked down with guilt and embarrassment while her father looked at her in disappointment.

"Spear, that wasn´t a very nice question. You should have noticed how he told us everything in past tense" he murmured to her before turning to Galen.

"Your arm, it has a bandage around it. That´s recent isn´t it? What happened?" Chouri asked in curiosity and concern.

Galen looked at his arm and sighed.

"A very bad hunt…" he said in a low voice.

Chouri understood thare was something more he didn´t want to tell, but he didn´t asked more about it.

"I´m sorry to hear that, my boy. Your story gives me more determination than never in fighting the actual Prime Minister´s government and finish this tyranny. I promise that, if I manage to get Honest out of power, I won´t let that happen again" he said to Galen warmly.

" _So he is the former Prime Minister, and now I know the actual Prime Minister´s name is Honest. Yes, this man really has good intentions_ " Galen thought while looking at Chouri.

"I sincerely thank you, Chouri" Galen said bowing his head.

"No problem at all, Galen, it is my duty" he said smiling.

Suddenly, the carriage made a full stop which almost got Spear and Chouri fall from their seait while Galen and Captain Scott got hit in the head.

"Ow!" Scott said angrily.

"What´s going on?" Chouri asked looking through the window.

Spear quickly grabbed her weapon and got out of the carriage.

Galen turned and looked at three people with black coats blocking the way.

Galen quickly got out of the carriage took a clearer view of the figures.

One was a tall blonde man without pupils in his eyes. The second one was a blonde boy with a girlish appearance and he had devil horns and a devil tail, and the third one had white hair tied with a black ribbon into a large ponytail with a mustache. The three of them had a cross sign in their collars and clothes.

Chouri quickly got out of the car with Captain Scott behind him.

Spear, along with the rest of the guards, took a defensive position and prepared for a fight that was pretty obvious it was going to happen.

"Let´s deal with them like the rest of the bandits!" shouted Spear.

Galen saw the white-haired man nod at the blonde one without pupils, who smiled wickedly. The blonde one walked forward and took out his axe.

This guys meant real trouble.

The jedi was about to unsheathe Mirror when Chouri grabbed his shoulder.

"Don´t, my boy, you can´t fight like that. Let my daughter handle it. She can protect herself, besides, she´s not alone" Chouri said in a serious tone.

Galen didn´t take out his katana, but he wasn´t sure about this decision.

Spear surely has been training a lot, maybe since childhood. She looked like a capable warrior, and she looked like she has a lot of experience with that spear. But still, something odd was coming from those three, and they probably looked more powerful than they appear to be.

"Attack!" Spear shouted as she charged towards the blonde man.

Every guard also charged at him. The man´s grin grew as he readied his axe, which started liberating some kind of energy.

The jedi widened his eyes when he sensed its power.

" _A Teigu! This won´t end well!_ " Galen thought.

"Get away from him!" Galen shouted at the top of his lungs.

Spear managed to hear him, but decided not to obey his order.

" _Idiot! She´s gonna get herself killed!_ " he thought desperately before he quickly hid his face in his hood and mask and used the Force to push himself quickly.

"Time to die!" the blonde man shouted when he prepared his attack.

He swung his awe from right to left in such force started to cut in half all the guards.

" _Damn!_ " Spear thought as she was about to be hit.

She was going to try to duck it if it weren´t for Galen to be in front of her before it could happen.

"What the…" was all she could say before the jedi quickly took out his katana and used it to black the attack, but the force was so brutal it sent the two of them 20 feet before crashing on the ground.

"Spear!" Chouri shouted.

He tried to run to check if she was fine, but Captain Scott grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don´t, my lord! It´s too dangerous!" he shouted trying to keep Chouri with him.

Spear opened her eyes and saw Galen on top of her. The two of them looked at each other before the jedi frowned.

"Next time, you should obey the one who has saved your life twice" he said with a little pain from the impact while he was standing up.

Spear was still speechless from what just happened. Her cheeks turned a little red again, but, this time, they were more visible.

Galen didn´t notice her expression as he turned to face the three attackers, especially the one who was responsible for the death of all the guards who had the bad luck of getting hit by the axe and finished on the floor divided by the waist.

"No one was ever survived one of Belvaac´s attacks. Who are you?" The blonde man said curiously, but with excitement.

Galen frowned.

"My name is none of your concern, however, if you desperately want to know it, you will have to kill me first" he said.

The blonde man clenched his teeth.

"Grrr. Fine, we´ll have it your way! I will tell you mine however. The name´s Daidara! Remember it, kid, for I will be the one who finishes your life for interrupting our job!" he said while charging at the jedi.

"Galen!" Spear shouted after she saw the whole thing.

Galen stood calm while the Daidara got closer at him.

When he was close enough, the Daidara swung his axe again with the intention of decapitating Galen. The jedi instinctively bowed his back backwards and the axe passed right over his nose.

"What the…uff!" Daidara was surprised of how he ducked his attack that easily, but he had no time to complete his sentence as Galen quickly used his only hand to support himself on the floor and sent a double-kick right under his chin.

Spear and Chouri were shocked at how Galen counter-attacked Daidara.

Suddenly, a paper came out from under Daidara´s coat while he was being launched backwards.

Galen took the piece of paper and saw Night Raid´s symbol on it.

"So, you must be the impostors that have been killing politicians around the country" Galen said calmly, but a little angrily while looking at Daidara´s two mates.

Daidara´s partners just watched the jedi with frowns on their faces.

Daidara recovered from the hit and looked at Galen with rage.

"I´ll make sure you suffer until your last moments!" he said while charging again at the jedi.

This time, he tried to make a vertical swing at Galen, but he dodged the attack by spinning aside. Then he tried to swing it to where he was horizontally again, to whick Galen responded by doing a front flip and pass right above him. As soon as Daidara turned to him, he was greeted with a knee on his stomach which took out most of his air and some spit. Daidara´s face was getting redder everytime he tried to hit Galen only to fail.

"I´LL KILL YOU! I´LL KILL YOU! I´LL KILL YOU! I´LL KILL YOU! I´LL KILL YOU!" he shouted angrily while trying to cut the jedi in pieces.

Galen dodged every attack easily. As Daidara´s anger possessed him more, it was making his attacks less quick and far more predictable.

The jedi decided to use this last attack, which was vertical, to dodge aside and use the foot to grave the axe on the ground. He used this opportunity to jump over the axe and do a backflip while kicking Daidara on the face. That kick was strong enough to send the Night Raid impostor to the ground.

Galen walked to take Mirror which was on the floor beside Spear, who was stunned at what she just saw.

He took his Teigu and watched for any scratch or broken part only to find none.

Spear was about to speak when the two of them heard Daidara speaking again.

"I´M NOT DONE YET!" he shouted while he grabbed Belvaac.

He grabbed the axe with his two hands and separated them resulting in the axe dividing in two. The he instantly threw the two of them like boomerangs at the jedi who pushed Spear aside, then he made a frontflip to dodge the attack. But as soon as he landed on the floor, he sensed two energies behind him and was surprised to see the axes returning right at him. He quickly jumped aside and one of the axes cut him right on the cheek, making blood starting to arise from the wound.

Daidara smirked at what happened and waited for the axes to finish his adversary once and for all. Galen was jumping and rolling waiting if anytime the axes will stop chasing him.

" _It´s like dodging sensor rockets, only without a ship!_ " he thought while he rolled on the ground again to dodge another axe flying at him.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He ran towards Daidara while the axes where behind him.

Daidara was surprised by the sudden action. He tried to grab Galen when he was in front of him, but the jedi quickly slid between his legs. Galen stood up and quickly kicked Daidara behind the knee to prevent him from turning. He grabbed Daidara with his arm around his neck and arched him backwards to cover himself.

Daidara could only see in shock as the two axes were buried on his chest and blood started to stain his white shirt.

"No….way" was all he could say before Galen let him go and he fell to his knees before falling face first to the floor dead.

"Your death will preserve the lives of others" Galen said in a low voice before turning to the other two impostors.

The two others left watched Galen still with frowns on their faces. They kept looking at him before the white haired man talked.

"Interesting, I´ve never seen someone fight with such speed and concentration. You must be a real member of Night Raid, aren´t you?" he asked calmly.

Galen simply showed them his hand exposing only one finger.

"There´s just one thing you need to know" Galen said before pointing with his thumb at Chouri and Spear.

"The former Prime Minister Chouri and every other politician that´s not involved with Honest is under my protection. If you try to lay a finger on any them, I´ll make sure you end up having the same fate as your friend here" he finished saying pointing at Daidara´s body.

The blonde boy was getting something out of his coat when the white-haired man stopped him.

"There´ll be another time for that, for now we will retreat" he said still in a calm voice.

The blonde boy pouted.

"Fine" he said crossing his arms.

The two of them started to walk away, but the white-haired man turned to Galen again.

"You are interesting, kid, may I know your name?" he asked.

Galen glared at him before responding.

"Call me Starkiller" he said.

After the two impostors were far away enough, and Galen made sure using the Force they would retreat for now, he turned to Daidara´s body and took out from it the axes.

As soon as he had in his hand the axes, they merged into a single two-blade axe again.

"Great, another for the Revolutionary Army" Galen muttered to himself.

Galen turned to the carriage and turned and saw Spear in front of him with another glare.

"You idiot, you threw yourself at that guy without even thinking in any strategy to defeat him. You almost lost your life for someone you don´t know and yet you did it without thinking it twice" she said in a low voice.

Galen sighed.

" _I risked my life to save her and her father yet I´m getting this speech? I can´t belie…_ " Galen´s thought were interrupted by Spear who tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you…" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

The jedi was stunned by such action for a few seconds, but then he patted her back.

"My pleasure" he said calmly.

The touching moment was interrupted by a certain old man chuckling. Spear quickly let go of Galen with a red face while Galen just scratched the back of his head.

"You really are full of surprises, my boy" Chouri said approaching the two teenagers.

Galen didn´t know how to respond, so he decided to stay quiet.

"You aren´t an ordinary hunter, are you?" the former Prime Minister asked raising an eyebrow.

Galen sighed and shook his head.

"I´m sorry, I couldn´t blow my cover as a RA soldier until I was sure you had no loyalty towards Honest. If he wants you dead, then that means you could really help our cause" he said calmly.

Chouri frowned before laughing loudly, which surprised everyone.

"You impress me, Galen. You know decide to trust me quickly, however, you really know the reasons to do it. I will be more than happy to help the Revolutionary Army in defeating that corrupted Empire and bring peace once again to the country" he said in determination.

Galen looked at Chouri and chuckled before bowing in thanks, but another thing came into his mind.

"What will happen to the bodies of the guards who lost their lives here?" he asked looking with a cold expression at the bloody mess made by Daidara.

Chouri´s expression saddened and looked at the bodies on the ground.

"I´m sad to say we can´t take them back to the northern side. We´ll have to bury them here. I´ll make sure their families get rewarded for their courage and sacrifice" he said.

Galen wasn´t completely satisfied with the decision, but Chouri was right. The carriage wasn´t big enough to fit the whole bodies, and, even if they did, they might decompose before they could get back in time to their hometown.

After some time making graves for every soldier and paying their respects. They had to continue their way to Capital City.

 **Capital City - Sunset**

When they arrived, Galen got off the carriage and lowered the dead beasts. Chouri was kind enough to buy him a wooden wagon from a farmer passing by to help him carry them.

"Are you sure you can manage on your own from here, Galen?" Chouri asked concerned.

Galen nodded.

"I´m sure, Chouri, don´t worry. You shouldn´t draw too much attention here in the city while I ask my boss what can we do to guarantee your safety. I´ll meet you in the central plaza in three days to tell you where we´re going to escort you to keep you away from people who are sent by Honest" the jedi said.

Chouri nodded back in understanding, and then he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, my boy. I hope you get to your destination safely" he said before moving away his hand.

Galen nodded in thanks.

Suddenly, Captain Scott approached him. He looked at the jedi up and down before smirking.

"I guess you aren´t as troublesome as I thought, kid. Don´t get yourself killed out there" he said before patting his back and returning at Chouri´s side.

Lastly, Spear walked towards him with her head looking at the ground.

"Will….will I ever see you again?" she said shyly.

Galen blinked at the sudden question and noticed Chouri and Scott trying to contain their laugh.

"Uh… of course. I´ll be the one to escort you when I know where the RA will send you and your father for protection" he responded.

Spear´s eyes looked at him with hope before nodding happily.

"Ah, my fully grown girl has finally found her better half perhaps?" Chouri said smiling.

"DAD!" Spear shouted with her face redder than before.

Galen couldn´t help but chuckle at the girl´s embarrassment.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Protect your father at all cost, ok?" he asked her.

She nodded before she threw herself again at the jedi hugging him.

"Thank you again…" she whispered to his ear.

Galen side-smiled and patted her.

"As I said, my pleasure" he responded.

Galen tightened the beasts in the wagon so they couldn´t fall. When he was ready to leave, he looked at the three again and waved before concentrating on the forest and moving in an incredible speed. He was gone in less than five seconds.

Spear kept looking at the direction where Galen disappeared until she noticed her father beside her.

"Don´t worry, my girl. We´ll see him again. Now come on, we need to get a place to rest" he said warmly.

Spear nodded before she followed her father through the streets of Capital City.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Nighttime**

It took him at least half an hour to arrive, but he was finally there. He was home.

Galen kept looking at the place for a while. It had been just three days he was missing yet he never had missed a place so much before. He really had found a place to fit in this twisted world, and he was more than happy to be in it.

Galen released a sigh he didn´t know he was holding before walking towards the hideout.

When he was in the entrance, he almost enjoyed every second it took to open the big doors, but as soon as he was closing them, he noticed three shadows behind him.

"You really shouldn´t have entered here, now identify yourself or suffer the consequences" a ver familiar voice said.

That´s right, he forgot he had a winter coat big enough to hide his missing arm, and he had his hood over his head.

"Nice to see you too, boss" he said in a sarcastic voice.

The three Night Raid members widened their eyes in shock.

"No way…" Tatsumi said.

"Could it be?" Bulat said.

The jedi slowly turned and took his hood off.

"Galen!?" the three said in unison.

"Hey there…" he said almost awkwardly, he wasn´t used to this "welcome back" things.

Tatsumi ran in front of him before he started shouting in his face.

"What the hell, man!? You go missing for three days! Most of us thought you were dead! And the only thing you say is HEY THERE!?" Tatsumi said moving in front of him comically.

Galen raised an eyebrow.

"What did you expected? That I came crying in joy to hug the life out of you?" he asked.

"No! But…" Tatsumi realized he had no response for that.

Bulat then approached laughing.

"You really are a thought man to kill!" he said patting Galen in the back with force.

"Indeed, I always knew you´d come back" Najenda said smirking while smoking a cigar.

"No, you didn´t!" Tatsumi said before being punched in the face by a mechanical arm that sent him crashing on the wall.

"By the way, boss. I have a present for you" the jedi said while using the Force to levitate the bag he was carrying and looking for something inside it.

"For me?" Najenda asked looking at the bag in curiosity.

Galen finally found what he was looking for and took out Belvaac.

Najenda´s eyes widened.

"A Teigu!?" she asked in surprise while taking the weapon in her hands. Bulat and Tatsumi looked at Belvaac in surprise.

"Where did you get it?" she asked looking at the jedi.

"I killed one of the men who were killing politicians using Night Raid´s name" he responded.

Najenda was now in shock.

"You killed one of Esdeath´s subordinates?!" she asked this time louder.

Galen was now confused.

"Esdeath? Wasn´t she busy conquering the north side?" Galen asked.

Najenda frowned.

"She already did. She´s back in Capital City" she responded.

It was Galen´s turn to be shocked.

" _She already conquered the North Side!? Just how strong is she?_ " he thought.

Najenda looked at the axe before looking at Galen again.

"Were they targeting another politician?" she asked.

Galen nodded.

"Former Prime Minister Chouri" he said.

Najenda was again surprised at him.

"What happened to him?" she asked almost desperate.

"I saved him and his daughter. I told them to keep hidden in Capital City until I ask you what to do with them" he responded.

Najenda let a big sigh of relief.

"You did a very good job in saving Chouri, he´s a very powerful man that could benefit the Revolutionary Army. I´ll send a letter to my superiors about the situation as soon as I can" she said smiling at the jedi.

Galen nodded.

"What´s going on, Boss!?" Mine´s voice was heard behind Najenda.

Galen noticed Lubbock, Mine, and Leone running at the entrance. As soon as they noticed Galen, they stood silent watching him.

The jedi waved at them.

It took a while to break the silence as Mine smirked.

"Well well, look who´s back from the dead" she said in that annoying expression she always had. But Galen could notice a hint of relief on her face.

Lubbock nodded at him with a smile nodding at what Mine said.

Galen side-smiled at the two of them before he noticed Leone walking towards him, and she wasn´t very happy.

"YOU BIG…IDIOT… FUCKING… BASTARD… !" she said while trying to deliver a punch on Galen´s face. The jedi kept dodging each blow until he had enough of it.

"Leone! Leone! Stop!" he said while grabbing her from one arm while still moving his head dodging punches from the other arm.

"NEXT TIME YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND I´LL FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE THE ENEMY DOES!" she said while tears started to run down her cheeks.

Galen was surprised at how worried she must have been for him. Leone was about to try to give him another punch when she saw his head was not trying to dodge anymore, and then she noticed a single expression on his face.

Regret.

"I´m sorry, Leone. I just wanted to get Sheele out of there alive. I still didn´t think of myself as an important member of this team. I felt…. expendable" he said in shame looking at the ground.

Leone widened her eyes at what she heard from the jedi. Was he really thinking he was less important than anyone here?

The blonde beauty quickly hugged Galen tightly before making a quick laugh.

"You really are a deaf idiot. How many times did we tell you that you were part of our family since the moment you accepted this job? Since the moment you became a member of Night Raid, you became an official member of our sadistic family, Galen. Don´t you dare think that we would never mourn if we lost you!" she said while tears of happiness emerged from Leone´s eyes and started to fall on Galen´s shoulder.

Galen was astonished by Leone´s speech that he could start to feel his own emotions arising.

He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes strongly trying to suppress them.

The rest of Night Raid watched the scene with warm smiles, even Mine. Hell, he saved her best friend from that lunatic bitch!

Najenda nodded to the rest of her team signaling them to leave the pair alone. They went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Galen and Leone kept like that for some time until the two of them thought that they had enough.

Finally, separating from the embrace, the jedi made another question.

"Where´s Akame?" he asked.

"She´s in Sheele´s room taking care of her." she responded.

Galen frowned.

"How´s she doing?" he asked.

"She hasn´t awakened since the fight with Seryu" she said saddened.

Galen put his arm on her shoulder.

"She´ll make it, you´ll see" he said comforting the blonde beauty.

Leone smiled at him.

"I´ll be with the others in the kitchen, you may want to see her. She was very worried for you too" she said before walking away.

Galen looked at where Leone headed before walking to Sheele´s room.

When he was turning right to the last hallway before getting to his destination, he bumped into someone.

Galen would have apologized if he wouldn´t had noticed Akame looking at him with widened eyes.

"Galen…" she said.

Galen side-smiled before responding.

"Hey Akame how you doi…uff!" he started saying before he was tackled with a hug by the red-eyed assassin.

" _Seriously, I can feel my ribs being shattered by each hug these girls give me_ " he thought.

"You´re okay…" she said in a low voice.

Galen could feel his chest getting wet as he noticed Akame´s tears falling on it.

" _She really worried for me…_ " he thought.

He couldn´t help but let a warm smile com to his face as he watched the girl in front of him crying silently. He returned the hug and let his chin rest on her head.

"Hey, it´s fine. I´m alright. You think I would abandon all of you that easily?" he said chuckling while still embracing Akame.

"I was so worried… I couldn´t believe what you did for saving Sheele. I never thought I would see you again" she said between sobs.

Galen couldn´t think of anything to comfort his partner so he just let her release her emotions while leaning on his chest.

"Don´t worry, I´m here now, and I won´t leave again" he muttered.

After Akame was done crying. She looked up right at his eyes.

Galen chuckled at how harmless she looked when she made that face.

"How´s Sheele" he asked.

"She´s… healing. Her breathing is more stable, she´s just sleeping right now" she answered.

Galen nodded in relief, then he remembered something.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you" he said.

Akame blinked at him.

"A… a surprise? Where is it?" she asked almost like a five year old girl receiving her first birthday present.

"In the entrance, but you must wait in the kitchen with the others" he responded.

She pouted, but nodded.

The two of them started to head towards the kitchen until Galen had to go for the dead beasts he left outside the hideout.

After Galen used the Force to levitate the three bodies, he looked at the door once more before sighing.

"It´s good to be back" he said before entering and closing the doors.

* * *

 **Finally! Chapter 10 complete! Now, before anything else, I want to thank you for your patience, and I´ll make sure the next chapter takes less in being updated.**

 **Now, as many of you told me, Tatsumi was left without Harem. Now I was thinking in a few girls that could fill that up, but I´m not sure if you prefer for him to stay with Mine only. So I´ll make a new poll!**

 **Tatsumi should still have a Harem or to stay with Mine?**

 **Your choice!**

 **Now, for the reason that I haven´t figured out the whole story yet, I will not publish right now my new story "Victoria adversus Titanas", so it will not be published until further notice.**

 **Now, to answer reviews!**

 **Imperial warlord** **: Thank you! She will, very soon!**

 **Tony Anderson** **: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Nightroad816** **: You´re getting close, friend! Kurome was one of the girls I had planned for Tatsumi, but that depends if the readers vote for Tatsumi to keep the Harem or leave him with Mine. And as for Chelsea, I assure you the bad guys will be quite "shocked"**

 **treyalexander63917** **: Don´t worry, if the Harem wins, I have some girls planned for him, no they´re not OCs, except one**

 **I Be Random** **: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one so far**

 **NinjaFang1331** **: Thank you so much, friend!**

 **Blaze1992** **: Glad to know you enjoyed it!**

 **mistersalmon** **: I guess you realized in this chapter, hahahaha. And I sincerely thank you for telling the readers for being patient**

 **SpecialMonitor22** **: You really analyze the story in detail, I like you, friend! And thank you!**

 **Ezaki** **: Sorry, Ezaki, he won´t**

 **That´s all for now! I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it then… well… you know the drill.**

 **Thank you once again. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Daverocks, out!**


	12. Chapter 11: No Comfort Among the Dead

**Hey guys! Daverocks reporting in!**

 **That´s right! I´m still here kicking! Just had a pretty rough couple of months, and my inspiration was getting lower, but I didn´t give up because I promised that I would never quit this story and a brainstorm came to me, and now I´m more than ready to keep writing this story!**

 **But you don't want to hear the story of my life, you want the next chapter and you´re gonna have it so let´s get to it!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAH!" Tatsumi´s cry was heard in Galen´s head before he quickly got up from his slumber.

Galen woke up sitting up instantly looking at his surroundings only to realize he was in his room in the hideout. He looked at the window and saw that the sky was still dark. He has slept just a few hours.

He groaned. He was grateful that his visions gave him warnings of the future, but sometimes, he just wanted to have some goodnight sleep.

"Something wrong?" a tired voice said beside him.

Galen turned and saw a certain blonde lying on his bed rubbing her eyes cutely.

He looked at his bed sheet which fell on his knees when he woke up and violently sat on his bed.

He sighed.

"Nothing… just a bad dream" he said in a low voice.

Leone used her arms to raise her upper body and reach Galen´s height. Her eyes expressed concern for the jedi.

"Was it about what happened to Sheele?" she asked.

Galen looked at her for a while before closing his eyes and nodding. He hated to lie to his friends, but the last thing he wanted right now was to make them tense with his predictions of another Night Raid member in danger of losing his life, especially after what happened with Sheele.

Leone got closer on him and leaned on his shoulder. That sent chills down the jedi´s spine, but he stood calm.

"Stop beating yourself for that. If it wasn´t for you, Sheele´s head would be on a spike over the entrance of Capital City, and she´s still alive. You saved her life, Galen" Leone said still leaning her head on his shoulder as if it was the coziest pillow on the world.

Galen looked at the blonde blinking before he sighed with a smile and shook his head.

"I guess you´re right. Thank you, Kit Kat" he said chuckling and patting her head which earned a small blush on the blonde beauty.

"Oh and, Leone…" he called for the girl who stop leaning on his shoulder to look at Galen in the eyes.

"Yes?" she said smiling cutely.

Galen looked at her with a side-smile before starting speaking.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he said before Leone was literally thrown out of the room with a pout on her face and her arms crossed.

Galen closed the door with a vein popping out of his forehead.

He took a deep breath and scratched the top of his head before realizing something.

His hair had grown a lot.

He hasn´t cut it since he got in this world. It wasn´t very large still but it was large enough to reach the top of his ear and his fringe was half-way of reaching his eyebrows. Maybe it was time to change his hairstyle, and DEFINITELY he was not going to ask Bulat for advice.

He decided to worry about all that tomorrow and went to his bed to try to get some peaceful sleep before training starts tomorrow early.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Morning**

In the training grounds, Galen and Tatsumi have been dueling before breakfast.

The two of them were using wooden bokkens and tried to land a hit on each other. Well, more like Tatsumi tried miserably to land a hit on Galen, but the jedi kept predicting is moves.

For the tenth time, Galen saw Tatsumi moving aside to hit him on the shoulder and he crouched to dodge the horizontal slash. With a quick move, he spinned and made Tatsumi fall on his back with a kick on his legs. Before Tatsumi could recover, the tip of Galen´s bokken was already under his chin.

Galen moved the bokken from his friend and offered his hand to help him stand up.

Tatsumi sighed in defeat and took the hand.

"You´ve been progressing, Tatsumi. You´ve been busy while I was out" Galen said in compliment.

"Still you´ve beaten me ten times in a row, and with an arm less" Tatsumi said ruffling his hair.

Galen only shook his head.

"You´re comparing days to years of training. I´ve beaten many powerful people in my world. Don´t train to beat me, train to beat yourself" he said looking at him.

Tatsumi let a small smile come to his face, but he still thought he could do better than that during the duel.

The jedi noticed that he wasn´t very convinced, but also he noticed sorrow and guilt in his expression.

"Something´s bothering you" he said.

Tatsumi shook his head.

"I still could have ade better in the duel" he said.

"I´m not talking about that" Galen said frowning.

Tatsumi widened his eyes when his partner said that.

"Wha… how do you know?" he asked.

He didn´t know why he was so surprised. Galen was capable to see people´s emotions even with the slightest sign on their faces, and he didn´t doubt the Force helped him in that too.

"I noticed it" was all the jedi said.

Tatsumi looked at the ground and sighed before sitting on the dirt. Galen followed his actions.

"We have been fighting the Empire to finish with the corruption, to save families from the abuse of the Prime Minister and his pawns, but… have you ever thought about how many widows and orphans we leave for each imperial soldier we kill?" Tatsumi said tightening his fists on his knees.

Tatsumi´s words took the jedi off guard. He had never thought for a single second about the other side of the coin.

How many imperial soldiers he had killed had wives, sons, people who loved them?

The Galactic Empire was different. The stormtroopers had no families, their life was the Empire and the Empire only, but before that, he killed too many rebels, people who just wanted a better future for their families, and he took out many of them.

Galen suppressed those feelings inside him, thinking about them and feeling a pain on his chest right now was not going to revive them, and he had to find something to say to his friend to comfort him.

Galen put his hand on the shoulder of Tatsumi who looked at him after that action.

"I wish I could say something to make you feel less the pain of regret, but I find nothing" Galen said with a calm voice.

"However, I will tell you this, Tatsumi. This is war, and war is never a pretty thing to live. It takes lives, from both sides, from one side more than the other. Not many benefit from it" Galen continued.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"How is that supposed to help…?" he said.

"Let me finish" Galen interrupted him.

Tatsumi kept his mouth shut.

"However, you should be proud of yourself Tatsumi. You see beyond the objectives and burdens that are put in front of them. Not many would feel the need of taking someone´s life without feeling the burden of regret. It is what makes you realize that you are still human" Galen explained.

Tatsumi had his eyes widened at the speech his partner gave to him, but before he could speak, the jedi started talking again.

"We are fighting this war for the better good of the defenseless, keep our goal as a top priority and do your best to achieve it, but I ask you this one thing Tatsumi, and you need to promise me that you will keep it" Galen said looking at Tatsumi in his green eyes.

"Get angry when you need to, mourn when you want to, feel frustration in the hardest moments and then rise up again to make sure you understood your lesson. NEVER stop being HUMAN" Galen almost ordered him.

Tatsumi now was speechless.

He swallowed every word the jedi has said to him, and each one of them made him feel like his weight was getting lighter. Although the pain was still in there, he felt happy to have it, it made him realize that he was not alone in this, and that he still had his humanity.

Tatsumi put his hand over the shoulder on the jedi with a determined smile on his face.

"I promise" he said with a serious tone.

Galen smirked and started to get up.

"What about you? Do you still see yourself as a human?" Tatsumi asked.

That question made the jedi stop all his body movements for a second before slowly finishing standing up, but he didn´t face his partner.

"I´m not sure anymore" he said in a low voice.

Tatsumi frowned while also standing up.

"Not even a single time you thought about those you killed?" he asked a bit hesitant.

Galen still kept his gaze from Tatsumi.

"The Stormtroopers aren´t exactly hired soldiers, they have been trained since their childhood to live only to serve the Galactic Empire, nothing more. Their only family was their fellow soldiers which also lived to fight and die for the Empire" he explained.

Tatsumi tried to push his look a little further.

"And when you worked as an apprentice?" he asked.

"I felt nothing back then" the jedi said in a cold tone.

Tatsumi felt a shiver down his spine and decided not to say another word.

"We should go in, it´s almost midday and Akame will have our heads on a spike if we don´t help her" Galen said.

Tatsumi nodded.

The two got their things and headed at the door. When Tatsumi was about to reach for the door knob, Akame opened the door with such speed it hit Tatsumi right on the face and he was sent to the floor with a red nose.

Galen helped a dazed Tatsumi get up.

"We were about to assist yo…" the jedi started explaining.

"Sheele is awake" Akame said quickly.

"Wha…! Ahhhhh!" Tatsumi said but was cut short when Galen out of instinct let go of his arm and he fell again hard on the floor.

The jedi quickly followed Akame to their partner´s room leaving Tatsumi with a bloody nose on the floor.

"Don´t worry… I can get up myself… thanks for asking" he muttered while still lying down.

When the two assassins reached for the hallway outside the girl´s room, they saw everyone already waiting for them.

One minute later, they saw Tatsumi arriving with two small cotton cones covering his nostrils and covered in blood.

"What took you so long?" Lubbock asked him.

Tatsumi sent a death glare at the jedi who didn´t even pay attention to it.

"Where´s Mine?" Galen asked.

"She´s already inside talking to her" Najenda answered.

Another minute passed, and suddenly the door opened with a soft expression on her face, like happy and sad at the same time, but mostly sad.

"She wants to speak to Galen alone" she said almost in a whisper.

Everybody turned to look at the jedi who blinked, but didn´t hesitate to get to the door and open it.

Galen entered the room and slowly closed the door. Once he turned around he found maybe the most pleasant sight he had in a long time.

Sheele was there, sitting on her bed with the pillow behind her back to make her feel more comfortable. She had her normal clothes removed with only bandages to cover her chest, and a patch on her bulet wound which still looked to be bleeding, but much less than the moment she got it.

And there she was looking at him with that beautiful smile she always had on her face that made the jedi´s heart warm. After the vision of her death, he wished nothing more than see her smile like that again.

It was incredibly pleasant.

Galen walked around the bed and took a seat on the chair that was right beside her.

"Hey" he said first with a side-smile to break the ice.

"Hi" she said in a low voice, despite being awake, she still felt pretty weak.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

The purple-haired girl nodded even though the movement was still small.

She looked at his missing limb, and her smile disappeared. Galen knew what she wanted and he put what was left of his arm which was still covered in bandages closer for her to check.

She delicately took it with her own hands as if it would turn to ashes the moment she touched it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Galen let out a chuckle.

"The pain was gone a day ago" he said trying to lift her mood.

He didn´t succeed.

She started to caress the arm as if it was the head of a newborn baby to which Galen couldn´t help but feel amused to.

But his amusement was gone the moment he saw tears coming down from Sheele´s eyes.

"I´m so sorry…" she said before starting sobbing.

He quickly got closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey hey now, it´s ok. I´m fine" he said trying to comfort her.

"It´s… it´s my fault you are… in this state… I …should have watched my back…. I… I should have listened… to you" she said between sobs while more tears kept falling down.

"Why…? Even in a mission… I´m still useless… I failed to defeat the imperial officer… " she said in a lower voice.

"It was NEVER your fault, Sheele. I was the one who lowered his guard when I pushed you away from that beast. It was my decision to sacrifice one part of myself to save your life" he quickly answered.

"Maybe… you shouldn´t have… saved me…" she said now lowering her head.

Galen decided that enough was enough and took his hand of her shoulder and used to lift her head so that she faces him.

"Did anything that I told you that day on the river got into your one of your ears and passed through the other?" Galen said with the most serious expression she had seen.

"You are forgetting that you took that bullet to save Mine, if it weren´t for you, she wouldn´t have been here to make you company. Even though she´s injured she´s still here with us! She can still live to fight another day and that is because of YOU. Never dare to call yourself useless again in your life, Sheele!" he said desperately.

He was sick of hearing her call herself a burden for the team, he was NOT going to let for one more second call herself that.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"No one´s perfect, Sheele, even the most skilled assassins lower their guard at some point. You lowered it when you SAVED Mine, I lowered it when I saved you!" he said now looking her dead in the eyes.

Sheele was not able to speak a single word, the reaction Galen made when she told him she wished she wasn´t saved completely changed his mood 180° degrees, and his speech was not getting behind, she really was listening to every sentence, word and vocal coming out of his mouth. She was really regretting now saying those last words to him, she really must have hurt him with them.

"And you know what, Sheele?" he asked.

Sheele quickly came back from her thoughts to hear what the jedi was going to say.

Galen gave her one of his rare warm smiles which made her heart beat faster.

"I would give my other arm if I needed to do it again" he said softly.

Sheele could now only feel as if time froze after those words. Her partner right here had no more than a month with them and he already has showed her how much he cared for her, how much he cared for all Night Raid, he would give his own life to make sure the others keep theirs. In his short time with them, he has already made big changes for all of them, especially her.

"Galen…" she said lowly before more tears started to come out of her purple eyes, but this time she had her smile again on her face.

Before the jedi could react, she quickly got closer to him and embraced him.

Galen was officially now unsure of what to do next, the only thing he could do now was to put his hand on her hips to make sure he wouldn´t fall to the floor with Sheele afraid of hurting her more than she already is.

"I love you…" she whispered to him.

The jedi hadn´t really expected for her to say that out of nowhere, but he wasn´t very surprised.

He wasn´t thick as many would think, he should have expected this reaction from Sheele, he has seen the way she looks at him in other girls and knew exactly what was going on. His only way out of this debate was to think that she wasn´t in love with him, she had fallen in love for what he did for her that night five days ago.

"Oh my god! I didn´t mean it like that! I´m so sorry!" she started saying nervously while separating from the embrace.

Galen quickly recovered and put a comforting smile while outing his hand on her knee. It was kinda cute how Sheele was trying miserably to lie.

"Hey it´s ok. No harm done" he said.

After a few seconds Sheele stopped chanting random stuff and apologies and calmed herself. What followed was a not-so-comfortable silence.

Galen decided to talk again to prevent it from getting more awkward.

"The others are eager to see you too. I think we have been keeping them long enough" he said.

Sheele smiled at him and nodded her head.

Was all that the jedi needed to use the Force to twist the door´s knob and open it, revealing the rest of Night Raid with happy and excited faces.

"Sheele!" everyone shouted almost in perfect synchronization with the exception of Mine who just kept smiling.

Everyone quickly got into the room and started bombarding the poor girl with words of concern.

Sheele tried miserably to calm them down with a nervous smile on her face, but she didn´t fail to notice a certain jedi get out of the room and close the door silently.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Midday**

Galen was sitting near the graves of Tatsumi´s friends. His mind in deep thought.

" _I can´t go trying to save them just by seeing their deaths, I´m walking blindly here. I wonder if there´s a way to sharpen my visions and use them at my advantage, maybe get a bigger picture of the future_ " he thought.

He looked at each of the tombstones.

"I´m sorry I couldn´t save you before, I wish I could have, but I promise you that Tatsumi won´t have the same fate while I´m still breathing" he said giving his respects.

He left a two beautiful flowers he found on the way at each grave and left the dead to rest.

While walking to the entrance he stopped mid-way.

"No need to hide, Akame" Galen said looking over a tree-

Suddenly, a noise between the leaves was heard and Akame fell from them, but the landing was so silent only people with very sensitive hearing would have heard.

She stood up and looked at Galen blinking a few times.

The jedi sighed.

"Don´t be surprised, I can sense the life energy surrounding me, yours is pretty unique" he said.

Akame didn´t know why, but she suddenly felt like her privacy was violated. With a small blush, she lowered a little more the bottom of her skirt.

Galen raised an eyebrow at her action.

"I have Force sense, not the power to see through things" he said.

The red-eyed assassin looked at him for a second before letting go of her skirt.

"You need something, Akame?" the jedi asked.

Akame didn´t talk for a few seconds before finally responding.

"Can anyone learn it?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Sorry?" Galen asked.

"Can anyone learn it?" she repeated a little louder this time.

"Learn what, the Force?" he asked.

"Can it anyone master it, like any martial art?" she asked looking at the jedi in the eyes.

Galen thought for a moment.

"Yes, it can be. The Force surrounds and inhabits every living being. However, it isn´t easy to manipulate, no physical training can lighten the long way you need to do before being able to become a Force user" he said.

Akame now asked something else with more hope.

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

"No" it was the jedi´s quick answer.

The red-eyed assassin wasn´t really expecting that.

"What? Why not!?" she asked looking desperate.

Galen saw her walking towards him and looking at him expecting for a good reason for denying her request.

"Akame, the way I learned to be a Force user was by the way of the Dark Side. It makes you learn how to use it through the way of anger, hate, revenge, power and blood hunger. It´s like an addiction, the more you have, the more you want" he said before lifting his hand in front of her and sparks started to appear on his palm.

"This is pure negative energy. Only a person who has unleashed the dark side of the Force is able to manipulate it. But this is not only power, it´s a virus that is consuming you slowly. Your thirst for death won´t cease until the last part of your humanity is completely destroyed. I don´t want that to happen to you, Akame" he said looking calm and a little concerned.

Akame´s expression softened at the jedi´s words, and she could swear his eyes turned yellow for a second.

She understood what it was to train as a survival, a conflict in which only the strongest will come out alive, but unleashing power beyond imagination using those emotions was an assured recipe for destruction.

However, she knew one person who could change that.

"If that were true, you wouldn´t have done any of the things you have done since you came to our lives" she said softly while getting closer to him.

"The ways I killed all those people tell me otherwise" he said looking away.

"But you did it to protect the ones you cared for. Those people wanted to harm them. In those moments, were you thinking in killing those people, or were you thinking in protecting those who were threatened by them?" she said.

Galen widened his eyes.

That never came to his mind since the moment he arrived in this world. He was never looking for revenge or to kill anyone who annoys him, he always kept his thoughts on helping and protecting those who needed his help, no matter what.

He turned to look at Akame and saw that small rare smile she gave him when he comforted her that night on the hallway.

In that moment he realized he was not there to help this people only. He was there for this people to help him, especially this girl in front of him right now. No one in this twisted world understood his pain better than her.

"Like that, I´m sure you would never let me fall to this dark side. I know you can see a way for it to stay in the deepest part of your being and help me do the same" she said now with one hand reaching for his hand which was still releasing sparks.

The moment her hand touched his, the sparks disappeared.

The jedi kept looking at those beautiful red eyes like if they were the only thing that would keep him sane.

"Do you trust me that much?" he asked in a low voice.

Akame looked at him for a few seconds before her other hand went for his cheek. The moment her hand touched it, Akame got closer and quickly met her lips with his.

Galen felt his whole body stay still during the first seconds of the contact, but then, out of instinct, he grabbed her waist and got her smaller body closer to his while closing his eyes and let himself distract with the moment.

The kiss lasted half-a-minute before Akame separated slowly from him. Her red eyes met his brown ones. She still had her small smile.

"More than anyone else" she whispered while she still had her hand on his cheek.

Galen was now in a mix of emotions. He couldn´t help but feel various positive feelings in that single moment, but at the same time he still had confusion and desperation.

However, looking at this girl suppressed those emotions, for now.

Galen chuckled before squeezing her hand that was on his palm.

"Alright, I´ll see what I can do" he said.

Akame now felt like she had just received a steak with the size of the country.

She quickly embraced the jedi and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you!" she said.

Galen side-smiled at how the red-eyed assassin was reacting. He was happy to know that deep inside the cold assassin mask, there was still a teenage girl with dreams of hope and desire to protect the people she loved.

"We should head back, it´s almost lunch time" he said while still carrying Akame who hasn´t stopped hugging him.

Suddenly, he felt his right shoulder getting wet. He turned around and saw Akame drooling and probably thinking of eating meat right now.

"Aww come on, not on my clothes!" he said before sighing.

"Sorry" she said.

"You´re doing my laundry for this" the jedi said and smirked when he heard her whinning.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Afternoon**

Everyone was reunited in the main room to discuss further missions involving the assassination of the two members left of the Three Beasts.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Thanks to Galen, we have two powerful allies hiding in Capital City, and right now, the RA is looking for a safe place away from the assassins hired by the Empire" Najenda explained

"Now, we have our guess that the two members left from the Three Beasts are targeting high-rank officers. Two of them are planning on leaving Capital City. So we are going to provide support to them and escort them to safety" she continued.

"Leone, I have a special job for you. You are going to get recon about Esdeath and try to get information about his goals here" Najenda ordered to the blonde-haired beauty.

"Finally, I want to see for myself how strong she is!" she said excitedly.

"I repeat to you, you are forbidden to engage no matter what. She is very dangerous even for you" the Boss said in a serious tone.

Leone pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now, the party will be divided in pairs to protect the HVIs. Mine and Sheele are still in recovery sot the pairs will be like this! Akame and Lubbock will escort the officers out of Capital City, Tatsumi and Bulat will protect the other three!" she said.

Everyone nodded.

"Galen I´d like to hear as much as you can about the other two members of Three Beasts, no matter how little it is" Najenda said looking a t the jedi.

Galen looked at the ground in thought.

"I wasn´t able to see the abilities of their Teigus, but I noticed the leader had some sort of ring on his finger and he carried no weapons so I can guess that´s his Teigu, but something made him unable to use it the moment he attacked us in the road. I´m sure they wouldn´t retreat from assassinating a powerful target like the Former Prime Minister unless he had the disadvantage in battle. Maybe he requires to be in specific areas to use it, but I´m not sure where" he said still looking for weak points.

Najenda nodded.

"You´ve given us enough, Galen, their leader surely has the Trump Card, so we need to find a strategy and find out which element his Teigu controls" the Boss said before looking at everyone.

"Tonight, we are planning Operation: Guardian Dog!"

* * *

 **So that´s it for chapter 11! Finally!**

 **Feels good to be back! First of all I want to apologize for the three month waiting. I was losing inspiration to this story and I needed to think of a way to make sure it wouldn´t end up with a shitty conclusion!**

 **I wanted to make this chapter emotional and a little romantic before the real thing comes! I think it was time for Akame to get some valor! To start the Harem as it should and now you can see that every girl is making their steps towards our jedi. How will he manage to survive this!? We will see!**

 **Now I´m ready for a whole new bombardment of chapters full of adventure, violence, blood, romance, tragedy, blood, emotions, did I say blood already? Well, all of that!**

 **The votes for Tatsumi to keep a harem or stay with Mine is pretty balanced! Seriously, how do you do it? Do you meet secretly or what?**

 **So for now I´ll keep his harem with Mine included and more girls coming in the next chapters.**

 **Galen´s Harem stays the same for now!**

 **I´m sorry to say that this chapter I won´t answer reviews. Right now, it´s 1 am in my country and I´m literally falling while writing this, so the answers will have to wait until the next chapter, otherwise send me a PM if you really have doubts about the story.**

 **Again, thank you all for your patience! It´s good to be back! See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Daverocks, out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Guardian Dog

**Hey there, guys! Daverocks, reporting!**

 **SWWWWWWEEEEEET! New update!**

 **Wow, it´s been a while, and I know that´s no good thing! I fear that I may start losing your interest in this story!**

 **I had two rough months with unexpected things about college and other more personal stuff, and I had some sort of inspirational collapse about how I should make the plot, but I finally finished college stuff for a while and I have much more time to worry about how to make this story be updated faster!**

 **I know many of you might be mad with me for doing this to you, but I´ll just leave my comments and explanations in the bottom of the chapter, so without anything more to say, I present to you… Chapter 12!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 **Night Raid Hideout - Afternoon**

"Leone, I have a special job for you. You are going to get recon about Esdeath and try to get information about his goals here" Najenda ordered to the blonde-haired beauty.

"Finally, I want to see for myself how strong she is!" she said excitedly.

"I repeat to you, you are forbidden to engage no matter what. She is very dangerous even for you" the Boss said in a serious tone.

Leone pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now, the party will be divided in pairs to protect the HVIs. Mine and Sheele are still in recovery so the pairs will be like this! Akame and Lubbock will escort the officers out of Capital City, Tatsumi and Bulat will protect the other three!" she said.

Everyone nodded.

"Galen I´d like to hear as much as you can about the other two members of Three Beasts, no matter how little it is" Najenda said looking a t the jedi.

Galen looked at the ground in thought.

"I wasn´t able to see the abilities of their Teigus, but I noticed the leader had some sort of ring on his finger and he carried no weapons so I can guess that´s his Teigu, but something made him unable to use it the moment he attacked us in the road. I´m sure they wouldn´t retreat from assassinating a powerful target like the Former Prime Minister unless he had the disadvantage in battle. Maybe he requires to be in specific areas to use it, but I´m not sure where" he said still looking for weak points.

Najenda nodded.

"You´ve given us enough, Galen, their leader surely has the Trump Card, so we need to find a strategy and find out which element his Teigu controls" the Boss said before looking at everyone.

"Tonight, we are planning Operation: Guardian Dog!"

* * *

 **Night Raid Hideout – Nighttime**

Before dinner time, Akame asked Galen to take dinner to Sheele´s room to which he accepted.

He was walking through the hallway carrying the tray with his hand grabbing it by the side ( **A.N.: he didn´t want to look like a waiter by carrying from the bottom** ) with his mind somewhere else

Deep in thought about what happened in the forest with Akame.

"Was it a mistake to accept her request? What she said in the forest was true, right, but that doesn´t mean that she will come out of this being the same. Akame surely has come from a lot of pain before getting here, but she worked in killing for the Empire due to that. Will she be able to resist what the training has for her? I need to think in what I have gotten myself into before I start training her" he thought.

After that, his mind went to the moment the two of them shared at the forest before accepting in training her with the Force, but he quickly shook off those thoughts. He still wondered if it was a right move to let himself follow the kiss. This were times of war, where romance was just another dream that could end up broken by the death that surrounded it.

To start caring for one person more than the others will only add more pain in the moment of loss.

He quickly stopped thinking about the "what if…" and continued walking through the long hallway. Just as he was turning on the last corner before finally arriving to Sheele´s room, he was greeted by Mine waiting near the door with her hand in the arm that wasn´t injured on her waist and a very impatient expression.

"About time you got here…" she said with a frown.

The jedi raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I got lost and I had to ask the magic fairy for directions" he said in a mocking tone.

Mine´s eyebrow started to twitch, but then she decided to ignore him.

"Whatever, just give me the tray. I´ll give it to Sheele" she said extending her arm to receive Sheele´s dinner.

"Are you sure you don´t want me to do it? You´ve been taking care of her the whole day, you must be really hungry" the jedi said.

Mine didn´t take that well.

"Hey! I can do it myself, thank you, and I´m not that hungry!" she responded.

As soon as she finished talking, her belly growled. It sounded almost like an earthquake.

"You were saying?" Galen said chuckling a little.

Mine´s face redenned in embarrassment.

"Wh…whatever, just give it to me!" she said almost snatching the tray from his hand.

"Careful, I just washed this clothes" the jedi said calmly.

"Hmph" she said almost indignantly before heading towards Sheele´s door.

"You´re not coming, are you?" he asked.

That made her stop just before she could open the door. After a few seconds, she responded.

"I don´t want to leave her side, after all, she´s my best friend. She didn´t leave me when I was trapped by that Teigu. I owe her my life" she said not looking at the jedi.

"It is respectable what you´re doing, Mine, but you won´t do Sheele any favor by not taking care of yourself" Galen said warmly.

Mine didn´t say anything as she kept looking at the door.

The jedi sighed in annoyance at her ignoring her own needs, but at the same time, he felt respect and admiration at her dedication for her friend to feel better.

"I´ll bring another tray for you, but you better take care for yourself. That arm also needs to get treated" he said.

Mine turned to look at him in surprise, but she didn´t get the chance to say anything to him because he was already heading towards the kitchen.

She couldn´t help but let a small smile come to her face at the kindness of one the newest members. She opened the door and put Sheele´s tray on a small table at the side of her bed.

The purple-haired girl looked at her with her usual smile.

"Was that Galen the one you were talking to outside?" she asked expectantly.

Mine raised an eyebrow before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Why do you ask?" she asked mockingly.

Sheele widened her eyes before her cheeks started to turn red.

"Ehh.. just curious…" she said giving her cheerful expression to hide her embarrassment.

Mine´s smirk didn´t go away.

"You wanted to talk to him again?" she asked.

Sheele quickly moved her hands in front of her and started shaking them rapidly in denial.

"No no no! I don´t like him like that!" she said desperately.

"I never asked if you liked him" Mine said in victory.

Sheele realized her mistake and she started to feel steam get out of her ears while her face started to heat like an industrial oven. She covered her face with her pillow thinking that was going to cool her off.

"Well, I can´t say I´m surprised, after all, he saved your life. Just that I want to know. What makes him so special that you fell for him?" Mine asked looking at her best friend who still was covering her face with her only protection from her friend and her embarrassing questions.

Slowly, she took off the pillow from her face and sighed in defeat.

"I don´t know, is just that… I´ve never seen someone act so kindly to me…" she said.

Mine took that as an offense.

"Hey! What about me!?" she asked with a frown.

Sheele quickly tried to correct that.

"No no I didn´t mean that, Mine! You´re my best friend! It´s just that he has done nothing more than being kind to me even if he didn´t know me at all. He listened to me the moment I needed someone to talk to and then did his best to cheer me up. And then, to care for me to the extent of giving his own arm to save me" she said smiling and almost dreamly.

Mine was surprised.

Sure, she knew that Galen would give his own life for anyone of Night Raid, but she always thought that besides that he was just an annoying partner like the other newest member. He always mocks her, sometimes to the point she wants to shoot him dead in the head right where he was standing.

But right now, he just showed a small part of his soft side to her, offering to bring her a tray of food for her to keep taking care of her best friend. Just thinking about that small part made her mouth twitch upwards a little.

"Well, I may have more feelings for Galen, but there´s another one who is also getting a place in my heart…" Sheele said taking Mine out of her thoughts.

"Another? Who is it?" Mine asked in curiosity.

Sheele played with her fingers a little before responding.

"Tatsumi…" she said.

"What!? Why the hell would you have feelings for an annoying brat like him!?" Mine said in shock.

"I don´t know either… I think because when he felt alone, and I helped him cheer up. It just made me useful to know that I can be there to help him come over his sad thoughts, the weight of not saving his friends" she said smiling thinking at the moment they were in the cliff while she was comforting him.

"Well, I still don´t see the reason you would fall for him! He´s stupid, ignorant, and selfish! I mean who would fall for someone like that!? Besides, his ignorance will get him killed! I could bet he wouldn´t last ten seconds against one Teigu user!" she said crossing her arms. And looking away from Sheele.

Sheele looked at her best friend for a few seconds before starting giggling.

"Mine, do you sound… jealous?" she asked smiling at her.

Mine was taken by surprise by that question. She almost fell from her chair. Mine looked at her friend with a shocked face before quickly grabbing her cheek and start pinching it.

"What!? I would never, not even in my darkest dreams, fall for that idiot! Did you hit your head or something before falling in coma!?" she responded in an annoyed tone and a VERY small blush on her cheeks.

"Itaiiiiiiiii! Mine that hurts!" She said with small tears on the corners of her eyes and trying to make her friend release her from her punishment.

"That´s what you get for making such thought pass through your head!" Mine said.

Galen, after returning to Sheele´s room to bring another tray full of food for Mine, returned to the kitchen to start digging his own dinner. From time to time, he kept stealing glances at Akame, who was doing the same time, he didn´t know that until their eyes met, they quickly turned away from each other, Akame with a small tint of red on her cheeks and the image of their kiss fresh in her mind.

Unknown to them, there was someone else who witnessed the awkward moment. Leones was eyeing the two of them with a suspicious glare, and, deep inside, she didn´t like what she was seeing.

" _Had she already taken a step further? I feel like a total bitch for thinking this, but, if it weren´t for Sheele´s life being in danger, I would already be in a HUGE advantage. Damn it_ " she thought while eating a little faster.

After dinner, everyone, except Sheele and Mine, gathered in the room again to plan the operation.

"Alright, yesterday, I sent the gathered information about the former Prime Minister´s situation to HQ, and their answer just arrived, they are to be escorted along with the HVIs getting out of the city, their transport will waiting near the end of the woods, it will take them to HQ, their home is no longer safe" Najenda explained.

Galen raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"We´re just escorting them out of Capital City? How can we be sure they will be safe after we get to our destination?" he asked curiously.

Najenda smirked.

"Let´s just say this transport is VERY special and it will guarantee a safe trip to HQ" she said with confidence.

The jedi could only sigh and nod.

Najenda smiled, but her face turned serious again almost instantly.

"Since the former Prime Minister is our most important HVI, I´m making some changes in this operation. Lubbock will spy Esdeath while Leone, along with Galen and Akame will be escorting the HVIs out of Capital City" Najenda explained.

Leone widened her eyes as Galen did too.

" _Damn, I really wanted to see how strong was Esdeath…_ " Leone thought in disappointment, but something came to her mind that made her cheer up.

" _On the other hand, I´ll be close to Galen, and it´s a long-time mission, maybe this is my chance! This must be destiny someone up there really likes me!"_ she thought while trying to suppress a toothy smile from showing on her beautiful face.

" _Someone up there must really hate me…_ " That´s what our favorite jedi thought at the same time as the blonde beauty. He wasn´t just unsure about being able to handle two girls that were falling for him, but also Bulat´s death vision has been stronger since he came back. So it meant not being able to get there in time to stop it.

"Boss, with all due respect, aren´t Akame and Leone more than enough to protect them? I mean, one of Lionelle´s abilities it to multiply the five senses of its user, so Leone can detect enemies from a far position" Galen said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Najenda frowned slightly at his question.

" _What are you hiding now, Galen?_ " she asked to herself before responding.

"You may be right, Galen, but right now we have a very delicate situation on our hands with the impostors out there killing politicians, the former Prime Minister might be hesitant in trusting anyone but you, Galen, we can´t risk to lose his trust, he´s too important for the new world" She explained calmly.

Galen, didn´t like it, but he saw the logic in her explanation, right now, Night Raid´s reputation was bad and two of the imposters were still out there, they undoubtedly want Chouri dead and probably hired other people to do it since their faces have already been seen by him.

He´s taking a big risk, but he had to take it, otherwise, questions that he didn´t want to answer soon were going to rise among his teammates.

The jedi nodded showing that he knew what he had to do.

Najenda nodded in response before grabbing another cigarette and putting it on her mouth.

When she lighted it, she took a moment to enjoy the smoke filling her lungs before exhaling it.

"Now that your jobs are settled, I suggest you three to get to rest, your mission start early in the morning when the sun rises, I suggest you, Galen, to meet Chouri before that. Our agents in the city have told me that he has been hiding in a canteen near the Central Plaza" she said.

Galen nodded again.

"Good, you are dismissed, except for you, Galen, I have something to tell you" Najenda ordered.

When everyone left the room, Galen looked at his boss curiously.

"Something wrong, Boss?" he asked.

"You´ve never doubted my orders until now, Galen. Is something bothering you?" Najenda asked looking with more intensification at the jedi.

Galen sighed, he saw this coming, but this time, he knew what to say.

"Just using a little logic, Boss. If I were one of them, I´d target of a ship full of targets in the middle of the ocean where there´s zero chance to escape instead of a small group of politicians leaving the city. The probability here is a little too obvious and the numbers don´t lie" he explained.

Najenda´s expression changed, but it wasn´t the one the jedi was expecting.

She looked disappointed, and a little sad.

"When are you going to trust us, Galen?" she asked.

Galen widened his eyes at her question.

"I know that you´re hiding some ability, you have visions. Leone told me about it, when you used your Force abilities to realize that something was wrong with Mine and Sheele the night you took out the drug lord" Najenda said.

He forgot completely that Leone was with him when he used the Force to see Sheele´s situation. Now he knew that he totally knew he screwed up for good.

He lowered his head in shame. He no longer could look at her in the eye. No words came out of his mouth.

"I know that you would never hurt anyone of us or use your powers for selfish purposes, Galen, we all have secrets, but this ability you have saved Sheele´s life, if you really have the ability to predict the future, we could know the enemy´s movements before even they do" Najenda suggested calmly with a hint of hope on her voice.

"That´s where you´re wrong, Boss, I can´t see the future" he interrupted.

Her boss raised an eyebrow.

"This ability I have has a flaw, it does tell me what happens to anyone I focus on, but it only shows me what is happening to that certain person in the present, that´s the flaw. Even if I can see it through a big distance, I may be too late to help. So that´s why I barely use it, it just adds another weight that I can see what´s the situation and I can´t do anything, it makes me feel useless" Galen said clenching his fists.

Najenda found his explaining to be very reasonable, she did know what is to watch helplessl while others suffer, having the ability to do what Galen does only gives a probability of preventing the fate of whoever is he watching, and if he fails, it would be a horrible burden on his soul.

"I understand, Galen, I really do, but now that the life of the former Prime Minister is at the table, we can´t risk losing our possible strongest ally in this war. He may not be standing on the emperor´s side right now, but his influence is still enough to expand our cause to new boundaries, I need you there, you are one of our most powerful soldiers in the whole army, and, as I said, he would only trust you since there could be more imposters out there since the Three Beasts have already been identified by Chouri" she explained.

Galen stopped tightening his fists. He nodded.

"Are you sure you aren´t hiding something else, Galen?" Najenda asked.

Galen bit his bottom lip, but he knew sooner or later someone would know. Right now, the safety of his friends is more important to him than his secrets, but not everyone needed to know right now.

"Boss, before I explain further, I want you to promise me that this will stay between us. I´m ok if you reveal anyone from the team about my ability to see things from a distance, but this that I´m about to tell you needs to stay in this room, at least for a while" he requested to her.

Najenda frowned, but accepted nonetheless.

"Alright, Galen, you have my word" she answered.

The jedi sighed.

"Ok, I didn´t lie when I said I didn´t have the ability to see the future, but sometimes, when I meditate or I sleep, I have… visions" he said.

His boss widened her eyes in surprise.

"Explain" she ordered.

"Since I have joined Night Raid, I have seen when one of us is going to die, it started with Sheele, if it wasn´t for my vision, I wouldn´t have got there in time to save her. I don´t have a clear vision of how he or she dies, but when the event of death in my vision gets closer, the vision gets stronger and even starts to appear before my eyes when I´m not in an unconscious state" he explained.

Najenda closed her eyes processing everything the jedi told her. It took her a little while, but she started to comprehend.

"Tell me, Galen, have you had any visions recently?" she asked opening her eyes.

He nodded.

"Who?" she almost demanded.

"Bulat" he responded.

Najenda again closed her eyes.

"And you think that he will die on this mission?" she asked this time with her eyes still closed.

Galen stood silent for a few seconds.

"I´m not sure, but my vision gets stronger, and, by your explaining of the Three Beasts, it might be a possibility" he answered.

Najenda took a deep breath. She wasn´t expecting that last thing about Galen´s visions and Bulat´s possible fate. It was a lot for her brain to take, and it was killing her right there.

After a minute of silence, Najenda finally opened her eyes and looked softly at Galen.

"Thank you for thrusting me with this, Galen, even if your visions don´t give us much information about the upcoming events, your warning has given us a chance to correct our strategies. However, we still need you with Akame and Leone, but don´t worry. I´ll do everything I can to change what happens in your vision" she said calmly.

Galen still felt deep inside a little unsatisfied, but it was much better than the previous plan. He nodded.

"Thank you, boss" he said.

Najenda nodded in return with a smile.

"Now that we have that question out of the way, we have another topic to discuss" his boss said with a smile.

Galen looked at her with a questioning glance.

The only answer he got was Najenda pointing at his left side.

When he realized what she was talking about, he kept calm, but on the inside, he was feeling excitement. He has been waiting for the moment to ask his boss about it, he has witnessed that people, even with limbs that weren´t born with them, could manipulate the force perfectly as if that limb has always been part of them.

After all, his former dark master was almost half-machine, and he had some mechanical additions himself after his false death by Darth Vader to get the emperor´s attention off him.

"You´d really do that for me, boss?" Galen asked trying to keep his cool.

However, Najenda could see behind his calm expression and couldn´t help but chuckle, it was like giving a lollipop to a kid after a medical exam.

"After all you have done for us, especially after giving your own arm to save one of our team, you did more than enough to deserve it. Now, what additions would you like for your new one?" she asked.

Galen had his answer.

"None, I would like it to be normal sized, if it´s possible, to make it look as human as possible, I´d like to make it fit inside a glove" Galen answered.

Najenda widened her eyes.

"Are you sure, Galen? Imagine all the things you could do with the things we could add to your new arm" Najenda suggested.

Galen still declined.

"I would really appreciate it if you only made it look human-like, Boss" the jedi answered.

Najenda nodded.

"Very well, I´ll respect your decision, it´s the least I can do" she said before smiling again.

"My best guess is that it would be ready in approximately a week before we could do the operation" Najenda added.

Galen bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you, boss" he said.

Najenda´s smile widened.

"No need, Galen. Remember you leave early in the morning for your mission with Akame and Leone. You are dismissed" she responded.

The jedi bowed again before leaving the room.

When Najenda was left alone, she lighted another cigarette before putting it on her mouth and inhaling the addictive smoke, she exhaled while a specific question passed through her head.

" _What am I going to do?_ " she thought.

 **Night Raid Hideout – Morning**

Galen was groaning on his sleep, moving uncontrollably, we can assume right now why.

He woke up sitting on his bed, breathing deeply. He hated to wake up like that, but he needed the sleep.

He realized when he looked around that most of the furniture in his room was floating, even his own bed. He calmed himself and his stuff started to land on the floor slowly.

He got up from his bed to the bathroom to wash his face. Looking at himself, he was surprised to find something new.

The irises on his eyes were getting a tint of purple on the zone near the pupils, he has never seen anything like it, but decided to pay no attention to it now. He had a job to do.

His mind still on the vision, it was stronger, and now, he was getting more worried, but he had to put his trust on his boss, right now, he had orders.

Arriving at the entrance, he saw Akame with a fully cooked danger beast leg on her mouth, and there were a other five bones on the floor with no meat left on them.

Galen, at this point wasn´t surprised, so all he did was stand behind her with his back leaning on the wall. Akame took a quick glance at him before extending a hand at him.

He looked confused until he saw an apple, which was his favorite fruit, on her hand.

Galen took the apple before giving a nod and a side smile to her to show his thanks, which made her cheeks get a tint of red on them.

When they finished their respective breakfast, they waited ten minutes and realized that Leone might not come soon if they didn´t do something.

With a big sigh of annoyance from the jedi, they headed towards the Leone´s room.

Opening the door, they saw certain blonde sleeping loudly on her bed. Shaking his head, Galen approached her bed to wake her up.

Before he could do anything he started to hear Leone moan on her sleep. Which made him stop right where he was.

"Galen…. yes… so good…" she muttered a little too loud.

At least, loud enough for the two other people present on the room to hear it. Galen´s complete face went dark red instantly after hearing those words, but his face went pale quickly when he felt dark energy coming from behind.

Looking from the corner of his eyes, he saw Akame´s face bowing a little, with her eyes being covered by her bangs, a purple aura surrounding her, promising death to the person who makes her mad.

Galen instantly knew that things could get ugly if he didn´t do something so he started shaking Leone quickly.

"Leone, time to wake up" he said trying to sound calm, but his mind was on red alert.

The only response he got was Leone´s hand smacking Galen´s own from her shoulder. A vein popped from his forehead while his eyebrow twitched.

Suddenly, he had an idea, he would lie if he told himself that he wouldn´t enjoy it.

A smirk appeared on the jedi´s face. Akame noticed it and her aura disappeared instantly, changing her expression to one of curiosity and confusion.

Galen turned to her still with his sinister smile before showing his index finger. The red-eyed assassin tilted her head sideways which made the jedi think she looked very cute.

A spark appeared on the pit of Galen´s index finger.

Akame widened her eyes before changing her expression to one of doubt.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you…" she said calmly.

Galen raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it can´t be that bad" he said before pointing his index finger at the Leone´s back.

A tiny spark connected with her skin.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Leone squeaked with her eyes wide open.

Galen turned to Akame.

"See? I told you it was gonna be fi… GAGH!" was all the jedi could say before a foot connected with his cheek with such force that the hit was heard through the whole hallway.

All the jedi could see was Akame giving him a face that said "I told you" before we was sent flying at the room´s window. The glass broke and the jedi was launched to the woods outside the hideout.

After a few seconds, Akame could hear several tree logs breaking and, finally, something hitting the dirt pretty hard. It was like a meteor falling from the sky.

Several groans were heard throughout the hallway.

Leone was blinking several times in confusion while standing in a cat-like position.

"What just happened?" she asked looking at Akame.

The only thing Akame could do was sigh in disapproval.

Meanwhile, approximately one kilometer away from the hideout, with a trail of destruction behind, there was a certain jedi lying face-down on the ground with half his face buried on the dirt while his other half had a red cheek with smoke coming out of it.

" _Note to self, give more credit to Akame´s warnings…_ " he thought still lying where he landed with his world full of pain.

 **Capital City – Morning**

The three assassins were walking down the streets of the Empire´s heart. Akame had her heir tied and a hood over her head because she already had been seen by imperial officers and she was in wanted posters all over the city.

Leone was on her usual attire, walking with her arms crossed and an angry look.

Galen, was walking in civil clothes, with a large coat to cover his missing arm, and on his right cheek, two band aids put together in an "x" form, where the kick had connected.

An annoyed grunt escaped the jedi´s lips.

Leone glared at him before poking with her finger his bruised cheek, making Galen wince at the pain.

"You deserved that, how could you wake me up by shocking me on the back!?" the blonde beauty said angrily.

"I already said that I´m sorry, damn it!" Galen responded.

Akame sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Are you sure that we can find them?" Leone asked this time looking around the street.

Galen closed his eyes for a moment, feeling every life form around him, he kept like that until he felt three familiar energies nearby.

"Pretty sure, this way" he said increasing the speed of his walking with his two partners following nearby.

They entered an inn nearby, it was pretty small, but it had everything a traveler needed for resting.

Approaching the innkeeper near the bar, he put a hand over the service table, and instantly got the attention of the person in charge.

"May I help you?" he asked while cleaning a dirty mug like any normal bartender does.

The jedi got closer so he could speak quietly.

"We´re looking for a bald man, white beard, probably accompanied by two persons, a blonde teenage girl, and a man around his thirties, they were supposed to wait for us here." he asked calmly.

The innkeeper blinked a few times before responding.

"Sorry, I don´t remember seeing those people you describe" he said.

Galen could feel their energies upstairs, but he couldn´t just get up there, that would raise too much suspicion especially from the innkeeper himself.

Chouri must have paid him well to make sure no one found him.

The jedi took out a heavy bag from his coat before putting it between him and the innkeeper.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory" Galen said.

Discretely, the man grabbed the bag before putting it behind the service table.

"Second floor, second room on the right side" he whispered.

Galen nodded in thanks. He felt disgusted with what he just did.

Bribing the people to get what he wanted was something he never thought he would do after he was done on serving Vader, but he had a job to do and had to do anything to accomplish his objective.

Reaching for the room where he could feel their life energies he knocked the door with Akame and Leone behind.

The jedi could hear whispers behind the door before slow footsteps were heard approaching to open it.

A figure opened it, Galen could see that his right hand was on the hilt of a sword, but the figure instantly let go of it when he saw who was knocking.

"Well I´ll be damned, you´re still alive, kid. Looks like I owe Chouri a drink" a certain captain said to Galen with a smirk on his face.

"The drink can wait, Scott. Tell Chouri and Spear to grab anything they need. We need to leave soon" the jedi responded with a serious expression.

Captain Scott´s expression turned to a frown at what he just heard.

"Weren´t we supposed to meet at the Central Plaza tomorrow?" he asked.

"No time to explain right now. We´ll be waiting for you outside the inn" Galen responded.

Scott looked at him for a second in confusion, but he nodded in the end before closing the door.

The three assassins waited outside the inn for five minutes before Galen saw Scott walking with two people behind.

"GALEN!" a feminine voice that Galen instantly recognized was heard.

However, the jedi didn´t expect that the owner of that voice would tackle him in a bear hug, catching him by surprise. If he didn´t have the strength he had, he would have fallen on the cold ground hardly.

"I´m so glad you´re ok! I always knew you´d come back!" Spear said still keeping the poor jedi as close as she could from her with the hug.

Galen awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Uhhh… of course I would be back, didn´t I tell you I would be escorting you to safety? Besides, it´s just been two days" he said.

Galen felt very awkward when he heard Scott and Chouri chuckling at the scene, but what really made the jedi´s hair almost rise was the dark familiar aura he felt that same morning appear again.

However, this time it felt the double as menacing, because this time, Leone joined Akame in the death stare towards Spear.

Quickly, Galen let go of Spear.

"However, right now we don´t have time to talk. We have to leave the city now" he said looking at the three HVIs.

Galen noticed something from behind them. Lubbock was looking at him with a serious expression.

The jedi did a quick nod that only the green-haired pervert could see. He nodded back before disappearing on the city´s rooftops.

Galen turned to Akame and Leone before looking at Chouri´s group.

"Let´s go" he said.

 **Northwest Road to Capital City – Morning**

The three assassins and Chouri´s group have been walking through the road. Of course, Chouri´s group have been dressed differently, even the captain had to leave his uniform behind to erase suspicions.

They´ve been tailing the other officers group they were supposed to protect. Akame and Leone have been taking turns to get ahead and watch the other group from time to time.

It has been an hour since they left Capital City, and it has been a very peaceful escort mission, except for one person.

The beautiful daughter of the former Prime Minister decided to stay close to the person she has been thinking about this last two days, and so, she has been hugging the jedi´s only arm the last five minutes.

Galen could feel his two partners´ glares at his back, and his mind was shouting at him to run for his life. The girl hugging his arm was completely oblivious to the threat behind with a happy expression on her face and her mind on the happiest place of the world.

Galen had to think something before blood could be spilled, his blood.

He grabbed Spear´s shoulder and gently moved aside.

"I´ll go take a look on the other group" the jedi said looking at Spear with a side smile.

"Yeah… you should…" said Leone with a cold tone that sent shivers down Galen´s whole spine.

Without wasting any other second, the jedi climbed to one tree and started jumping through the branches.

He kept like that for a few minutes until he spotted the other officers´ convoy stopping on a small village similar to the one he helped. The soldiers were giving food and clothes to the villagers, they had happy expressions as they received the charity that the officers were giving there. The moms were hugging their kids crying happily while telling them that everything was going to be alright now.

Seeing what those officers were doing for the villagers brought a smile to the jedi´s face. Feeling satisfaction in finding out that there were really other people that cared for those who couldn´t do something by themselves.

Another thought came to his mind.

" _I haven´t felt any presence following us or these group, they must be targeting Tatsumi and Bulat!_ " he thought.

He quickly concentrate din finding Bulat and Tatsumi´s life energies. There were too many, but it didn´t take him too long in finding what he was looking for. It looked like they were still waiting, and so far, they haven´t been attacked.

A sigh of relief escaped Galen´s mouth.

" _They´re still fine, perhaps Najenda really took care of the problem_ " he thought before heading back to his group.

When he arrived, it didn´t take long before Spear decided to see his arm as the most comfortable thing she has ever hugged, and took her place she claimed as hers at the side of the jedi with her arms around his and her face leaning on his shoulder.

The murderous aura from Akame and Leone returned stronger than ever.

Galen didn´t even dare to look at his side, he kept just staring to where they were heading.

He felt a hand on his other shoulder ( **remember he didn´t lose his complete arm** ) and turned pale.

He looked at who had placed his hand and his face turned back to normal when he realized it was Scott with his usual smirk.

"Tell me Galen, how did you get this blessing? I would have killed to have it at your age" he whispered to his ear.

Spear didn´t hear what the captain said due to her being in her happy place.

Galen stole a VERY quick glance at Akame and Leone. Her eyes were completely shiny red, and her expressions promised pain and fear to anyone who was targeted by them.

In this case, him.

He quickly turned back to look at the road.

"I wouldn´t call it a blessing…" he muttered.

After another ten minutes of walking, they finally arrived at their destination. The other group safely passed the Imperial borders, and it only left the three assassins with one mission, the safe arrival of Chouri to Najenda´s checkpoint.

The moment they arrived, the group couldn´t help but be awestruck at what they saw.

" _No wonder Najenda said this transport was special…_ " Galen thought.

The transport wasn´t a vehicle. It was a danger beast, and not a common danger beast.

A FLYING danger beast.

The creature looked like a giant manta ray, it was at least as large as a the Rogue Shadow.

"Beautiful, isn´t it? We called them Air Mantas" said an RA soldier that appeared in front of them.

He looked at the former Prime Minister and bowed.

"You must be the former Prime Minister Chouri, it´s an honor. I´m Corporal Lewis, I´ll be the one escorting you to the Revolutionary Army´s HQ, sir" he said in a military way.

It took a while for Chouri to return from his awestruck expression, but when he did, he smiled at the corporal.

"There´s no need for the formalities, son. I´m thankful for what you will do for us" he said warmly.

Lewis looked at Chouri and nodded.

"Well, if you´re ready, we should leave right now. We can´t be sure we´re safe until we reach HQ" he said moving aside so they could get on the Air Manta.

Chouri turned to look at the three Night Raid assassins, especially at Galen.

"I can´t thank you enough for your protection. I promise I will do my best to help you in fighting this excuse of an Empire" he said with determination.

Galen chuckled at that.

"Just make sure to stay alive, Chouri. Scott, make sure he doesn´t get in trouble" he said making the captain laugh while former Prime Minister shook his head, but he had still a smile on his face.

"It´s my job, kid. Make sure to kill some of those corrupted bastards for me" Scott replied.

The jedi nodded before turning to Chouri´s beautiful daughter.

"Well,I guess this is it" he said warmly at her.

Spear looked at the ground shyly.

"Well, Galen, I wanted to tell you something that has been in my mind for a little while…" she said.

" _Oh, man, just as I thought I wouldn´t feel any more death threats towards me…_ " he thought, but he just raised his eyebrow signaling her to continue.

Spear slowly got closer to the jedi until her blue sapphire eyes met his brown ones.

Galen could see from the corner of his eyes Akame raising Murasame a little from its sheath so he could see the shiny blade that has ended the life of numerous targets and Leone´s eyes start to liberate flames at the same time her Teigu, Lionel, did.

" _Should I start writing my will…?_ " he thought to look at Spear´s eyes calmly.

"What did you want to tell me, Spear?" he asked politely.

She played with her fingers for a few seconds before looking at her father, who smiled at her and nodded at her.

She finally took the courage and turned to the jedi to say what she has been keeping inside her.

However, before she could let out a single word, she noticed that Galen had a stunned expression on his face and his eyes locked in no one in particular.

"G…Galen?" she asked a little confused and worried.

She tried to touch his arm only for him to grab his head and get on his knees with screams of pain.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi´s screams echoed on his mind.

The jedi greeted his teeth trying to restrain himself from releasing another shout.

"Oh my God, Galen!" Spear shouted worriedly.

"Galen! Are you alright!?" Akame shouted running at him.

A second later, the two girls were at both his sides looking at him with concern. Everyone had a look of confusion and worry towards the jedi.

Only one person had a totally preoccupied expression, and that was Leone, as she knew why he was feeling like that.

Ten seconds later, the jedi stopped grabbing his head and opened his eyes. His expression was of pure terror.

"No…" he muttered.

Galen looked at every one present, they had their eyes on him. His eyes finally met Leone´s. The blonde beauty had a pleading expression, as if she was telling him not to go.

His expression turned dead serious and he stood up, and looked at Chouri´s group.

"I´m sorry, I can´t stay longer" he said before looking at the road that led back to Capital City and making a Force Push that instantly made the rest lose sight of him.

"Galen, wait! Where is he going?" Spear asked desperately at the two assassins left, but none of them answered.

They just kept staring at the direction Galen had just gone. Akame had an expression of confusion and worry, but Leone had an expression that went beyond that.

To say she was preoccupied was an understatement.

" _Galen, I beg you, please be safe and come back…_ " she thought.

Galen had already made a great distance from Akame and Leone by the time she thought that, but he still had a long way to go to get to Tatsumi and Bulat, who right now, had problems to move by some mysterious power.

He only wished to make it in time.

* * *

 **Finally! Chapter 12 … published and ending with a cliffhanger! Mwuahahaha! *cough cough cough***

 **Aaaaaaaanyway! I know it´s been a while since I´ve updated and, probably, many of you want my head on a spike.**

 **Honestly, I assure you nobody hates me more than myself for doing this to you. I hate to keep you waiting like that, but as I said before, I don´t like to publish Author´s Notes because it gives you, readers, false hopes of a new chapter, and I´d be damned if I did that to you!**

 **College admissions have been a total pain on the Main Street, seriously I wish I was back in high school…**

 **In the end, I managed to get accepted in one and it will a while before I start studying again, so I will have plenty more tie to concentrate on this, I hope!**

 **There are many other reasons I delayed, but none of that matters to you!**

 **I had some doubts about how I could continue my story so I had some kind of inspiration downfall, but I managed to climb back to the top and get my story right, so I knw exactly how things will be moving now!**

 **So that´s all I have to say! As always, the Harem´s will stay the same. Tatsumi will keep his harem! And remember that this story is based from now on the manga, so you can suggest me pairings for Galen and Tatsumi from Wild Hunt or any other character that doesn´t appear on the anime!**

 **Here are the Harem lists right now:**

 **Galen: Akame, Leone, Sheele, Esdeath, Chelsea, and Spear**

 **Tatsumi: Mine (plenty more game to choose from)**

 **If you want to suggest more girls for the Harems, just PM me or publish it on the reviews! No YAIO or OCs!**

 **Now let´s respond some reviews from my fellow readers!**

 **t momez** **: I hope the wait was worth it! :D**

 **Imperial warlord** **: Really? I don´t know anymore, I read some dark theoriesabout the Empire and saw this thing about the Stormtroopers about being kidnapped as kids like the Spartans from Halo, and then I supported the theory with Finn or FN-2107 from The Force Awakens, still, that was the First Order, but I don´t know…**

 **venom rules all** **: It makes me really happy that you consider this your favorite one! Thank you!**

 **Tony Anderson** **: Sorry for keeping you waiting…**

 **PersonaQeminod1 : Total Armageddon (O_O) **

**Well, that´s all for now, guys! I´ll see you in the next chapter where the real action starts again! I hope to finish this one pretty soon!**

 **If you liked this story, don´t forget to hit the favorite button and leave a review about what you think about it! I´m open to every comment!**

 **See you in the next chapter! Daverocks, out!**


	14. Chapter 13: From Hunters to Hunted

**How are you doing, guys!? Daverocks, reporting!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Easter and spent it celebrating with your loved ones!**

 **I know you didn´t expect when I said that I would update soon, that I meant like three weeks after the last chapter! But hey, It´s better than two months later, right?**

 **I went to my hometown in vacation with my family so it was a pretty busy schedule, and even there I took most of my free time to keep on this chapter!**

 **Now then, let´s see if my new chapter makes you´re waiting worth the effort! So let´s get to it!**

 **I don´t own SW: TFU or Akame ga Kill!**

 **All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro**

* * *

 _Previously…_

"G…Galen?" she asked a little confused and worried.

She tried to touch his arm only for him to grab his head and get on his knees with screams of pain.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi´s screams echoed on his mind.

The jedi greeted his teeth trying to restrain himself from releasing another shout.

"Oh my God, Galen!" Spear shouted worriedly.

"Galen! Are you alright!?" Akame shouted running at him.

A second later, the two girls were at both his sides looking at him with concern. Everyone had a look of confusion and worry towards the jedi.

Only one person had a totally preoccupied expression, and that was Leone, as she knew why he was feeling like that.

Ten seconds later, the jedi stopped grabbing his head and opened his eyes. His expression was of pure terror.

"No…" he muttered.

Galen looked at every one present, they had their eyes on him. His eyes finally met Leone´s. The blonde beauty had a pleading expression, as if she was telling him not to go.

His expression turned dead serious and he stood up, and looked at Chouri´s group.

"I´m sorry, I can´t stay longer" he said before looking at the road that led back to Capital City and making a Force Push that instantly made the rest lose sight of him.

"Galen, wait! Where is he going?" Spear asked desperately at the two assassins left, but none of them answered.

They just kept staring at the direction Galen had just gone. Akame had an expression of confusion and worry, but Leone had an expression that went beyond that.

To say she was preoccupied was an understatement.

" _Galen, I beg you, please be safe and come back…_ " she thought.

Galen had already made a great distance from Akame and Leone by the time she thought that, but he still had a long way to go to get to Tatsumi and Bulat, who right now, had problems to move by some mysterious power.

He only wished to make it in time.

* * *

 **Northwest Road to Capital City – Midday**

Each step he took made him move faster, his will to protect his new family was the only thing that was on his mind right now.

He could feel it. There was something going on in the ship Tatsumi and Bulat were aboard. He focused to see the situation they were getting in.

He could hear a melody. It was beautiful, but it radiated a very dangerous energy. It was so powerful that that Galen had to stop focusing on seeing the situation because the music was starting to make him feel dizzy, as if it was draining the energy from him.

"Damn it…" he muttered while trying to keep a high speed in his movements.

How could he keep seeing the situation with them with that music taking out his strength?

All he could do right now was focusing in getting there as soon as possible, after that, he will figure out something.

He already was half-way the road to Capital City. His speed was unmatchable, leaving a cloud of dust on his tracks.

The energy coming from the melody he heard a few minutes ago faded, so he could guess the responsible for the music stopped playing.

He immediately sensed the life energies of two people he has been waiting to locate.

The two members left of the Three Beasts were on the ship. They surely were responsible for that melody.

He remembered the moment he confronted them and killed Daidara. Then he realized the blonde boy with the girly appearance was going to take out something from his coat before he was stopped by who the jedi assumed to be the leader.

" _That was his Teigu! A musical instrument capable of weakening his enemies! That means the three of them are Teigu users, but… which one´s the leader´s Teigu?_ " Galen thought with concern.

He took the opportunity to focus on seeing what was going on there. He saw that Tatsumi had gone to the deck, he supposed he did that to see if he could hear less the music.

" _You´re exposing yourself, Tatsumi!_ " he thought desperately.

Suddenly, his partner was surrounded by two men, twins if he guessed. They had white coats with black shirts under. They had sunglasses and a mask that covered from their nose to their chin, and the mask had the image of a skull´s jaw. The two of them had a strange earring on their right ear.

But the thing that caught Galen´s attention was that they all had on their left shoulder the same cross that the Three Beasts had on their collars.

"Well, looks like one of you still has the capacity to keep on his feet. It´s a shame, now we have no other option but to kill you" one of them said carefree.

Tatsumi used the railing to support himself while breathing heavily.

"You´re… the two left… from the Three Beasts...?" he said between breaths.

The man smirked.

"So you must be one assassin of Night Raid, of course" he said mockingly.

The novice assassin just glared at him, which made him laugh.

"No, we´re not the Three Beasts, however, they paid me and my brother good money to deal with those stupid enough to resist the melody" he answered while he and his brother unsheathed their imperial swords.

" _Mercenaries… predictable. They knew we were protecting their targets, and they sure knew I was going to inform the Boss about them_ " the jedi thought angrily.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth. He quickly recovered from the melody effect and let go of the railing.

"Don´t underestimate me! I won´t die! Not here and not today!" Tatsumi said with determination while he unsheathed his own sword, which he managed to sneak to the ship thanks to Bulat´s invisibility Trump Card from Incursio.

The man was excited.

"Then show me, kid! Show me the strength that Night Raid really has!" he shaouted before the two mercenaries charged at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi took a defensive position and prepared for the attack.

The first brother attacked with a horizontal slash that Tatsumi blocked, but the attacked moved his arm, and as soon as he was in that position, the second brother slashed his sword right at Tatsumi´s face. Tatsumi barely managed to dodge the attack, but it left him with a small cut through his right cheek.

He didn´t have time to fall back because the first brother was already over him with his sword behind his back signaling he was aiming to slash him in half vertically. Tatsumi saw this and prepared to block the attack putting his sword over him, but to his surprise, the first brother didn´t unleash the attack when he was close enough.

Tatsumi didn´t realize until he saw the second brother inches from him with this sword ready. He moved back, but the brother managed to make a cut through his abdomen. He just had time to see the first brother making a spinning kick that connected with his chest, sending him crashing to the railing.

" _They´re fighting in perfect combinations, like they know what each other´s going to do…_ " Galen thought while witnessing the fight through his Force ability.

"Surprised, aren´t you?" the first brother said while walking towards a downed Tatsumi.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tatsumi said doing his best to stand up.

"You hurt our feelings, kid! As you can see, we are mercenaries selected by the Three Beasts and their superior!" the first brother replied with pride.

Tatsumi just glared at them.

"Straight to the point, eh? Very well, I recommend you to start taking us seriously, kid. After all, we are Shingu users" the first brother replied with a wicked smile.

"Shingu users?" Tatsumi muttered in surprise.

He remembered when the boss explained Galen and him about the Shingu, which were weapons made by another emperor to surpass the first emperor´s Teigus, but failed.

" _Shingu users!? It´s worse than I thought!_ " Galen thought while increasing his speed.

"That´s right!" the first brother replied before touching his earring.

"Our Shingu is Mind Connect: Rinku, given to us by General Esdeath herself!" ( **Rinku means "link" in Japanese** )

"Rinku…" Tatsumi and Galen muttered.

The two brothers smirked.

"It was created from the Two-headed Giant Desert Snake. The emperor that created the Shingus thought that a danger beast with two heads must have some kind of mental connection to be able to move as one, and so he decided to use that ability for a weapon" the first brother explained.

Tatsumi took a glance at the earrings the twins had. They had a chain attached to where the ring connects to the earlobe, and on the other end it had a small sphere colored white in the upper hemisphere and black on the lower hemisphere. In the sphere, there was a golden image of the two headed snake. ( **To my readers that are Dragon Ball Z fans, they look like the Potara earrings, but with the black and white colors on the lower and upper hemisphere, and the two-headed snake symbol on the sphere** )

"It´s the only Shingu recorded in history created for two users, and the users must have a strong neural connection. Otherwise, the users could end up insane or dead" the first brother continued explaining before pointing with his thumb at his brother.

The twins started walking towards Tatsumi.

"But, as you can see, we were fit users for this Shingu, which means we can…" he continued saying.

"…think as one…" said the second brother.

"…and plan the best…" the first brother continued.

"…strategy for battle" the second brother finished.

" _This is bad…_ " the jedi thought.

Tatsumi stood up and cleaned some blood dropping from his cheek.

"Is that so? Then I guess I´ll have to come up with a better strategy than you two" he said while preparing to unleash an attack.

The two brothers smirked.

"Come on, Night Raid! Let´s dance!" they replied in unison readying their own swords.

"Tatsumi, hang in there. I´m coming" he muttered.

He finally arrived at Capital City, but he still had to find a way to reach the ship in the middle of the ocean.

Deciding it was time to go anonymous, he put on his hood and bandana over his nose and mouth. Galen took the shortcut by jumping through the rooftops. But still, it was a long way before reaching the river at the other side of the building.

" _Damn it all! I knew this was a bad idea! Of course the Boss couldn´t do anything to help the situation. Things are done better when you do them alone!_ " he thought full of rage while his eyes were starting to glow red.

He realized what he was thinking and calmed down.

" _Easy, Galen, you don´t want to take that road again, you need your mind clear_ " the jedi thought while taking deep breaths.

With half-way to reach the port, he observed that Tatsumi was putting on a fight against the twins, but things weren´t going on his favor. His coat was already torn and there were already a few more cuts on his face and arms.

Tatsumi blocked an attack coming from the first only to receive a punch in the gut by the second. Tatsumi took the opportunity of the closeness if his enemy to make a spinning kick on the floor to make him lose his balance, but the moment he did his movement, the first brother was already over him. Tatsumi just managed to put his sword in front of him to cover another series of slashes coming towards him. When he noticed the second quickly getting up and aiming to attack him from his right, he made a backflip and landed a few meters away from them.

Tatsumi was heavy breathing and trying to keep himself focused, but his opponents were fast and very smart, and he knew they were just playing him.

"Nice moves, kid. It´s obvious you´ve been taught in when to engage and when to retreat. Although, I expected much more from a Night Raid assassin. We´re starting to get bored here" the first brother said faking a yawn.

Tatsumi was filled with anger.

"Shut up! The party is just getting started! I´ve got much more than what you´ve seen!" he said before charging.

He engaged in a sword clash with the first brother before pushing him back to lower his head avoiding to get decapitated by the second brother.

"Come on, you rebel scum! Try to hit us!" the first replied with a maniac face while dodging a horizontal slash from the hopeless assassin.

Tatsumi shouted in rage and predicted the position of the first brother, who managed barely to dodge an impaling attack to his face.

"Whoa, that nearly gave me a haircut" he said laughing.

"Don´t make this difficult for you and surrender, kid. General Esdeath might be generous to you. You could even be part of our ranks. You´re a pretty good fighter, who knows what you could do if you had a Shingu or a Teigu" he continued.

Tatsumi was surprised of what he said.

"Oh come on, you think we didn´t notice? It´s pretty much obvious that if you had one you would´ve already used it against us, wouldn´t you? So then, if you surrender, the Three Beasts will show mercy to you. Who knows? You might even get your own Teigu!" the first brother replied.

Tatsumi spat some blood from his mouth and cleaned what remained from his lips.

"Don´t you EVER dare think that I would consider joining a sick empire that only thinks of itself without caring about its citizens. I will beat you, right here, right now, with, or without a Teigu. You´re going down!" he shouted in hatred towards the twins, who just smirked.

"Don´t let my compliments towards you get over to your head, kid. You might be talented, but you´re still way too far from what you need to beat us. While we have Rinku, we can plan the perfect strategy to kill our in our next move!" the first brother replied.

Tatsumi put his hands on the ground and, with all his energy, launched himself.

"Then I know exactly what I have to do!" he shouted while he moved side-ways, aiming for his left ear.

The brothers smiled wickedly waiting for the attack to come. However, it never came because Tatsumi was met with a fist right on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING, YOU IDIOT!" Bulat shouted at the top of his lungs furious with what his partner was about to do.

The twins blinked in confusion at the sudden interruption from the man with the weird hair.

Tatsumi landed in a loud thud on the wooden floor with a bloody nose.

"What the hell, bro! That hurts!" he shouted while covering his nose to prevent it of letting out more blood from its nostrils.

Bulat pointed his index finger at him in an accusatory way.

"That stupid movement you planned to do was going to be your end! It was pretty obvious the enemy was prepared for your attack, yet you launched yourself mindlessly at him thinking you had victory claimed! Have you learned nothing from us!?" he countered glaring at Tatsumi in an authoritarian way.

The twins looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what to do. Then a thought came to their mind due to them being connected by the Shingu.

"Hey you" the first brother called for Bulat.

Said person turned around and looked at him.

"How the hell did you reject the effects of the melody? This boy may be strong, but he still had much of his strength drained, yet you look completely fine" the first brother asked curiously.

Bulat smirked and turned his complete body to face the twins.

"Ah you see, your music may be powerful, but the boiling blood in my heart and my will to protect the ones I care for surpasses any magic you use against me!" he replied with confidence while pointing at his chest.

The first brother tilted his head in confusion, not completely understanding the answer he got from our favorite homosexual. ( **No offense intended here** )

Suddenly, he noticed a bandage with a stain of blood in it. He smirked at the ingenious idea.

"I see… you cut your own leg to focus on the pain and repel the effects of the music. Very smart" he said before laughing.

Surely things were getting more and more interesting.

"So you must be here to help your partner, aren´t you, Night Raid assassin?" the first brother said mockingly.

"The name´s Bulat, Night Raid assassin and loyal soldier of the Revolutionary Army. But you can just call me "handsome"" Bulat said looking at the twins.

Even in this situation, Galen couldn´t help but sweatdrop at what Bulat said.

" _Now´s not the time, Bulat…_ " Galen thought.

The first brother glared at him for a few seconds before smirking.

"Very well, since you have been so kind to tell me your name we will tell you ours. My name is Cobra, and this is my brother Python! We are known as the Scale Twins!" he said with pride in his voice.

Bulat looked at them with a serious expression.

"I´ve heard of you. You are mercenaries hired by the Empire responsible for the death of many of the RAs couriers. Intercepting the messages so the Empire can gain the upper hand in our operations. Well, not anymore, you two are going down by my blade" he replied.

"Well then, this is getting very exciting! Let´s see if you give us more challenge than your friend here!" the first brother replied while both twins readied their respective imperial swords for the second round.

Bulat smirked one more time before looking back at Tatsumi.

"Watch and learn, Tatsumi. This is how a real warrior of freedom must fight! Try to memorize it!" he said with determination and a toothy grin before putting one hand on the floor and taking a deep breath.

"INCURSIO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and his body got covered in a yellow light that forced the twins to cover their eyes for a few seconds before opening and witnessing their next opponent.

Before them, there was Bulat covered in his Incursio armor on its whole glory, his sword had transformed into a spear with a giant red V shaped blade on top of it.

Tatsumi noticed that Cobra looked from the corner of his eyes to a certain place before he smiled.

"Then prepare yourself to face your end!" he shouted before he and his brother jumped directly at Bulat.

Suddenly, two more figures hiding over the deck jumped as well with the purpose of flanking Bulat.

Galen immediately recognized the two figures as the same ones that were on the ambush towards Chouri.

"LOOK OUT, BRO!" Tatsumi shouted looking at the two unexpected attackers.

" _This is bad!_ " Galen thought desperately.

However, he took the surprise of his life when Bulat disappeared from the spot he was at. The boy with the blonde hair only had time to wonder where he was before he received a brutal side punch in the stomach by the same guy he thought they had surrounded.

Bulat didn´t stop there as he sent another kick to the man with the ponytail, who managed to block the kick but he was still sent crashing towards the wooden wall.

The Scale twins were approaching Bulat at the same time to make a vertical double attack only for Bulat to block the two swords with his spear before spinning on his place and send a horizontal attack to the twins.

Cobra was able to block the attack and was sent backwards a few meters. However, Python wasn´t quick enough to react and he was divided by the waist, falling to the floor dead.

"BROTHER!" Cobra shouted before he felt a fist on his chin that sent him crashing towards a few barrels.

"Always be cautious of your surroundings" Bulat said while he made a quick swing with his spear to get rid of the blood in it.

Tatsumi was shocked with his jaw on the floor at the fighting skills of his partner, but he wasn´t the only one.

" _The Force be with us… I knew he was good, but I never thought he was THAT good!_ " Galen thought with his eyes widened for witnessing such counterattack.

"Bro! That was incredible! I didn´t know you were so awesome!" Tatsumi said with excitement.

"Right! During my time as an imperial soldier, I was called One Hundred Man Slayer Bulat!" Bulat returned to his cheerful attitude.

"That´s right, although you killed 128 men approximately. I should have known, that force, that Teigu. It´s definitely you" The man with the ponytail said walking towards the two assassins.

Bulat turned to look at the man, and stood motionless for a while.

"It can´t be… it is you? General Liver!?" he said surprised.

" _Liver? Wait, is he the general I heard about from Akame the other day?_ " Galen thought thinking of what he heard about Bulat´s past.

 **Night Raid Hideout – One day earlier - Afternoon**

Akame and Galen were busy cleaning up the brunch dishes. Akame was washing them while he was rinsing them and putting them to dry. Galen was with his head low and his usual thinking glare. His thoughts were especially about the most recent vision about Bulat´s possible death.

The red-eyed assassin took notice of his expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked snapping the jedi out of his thoughts. He saw her looking at him in curiosity and a little concern.

"Nothing, just thinking" he responded while looking back at the dish in his hand.

"In what?" Akame asked.

"Bulat" he said without realizing what he said until he was too late.

"Bulat? Why are you thinking of him?" Akame asked more curiously.

" _Shit_ " the jedi thought when he realized what he just said.

Deep inside, she feared the person she had fallen in love with was secretly having interest in the masculine gender. A private moment between Galen and Bulat suddenly came to her head, making her blush a deep red, but she quickly shook it off.

Meanwhile, the jedi thought about some excuse for his answer, and suddenly, he found it.

"I remember during Mine´s supposed "training", I saw a wanted poster of Bulat, where he had his appearance as an imperial soldier. I was just wondering what made him change to Night Raid" he answered.

" _Nice one, Galen_ " he complimented himself in his head.

"Oh" Akame said, sighing internally in relief that it wasn´t what she was thinking.

"Well, Bulat was a very well-known soldier in the imperial army. He fought in the war against the south and came victorious. But everything changed when the Prime Minister took power. According to what I heard, his general refused the bribes offered to him by Honest. He was sent to a court, he tried to defend himself because he didn´t do any crime. But due to the corruption of the Empire, he was arrested, and because Bulat was a member of his squad, he was considered a criminal too. Bulat managed to escape before the army took him prisioner" she explained.

Galen almost broke the dish he was holding, the more he learned of his teammates, the more he wanted to see Honest suffer a painful and slow death.

He guessed his anger was evident, because he felt a soft hand that belonged to the red-eyed assassin on his shoulder. She looked at him with a warm smile.

"Things will change, we´ll make sure of that, Galen" Akame said to him with the intention of calming him.

The jedi sighed and relaxed before looking at Akame with gratitude.

"Thanks, Akame, you´re right. We will" he said with his usual side-smile Akame never got tired of watching.

Her smile grew and the two continued with their afternoon chores.

 **Capital City – Present Time – Midday**

" _So he´s alive then… but why is he working for Esdeath now?_ " Galen thought.

He focused again on the ship.

Bulat was now completely facing Liver.

"I am alive, indeed. Although I´m not a general anymore. When Lady Esdeath rescued me from my punishment, I became her loyal servant" Liver said while his face had an expression of deep respect to someone and his hand was holding the cross on his necklace.

Bulat kept looking at him for a while, but then he started spinning his spear.

"I see… if we wouldn´t be enemies we could have celebrated this reunion with some drinks, but unfortunately, I have to deal with you" he said calmly before taking a defensive position.

"I couldn´t have said it better myself" Liver replied while taking off his right glove, revealing a silver ring with the shape of a dragon´s head and a purple gem on the top of it.

"I will defeat you with this Teigu that my lady gave to me!" he continued.

He extended his right arm, and suddenly, the water inside some wooden barrels on the ship started to lift violently, creating several water columns around him.

"Let me show you the power of my Ring Teigu: Black Marlin. Created from the organ of a danger beast capable of controlling water. With it, I can manipulate any liquid around me" he explained.

Galen could notice Bulat get a little tense.

"How fortunate that I get to fight you in this place, isn´t it?" Liver asked mockingly.

Galen realized.

" _That´s why he decided to attack the ship instead of going after Chouri! Fighting in the middle of the ocean almost guarantees him a sure victory! Damn it!_ " he thought.

Galen noticed the bay area just a mile away.

" _I´m almost there!_ " he thought while focusing again on the battle.

"Controlling water, uh? A very appropriate Teigu for the servant of the Ice Lady" Bulat said.

"Unlike me, Lady Esdeath has the ability to create ice out of nowhere. I´m nothing compared to her. It´s incredible!" Liver said before the columns launched themselves towards Bulat at an incredible speed.

"Water Spirit Cannon!" Liver shouted while launching his attack.

"Not so fast!" Bulat shouted before spinning his spear blocking the water heading towards him.

While witnessing the attack, Galen saw the blonde boy coming out of the destroyed wooden boxes moaning in pain.

"His strength is almost like Lady Esdeath´s, but while we´re surrounded by water he can´t win against Liver" he said.

"I´ll help him" he said before taking out a flute and preparing to play it.

" _He´s planning on using the flute again!? Things won´t end well!_ " the jedi thought.

"I WON´T LET YOU!" Tatsumi shouted in the air prepared to make a vertical attack at the blonde boy, who managed to block it with the flute.

"You thought I would let Bro the whole fight?" Tatsumi said smirking.

"You´re very annoying!" the boy said also smirking.

They separated a few meters.

"Night Raid will fall!" the boy said before charging at Tatsumi.

Soon, Tatsumi and the blonde boy were clashing sword and flute in quick attacks.

" _Well done Tatsumi, just resist a little more_ " Galen thought when he arrived at the bay area.

At the rooftop of a store, he looked around for anything that could help him get to the ship. His eyes fell on a small boat with four oars in a small dock.

"Jackpot" he muttered.

Coming down through a dark alley, he walked through the people in a fast rate until he got to the dock. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before quickly untying the rope that kept the boat on its place and getting on it.

The ship was still a few miles away, but that wasn´t going to stop Galen from reaching his friends. He used the Force to lift the four oars an, in a synchronized way, make them start rowing towards his objective. Since his Force energy didn´t get very low with the oars, he made them row faster.

While he kept focusing on rowing on the ships direction, his sight fell again on the fight going over it.

Tatsumi was trying to cover himself from barely visible attacks made by the blonde boy.

Tatsumi kept defending himself until he saw a small open space to attack, but as soon as he made his attack, the blonde boy had already jumped in the air over Tatsumi.

Tatsumi didn´t know what was coming until he started to feel several kicks on his back that made him fall to the ground, but he quickly recovered and both found themselves clashing sword and flute again.

"Akame and Galen are faster!" Tatsumi shouted.

That seemed to anger the blonde boy a little.

They kept clashing until the two of them jumped backwards to recover their breath.

"Don´t compare me to your foolish partner assassins!" he shouted.

Bulat was facing Liver who was over the head of a giant water snake.

"Whoa! There´s something incredible going on back there!" Tatsumi said amazed.

"Ha! While we´re over water, there´s no way Liver won´t win!" the blonde boy said.

"You meant there´s no way Bro won´t win!" Tatsumi said now glaring at him.

"Liver will win!" the boy said galring back at him.

"Bro will win!" Tatsumi said now with a vein popping out of his forehead.

Meanwhile, Bulat kept staring at Liver on top of the water snake.

"Give up, Bulat! The whole ocean is against you! There´s no possibility of you winning this fight!" Liver shouted.

"I have a mission to accomplish, and I won´t stop until it´s done!" Bulat replied.

"Then the water´s pressure will finish you off, Bulat!" Liver said and moved his right arm forward.

The giant snake got higher altitude before launching down towards Bulat, but he didn´t feel intimidated at all.

Bulat bent his knees before jumping high towards the snake, and putting his spear in front of him, he split the water snake in two. He and Liver were now both in the air. Liver started laughing.

"I knew you would launch yourself towards my water snake. Many lives would be lost if it reached the deck of the ship. Now that you are in the air, you won´t be able to avoid my next attack!" Liver said.

" _What a dirty move, to put innocent lives in risk just to get the upper hand_ " Galen thought with anger. His increased the force that the oars applied underwater moving increasing the boat´s speed drastically.

"Prepare yourself, Bulat! Turbid Water Spears!" Liver shouted before Black Marlin glowed again.

Several water columns came out of the ocean and headed towards Bulat in a brutal attack.

Bulat was hit on the back by the water pressure and he released a cry of pain. The hit was so strong it broke part of his mask revealing his nose, his mouth and his left eye.

Liver landed on the deck while Bulat started falling.

"Don´t think you can defeat me with just water splashes!" Bulat yelled looking at Liver.

"I know, Bulat. We fought various together side by side. Believe me when I say that I know your abilities and determination to win better than anyone" Liver said calmly before he glared intensively at Bulat.

So that´s why I will give you the honor of dying by my special ability!" he said before Black Marlin started to glow again.

Many columns of water with dragon heads at their ends headed towards Bulat.

"Divine Order of the Water Dragon!" Liver shouted.

Bulat widened his eyes at seeing his attack coming closer.

" _I can´t do anything to dodge here!_ " he thought desperately

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" another voice screamed.

Suddenly, another figure was in front of Bulat.

"What the…!" Bulat said before he noticed the water dragons just a second from getting to him.

To his surprise, the dragons stopped barely a meter away from him and the figure.

Bulat instantly recognized the clothes he was wearing.

"Galen!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Bulat said in shock of finding the jedi here.

"Shut up and finish him! These things are very hard to keep in place!" Galen said through gritted teeth while trying to keep the dragons from moving.

Bulat looked down at Liver, who was in shock of his attack failing, and took the opportunity to launch him with a battle roar!

"This ends here!" Bulat yelled.

Bulat noticed from the corner of his eyes the blonde boy approaching him at a quick speed, he barely paid attention to him as he just hit the boy with the hilt of his spear and he was sent rashing to the floor.

Suddenly he felt someone else behind him, he just turned his eyes and saw Cobra, the only Scale Twin left with his sword in the air, and because Bulat just made a spinning move, he can´t turn in time to block the attack.

Cobra left a large cut on Bulat´s back. The Incursio user could only cry in pain as his blood was sprayed on the floor.

"This is for my brother, you Night Raid scum!" Cobra shouted in anger.

Bulat just landed on the floor and sent a spinning kick towards the Scale Twin that sent him a few meters away from him.

"You should have aimed for a more lethal point!" Bulat said smirking, but suddenly, he felt his knees weak and fell to the floor hands first breathing heavily while sweating.

Cobra began to laugh maniacally.

"You think I did that attack without knowing what I was doing!?" he said.

" _It can´t be… he poisoned his sword!_ " Bulat said.

"B…Bro…" Tatsumi said while lying on the floor in pain.

"NOW DIE!" Cobra said before impaling Bulat right on the abdomen.

"BRO!" Tatsumi yelled with all the force he had left.

Galen witnessed the whole thing while keeping the dragons with the Force right where they were.

"No… Bulat…" Galen thought desperately.

His rage, finally taking over him, his pupils turned completely red while his body started to liberate a red aura.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Galen shouted at the top of his lungs liberating a huge Force wave that completely dissolved the dragons into water which came down on the ship´s deck like rain.

"What power…" Liver muttered surprised looking at the jedi who landed on the deck right in front of him.

Now Galen was now looking at Cobra with the most murderous glare mankind has ever scene.

Galen Marek was now in his Force Rage mode.

Cobra had to admit he was feeling intimidated by his glare, but he shook it off.

"What? You want to end like your friend here!? I already dealt with two of you!" he said with a sinister smile on his face.

Galen kept glaring at him with his aura growing, and Cobra could swear he was feeling the heat from it.

"What!? No final words!? As you wish! YOU BETTER START PRAYING CAUSE I´M COMING!" Cobra said looking like a mad man before launching himself at Galen.

The moment his sword could reach the jedi, Galen disappeared.

"WHAT!? WHERE DID HE GO!?" Cobra said looking at every direction looking for him.

Suddenly, he saw a katana right in front of his face before he felt an incomparable pain on his face and his sight went black.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH! YOU MOTHEFUCKER! MY EYES! I CAN´T SEE!" he shouted with his hands covering his eyes.

When he uncovered his face, he revealed to have a horizontal cut that went from his right eye, passed through the bridge of his nose, and ended a little to the left of his left eye.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU!" Cobra shouted while swinging his sword randomly around him.

Suddenly, he felt another strong pain in his abdomen. He was in shock when he realized that a blade had passed through him.

"Join your brother in hell…" he heard an almost demonic voice whisper in his right ear.

Cobra didn´t have time to say anything else because Galen moved Mirror up through his body, dividing him from the diaphragm to the top of his head vertically.

The body fell leaving a huge pool of blood in the wooden floor.

Galen turned to look at Liver who was still standing right where he was the last time he saw him before confronting Cobra.

Liver´s widened eyes turned to glaring ones.

"I should have known you would appear sooner or later, Starkiller" he said calmly.

Galen´s glare wasn´t as murderous as when he glared at Cobra, but it was still one that would make the most elite imperial soldier run crying to his mom.

"You were the one I was expecting here. I didn´t expect for Bulat to be here as a Night Raid assassin. I must admit he surpassed my expectations, but he still was no match for my Teigu. I hope you make the smart choice and surrender" Liver said.

Galen´s only choice was to point Mirror at him.

" _He´s dead_ " the blonde boy thought smirking.

"Look around you. Do you think you stand a chance?" Liver asked raising an eyebrow.

" _My strength isn´t enough to keep handling Black Marlin for more time, but I must accomplish the mission Lady Esdeath gave to me. I will kill as many members of Night Raid as I can, even if it costs my own life!_ " he thought with determination while looking at the jedi.

Galen responded by unsheathing Mirror, spreading his legs a little distance from each other, then he started moving his arm upwards slowly like he was lifting something heavy.

"What is he doing?" the blonde boy muttered himself blinking comically.

Suddenly, the whole ship started shaking.

"What is happening!?" Liver asked himself looking at the ground.

A few seconds later, the ship stopped shaking. However something didn´t feel right for the two members left of the three beasts.

Were the mountains getting lower?

The blonde kid widened his eyes before running at the railing and looking down below. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THE SHIP IS GETTING LIFTED FROM THE OCEAN!" he yelled.

"WHAT!?" Liver shouted.

" _No way!_ _Galen, you´re incredible!_ " Tatsumi thought with his eyes widened.

"You´re Teigu is no longer useful, Liver" Galen said darkly.

Liver turned to look at him with his eyes widened.

"You´re the one responsible for this!?" Liver asked desperately.

Galen kept silent.

Liver widened his eyes more before his face turned to a hateful glare.

"Fine, I don´t know what kind of Teigu or sorcery your using for this, but don´t think this will make me give up from Lady Esdeath´s orders!" he said before taking out something of his pocket.

It was a syringe with a green liquid inside of it. When Liver was about to inject himself with it, the syringe was instantly retrieved from his hand and kept floating in the air for a few seconds before crashing violently in the floor spreading the green fluid on it.

"Enough surprises for today" the jedi said coldly.

Liver looked at him with rage.

"FINE! I CAN STILL DEAL WITH YOU!" he shouted before unsheathing his blade and launching himself at Galen.

The jedi quickly unsheathed Mirror and braced for the attack. When the two blades collided, Galen could feel the inertia make its job and send a great amount of wind behind his back.

" _Even in his state, he´s still strong enough to sword fight_ " the jedi thought.

Liver kept sending several slashes towards Galen at a fast rate, but Galen kept blocking every single one of them. Liver jumped backwards before charging at him again with a fierce battle roar.

Galen took a defensive position ,and when he saw Liver close enough, he unleashed a brutal slash.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" Galen roared.

The slash was so strong it broke Liver´s sword and gave him a long cut through his chest and blood was sprayed everyone. Liver coughed a little more of blood.

" _However, he isn´t strong enough to defeat me_ " Galen thought while looking at the falling Liver.

Galen didn´t expect for Liver to smile sinisterly.

"Trump Card: Blood Blades!" he shouted.

Black Marlin started to glow again, however, Galen was faster, and with a quick slash, he cut Liver´s right hand from his arm.

Liver widened at the sudden attack, he thought he still had a chance against this powerful enemy.

"Fast…" that was all he could say before falling to the ground.

Galen caught the hand and took the Teigu Ring from the finger before putting it on his pocket and throwing the hand away.

Suddenly, the ship started to lower and put itself on the ocean again. When the ship was completely over water, and Galen´s aura disappeared. The jedi crouched and took heavy breaths. Since the moment he left Akame and Leone with Chouri until now, he has been expending his Force energy non-stop.

He looked over Tatsumi, who was now lifting Bulat over his shoulder with a smile.

"Bulat…" Galen turned to look at Liver who was bleeding out while he was grabbing the cross on his collar again with his only hand left.

"There´s one more thing I have to tell you… the reason why I really became Lady Esdeath´s servant…" he continued gaining everyone´s attention.

"She was the one who really saw me by my achievements as an imperial general… even when I said that I would be pardoned from all my crimes in exchange of my loyalty… she said she would finish with everything that bothered me if I served her…" Liver said calmly while looking at the sky.

"I admired her… that´s all… that´s why I do whatever she asks me to do…" he finished.

Everyone kept silent for a few seconds, until Liver heard footsteps approaching him, and was lifted by the collar of his shirt by a very pissed Galen.

"What the hell was all that bullshit!? It makes no sense! You mean you decided to follow the sadistic general of a corrupted government that did nothing but make its citizens miserable just because she saved you skin from whatever was waiting for you in prison!? To leave everything you swore to protect and let the country die while you lived to see it!? YOU are nothing but a COWARD!" the jedi shouted in rage.

Liver looked at him surprised before he got angry.

"And what the fuck do you know about protecting people!? Assassin! I don´t serve those disgusting politicians that are always comfortable in that palace!" he spat to Galen.

"Yet you serve the woman who would do anything for Honest as long as she gets to torture and kill whenever she wants to, no matter if it´s innocent or not. Children, women, adults, old people, she doesn´t care as long as she has the pleasure of ending their lives, right?" Galen said still looking at Liver dead in the eye.

Liver glared at him gritting his teeth before looking aside.

"Even if I didn´t serve her, what the hell would it benefit the people if I was behind bars or dead?" he asked.

"It would be better than being out here killing innocent people, and destroying everything you believed in. Instead of dying like a honest man, you decided to live long enough to become like those politicians who only care for themselves" Galen replied.

Liver saw him with his eyes widened before he felt himself being thrown to the ground again and watched the jedi walk away from him.

"You´re not going to kill me?" he asked him.

"You are no longer a threat to us or the people, why should I bother?" Galen said coldly before Tatsumi who was smiling at him.

"We did it, Bro!" Tatsumi said excitedly looking at his now weak friend over his shoulders.

"Tatsumi, the battle isn´t over yet…" Bulat said coughing some blood.

Tatsumi´s happy expression turned to one of surprise when he heard that. Suddenly, he started to hear a melody again. He looked at his side and saw the blond haired boy, who was now playing his flute.

"If you thought that the Blood Blades were our secret Trump Card, you are mistaken, the real Trump Card we have been hiding, it´s me" he said.

Galen´s eyes widened, surprise and anger flowing through his head.

"Trump Card: Demonic Summon" the blonde boy said.

Suddenly, all his muscles started to increase in size drastically. The little girly blonde boy was now a giant with the complex of a bodybuilder and the stare of a fierce warrior.

"With my Teigu Military Music Dream: Scream I can affect my own body however I like" he said to the Night Raid assassins.

The blonde superhuman started to flex his muscular arms.

"It has been a while since the last time I adopted this form, let´s see how you can deal with it, Night Raid" he said arrogantly.

Tatsumi gently put Bulat on the ground before grabbing his sword.

Galen quickly went at Tatsumi´s side with Mirror in his hand.

" _I´m very tired, I don´t know if we can´t get out of this! Why do I have to be so weak!?_ " Galen thought desperately.

"Tatsumi…" Bulat called.

Tatsumi and Galen looked at him on the ground and they saw that he was lifting the Incursio sword.

"I want you to have the Incursio key… with it, you will be able to win this fight once and for all…" Bulat said weakly.

"What… you want me to have your Teigu!?" Tatsumi asked shocked.

"The armor will come to the one who possess it, Tatsumi… do it" Bulat replied.

"I… I can´t do it, Bro!" Tatsumi replied.

"I´m dying by poison, damn it, Tatsumi! Just take it and finish this!" Bulat shouted angrily.

Suddenly, they heard their enemy start laughing.

"That´s impossible. Incursio takes a lot of will to be used. Someone like you would die instantly if he tried to wield it. Let´s just fight normally and get this over with!" he said carelessly.

Tatsumi looked to the floor deep in thought. That was until he received a punch on the face form Bulat that sent him falling to the wooden floor.

"Idiot! Don´t let your opponent´s words fool you! Remember all the training you have been through, what you have learned! You are MORE than fit to wield it!" Bulat said with a confident smile.

"Bro…" Tatsumi said standing up.

Now the blonde superhuman was looking boringly at the three.

"Don´t bother! The Teigu are defined by the compatibility of its user! If you´re not compatible, you´ll die!" he said to Tatsumi angrily.

Galen was now helping Bulat to keep on his feet.

"The Teigu qualifies its user by the first impression he has of it. By his will. You can do it, Tatsumi!" Bulat replied.

"Bro…" Tatsumi said before smirking.

Tatsumi took Incursio from the ground and looked at the superhuman.

"I´m listening this from the one I respect the most! What kind of man I am if I don´t listen to him!" he said and took a defensive position.

The superhuman sighed.

"You´re really are going to do it, aren´t you? Whatever, I´ll just kill you before you get to kill yourself!" he said before launching himself at Tatsumi ready to rip him apart right where he stands.

"DO IT NOW, TATSUMI! SHOUT IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SOUL!" Bulat yelled at Tatsumi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi shouted and the sword unleashed its power.

"INCURSIO!" he shouted and the giant armor came out breaking part of the deck behind Tatsumi.

What surprised everyone, is that the armor´s mask broke, revealing a monster´s face with four eyes and a big jaw with sharp teeth.

" _What´s happening? The armor is changing!_ " Galen thought looking at the beast with widened eyes.

The armor was now approaching Tatsumi with his hands spread.

"What the hell is happening!? Don´t tell me the beast inside it´s still alive!" the superhuman said shocked at what was happening.

Galen noticed Bulat was smirking.

"Incursio is made of the pure raw matter of Tyrant, a dragon Danger Beast with a higher vigor than any other Beast. It was capable of adapting to any habitat and catching any prey living on it! Even now, the flesh of the dragon inside Incursion is still alive!" Bulat said smiling.

"I…impossible!" the superhuman shouted.

"Tatsumi… I can see now. Your passion… has made Incursio evolve!" Bulat said awed.

Galen was also speechless of Incursio now completely armoring Tatsumi.

"You have committed crimes against the people using the name of Night Raid! Therefore, you shall pay for it! I will defeat you!" Tatsumi shouted pointing a finger at the superhuman.

The blonde was now enraged.

"You are full of yourself! Well then come and get it!" he shouted launching himself at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi also charged with his fist ready to collide with his.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared and sent his attack at the same time the superhuman did.

The collision was so great it sent a huge amount of wind that made the jedi close his eyes because of the pressure. When he opened them, his jaw almost dropped at what he saw.

The superhuman was now in the wall at the top of the ship with his eyes rolled backwards and a huge stain of blood behind him. He transformed back into his girly appearance before falling to the floor dead in front of the three assassins.

Galen smirked when he saw Tatsumi covered in the Incursio armor looking at the body of his opponent.

" _You finally did it, Tatsumi. You became stronger than I could expect_ " he thought.

He heard Bulat weakly chuckling.

"Incredible… if he´s so powerful now… there´s no question he will surpass me one day…" Bulat said while coughing more blood.

"We did it, Bulat, it´s over…" Galen said smiling at his teammate over his shoulders.

"Yes…. Galen… please protect him and help him get stronger… I will be watching you…" Bulat said smiling looking at the jedi before closing his eyes.

"Bulat? No please don´t do this to me! Not when we have reached this far!" Galen said desperate to keep him awake.

Galen turns in time to see Tatsumi now back in his normal clothes run towards him. When he finally reached the jedi with his Bro on his shoulders, he saw that he wasn´t breathing.

Tatsumi tightened his fists and gritted his teeth.

"It can´t be…. deep inside… I thought…" he started to say while a few tears started to come out of his closed eyes.

Galen was desperately thinking in something, anything that could help. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. It was something that Kota showed him in his short time training as a jedi, but he wasn´t sure if it would do more benefit than damage. Kota said to use it only as a las resource.

"There is… something I can do…" Galen said.

Tatsumi stopped his mourning and looked at Galen with hope. The jedi gently placed Bulat´s body on the ground.

"I can use my own Force energy to fortify Bulat´s immune system dramatically, it may not deal with all his injuries but it will destroy the poison inside him, there´s a VERY little chance this will succeed, but it´s the only thing I can do" Galen explained at Tatsumi.

"Is… is that even possible?" Tatsumi asked with his eyes widening.

"Our body may need a lot of things to survive, but its principal fuel is our life energy, it´s what keeps all our systems working properly. Life energy is capable to manipulate the body so it can heal faster as well as it can completely kill it. My ability to manipulate the Force grants me the power to manipulate that life energy because the Force is life energy itself" the jedi explained.

Tatsumi was amazed of what Galen was capable of doing as a Force user.

"And you really can get Bulat to live again?" Tatsumi asked this time with more hope.

Galen sighed.

"Like I said, the chance of success is minimal, my Force energy is very low due to the fight and the speed I used to get here. It might end up killing me" he said.

Tatsumi was now in a huge dilemma. He didn´t want to see his first friend since he arrived at Capital City die trying to revive Bro, but he didn´t want to give up hope either.

Galen placed his hand on Bulat´s chest.

Tatsumi was surprised.

"Wait, you´re actually going to try it?" he asked.

Galen looked at him.

"It´s the only option we have" he responded.

"But you might die, take my life energy instead!" Tatsumi said trying to reason with him.

It was Galen´s turn to look surprised.

"I can´t do that to you, Tatsumi, my life force is stronger because I´m capable of liberating to use it on other objects or people, you will not survive something like this" Galen explained.

Tatsumi now got desperate.

"I don´t care! Bulat is still stronger than me! I would die happy knowing that I helped in prolonging his life to fight another day!" Tatsumi yelled at the jedi´s face.

"Take mine" said a voice behind them.

Galen and Tatsumi turned to look at an injured Liver with a serious expression on his face.

"What!? Why would you help us when you tried to kill us in the first place!?" Tatsumi yelled in anger.

"Starkiller´s words made me realize that I was doing nothing but erasing everything I believed in when I joined the imperial army. Bulat always was there to help me get stronger physically and psychologically. His determination to keep moving forward in battle and life made me admire him more than I admire Lady Esdeath herself. I´m surprised it took me this long to realize it" Liver explained before looking at the cross on his collar and ripping it off.

Tatsumi was astonished of his speech. It even made sense to him. Bulat was always there to motivate him in training to surpass his expectations, and well, Galen was also incredible with words, he helped him and many other members of Night Raid to surpass any personal troubles they had.

He wasn´t surprised he managed to make Liver realize his mistakes.

"Even if Bulat is revived, I took Incursio from him" Tatsumi said looking at the Incursio sword.

Liver let out a chuckle.

"I assure you Bulat is capable of destroying a whole platoon of soldiers even without Incursio. He´s still worth more than 20 men together in battle" he said.

Galen looked at the ex-general.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Liver closed his eyes.

"I have ended many lives as a general and as Esdeath´s servant, if I get the chance to get one life back, even if it ends up mine, I´m more than willing to take the chance" he said.

Galen hesitated, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Very well, Liver, please put your hand over Bulat´s chest" he said to the ex-general.

Liver did as he was requested and placed his only hand on Bulat´s chest. Galen put his hand over Liver and took a deep breath. The jedi looked one more time at the ex-general, who nodded at him.

Galen looked back at Bulat and his body to glow a blueish light, Liver´s body started glowing also, but the one that was glowing the most was Bulat´s body. Tatsumi could only watch amazed at the three liberating the blue light around him.

They kept like that for a whole minute before the light faded. Liver´s body fell lifeless to the floor the moment he stopped glowing.

Galen looked at him before reaching for his eyes and closing them. The ex-general looked peaceful.

The jedi turned and looked at Tatsumi who was putting his ear on Bulat´s chest looking for any signs of life. He kept like that for a few seconds until he noticed Tatsumi´s eyes widening.

In that moment, Galen could hear Bulat´s breathing, he barely could hear it but he was definitely breathing.

Tatsumi took his ear of Bulat´s chest before looking at the jedi with a big smile on his face. Galen chuckled at Tatsumi´s happy expression before he fell to the floor.

The last thing he could hear was Tatsumi calling his name before his world was just darkness.

* * *

 **Done and done! Chapter 13, finished!**

 **As you can see, Galen once again did the impossible! Now I know maybe some of you might consider what he did to save Bulat a little too exaggerating. I just want to say that I´ve tried my best explaining it.**

 **I actually believe in life energy capable of being used for medicine, and I´ve seen many documentaries about this type of healing and I thought that Galen, being a powerful Force user, was able to manipulate that ability fifty times stronger than what the facts can tell.**

 **So don´t try to go all scientific on me because I won´t listen. It says as it is written.**

 **Things will get hotter for Night Raid and our favorite jedi. So the chapters may be longer from now on!**

 **Now let´s answer some reviews!**

 **venom rules all** **: Thank you! I really tried hard to think in how the last chapter was going to get a laugh out of all of you! I´m glad it really did!**

 **Tony Anderson** **: Hope this one is as good as the last one was for you!**

 **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero** **: Glad to hear it! I´m getting very more motivated with you reviews from time to time!**

 **NinjaFang1331** **: Thank you! I hope this one was also good for you!**

 **Drew Luczynski** **: Well… you guessed wrong, friend! Also they already did! Didn´t you read Chapter 11?**

 **xanothos** **: And more will come, ready for your attentive eye!**

 **Revanchist21** **: What? It wasn´t good before the last chapter? Hahaha well, I hope you keep thinking that with this one!**

 **gamecubenut** **: Yeah I like to see him suffer! Man, that will be very messed up! Let´s see how that turns out!**

 **Blaze1992** **: You left it in encrusted in my front door like three chapters ago, remember? I expect a reward if you want it back!**

 **christian. 1** **: I try my best not to make any misspellings with each chapter I publish, but that´s the price of a Hispanic deciding to make a fanfiction on English, oh well. For now it will follow the storyline, but later it will start taking a little more different route, believe me. As for Sheele´s relation with Galen, he has done a lot for her, from always motivating her when she looks down for something to the extent of giving his own arm to save her. If that doesn´t make her fall for him at least, I don´t know what will. In the anime, she fell for Tatsumi just because he let her console him for his friends' deaths.**

 **GeassDragon** **: Well, I have seen that there are people more and less capable of using the Force, but I have never seen someone in any series who tried and always failed miserably at it.**

 **Sceonn** **: Well, I´m always open to suggestions if anyone has an idea to make the story better, but if you don´t like it at all, then nobody is forcing you to keep reading. And for the record, I´m a HUGE Star Wars fan, of the canon and non-canon series.**

 **That´s all for now, folks! Things will get harder for Galen soon!**

 **See you in the next chapter! Daverocks, out!**


	15. Chapter 14: Pasts That Bond

**Hey what´s up, guys! Daverocks reporting for duty!**

 ***** **proceeds to flip a table and get cover behind it as multiple tomatoes and knifes were thrown at him** *****

 **Jeez, I missed you too…**

 **Anyway, I know that you really hate me for taking this long in updating my story. I´ll just say that things happened: college, familiar issues, lack of inspiration, distractions, etc. But also, I´ve been working in forming the structure for my two new crossovers! Which I will talk about in the end of this chapter!**

 **Also, I know this chapter is shorter than most of the other ones, but it´s for good reason because this chapter focuses on one thing and you will know what is it as you read it!**

 **So stop looking at me like you want to eat me alive and let´s proceed with the story!**

* * *

An endless fall was all that the young jedi was experiencing right now surrounded by a limitless darkness, but Galen wasn´t bothered at all by this. On the contrary, he was embracing the situation of the breeze colliding with his face.

He knew he wasn´t dead, even if he was covered in total darkness. His body didn´t feel the same way it felt when his father talked to him. He felt heavier and tense, but his thoughts about his current situation didn´t mind to him on the moment.

All that was in his thoughts right now is that he managed to save Bulat from death´s grip, but at the cost of Liver`s life and almost his own.

He was relieved, and troubled at the same time. As if he was trapped in the only place with roof in the middle of a storm.

And he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg, and he had to be ready for that.

Also, he was thinking of Najenda, he wished he was madder with her, but in his deep thoughts, he knew that it was almost impossible for her to make a change of plans in the last moment. Still, Akame and Leone were more than enough protection for Chouri. She should have sent him to that boat after what he told her about his visions.

And that single thought made him want to have a little conversation with his "dear" boss.

Suddenly, his endless fall surprisingly ended when his body met the invisible ground with a big "thud".

"Agh! What the hell?" Galen said to himself while beginning to stand up.

He didn´t feel any broken bones, but that sudden impact still hurt.

Out of nowhere, he started to hear whispers around him, lots of whispers in the dark moving in circles around the jedi.

Galen started to hear the whispers becoming louder and clearer.

"Don´t leave us!" said one female voice.

"You should have been here!" said a male voice.

"Can I get one last request… from you?" said another female voice yet this one was very weak.

"STAY WITH ME!" shouted one voice louder than the others.

Multiple cries started to conquer Galen´s head. The jedi kept hearing the same things as if it was a recorded message that repeated itself. He couldn´t take it anymore and covered his ears trying to suppress the voices.

"Stop! I don´t want to listen!" he shouted to whoever listened.

The voices still kept going through his head repeating themselves over and over again.

"STOP!" cried the jedi wishing for the voices to go.

Suddenly, a giant mask that looked like some kind of skull appeared in front of the vulnerable jedi, his non-existent eyes staring right at his, and he couldn´t get his sight form the vision in front of him.

" _ **DEATH AND LOSS WILL COME FOR YOU**_ "

 **Night Raid Hideout – Midday**

Galen opened his eyes and started to move his only hand upwards as if he was drowning and he was trying to reach for oxygen.

He quickly took a sitting position and examined his surrounding searching for that skull on his vision. He realized quickly that he was in his own bedroom in the hideout.

Still feeling his lungs lack oxygen and quickly went for the window, opening them so there could be more access for the air to his room.

After making sure he wasn´t suffocating, he tried to walk away from the window only to feel his legs like jelly. He instantly fell on the floor as soon as he stopped leaning on the wall.

He realized how weak he felt in the moment, it was a miracle he could reach the window.

He took deep breaths trying to focus in his actions and try to reach his bed until he heard the door of his room opening and footsteps coming in, and a few seconds later, a tray falling and clashing on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing, you idiot!" a very annoying yet familiar voice said to the jedi before the footsteps started to sound quicker.

A pair of arms surrounded the jedi by the chest and started to help him get up from the ground. The jedi saw a few traces of pink while he was lifted.

He was finally standing up, and now he was being helped to get back to the bed. After he had finally settled down on his comfy rest place, Galen turned to look at a heavy breathing Mine.

"You´re heavier than I thought" she said annoyed.

Galen tried to respond to that only for him to start coughing due to the lack of hydration.

The pink-haired girl noticed that and went for a glass of water that apparently she had left on the bookshelf and handed it to the jedi. She still stood by his side in case he couldn´t move his arm properly to drink.

Galen welcomed the tasteless liquid on his mouth and started to swallow it as if it was water blessed to cure any disease.

After finishing drinking, he gave the glass to Mine as he let the water fix his vocal chords.

"Thank you" he said huskily, but his words were clear now.

Mine didn´t say anything as she placed the glass on the table beside her before looking at Galen again.

"What were you thinking going out of the bed like that?" she demanded more than asked.

"I felt like I was suffocating… went to open window…" he said still recovering his voice.

Mine raised an eyebrow at that.

"You´re really weird" she said with her hands on her hips.

Galen sighed and after a moment his eyes widened. However, Mine could tell what he was about to ask.

"Bulat´s stable, he hasn´t awaken though" she said in a softer voice before continuing.

"You should try to make your savior moments a little earlier. I didn´t sign up to be a nurse 24/7, you know?" she said.

The jedi raised an arrow at her.

"Did you just tell me a joke?" he asked at the pink-haired girl who started to blush in embarrassment.

"I… I did… but don´t get used to it! And if you ever tell anyone I did I will blast you to the moon!" she said with her face red as an apple.

The jedi only chuckled.

"Sure, whatever" he said carelessly before another question popped in his mind.

"How`s your arm?" Galen asked.

Mine blinked before looking at her injured arm which now she could move painlessly and without difficulty.

"Finally healed thanks to the sauna´s healing properties, now I can finally get my payback on that crazy police bitch and her monster dog" Mine said smirking and turning her hand in to a fist.

Galen nodded before noticing the fallen tray with the spilled food all over it.

Mine also looked at the tray and sighed in exasperation.

"Great, now I have to get you another one because of your stupidity" she said angrily.

It was the jedi´s turn to blink as he looked at Mine confused.

"You´ve been feeding me all the time I was unconscious?" he asked.

Mine´s eyes widened before the blush returned to her face.

"Don´t be ridiculous! Normally it was Akame who did it, but right now she is busy cooking with Tatsumi and asked me the favor of doing it today" she explained.

Galen wasn´t surprised at her answer.

Akame has been by far the closest person to him since he became part of this assassins group. He would be lying if he said to himself that he only saw her as a fellow assassin, she was a very dear friend who he wanted to help due to the both of them sharing the same kind of burden. She trusted him with her past when nobody else dared to, and that was something he really admired of that red-eyed girl.

The moment the two of them experienced in the woods when Akame asked for him to train her in the ways of the Force was something that passed through Galen´s head several times when his mind isn´t thinking in serious situations. His feelings for her weren´t as strong as he had for Juno, but it was getting really close to it.

"I see… how long have I been out, anyway?" he asked while looking at the clock marking that it was already 1 hour past midday.

"I think like 2 or 3 days, give or take one. Nobody has been keeping track of time since we all have been busy training and taking care of you and Bulat" Mine answered.

The jedi sighed, he was getting tired of waking up days later after passing out, he wished, even for once, that he could wake up just hours later, but he could see that in both situations he was just meters away from death´s door and yet he managed to survive, so he couldn´t complain.

"I´ll go get another tray, you better not do anything stupid or this time I´ll drop it on your face" Mine said before picking up the mess and leaving the jedi with his thoughts.

When Bulat wakes up, how will he continue to cooperate in Night Raid´s missions now that Incursio has bonded with Tatsumi? Will he be a strategist in battle, or continue to go on missions with them even without a Teigu? Galen barely had enough time to save him, and that was when Incursio was in his power. The jedi didn´t think that his boss would send Bulat on another suicide mission like the last one after what happened, especially without a Teigu.

Najenda.

Right now, he can´t even think of her without feeling his hands shake and his teeth clench. She shouldn´t have lied to him about doing something about his visions. She should have told him that it was too late to make a change to the operation. He was very lucky Liver volunteered to save Bulat, or things would have gone a different way. Maybe the same would´ve happened even if she told him the truth, but at least he´d still have trust for his boss.

Today, he didn´t trust her even to tell him what was for dinner, and he´ll be damned if he didn´t tell her what was on his mind after putting his life in line again for saving another one of his friends.

His mind was interrupted when he saw the door opening again and a pair of hands carrying a tray full of soup and another glass of water. However, it wasn´t Mine who had entered the room this time.

To Galen´s surprise, it was Akame who brought his food tray, but she wasn´t happy at all. In fact, she looked pissed.

She walked slowly towards the jedi´s side of the bed before leaving the tray on the table and grabbing a chair to sit near him. She took the soup on the tray with one hand and grabbed the spoon full of the flavor liquid with the other one.

"Open wide" she said a little quietly too which the jedi looked a little taken aback.

"You know I can´t eat the soup by mys…" was all Galen could say before the red-eyed assassin shoved the spoon into his mouth, and to his misfortune, the soup started to burn his whole inside before quickly swallowing and feeling the pain through his esophagus until it finally reached his stomach.

"Agh! Damn it, it´s hot! You could warn me next time before trying to burn my insides!" he said angrily to Akame.

She simply put the bowl on the tray without looking at him.

"What did I do to deserve that!?" Galen asked annoyed by the lack of response from Akame.

After hearing that, she slammed her palms on the table shaking it a bit and almost spilling the soup, to which the jedi stood speechless at how Akame looked at him.

"What did you do!? What did I do for you to keep scaring me like that!?" she yelled right in front of his face.

Galen didn´t expect for his partner to react like that, and he didn´t know how to answer.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Don´t you act like you don´t know, Galen! Why do you keep pushing yourself like that to the point that you almost lose your life as if it wasn´t worth at all!?" Akame kept screaming at him.

Galen looked at her for a few seconds before answering with a serious expression.

"Because Sheele and Bulat were going to die if I didn´t do anything. Simple as that. Besides, I`m not dead yet, so I don´t understand why you are so mad at me" he answered.

Akame couldn´t take it anymore, they have been trying the best to show the jedi how much he meant to them, he has heard them, but he hasn´t listened. He still didn´t think about how much he scared them when he finished a mission those kinds of conditions, especially her.

It started with him taking the hit from the hammer for her during their first mission together, then putting himself in front of her against several soldiers with automatic weapons, the odds were against him, he didn´t hesitate to protect her with whatever he had even when they didn´t trust each other at all.

And that was just the beginning.

Sacrificing his own arm to save Sheele, facing the Three Beasts on his own to protect the former Prime Minister and her daughter, and giving his own life energy to get Bulat back from the dead.

That was just how he helped them physically. Emotionally, Galen has made Akame feel human again, before he came to her life. She just felt like an instrument, a means to an end. She always put the mission before the people close to her, but when he arrived, he made her realize that fighting to protect what´s valuable to her personally. He showed her how to love again.

Galen Marek has been a blessing to everyone, but especially, to Akame.

She didn´t want to tell anyone, but she would feel devastated and hopeless if she lost him, at least she would before she told him what she has been keeping deep inside of her. That´s why she wants to train the jedi way, to be able to protect him from danger.

Right now, she hated herself for not being able to do something to help him during his battles. She desires to help the jedi in his own battles. She wants to show him that he isn´t alone either.

She must have expressed herself during her thoughts, because Galen noticed them and started to get a little concerned.

"Hey, Akame, is everything alright? Was it something I said?" he asked her.

Akame looked at him with those beautiful ruby eyes of hers which started to pour small tear drops before she launched herself at him and surrounding her slim arms around his neck and her face planted on his shoulder.

The jedi didn´t time to react at the action.

"Please… please…. don´t do that again… I beg you" she said between sobs while keeping him as close as he could to her.

Galen widened his eyes at what she said. Was she really that worried for him? Was she so afraid of losing anyone of the team? Still, not even with Sheele she looked that concerned when she was still in a coma. Did she feel like he owed him for what he has done for her?

He thought that the kiss they shared at the woods was just a sign of gratitude for helping her, but perhaps it wasn´t something more.

He wasn´t an idiot. He knew that Akame had some kind of attraction for him, but he always thought it was just a physical attraction, not something far more strong, but he couldn´t get to that conclusion yet.

The jedi looked at the girl crying on his shoulder and couldn´t help but feel sadness at how vulnerable and scared she looked, so he quickly wrapped his own arm over her back and put his hand on the back of her head while comforting her.

"Hey, don´t cry, I´m really sorry. I didn´t know that the fear losing a member of your team was that painful for you. Forgive me for being so reckless" he said softly to her ear, but that wasn´t something he said just to apologize, it was to confirm if his suspicions were true.

"Not just that…. Galen… it´s just… you´ve done so much… I don´t even know where to start…" Akame said making the jedi frown in curiosity, but he kept quiet.

"I just… I have too many reasons to be grateful… words can´t express how I feel…" Akame continued while her sobbing started to disappear.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"In the beginning, I didn´t trust you, yet you kept calm and never gave me a bad eye even when I did the opposite. You took a full hit from Horno for me without thinking about it, and then you put yourself in front of me to cover me from multiple soldiers ready to fill me with bullets. You were there for me when I needed someone to comfort me, even if I didn´t show it. I yelled and insulted you yet you kept comforting me with a calm expression, like you know exactly what I have gone through. I´m just really glad I met you, Galen" Akame told him softly just keeping her face over his shoulder not wanting to let go of him.

Galen was completely speechless for her little speech.

"Akame… what are you really trying to tell me?"

This was it, the question of the million dollars.

Akame stopped hugging him, but kept her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes, while new tears started to come out from hers.

"I´m saying that I LOVE you, Galen Marek, you damn fool!" she shouted at him.

It was an understatement to say that the jedi was surprised for her statement, he was completely without words. Nothing coming to his mind except what Akame just told him repeating over and over like an echo.

Akame down not daring to look at his expression, fearing that he didn´t returned her feelings, but that didn´t keep her from still letting out all she has been locking inside her mind.

"You can´t imagine how worried I was that week you disappeared after Sheele, you and Mine fought that officer with the organic Teigu, and how relieved I was when you came back crashing on to me. I was really afraid I couldn´t tell you how I felt for you. And now, you come back after running away from Leone and me unconscious and barely breathing. I kept praying each night to whoever listened that you woke up, because I had HOPE you would. That´s why I asked you to train me in the ways of the Force, I want to protect you as you protect others, so you know that someone who cares for you has your back when you are in danger…" the red-eyed assassin said letting go of Galen and turning her hands into fists over her legs.

Galen only stood there motionless watching his partner-in-arms cried quietly after finishing her explanation of her feelings.

Nobody has ever showed such worry for him and such feelings, not even Juno. The girl in front of him was someone who had just showed how lost she would be if he died right now. Their pasts were both cruel, a past were the two of them were nothing more than way to reach the objective of their respective empires.

Galen was used to find the enemies of the Galactic Empire, gather them, and destroy them once and for all. Akame was used to find the enemies of Honest´s Empire and kill them one by one. Who knows how their futures would have been if it weren´t for the rebels that showed them what they were doing by following their sick tyrannical governments.

The jedi started to navigate through his mind, he had to admit that with Akame close, he felt relaxed, as if all the problems of the world didn´t matter in that moment. He felt warm inside, happy and dependable.

He realized that their pasts, their little own pieces of hell were what really made their bond stronger, and that fate put them together for a reason: to help each other deal with those demons from the past and look into the present which was what really mattered.

Seeing Akame in that vulnerable state right now made his chest ache and he didn´t like it, he hated it, despised it, and wished to for her to stop looking like that.

Galen did the thing that his heart told him to do. He wanted to say to the beautiful red-eyed assassin how much he wanted her to stop crying like that and tell her his own thoughts about her, but in his mind the right words to tell her never came, so he decided to express himself in one single action.

The jedi moved his hand and placed it under Akame´s chin and lifted her face so she could see his own. Akame noticed that Galen had a small frown on his face and deep inside she started to fear the worst, that was until she started to feel herself being pulled by that single hand unto him while the jedi pushed himself closer too. Before Akame could understand what was happening, her lips were captured by Galen´s while he closed his eyes and started to claim her mouth for himself.

Akame was shocked at the sudden action and her heart started to beat at a speed no normal human heart could reach. After a few seconds, she closed her own eyes and started to let herself enjoy the close moment the two of them were sharing.

The soft kiss evolved into a more passionate one as Akame pushed Galen making his head fall into his pillow and now with her on top of him. Their tongues started to dance together and the jedi now had his arm around her waist and the red-eyed assassin had her arms wrapped around his neck. Akame let a little moan come out of her mouth as she really was REALLY enjoying this lovely moment she was having with the guy of her dreams. Galen´s tongue won the fight for dominance and it started to explore every single part of Akame´s mouth as her chest was covering his.

They kept like that until, in need of air, the two of them separated their lips as they started to breathe heavily with a thin saliva bridge connecting their mouths and Akame having a very evident blush on her face. The two didn´t lose sight of each other´s eyes.

After a few seconds, Galen broke the silence with a smirk and talked.

"Why do girls always complicate themselves when they want to say what´s on their mind?" he asked mockingly looking at Akame´s beautiful ruby eyes.

"Shut up…" Akame said blushing harder, but with a smile clearly forming on her lips.

Akame unsure of how many moments she would have with the jedi, let her hands and head fall over Galen´s chest and relaxed. Galen chuckled and let his own hand start to stroke his beautiful partner´s black hair.

"Aren´t the other ones waiting on the kitchen for lunch?" the jedi asked.

"I don´t care. They can serve themselves if they are really hungry" Akame said with her eyes closed while resting on Galen´s chest with a very happy expression on her face.

Galen could only shake his head as he continued stroking those perfect black hairs.

There was no doubt that from now on, his relationship with Akame was going to reach new levels. Now more than ever, he would be there to help her with the ghosts of her past and protect her from any danger that comes. Anyone who dares to try to hurt a single hair of her will meet pain like no one else has ever felt before and will make them regret even existing.

That´s why he had to train, to surpass his physical and spiritual limits that no jedi or sith has ever reached before. He will protect all the people precious to him, he will crush anyone who tries to stop him from doing that, and after that, he will make sure that no innocent life will suffer anymore by the corruption of this rotting empire.

Honest was going down and Galen will have his head on a spike after he´s done making him suffer slowly until his last breath.

But right now, the only thing that mattered was recovering, and the beautiful girl who was now sleeping peacefully over his chest. He smiled warmly at her cute sleepy face and then leaned his head on the pillow while looking at the ceiling.

Another thought instantly came to his mind.

" _Damn, my soup must be freezing cold…._ " He thought.

* * *

 **Yeah, baby! Chapter 14, complete!**

 **I don´t know if the relation with Akame was a little too fast, but you people were asking for it by yells and riots! Jesus!**

 **Anyway, as I said at the beginning of the chapter, I had been working on giving life on two crossover that I had in my mind since I started this story.**

 **They are called Victoriam adversus Titanus: a crossover between Fallout 4 and Attack on Titan about the Sole Survivor along with the Brotherhood of Steel entering the universe of Attack on Titan just after the breach of Wall Maria in the Shingashina District.**

 **The other one is called the The Light of Aincrad: a crossover between Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor and Sword Art Online about what would have happened if Talion, after the sure death of the Dark Lord, Sauron, was hated by his family for not joining them in the afterlife after killing the Black Hand of Sauron. Celebrimbor, as a gift for helping him reunite with his family in the afterlife, offers Talion a new life in a different world and era. Talion, now known as Kosuke Kirigaya, must face the death game of Sword Art Online along with his younger brother Kazuto.**

 **This chapter was made as a middle-part for the real chapter coming next week! So stay tuned!**

 **Now to answer some reviews!**

 **Wacko12 : Well… Galen´s battles will be far more difficult from now on, so he will be discovering new abilities as time passes.**

 **christian. 1 : Thanks, man! Glad you saw what I meant with Galen and Shelle´s relationship realizing that Sheele fell for Tatsumi for dumb reasons.**

 **MOR the Divine Being : You´re goddam right!**

 **venom rules all : Thanks! I know, I always hated that he died, he´s badass!**

 **Imperial warlord : Thanks, dude!**

 **blueblaze123 : Well, here it is, so enjoy! Also, sorry for taking this long… again…**

 **treyalexander63917 : Yep, but don´t worry, he´s still one of the most badass characters and he will join the fight again!**

 **Tony Anderson : Thanks, man! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Blaze1992 : Well, that´s what makes anime so special: shouts, explosions boom here and boom there. And come on! The repairing of the house nearly left me poor and starving!**

 **Drew Luczynski : It´s awesome, right!? Also, give it time, Leone has been left behind because she´s kinda…. testing his patience, but just hang on a little longer.**

 **Tank451 : Thanks! Sorry I took this long to update…**

 **Gamecubenut : When that happens, hell´s gonna get loose all over the Capital City! Jesus….**

 **Darth Sigma 86 : Sorry, dude. My main antagonists were decided long ago, but don´t worry. Star Wars characters will appear in this story and I promise it will be awesome!**

 **Laxard : I dare you to tell me an anime were girls don´t win over the main protagonist even if he´s god-like strong!**

 **The One Freeman : You…. you are getting very close, my friend.**

 **IAmPedobear : I really appreciate your words! Thak you for following my story and I promise not to disappoint!**

 **sasha0904 : You… I like you**

 **J0K3R Of Monday : Well, to answer your question, It is mostly about reflecting projectile weapons, but I have a trump card that will help Galen against opponents in melee attacks.**

 **Vitork : Well, like I said earlier, Galen can´t just bring the whole palace down, there might be good people living inside it even if they belong to the Empire, also… tear planets apart? He´s strong, but not THAT strong!**

 **TurboSilver : Thanks a lot! I promise not to disappoint!**

 **the kitty killer : Tatsumi seeing Galen save his friends like that will work as motivation for him to get stronger and protect them like the jedi does.**

 **Now, I´ve seen that some of you are proposing a crossover between Galen Marek and RWBY and I assure you I´m taking it in consideration.**

 **So that´s all for now, guys! And remember that the next chapter is almost done and will be published the next week, so stay tuned!**

 **See you later! Daverocks, out!**


	16. Chapter 15: Love Triangle or a Square?

***Daverocks tiptoes around the FanFiction website hoping his readers couldn´t see him so he could post the next chapter and run away as soon as possible, when he reached his profile page, he started uploading the new chapter while looking around if anyone is nearby. After he was done, he carefully closed the page without making a sound. When he thought he was out of danger, a spotlight suddenly illuminated him, which made him turn slowly towards the source of the spotlight sweating bullets out of his forehead. When he turned completely, he saw multiple pairs of red bloodthirsty eyes all around the spotlight source. Daverocks was now completely pale feeling his heart was reaching his throat before nervously clearing his throat***

 **Ummm, hey guys! Daverocks reporting for duty!**

 **Wow, it´s been a while… you all look taller! You don´t know how I missed you! I would stay and chat with you about my beautiful life in these last months, but I got a bus to catch and I don´t want to be late so… how about we start enjoying this chapter so we can get back to our normal lives as good citizens of this world!**

 ***suddenly, the angry readers took out tridents and torches ready for a carnage***

 **Guess not… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 ***Daverocks runs for his life as several readers go after him screaming bloody murder***

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Star Wars: TFU or Akame ga Kill!. All rights belong to LucasArts and Takahiro.**

* * *

 **Night Raid Hideout – Morning**

Our favorite jedi and freedom fighter decided to rest his body one more day before finally leaving his bed.

The bright sunrays illuminating his face which annoyed the jedi as his eyelids slowly started to open while he groaned. He tried to use his inly hand to cover the sunrays from his face, but he was caught by sunrise when he realized he couldn´t move it.

Galen instantly thought of Leone sneaking again to his bedroom in the middle of the night to get a space at the jedi´s side to lay and use his arm as her favorite hugging plush to sleep. That had been something very common since he returned with Chouri to Capital City.

"You know, Kit Cat. For someone who prefers brute force over sneaking kills, you sure know how to walk without making a single so…." the jedi started while turning only to shut up after realizing that Leone wasn´t the person hugging his arm.

He saw large black hair covering his whole arm out of his sight, and it was coming from a specific beautiful girl sleeping peacefully with her cheek resting on his hand.

Galen widened his eyes but he didn´t dare to move a single inch since he didn´t know how she would react to his sudden action. He just kept looking at her face still caught off guard for finding the red eyed assassin snoring very lightly.

" _Cute…._ " that was all that came to his mind as he observed the peaceful face of Akame. Her smooth skin was looking brighter with the sunrays reaching it, her soft lips joining and separating at the rhythm of her breathing.

He was facing one of the most lethal and merciless assassins in the whole world, but right now, she looked like the most innocent girl to ever come to exist. That thought made Galen smile slightly, but at the same time feel pity because the fact of not feeling anything for those who die by your hands was that of a merciless beast.

It was a feeling he was too familiar with.

He didn´t regret killing all the imperial scum that got in his way and he will keep like that, but part of him wished that killing wasn´t as easy as it is for him. He knew that it was already too late for him and Akame.

The memory of last night came to the jedi´s night just a few seconds later.

 **Flashback (1 day ago) – Night Raid Hideout - Midday**

After the... confession Akame said to him and the close moment they shared, Akame gave him a question that surprised him.

"Does this mean that we are… a couple?" she asked shyly saying the last part a little low, but Galen still heard it.

The jedi´s eyes widened before answering.

"I… guess it does…" he asked.

Akame lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" she asked a little afraid of him regretting what they just shared.

Galen looked at her for a while, he was definitely new to this couple experience, but staring at the beautiful girl who just confessed how she felt for him made him think it was worth the try.

"Not at all, I must admit this is totally new to me, but I want to give it a chance" he said warmly at her. Akame´s expression instantly brightened before resting her head again on his chest, the jedi placed his hand on her back.

The lovely moment was interrupted when Akame´s stomach growled loudly making the red-eyed assassin blush deep red, luckily for her, her face was hidden in the jedi´s chest so he couldn´t see it. However, the jedi could tell she was embarrassed as she didn´t dare to show her face.

Wasting an opportunity to mock her about it would be a sin, but he decided against it since she looked embarrassed enough and he couldn´t bring the courage to do it. So he asked her another thing.

"You haven´t eaten either, have you?" he asked still using his fingers to mess with her hair.

He took her refusal to look at him and her silence as a no.

"You should stop using me as a pillow and go eat something" he suggested with a little peek of mockery just to see her reaction. It was going to become his coffee in the morning to see her pretty annoyed expression from time to time.

"But I don´t want to leave yet" she replied childishly this time raising her head again to show a pout on her face.

That was definitely not the reaction the jedi was expecting.

" _Fucking cute…_ " he thought still speechless at Akame´s expression. This was definitely a side of Akame that he didn´t know anything about.

Still, he recovered and showed a smirk to her.

"I´m sure you´ll figure something out. It´s not like I can go anywhere now, can I?" he said before showing his usual side-smile.

Akame couldn´t help but blush when he showed that smile that made her heart beat a hundred times faster than normal, it always made her feel as if all the problems just faded away.

The red-eyed assassin smiled back and kissed softly the jedi on the lips before she pointed a finger at his nose and making a serious expression.

"You better not move from here or you´ll regret it" she said not changing her seriousness.

Galen sweatdropped.

"Uh… sure…" he said still looking at the finger that was poking his nose.

Akame rewarded his answer with a smile before getting up from the bed and heading towards the door and closing it. The only thing that the jedi could do after she left was to relax and think.

Akame was definitely right in one thing, he couldn´t keep coming back home on the brink of death. They already had enough problems in mind taking care of the other wounded.

His current training wasn´t enough to succeed in his missions without serious damage, he had to take it to the next level, but not right now, he had enough of people worrying about him for one day, he will keep his actual training for now.

Besides, he promised Akame to test her in the force and see if she is capable of training her in the way his father would have liked to train him.

That wouldn´t only help Akame in ways to deal with the Empire easier, but also it would help him to reach ways of the Light side he never had the chance to reach, to keep searching for the total peace his soul seeks after a lifetime of death, rage, and vengeance.

" _Maybe she can help me with that… maybe I just needed a stronger reason to end this war forever… I don´t have to do this alone_ " he thought before chuckling.

Galen let out a yawn before suddenly something round was placed gently on his mouth, catching him completely by surprise.

He opened his eyes and saw Akame already back with one of her hands on another bowl she brought and her other hand grabbing the round object placed on his mouth which turned out to be an apple **(you dirty-minded lemon addict…)**

Galen quickly took a bite of the apple and took the fruit in his hand to take it off his mouth.

After swallowing, he looked at the red-eyed girl who just kept looking at him with a smile.

"If I had opened my mouth a little wider, you would have choked me with that apple…" he said with a deadpan expression.

Apparently Akame ignored his remark, because as soon as he finished talking, she jumped to him and laid herself just the way she was before she left. Galen couldn´t help but feel the air leave his lungs as she dropped over him like that.

" _This girl is really going to kill me before the enemy has the chance_ " he thought while recovering from the impact.

"Hey, weren´t you going to eat?" he asked after recovering the oxygen he lost.

"I already did on the way here" she answered instantly not even taking her head off his chest.

Galen turned to look at the bowl she had on her hands completely empty with a few traces of rice and what appeared to be a complete fish skeleton.

"Of course…" he said with a chuckle and a shake from his head.

He felt really flattered this girl just wanted to be at his side until the time he is able to get off his bed.

" _Have I really done something for her to feel this way towards me?_ " he thought while stroking Akame´s hair slowly making her cheeks redden a bit and her lips form a small smile.

The jedi was completely sure now, he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy, even if it costed it his own life. It´s the least she deserved after everything she has sacrificed for the revolution and those she cares for.

This was one of his top priorities now.

But he knew that what Akame needed to be completely happy was for him to live, she has made that perfectly clear all the times he has come back from a mission.

So he was going to survive, for her.

"I promise you, Akame…" he said lowly, but loudly enough for the red-eyed assassin to lift her head and watch him confused.

"I promise you we will survive this war, the two of us" he said putting his hand on her cheek.

Akame widened her eyes, but just a few seconds passed before she smiled taking his hand with hers.

"We will…" she responded with small tears forming on the corners of her eyes before she caught him in a deep kiss, showing off all the love and affection in one single kiss that radiated more warmth than any other one.

The rest of the afternoon was just a silence and enjoying snuggling time as their bodies embraced to each other was all they needed. After a while, Akame knew she had to go to her own quarters to catch some Zs. She needed a huge force of will to get up from the jedi´s bed and head over to her own on her chambers. The time of loneliness left the jedi looking at the roof and wandering again on his thoughts.

" _It may just be me overreacting, but maybe I just took things too quickly. First, she asked me to train her in the ways of the Force, then she confesses out of nowhere when I nearly killed myself to save Bulat. And suddenly, we are a couple; but still, I have the feeling that I won´t regret this. But why can´t I stop the feeling that there´s something else here?_ " Galen thought while his eyebrows started to get closer to each other.

The jedi just shook his head and closed his eyes. The only thing that mattered was the present. He had to think of better and maybe more brutal ways of training for himself, helping in anyway he can for Bulat´s health to recover quicker, maybe helping Tatsumi with his new Teigu training, Akame´s Force training….

Galen groaned when he thought of Akame´s training. He has never taught anyone about the Way of the Force, especially the light side. Being a master jedi required years if not decades of mental and physical training; more from the first than the second one. He was still an amateur just as much as any jedi Padawan when it came to the ways of the light side. The use of the Force through emotions and desires was the only way he mastered during his cruel years as Darth Vader´s apprentice.

" _But perhaps that´s what would make Akame an excellent student of the way I was taught…_ " Galen thought, but as soon as those last words flew through his mind he instantly cursed himself for having such thought.

There was no way in the whole universe that he was going to teach Akame the way he learned to be a master of Force manipulation. He saw Akame´s determination to learn as her strong connection to the Force; she hasn´t realized that there are some Force tricks that she already did herself.

The jedi decided to leave those thoughts for tomorrow as he wanted to spend some peace on the last day of his rest. He let the sleep slowly take away his consciousness, but he was taking too much time; which annoyed Galen.

Suddenly, he felt another presence enter his room and silently reach his bed. Galen didn´t want to open his eyes since he didn´t want to lose the little progress he had in trying to fall asleep, but he knew exactly who was the one approaching to him.

He wasn´t surprised when the person took a place on his bed and laid at his side. What he really wasn´t expecting was a pair of slender arms holding his own, a kiss on his cheek, and finally, a head on his chest.

Galen was now feeling a very warm sensation inside him and a peace that he only felt after that kiss with Juno. Now, he could feel his sleep taking over him faster.

A small side-smile came to the jedi´s face as he thought one thing before being embraced by his slumber.

" _Good night, Akame_ "

 **Present time – Night Raid Hideout – Midday**

Galen looked at the sleeping form of Akame. He could really stay in bed for all eternity besides her if he could, but today was the day he needed to get back to work, and he had a huge to do-list to complete.

He used the Force to keep her head on the same height while he slowly removed his hand form its comfortable skin prison. After liberating himself, he lowered Akame´s head carefully on his pillow, and he could swear that he saw a small frown coming to the red-eyed assassin´s face when he got free from her grasp.

Galen headed to the bathroom with a little effort due to his legs still feeling a little weak from all the time out of use and washed his face. Looking at himself again, he noticed that the purple of his irises again and wondered what was that about, but he thought again of his bigger concerns paid no attention to it.

If he had taken a closer look, he would have noticed that the purple had become more reddish than the last time he saw himself.

The jedi took a look around the room and noticed his clothes cleaned and perfectly folded over a chair on one of the corners of his chamber. He took them and dressed himself and took a last glance at the beautiful girl who was still sleeping deeply on his bed. She really must have missed some sleep while taking care of him.

That made Galen feel warm, and yet, at the same time, guilty.

He made his way out of the room and closed the door without making a single sound. Now, he could begin his to-do list, and the first task that came to his mind was to check on Bulat, so he started walking towards the former Incursio´s owner.

The jedi never had gone to Bulat´s room , so he obviously got lost in the long hideout´s stairs and long hallways.

" _Come on, how many rooms does this place have? And why do we have so many of them!? We are just seven people living in here!_ " he thought in frustration while taking another turn in the almost never-ending maze he called home.

However, he collided with someone which resulted to be none other than the pink-haired girl responsible of more of the 90% of Tatsumi´s headaches.

Mine let out a yelp as she went down to the floor, and when she finally recovered form the collision, she turned with a glare at the one who she crashed with only for her eyes to widen when she saw a mostly-recovered jedi also looking at her with a surprised look.

Mine remembered what happened just seconds ago and her glare returned and this time fiercer.

"Watch where you´re going, you easily-distracted idiot!" she yelled at the surprised Galen.

The jedi only took a sigh and rubbed his forehead. It was too early in the morning for this shit to happen to him now.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry" he replied while offering a hand to the fallen hot-headed girl.

"Clearly!" Mine replied angrily, but she still accepted the hand and took it.

Galen helped her up and she dusted her clothes off when she was on her two feet.

"What are you doing here wandering like a retarded zombie, anyway?" she asked while still clearing her dress from any dust left.

"Looking for Bulat´s room, just to check on him. It´s just that I´ve never gone to his room so I don´t know where his quarters are" the jedi replied calmly in his extreme patience over insults from annoying pink-haired girls.

Mine sighed and shook her head.

"He´s alive and well; Tatsumi has been taking care of him the most, so no need to worry for him. Although, I would never put my life in the hands of a fool like him if you ask me" Mine replied casually with a small arrogant tone on the last comment.

Galen just sighed, but he could see a barely visible side-smile on him.

" _He must really see Night Raid as a family too, I just hope he just feels responsible for what happened to Bulat_ " that thought made his faint smile disappear.

"Anything he needs help with? " the jedi asked.

"I don´t think so, he´s been eating well and recovering pretty fast. I think he just needs a few more days of rest and he´ll be good to go" Mine replied shrugging.

Galen nodded.

"Guess I´ll just wait for him to finish recovering then" he said before starting to walk back to where he came from.

"By the way, have you seen Sheele around? Last time I saw her she was on the kitchen, but she later disappeared to God-knows-where. I came to ask Tatsumi, but he doesn´t know either" Mine commented before he could go away.

"No, haven´t seen her, but I´ll be on the look" the jedi replied, to which Mine nodded in thanks before going on her own way.

Galen instantly used Force Detection and immediately detected the life essence of a certaine easily distracted purple-haired girl which turned out to be right where Sayo and Ieyasu´s graves were.

"Better just make sure she is alright" Galen muttered before heading towards Sheele´s location.

While on his way, ho hoped not to meet with his boss, he knew it was just a matter of time before he had to have a face-to-face moment with her, but he wasn´t in the best of his mood and he would just get things worse if he saw her right now. Fortunately, she seemed busy because the jedi didn´t see her in the kitchen nor the dining room.

No matter how mad he might be with her, but she still has given him a place he could call home when he needed it the most. Even if she sent him on suicide missions that no normal human could survive, he was no normal human and she let him meet and know people he could fight and die for. Even if it angered him right now, he owed her his current life.

Before he could think of something else, he realized he was already outside the hideout near the spot where he felt Sheele.

He finally saw the tombstones of Tatsumi´s friends, and by the end of the cliff, there was the purple-haired girl he has been looking for sitting on a wheelchair and looking at the blue sky. Galen was about to get close and talk to her until he felt her emotions.

He felt that she was very troubles deep in her mind, through her emotions depression, guilt, regret, and low confidence flow over and over again. The jedi didn´t like the emotions that were transmitting to his mind from Sheele; he really wasn´t expecting for the girl to feel like that.

What really scared him to death was when he saw that determination came to her mind as the wheelchair was slowly approaching towards the end of the cliff, and it looked like she had no intention to stop.

Galen acted immediately and used the Force to stop the wheelchair and Sheele from falling due to inertia. The purple-hair girl blinked in confusion at the sudden stop and the sensation she couldn´t move at all. Suddenly, she was turned sharply, and her eyes widened when she finally took notice of the jedi.

"Galen…" she said in a low voice, but before she could speak another word, her wheelchair was pulled violently towards the jedi, making her squeak in surprise.

The wheelchair stopped when Galen trapped it by one of the armrests firmly and strongly enough to make it bent a little. Now, Galen´s face was so close to Sheele´s that their noses were almost touching each other. The purple-hair girl noticed that the jedi looked far beyond furious, and that sent thousands of chills down her spine.

"What in the name of existence… where you thinking…?" Galen said dangerously low, but Sheele understood him perfectly. Yet, she couldn´t give him a proper answer due to her stuttering in fear.

"I….. I…." she replied, but her brain didn´t find anything for her to say to the jedi.

"You… what…?" Galen asked raising his voice for each word he said.

"I…. I can´t…. I can´t" Sheele replied; tears started to just when she said those words.

"YOU CAN´T WHAT!?" Galen asked again this time truly showing how furious he was.

"I… I can´t stand being a burden!" Sheele replied finally breaking down to tears.

Galen didn´t say anything, but kept glaring at her, waiting for the purple-haired assassin to continue explaining.

"I don´t want to keep people to take a longer time in fulfilling their duties because of me recovering! I hate it so much when I cause problems and I can´t do anything about it! Why am I such a bother and you guys are still putting me over your own chores or training!? Why didn´t you just sent me away to a revolutionary camp for me to recover!? WHY DIDN´T YOU JUST LET ME DIE THERE!?" Sheele shouted to the jedi, the last question saying it to his face while their eyes met; a desperate look meeting a cold one.

Galen didn´t even look surprised when she finally let out everything she was hiding in her insecurities during her whole time recovering from the night she nearly lost her life due to that crazy imperial officer. She felt completely out of her place and she saw herself as a heavy rock we were carrying that is only slowing them down from their goals.

Galen saw that Sheele was not thinking right and was looking far too down at herself while breaking down increasing her desire for getting away from their lives, so he did what he never thought he would to in a million lifetimes.

He slapped her.

That single action made Sheele stop on her outburst and look at the jedi shocked beyond expression. Galen kept his cold expression for a few seconds before taking a breath and again invading her face´s personal space with his own. With the glare Galen gave to the purple-hair assassin, she instantly knew he was someone you would never wish to make mad.

But why is he mad at her?

"Are you even listening to what you just said right now? Has your incident left you blind or deaf, or both? Or you are just fucking dense? What you just said is complete bullshit and you know it" Galen replied with no single emotion coming out of it.

Sheele started to feel more confused and a little hurt as she was hearing those words from the person she started to develop feelings for.

"Every single one of us have made our best for you to recover because we know that you are still a valuable member of our team. You may have forgotten what I told you a while ago, but if it wasn´t for you, Mine wouldn´t even be here in the first place, because you SAVED… HER… LIFE. Your skills as an assassin can´t be compared to anyone else´s. If you really were a burden the boss would have sent you to recover to a safer hideout. So, I order you to get that fucking thought of you being useless out of your head right now!" Galen said with his expression getting calmer but the seriousness in his words was the same.

Sheele listened to every word and couldn´t help but feel her heart beating faster as every sentence left his mouth telling her that she was here because they still see her as someone useful; who was still capable of helping in every way she can so that her friends and not be afraid of failing. The warmness that spread through her whole body when she was near the jedi who changes their lives was returning stronger than ever.

Galen´s expression turned to one of slight sadness and anger.

"And that still doesn´t count in how every one of us would feel if you got away from our lives, Sheele. I consider Night Raid as the family I never had, and I´d like to think that everyone else does too. Imagine how devastated Mine or Tatsumi would feel if you leave them. I won´t speak for them, but I will speak for myself. Remember when I said that I would give my other arm if it meant to save your life again?" he kept talking before putting his good arm on Sheele´s cheek which caught her off guard.

Suddenly, Sheele felt a very comforting sensation on her cheek right where Galen had slapped her before, she felt as is some kind of energy made her whole body functions act at the tune of a sweet melody.

When Galen´s hand stopped touching her skin, the relaxing energy started to vanish on her body, but also, she felt that the stinging pain she had on her cheek was completely gone. She touched her cheek just to be sure she was not imagining things only to prove that it was as if she had been completely untouched since the beginning.

Her gaze turned to Galen, who had a far calmer expression than when the whole outburst began.

"You may not believe it, Sheele, but during my time working alongside you in this war against the Empire, you have been someone very close to me. Someone who I appreciate and value in my heart. I would not only give my flesh for you; I could lose my life tomorrow and be at peace knowing you are going to live another day. That´s how much you are worth to me" the jedi said to her finishing with giving her one of his typical side-smiles that made every girls heart melt just by looking at it.

Sheele was now completely astounded at the Galen´s little speech made completely just for her, it took her a while to completely process each sentence that completely came out from the jedi with no single clue of lie on them.

Sheele put both of her hands over her mouth after realizing how much he appreciated her, completely thinking this was just some kind of dream coming true in front of her eyes. Tears started to pour down of her, but this time they were tears of joy and relief.

"Oh Galen…" Sheele said full of joy.

Meanwhile, the jedi´s gears started to work slowly, making him blink in sudden realization.

" _Wait just a second… did I just sound like I confessed to… WHOA!_ " Galen thought before he felt a certain purple-hair girl launch herself at him with full force catching him of guard and making the two of them fall to the ground with her on top of him.

Sheele just laughed while she rubbed her cheek against his chest. Galen saw what was going on and just chuckled while patting her on the back, he was just glad Sheele was happy again and not having depressing thoughts about herself.

However, Galen was left completely immobile when the astounding girl on top of him looked at his brown eyes with her bright purple ones, and instantly caught his lips with hers with the intention of claiming it for her own.

The jedi didn´t know what to do in this situation, in his mind he was yelling at himself that this had to stop. However, his body didn´t respond to what he was thinking.

Something else told him that this was… right.

" _Wait! No, no, you just confessed to Akame yesterday and now you are sharing a making out session with Sheele!? This is not right! Then why can´t I stop!? And why in the dark side of the Force do I want more!?_ " Galen thought with widened eyes.

Galen´s thoughts slowly started to fade away, giving up to his instinct, and reacted to the act of love by putting his arm around Sheele´s waist and responding back to the kiss. This made the purple-haired girl yelp for a second before moaning in pleasure and deepening more the kiss. In her mind, she was screaming like a fan-girl not believing what was happening and hoping this was a never-ending dream.

Galen caught her fragrance which was vanilla-like, and it hypnotized the jedi´s nostrils as their tongues clashed to each other and their teen hormones skyrocketed to infinity and beyond.

After two complete minutes, their mouths finally separated leaving the two taking heavy breathes recovering all the oxygen while they looked at each other lovingly and full of lust. However, Galen recover from the trance his expression turned to one of surprise.

He immediately looked away from those beautiful purple orbs trying to suppress his heated face from reaching higher temperatures. Sheele´s blush was pretty visible two, but she only smiled at the jedi cutely.

Galen took a glance at her smiling face, and felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest.

" _Why do assassin girls have so fucking cute smiles!?_ " he thought while trying not to take a second glance at her smile that made the sun shine ten times brighter.

Sheele smiled grew at his reaction and gave him a peck on the cheek which made the jedi stiff once again, but he recovered quickly.

"We… should head back inside, you have to recover fully yet" Galen replied while ruffling his hair, still not looking at her eyes which somehow left him in a trance.

Sheele giggled and nodded before beginning to stand up only to almost fall down once again if it weren´t for Galen catching her and gently putting her back on the wheelchair. Now it was Sheele´s turn to blush and look away shyly while playing with her hair.

"Careful now" the jedi said chuckling, amused at her childish face.

That only made Sheele´s face start to liberate steam from the almost impossible high temperature her head has reached.

" _Is it normal for her to do that?_ " Galen thought while staring blankly at the girl who looked that her head was about to melt.

He pushed Sheele´s wheelchair towards the hideout while Sheele closed her eyes and relaxed with the wind brushing her face. She couldn´t be happier than in that moment; after all, she just had a romantic moment with the man that has captured the heart of most of the girls in their group.

Oh yeah, she knew that she wasn´t the only one after the jedi´s heart, and she was not going to stay behind in this conquest.

"Thank you, Galen… for everything" Sheele said tiredly.

Galen just looked at the purple-hair girl before smiling warmly. She must have gotten most of her energy taking out those emotions and…. their moment.

"My pleasure, just don´t make me have to get you out of your false ideas about yourself again" he responded by pinching her cheek which made the girl pout and cross her arms.

Shaking his head, Galen kept his way to the entrance, and as soon as they entered, they found an irritated Leone scolding Akame, who seemed to be looking at the kitchen´s direction, which was no surprise.

"Now, I´m going to ask you once again… What…were you…doing…in Galen´s… bed?" Leone said with her face getting closer to the red-eye assassin´s by each word she said.

"Sleeping" Akame replied blankly.

A vein popped on the blonde beauty´s forehead as her teeth clenched, she then pointed an accusing finger at Akame.

"You know that´s not what I´m asking!" Leone replied while her head grew five times its normal size with fire on the background.

Akame blinked again in innocence.

"Why does it bother you, anyway? I was the one taking care of Galen and I simply fell asleep on his bed" she asked casually.

"Why does it bother me!? THAT´S MY SPOT!" Leone screamed to her while anime tears fell from her face.

" _NO, IT´S NOT!_ " Galen said in his mind while he and Sheele watched the stupid scene Leone was making.

Akame only shrugged.

"Didn´t see your name on it" she replied, which made the blonde beauty look darkly at her partner.

"Why you little…" she muttered, but that was when she noticed the other two unexpected guests to the soon-to-be commotion.

"GALEN!" she exclaimed in extreme happiness at seeing her love interest alive and well.

Leone immediately launched herself at Galen passing above Sheele and crashing with the jedi making him fall backwards again and let out a pain grunt. While Galen trying to sooth away the pain, the blonde beauty was rubbing her cheek with a cat-like smile against his. Even if she was sometimes a little too close to his comfort, he couldn´t help but feel some kind of comfort in Leone always worrying for him. Honestly, this awkward moment was welcoming.

" **BAM!** " the girls winced at the punch that sounded all the way through the building.

He changed his mind, he totally hated this moment now.

"HOW MANY TIMES YOU´RE GOING TO GIVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!? I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING PRETTY STUPID THE MOMENT YOU RAN AWAY FROM US, AND THEN I SEE YOU UNCONSCIOUS! I HATE YOU FOR SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Leone shouted at the jedi who was rubbing his red cheek, courtesy of her.

"And how is trying to break my jaw gonna solve this!" Galen replied angrily.

"IT WILL BE YOU SOMETHING TO FEAR IF YOU EVER COME BACK IN THAT STATE!" the blonde beauty answered with a menacing fist on Galen´s face.

"Point taken…" he replied with a blank look, even he knew better than to deal with the wrath of a teenage crazy girl who breaks bones as a hobby.

"Good!" Leone said closing her eyes and giving him another cheering cat-like smile.

She stood up and offered a hand to the jedi who took if and got on his feet also. Immediately, she grabbed his arm and put between her large flesh orbs.

"Also, if you come back in a good condition next time, I might give you a very nice reward that night" the blonde beauty said to his ear seductively, which sent a chill down his back.

" _She´s the queen of mood changes…_ " Galen thought.

What Leone or Galen didn´t expect was when Akame put herself between the blonde beauty and the jedi´s arm so she could no longer keep it prisoner of her arms and breasts.

"Hey, Akame, what´s the big idea?" Leone said trying to keep her irritation from showing.

The red-eye assassin realized what she just did and looked down blushing in embarrassment. However, she instantly regained her confidence and looked at Leone in a serious expression before she surrounded the Galen´s arm with her own and leaning closer to him.

"He´s mine…" she said loud enough for everyone present to hear her.

Galen looked at her in surprise while Leone´s jaw dropped to the ground.

She never expected such act of defiance towards her from the little girl she considered part of her family. She knew she had developed something for the jedi also, but to show it and try to claim it for herself.

But Leone was a girl who got what she wanted, and even if she loved Akame in a fraternal way, she got another thing coming if she thought that was it for her trying to get her man.

"Oh… I see what´s going on here. Well, bring it on, sister. You got to be hallucinating if you think I´m going to give him willingly to you without a fight" she replied while smirking darkly with fire in her eyes.

"Oh… is this some time of contest to win Galen´s love?" Sheele asked innocently, making the three assassins turn towards her blankly.

"Well… I…." Leone tried to say something, but no words came out. She really hadn´t thought how was she going to get the jedi from Akame, and even she knew that her fists were not going to help in this situation.

Suddenly, Sheele moved closer to Galen and jumped to his neck to which she grabbed with her arms, the jedi out of instinct, trapped her by using the Force so she wouldn´t fall.

"In that case, I want to be part of it!" Sheele said while resting her head on Galen´s chest happily.

Now the three of them were completely silent at what the purple-hair girl just exclaimed, even the dust dancing on the floor could be heard.

A single thought came to them.

" _You got…_ " Leone thought.

"… _to be_ _ **…**_ " Akame thought.

"… _kidding me_ " Galen thought while looking at Sheele´s head on his chest.

But before anyone could say anything, a throat clearing was heard in front of them. They all turned to see a Mine who was facing them with an eyebrow raised and a questioning pose. She kept looking at them before doing a long breath and exhaling.

"I don´t even want to know…" she said and shook her head.

"Anyway, the Boss has called a meeting now and wanted us to go ASAP" Mine continued.

Galen´s mood instantly fell. He gently liberated his arm from Akame´s grasp and put Sheele back on her wheelchair before starting to walk the opposite way from where Mine was.

"Tell her that I don´t feel so good yet… I´ll talk to her in the morning" he said while walking away.

"She said that you were the one that must be there out of everyone else" Mine said rolling her eyes.

Galen´s movements stopped instantly, still not looking at them, but they could see he was in some sort of inner debate. He REALLY didn´t want to face the boss right now but starting to ignore every order she gives is not going to make things better as they were. He expected it to cool his head a little more before the moment of telling his boss a piece of his mind.

Guess you can´t have everything you want always.

"Fine… let´s get going" he said coldly, which made everyone present feel goosebumps, but didn´t say anything while he walked past them without even looking at the girls. They followed soon after him.

It was time to see if his big boss was as caring for her people as she claimed to be.

* * *

 **Hello, guys! I hope you enjoyed the great return of Hope Always Stands… again… and I really doing my best to WHOA!**

 ***Daverocks cries as a knife was thrown near him. The camera zooms out only to reveal the writer tied to a wheel by the wrists and the ankles with several knifes impaled near his defenseless body***

 ***gulps* As I was saying… I´m doing my best to write 1000 words per day for this story and my new one.**

 **That´s right! I just started a brand new crossover between Spider-Man and MegaMan NT Warrior! So if you like those two heroes, and want Peter Parker to be part of the great adventure of Netto Hikari and his NetNavi, MegaMan, go check it out! It´s gonna be grea…. YIKES!**

 ***a knife was impaled right between his legs, which made him start shaking in fear***

 **HEY, THAT WAS TOO CLOSE FOR MY COMFORT! Anyway… I´ve seen every review and PM about your suggestions and already have them on a list that I´ll be checking them each time I write a new chapter!**

 **This time I won´t be publishing my answers to my reviews because there are too many of them, so I will be answering them by PM to those who have an account here!**

 **Another important thing. I will NO longer answer any question about what´s going to happen before I publish the next chapter. It just ruins the cliffhanger, and I really hope you liked this chapter that showed how the Night Raid members, especially the girls, show their feeling to our favorite jedi.**

 **I will publish one or two more filling chapters before we finally enter the Jaegers Arc, so we can understand better what´s going to happen next for Galen.**

 **So that´s everything I have to say for now! I hope you really enjoyed and if you are new reading this story, click that Favorite Button and don´t miss my updates of this great adventure of romance, violence, and suspense!**

 **I hope to see you in the next chapter! Daverocks, ou… wait no! Please, don´t start spinning me again. I get easily dizzy! Please noAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
